


The Gem of Wych Elm

by Europolarist



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F later, F/F/M later, F/F/M/M later too, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I use the C word rather than the P word, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Maybe A Little Plot, Modern Girl in Pride and Prejudice, Multi, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, PWP, Please let me know if anything needs a warning, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, so much sex, some purple prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 91,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Europolarist/pseuds/Europolarist
Summary: Completely self-serving, smutty AU of “Hunsford Tale”.What if a slightly different Heidi had ended up in the Pride and Prejudice universe, but under completely different circumstances and two years ahead of time. This Heidi is a little more… fluid than the original Heidi, as I remain vague about her background and might have (for the story) changed a bit of her past for flavor (i.e. she didn’t suffer the tragedy of a cheating fiancé, a lost job, rather than her mother being the obsessed one Heidi knows all the things about PnP) and the gentlemen cousins are not quite so gentlemanly as they are normally portrayed. They will be, for the most part, completely out of character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Her_Royal_Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Royal_Majestrix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hunsford Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708351) by [HeidiMeldrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiMeldrum/pseuds/HeidiMeldrum). 

> Lots of experimentation and teaching those Regency folks modern sex fun.
> 
> Be warned. 
> 
> I’m playing with my (and my beta’s) unexpected love of the OC: Baron Percival Fitzwilliam. - Might want to read the wip if you're lost on characterization.
> 
> It will probably be a once a week type of updates, as this is mostly finished and just needs beta work 

Heidi dropped the damp dishtowel on the cleaned table and collapsed onto the chair, sideways. Bone-weary and mentally exhausted, she rested her elbow on the back and stared at the door that led to the front of the tavern.

Rain pounded the glass and wind from St. Ives Bay rattled the clasps of the shutters behind her in the small parlor.

Thompson, the innkeeper, had gone up to bed hours ago and like most nights in recent weeks he’d left her to clean up after the last of his tavern guests had retired to their rooms or stumbled home.

He was using her for cheap labor, but she had little choice.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Heidi rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. The fire in the private parlor’s hearth gave little heat, the embers smoldering and almost dead.

She eyed the bin with firewood and wondered if she could afford to put another log on and warm up before heading to the attics.

St. George’s feast day had convinced enough workers to rent rooms for the night and the inn was full. She couldn’t even sneak in a nap on a proper bed tonight.

The small attic at the top of the building had been her room since she began working at the Inn a few months ago and would no doubt be freezing when she climbed up to bed. It was her only sanctuary from the horrors below.

The men who’d relaxed in the Prancing Puppy on a regular basis were rowdy on normal nights, but they’d been in rare form tonight. Most of the locals were miners, a majority of copper and some tin mines kept the few businesses running. Many of the working class men were friendly enough, if a little grabby.

She snorted at the memory of Mr Clayton, or rather Clayton as they called him, goosing her when she’d leaned over the table to serve Griffon an ale.

The man couldn’t help himself.

Normally, she would have reared back and slapped him; but in the months since she’d arrived in Cornwall and had managed to secure a position at the Inn with little more than the clothing on her back, Heidi had grown used to the uncivilized ways of the early 19th century.

She rubbed at her dry eyes, the air still smoky from the cigars the local magistrate enjoyed. The man finally stumbled out of the parlor, his valet trailing behind him, an hour ago. It wasn’t often that members of the gentry came to their rinky-dink bar, but Thompson had this parlor prepared each day for such guests and Sir Abney, squire and local judge stand-in, frequented the room at his whim.

To Heidi’s chagrin, that frequency had increased to about once a week, with every other visit concluding with an assignation with the proprietor’s wife.

She tried not to think about the jar of soaking sheep intestine condoms that Mrs Thompson kept at the welcome desk for such moments.

A shudder of revulsion rippled down her spine.

If she weren’t so damn desperate to earn a few pounds before leaving this place, having _something _to pay for room and board when she started her hunt to try to figure a way back to modern day America, she’d have gone a long time ago. But the Thompsons were the only people willing to hire a stranger without references and she had no doubt she’d have even more trouble in other towns.

Heidi ran her fingers through her hair, stifling a growl in her throat. The ribbon she’d tied her umber hair in had come loose hours ago. And though leaving hair untied was frowned upon these days, it wasn’t a priority for Heidi to retie her shoulder length locks this late at night.

Rapid-fire knocking on the front door had Heidi jumping out of her chair and running toward the front of the house with purpose.

If she took care of, what she deemed to be, the third shift arrivals, Thompson paid her an extra groat each week. As long as he wasn’t woken up in the process.

It was a bitch, these long nights. The sooner she could raise money and get out of this place, the better.

“Hold on, hold on,” she said, waving through the glass as she put the candlestick she’d carried in from the parlor down and turned the key, opening the door.

The scent of rain filled the air and Heidi shivered against the wind as the rather imposing figure in the doorway stepped inside.

“I require a room,” he said, voice low under the hood of his cloak. Rainwater sluiced down the leather and pooled at his feet.

She stared down at the puddle she’d have to clean up.

She was still staring at it, angry and dumbfounded, when he pushed straight past her. “Wait, we’re all full,” she said, trying to catch his arm. “There are no rooms available.”

The man rounded on her, the fire in his eyes visible even in this low light. Behind her, Heidi stepped back and pushed the door closed, cutting off the freezing wind.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re full up,” she said. Eyes wide and trying not to sound snippy, Heidi clenched her fist. “There are no rooms available to let.”

He threw back his hood, water spraying all over the wood floor and Heidi rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

_Do not piss him off; he could be a paying customer._

“You could stay in the parlor,” she said, suggesting the only other option with a half shrug.

The dream of warming by the fire died in her heart.

“It’s clean, and there’s a comfortable settee in the room. It’s not a bed, but…”

Heidi trailed off at the look the man was giving her. His dark straight hair clung to his forehead and cast shadows on his features, but his right eyebrow was raised in surprise.

“You are offering me the parlor. To sleep in.” His tone was filled with disbelief and Heidi felt heat on her cheeks.

Her response blurted out of her before she could stop them. “Why not? I do it all the time.”

“You sleep in the parlor?”

She rubbed the back of her neck. “Not every night. Just when the attics are too cold to fall asleep in right away.”

Heidi rolled her eyes, palm to her forehead. “Listen to me, acting like I’m Cinderella or something.”

The man chortled. “Let me see this parlor,” he said. “If it is comfortable, I will pay for its use for the night.”

Worrying her lip, Heidi looked the man over. His manner, and aristocratic brow, implied that he was a member of the peerage. She wondered what Thompson would do with the illustrious guest.

Under the split of his cloak, she could see a fine set of buckskins as well as a shimmer of silver buttons on his coat. His boots glistened with rainwater, the candles giving them an orange glow.

Her suspicions were all but confirmed.

“I do not think it would be up to your standards, sir. Maybe it would be better if I woke the proprietor, Thompson. He could remove the guests from the bridal suite for you.”

He waved his hand, shaking his head. “That is unnecessary. I assure you. A parlor is no worse than my previous sleeping arrangements.”

“Our rooms let for three shillings a night,” she said, thinking to herself that a normal room was nine times her daily wage. “The use of the parlor adds another shilling though, so, perhaps, two shillings would be a reasonable price to use the parlor as a bed chamber? Meet in the middle?”

Sure, Thompson might be pissed, thinking she should insist upon the full four; but at least she’d make a little extra money out of the deal for her boss with their last minute arrival.

Running his fingers through his hair, the roots of which were mostly dry protected as they had been with the hood of his cloak, the man pursed his lips.

“I will pay the full price, four shillings,” he said. Then he leaned in, whispering to her. “_If_ you will gather whatever might be in the larder for a midnight repast.”

Heidi smiled. She’d expected a man as well dressed as him to immediately dismiss her existence, but his light and bordering-on-flirtatious tone set her at ease.

Serving him as a guest would be a distraction from her woes, at least for an hour or so.

“If you’ll follow me,” she said, taking a step around him and reaching for the candlestick. “Do you have any luggage?” This close to him, all she could smell was rain and wool.

“No, my trunks travelled ahead of me. I did not expect this inclement weather when I left Bristol, else I would have taken the barouche.”

Heidi knew that a barouche was a large carriage, but beyond that, she was woefully out of touch.

Being a woman from the twenty-first century wasn’t always a good thing.

She nodded and pushed open the parlor door. Noticing right away that the fire was minutes away from being completely died out, Heidi flinched.

“If you’ll permit me, I will use the bellows and relight fire. I will be only a moment and then I can—”

“Calm yourself, girl,” he said, pulling his cape off his shoulders.

She almost laughed at the nickname. She was about thirteen years past being a ‘girl’, though she knew she looked young for her age.

The man continued speaking. “I will tend to the fire, if you would be so kind as to fetch a few blankets and pillows.”

She held out her arm for the cape, so she could hang it outside on the coat stand.

And maybe prevent more water dripping all over the floor.

The man handed her the cloak and Heidi dipped a perfunctory curtsey. Mrs Thompson had verbally beaten it into her that if she remembered her manners and if she kept her guests happy, there might be a tip when they paid up.

“Is there anything else I can provide?” she asked, trying to instill as much sweetness into her voice as possible.

Almost anything for a few extra pence in her pocket.

He smiled at her, one that lit his features. She knew he was probably mocking her colloquial American, though he’d never guess the source of her language. Not in a million years.

Her heart lurched at the smile.

The man was far better off than the local squire with his carefully made up appearance. His green waistcoat was threaded with a gold, floral pattern, the wristbands of his tunic situated just so to peek out from under the sleeve of his coat.

The cloak in her arms soaked into her dress drawing her attention away from her examination.

Her nipples pebbled against the cold cloth and she swallowed.

He looked delicious enough to eat, and she meant that in all meanings of the word. Heidi was well aware that she might do something rash if she didn’t cover it up with the most pretentious manners she’d ever faked. 

Steeling herself, Heidi looked up at him and hoped he wasn’t reading lust in her features.

“A cup of coffee perhaps,” he said, pulling off his gloves.

“This late at—”

The man raised an eyebrow and Heidi pursed her lips, halting her question.

“I will return presently,” she said, bobbing a curtsey at the man.

Shaking her head, Heidi closed the doors to the parlor, hung up the cloak so it would drip on the rug, and headed for the kitchen to light the stove so she could boil the water for the coffee.

What she wouldn’t give for a proper percolator.

While the stove heated up again, she went to the linen closet just off the hall and grabbed a few of the cleaned blankets and pillows, checking for mouse droppings as she always did.

Rodents couldn’t be helped in a place like this; but at least the tavern that had been her home these past months was free of fleas and bedbugs.

It could have been a lice-ridden place like the Thenardier’s in _Les Mis_.

“Your pillows and blankets as requested,” she said, bringing them into the room less than a minute later.

He was standing near the mantle and wiping his hands with a pristine handkerchief. He’d taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to relight the fire and the sight of his bare arms had her mouth going dry.

“Thank you.” His eyes roamed her body and Heidi licked her lips, until she realized that the second-hand gown she’d purchased from Mrs Thompson was soaked and see-through across the chest.

Mortification colored her cheeks as Heidi crossed her arms.

Fuck that woman and her schemes.

The dress was already displaying her cleavage, and thankfully hiding the extra weight she carried around her stomach and thighs; but whatever modesty she might have had was now destroyed.

Desperate for a distraction, Heidi turned her attention to the fire. He’d brought it to life and the flames were already warming in the room.

She smiled at him. “You worked the bellows well.”

He chuckled at her.

The light of the fire turned his hair a lighter brown than she’d expected. She could see now that he was more of a light tawny brown than a chocolate brown. Though she preferred darker tones, Heidi’s fingers itched to run through his hair.

“I have spent many winters in ancestral estates, it should not surprise you to know that I _have _seen my men tend to a fire.”

“You have servants then?” she asked, unsure how to continue the conversation. But she was going to let it drag for a long time if she could.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and Heidi felt like maybe she was missing some sort of social cue.

“As the son of an Earl, naturally,” he said, explaining.

Her heart lurched. Of course, the man was a full noble, how stupid of her.

Sure, they had a knight or two in the vicinity, but no one so grand had come to the inn since she’d arrived. She should have guessed.

_Shit._

“I am sorry if I failed to show you the proper deference of your station, my Lord,” she said, stumbling over her own words and guessing at a title. It was probably a safe bet, she guessed, as it encompassed a lot of various positions within society. She certainly wouldn’t call him a highness or majesty or something, and a ‘your grace’ seemed out of the question as well.

She ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m a little out of sorts tonight, it seems.” Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

“I must admit, it is refreshing not to be immediately fawned upon,” he said, chuckling at her.

Something about his laugh calmed her nerves.

“I am surprised. Surely, I am not the first member of the ton to visit the Puppy,” he said, looking around the room. “In fact, I am certain I stayed at this establishment a few years past.”

Heidi swallowed. If he stayed here before, he likely knew of Mrs Thompson’s predilection of servicing the gentry.

“I am not native to Cornwall, your Lordship,” she said, going with the title since he didn’t refute it. “I only just arrived myself, and… well… we are not so grand an establishment.”

“I believe that you are not from these parts,” he said, though he searched her features. “From whence do you hail?”

Heidi blanched. “I have recently come from the former Colonies,” she said. Something about the man’s appearance insisted she tell him the truth, albeit altered from the idea that she stumbled through some time portal.

“The Colonies?”

She nodded.

Clearing her throat, Heidi remembered the task he’d entrusted to her.

“Oh! Your coffee,” she said, blushing under his scrutiny.

Heidi dashed out of the room, groaning at her absurdity.

When she’d finished preparing the coffee, allowing it to steep and the grounds to settle, Heidi poured the hot drink into a silver pot, using a cheesecloth to strain the floaters, and set the tray.

For the first time in months, Heidi was glad that this process took almost ten minutes. The space and time, she hoped, would get her head back on straight.

She used the finest of the Thompsons’ dishes and the silver tray they used when Sir Abney came by. It was fortunate the man hadn’t made a mess of the tray earlier in the evening or it would still be in the trough for cleaning, since she hadn’t gotten that far yet. She placed the ham, a few of the leftover cookies, -- _biscuits_, _Heidi -- _, and a couple slices of sponge cake from the tin on a floral serving plate._ The platter_ looked more like a piece from one of her mother’s tea sets than something used in a tavern.

She poked her head into the larder and retrieved a few slices of cold ham that she’d hidden in a tin. If the man wanted something heartier, she could give up some of the meat she’d stowed for herself. Her portions of food were not large, and though it was probably the equivalent, calorie wise, of what she ate before her time-travel, it was not nearly enough for the amount of work she did.

Returning to the parlor and avoiding her guest’s eyes, Heidi placed the tray on the table.

She was an idiot, she thought, catching sight of her cleavage as she bent over. He was going to think that she was trying to lure him into bed in order to get something from the son of an Earl. Especially if he’d been _serviced_ by the proprietress before.

The mental image sent a shudder of revulsion through her.

The man cleared his throat and Heidi stood, eager to get away as soon as possible and drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine—the good stuff, not the watered-down swill Thompson sold to the miners. It would be worth the coin it would cost her.

Heidi pursed her lips; she should have grabbed a bottle for this Earl’s son.

Words failed her when Heidi’s gaze settled on him. He’d removed his starched cravat and hung it over the back of the armchair near the hearth.

Even with the distance between them, she could see the barest curls of chest hair at the nape of his tunic.

She couldn’t help but stare at the image. His waistcoat was unbuttoned, and in a circumstances such as these, when propriety dictated every social interaction, it felt almost intimate as he watched her from the hearth.

Her eyes fell on his arms and Heidi couldn’t help but lick her bottom lip. His forearms weren’t the arms of a miner, rippling after a lifetime of hard work, but they could have been carved out of marble by Michelangelo, they were so well defined.

Eye contact with the man broke through her lusty thoughts and Heidi realized what she was doing. She’d been so adamant that she not have sex with any of the patrons that frequented the tavern, and here she was storing up masturbatory fantasies like they were going out of style.

“If there’s nothing else, I’ll leave you in peace,” she said, attempting to calm her stuttering heart.

Heidi nodded her head and glanced at the door, the need to make an exit foremost in her mind.

The Earl’s son cleared his throat and stopped her in her tracks. “I would not wish to prevent you from tending to your duties; but if you are able to spare your time, some companionship would not be remiss. Retiring for the evening holds little pleasure this eve’.”

Heidi narrowed her eyes at him. This period in time, hell, any period in time, with a man of power wanting to be alone with a woman… Heidi knew where this could go.

And sure, she was interested, but she wasn’t about to jump into bed, or onto the rug, with the first truly climax-inducing guy she’d seen since she arrived.

“I seek conversation, nothing more,” he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender. “I find my mind races. I fear rest will not come easily. Some conversation might settle my thoughts.”

She took a breath, considering his words. The chance to have actual discussion with someone as worldly and experienced as this Earl’s son was something she’d missed. Not that the few friends she’d had in 2019 were even close to being intellectuals.

Heidi was also aware that they might not actually talk about things more important than the weather, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity for educated conversation.

“I cannot stay long,” she warned. “I must be awake at half six to help Thompson with tea trays and breakfast for the tenants.”

“It is past two,” he said, frowning at his pocket watch. “I would not wish to—”

“It’s okay,” she said, cutting him off and feeling flattered he wanted to talk to her.

At his confusion, Heidi corrected herself. “I mean to say, I would be happy to converse with a man as educated as yourself for half an hour. It would not hinder my ability to tend to my duties in the morning. As long as we do not spend the whole night in conversation.”

She tried to keep her words formal, at least more formal than what she’d heard from their normal guests. She’d watched period movies before and the lords and earls and things always spoke in a stilted manner.

Heidi smoothed her skirts, knowing she could hold her own for thirty minutes.

“I am aware that it is unusual for men to converse with women. Reputations and all. I will stay as long as you promise not to tell the proprietors in the morning.”

He gave her a solemn nod.

“You may not have a concern for it,” she said, inwardly cringing at her blathering. “But I have my own reputation to protect, slim as it might be.”

“I would never risk your reputation.”

She considered him. If his gaze was as serious as his tone, he was telling the truth.

“Would you not?” The words left her mouth flippantly.

She offered him a seat and then poured him a cup of coffee, trying to keep her tone light. When he relaxed on the settee, she served him a slice of cake, struggling to remain calm while her heart raced with the promise of a little flirtation.

The recipe for the sponge was something she’d memorized years ago and it had come in handy in recent months, even gaining a reputation in the small hamlet as being the best.

She took a seat in the armchair next to him, after he nodded at her that it was okay to join him.

“In circumstances such as these, I daresay it would be within the bounds of propriety to introduce myself to you. Properly.” He looked around and then smiled as if sharing a secret. “It appears that we have no Master of Ceremonies in attendance to do the duty.” He chuckled at his own joke and Heidi shook her head at his attempt, doing her best to suppress a grin.

“I understand the importance of anonymity, especially when one takes refuge in an establishment such as this. I will not force you to tell me anything about yourself that you do not wish to share, your Lordship.” She crossed her ankles under her gown, getting comfortable.

“Let us not stand on ceremony tonight,” he said, waving away her protest. “Let us be friends.”

She swallowed nervously. “Friends? A nobleman and a tavern maid?”

He gave her a solemn nod. “You think me so unfeeling that we could not be acquainted under different circumstances?”

Suspicion pitted her stomach. “I may not have met nobility before, but I am fairly certain they do not make friends with the help.”

The man looked wounded, his brow furrowing. He pursed his lips. “Then, perhaps for tonight, I will not be a noble. Please, call me Percival.”

His name was like honey, dripping off his tongue and curling heat deep within her. She would never have thought such an old-fashioned name would get her going.

But it did.

“Percival?” she asked, leaning forward. “Is that actually your first name?”

“Do you mock it, my lady?” His eyes shone in a teasing manner.

Heidi snorted. “And here you are, calling me a lady?” She shook her head. “Are you certain you did not hit your head before you arrived?”

He reached for the back of his head. “I certainly appear to be in one piece,” he said with a quirk of his lips.

“I think your name is perfectly lovely.” She smiled and shrugged a shoulder at him. “I merely expected you to be a ‘Henry’ or ‘William’ or ‘Ewan’ or something.”

Percival cleared his throat, his posture straightening. “Ewan is my little brother.”

Heidi flinched.

_Oops, she was a little _too_ good at this_.

“Do you know him?” he asked, tilting his head at her.

“No. No, no, no,” she said, backtracking, waving her hands a little wildly. “I do not personally know any Ewans…”

Though she had admired Ewan McGregor from afar when she was younger. She couldn’t help but smile at the memory of the movie poster of _Moulin Rouge_ on her wall.

Pulling herself back to the present, Heidi was surprised to see the man staring at her.

_Had she missed something?_

“Perhaps, as I have given you my name, you would be willing to share yours. I would hate to refer to you as the bar maid when next we meet,” he said, with a kind smile.

A curl of anticipation rolled between her legs. _Jesus_.

“Watson,” she said, giving him the last name she’d been giving everyone since she realized she was in an England that was at war with France. A name like Favreau would cast her as an enemy, with Napoleon’s threats to the south, when all she wanted was to survive this place.

She was just grateful she’d been watching British television before she’d arrived in the 19th century.

“My name is Watson.”

“An interesting first name.” He smiled at her, using the armrest to push himself forward.

She worried her bottom lip, shifting in her seat. “I mean to say, my name is Heidi Watson.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Watson.” He inclined his head, in an imitation of a bow though he was sitting.

Unsure what to say, Heidi nibbled on a spiced biscuit. From the glance he’d given her hand, if they were standing, the romantic in her thought he was waiting to drop a kiss on her knuckle.

“The pleasure is all mine, sir,” she said, still feeling that his first name was too intimate. “You are passing through?” she asked, desperate for something else to say. “Today, that’s why you stopped?”

“I had business with an old friend to settle,” he said, rapping his gloved fingers on the armrest in a staccato beat.

“Gaming debts?” she asked, having overheard Sir Abney more than once complaining about gaming tables in St. Ives, a few miles down the main highway.

“Nothing of the sort,” he said, completely at ease.

“You, a Lord, are not working to gamble away your inheritance?” Heidi grinned.

“I like to think myself more responsible than that, Miss Watson.”

“If I’m to call you Percival, please, call me Heidi,” she said.

He nodded.

“More responsible than what?” she asked, when he didn’t immediately continue talking. “I thought men of your rank reveled in such sport.”

“In my youth perhaps, but I am almost a decade past my days at university. I hope I have matured some in that time.”

“I am surprised to hear it.” She shifted in her seat, leaning forward. “I thought the ton was filled with rakes and philanderers.”

Percival chortled. “It is. I would not say I am entirely free of vice, but my tastes are more circumspect.”

The air in the room shifted and Heidi’s throat tightened in anticipation. “Circumspect?”

“You may depend on it, Heidi,” he said, her name on his lips made Heidi’s core quiver. It had been so long since anyone called her that. That is, when they weren’t shouting at her to clean urine out of the corner of the common room.

She shuddered, banishing the memory of tonight’s chamber pots from her mind.

“Are you chilled?” he asked, looking around.

Before she could answer, he’d taken one of the quilts and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He did not brazenly tuck the ends together and allow his fingers to trail over her exposed neckline. Instead, he draped the fabric over her and took his seat across from her once more.

“Ever the perfect gentleman,” she said, her eyes lingering on his hands.

A smile curled the corner of his mouth, as if admitting silently to his rakish ways. “Not always.”

She swallowed, half hoping he would have taken the liberty.

He leaned forward, taking his cup in hand. “I find I despise being idle. I do not have a career, but I attend to my responsibilities nevertheless. And with, what I hope, is great attention. My position in life keeps me busy, despite what others may believe. And I prefer it.”

She was quiet as he drank from the cup and put it back down. She wasn’t sure what to say. This man was confounding her and she was rapidly expending what few flirting techniques she knew.

Heidi’s eyes were drawn to a shimmer of coffee on his lip, which the Earl’s son wiped away with his tongue.

For a fleeting moment, she wondered what his title really was, but asking would ruin the moment.

Her eyes on the pink of his tongue, her core swirled with desire and her panties grew wet.

“Keeping busy would certainly keep you out of trouble,” she muttered.

“I find there are plenty of hours in which to find a little trouble. If one is open to such amusements.”

His words, the implications…

She hadn’t had sex in months, not since well before she’d arrived in 1810, and Percival, sitting in front of her, his wavy hair almost dry, his lips shimmering was—

“Delectable.”

Realizing she’d spoken out loud, Heidi coughed, trying to play it off as if she needed to clear her throat; but the smirk on Percival’s features proved her downfall.

“I apologize,” she said, averting her eyes briefly. “I find my manners are appalling this evening. Please, forget I said that.” She wanted to find a hole to crawl into.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Heidi. At least I am now aware of your feelings toward me.” He searched her eyes, tension rising.

This time she really did clear her throat and made to stand, scooting forward on the armchair. “I will leave you to retire then,” she said, chickening out.

He reached out, catching her wrist. “Stay, I beg you” he said, his voice taking on a graveled intonation.

She looked down at his hand, holding her wrist delicately rather than forcefully.

She’d never been big on one-night stands, but this dry spell was making her crazy.

No doubt that the man before her, looking and sounding like liquid honey, had something to do with it.

The proposition was made even better by the fact that she still had almost three years left on her injected birth control. She was sure she’d love her kids if she ever had them; but did not want to end up with a bastard child while she was making the equivalent of one-sixtieth of a British pound per day.

Especially if she couldn’t find a way back.

In the hearth, one of the logs popped, snapping Heidi out of her daydream.

She couldn’t do this, not with the Thompsons upstairs. Heidi steeled herself, regret already burning in her throat.

“You are a gorgeous specimen, Percival. You make your gender proud. And I would give almost anything to enjoy intimacy with you; but if this deed were discovered by my employers, I would be kicked out of the tavern without reference, without even a pound note to my name. I will not risk it.”

His brow furrowed. “I would not ask for anything you were not willing to give me,” he said, eyes pleading with hers.

“I do not sleep with men on a whim, sir. It has been nigh on a year since I last laid with a man, and we were engaged” The lie slipped easily from her lips, Percival simply would not understand the modern sensibilities. “I may work in this establishment for a pittance, but I do not subscribe to the proprietors’ willingness to pleasure their guests for profit on the side.”

He furrowed his brow. “I would never ask that—“

“And yet, you are.” She sighed. He’d said he’d stayed at the Puppy before, so she was sure he’d partaken of the off-menu items.

His fingers loosened. “I meant no disrespect, Miss Watson.” He looked away from her, shifting forward. “I have been in London this season, spent months with the ton, and none of those women can rival you. Your manner of speech, the color that rises to your cheeks, the way you look at me, drives me to distraction.”

She wrung her hands, the utter honesty in his voice was knee-melting. But, someone like him could convince anyone to lay in his bed. And this was probably his tried and true pick-up line.

“A man of your position?” she asked, allowing her voice to lace with incredulity. “You spent the season in London and could not find a mistress worthy of you?”

A muscle in his temple twitched.

“I have responsibilities that cannot be forsaken,” he said, averting his eyes. “It would be foolhardy indeed to seduce every woman that attempts to catch my eye, despite how much I might admire them.” Then he turned his eyes back on her. “But you, Miss Watson, reject my advances at every turn though you are interested. You are a gem. I would be a fool not to take the opportunity to get to know you better.”

Heidi nodded then. “You wish to assert your rank?”

His eyes flashed. “I meant that I wish to get to know you better. If you wish only for conversation, I would give it willingly. If your desires tend toward my own, it could be more.”

“More?” she asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

Percival growled and pushed himself away from her. “You are much more than I anticipated. I do not know how, but you are educated far beyond your current station. You intrigue me.”

His jaw clenched but he kept his eyes on her. “If I were free to do as I wished, I would offer for you and take you home with me.”

Heidi sighed deeply. “Yes, yes,” she said, waving her hand. “I am not looking for an engagement. I’m not so naïve; but I will not apologize for my words. I know how men of your rank treat women that are so far beneath them on the social ladder. You take what you want and damn the consequences.”

His eyes flared at her words, but Heidi continued, riding the flash of anger in her chest at all men, everywhere, who’d ever taken advantage of a girl who couldn’t say no for whatever reason. “You say you have morals and follow a gentleman’s code; but that is only to women that might be able to threaten that reputation, women of your own ranking or women that have powerful fathers. Not women such as me, working the overnight shift in a tavern in the middle of nowhere.”

Percival, who’d been reaching out to her once more, pulled his hand away.

Just as easily as it had overtaken her, the spark blew out and Heidi slumped her shoulders.

He looked honestly put out and Heidi chewed on the inside of her cheek. “I do not mean to upset you, Percival.”

She worried her bottom lip. “It is the way of the world these days, and I know that. But I would not chance to ruin my reputation without making my stance clear on the subject.”

“You seem to think I would ruin your name, by simply holding conversation.”

“I am not stupid,” she said, looking him over. “I know you wish for more.”

He almost smirked at her, the corner of his mouth curled up. “I do not believe anyone has ever spoken to me quite so brazenly.”

“Get to know me, and you’ll get used to it.” She shrugged a shoulder, muttering her next words. “Not like that’ll happen.”

“I would like to,” he said, again reiterating the fact. “But you do not appear to wish to get to know me.”

She scoffed, giving him a once over. “You are the most interesting thing to walk through those doors in the past two months.”

“Thing, or man?” he asked, eyes narrowing at her.

“You’re a man, alright.” Her eyes swept over his body, in undisguised cataloguing.

He chuckled, softly. “And you are no blushing virgin.”

“The truth, I think, would shock you.”

He murmured something.

Heidi took pity on him. “You said you would be happy with conversation?”

He nodded.

“But you want more.”

Percival cleared his throat. “Yes.”

She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, unable to believe what she was about to say. “If I were to do more than converse with you—God help me, I want to—I have a few stipulations.”

“The terms of our interlude are yours to make,” he said, inclining his head toward her.

Heidi furrowed her brow at him, the statement an odd one.

“The first is that I am worried about my position in the tavern,” she said.

“I will pay you for your time.”

“I am not a whore.”

“I would not dare—“

Heidi rolled her eyes. Of course he would dare, it’s how they got on the topic in the first place.

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table between them. “You will not mention this to anyone.”

He nodded, agreeing to the terms.

A thought occurred to her, and before she could continue with her stipulations, Heidi asked him a question. “You have had intimacies with women before?”

He looked at her with some confusion. “Naturally.”

“Fucking double standards,” she muttered under her breath. Then, clearing her throat, Heidi continued. “Have there been any… side effects?”

Percival’s brow furrowed, as if not understanding.

She leaned forward. “Sores? Sickness, madness? I will not risk one night of passion for a lifetime of syphilis.”

“No,” he said, showing little reaction save maybe surprise at her bluntness. “My station in life has provided me with the use of protection in the past. Always.”

His admission made her relax her fist. She didn’t realize she’d been digging her nails into her palm. 

“And you,” he said, interrupting her next thoughts. “As you admit to not being a maid, you are clear of such things as well?”

Heidi bristled. “If my lack of a hymen were a problem, you wouldn’t be asking to sleep with me, would you?”

“No,” he said, his cheeks flushing at her crude language. “But you asked if I carried any disease.”

His words trailed off and Heidi sighed. “I can assure you that I am, how Americans call it, clean. I carry no disease that you can contract from such intimacies.”

“Clean?”

She nodded once.

“Under normal circumstances, I would insist upon you wearing a condom, to protect us both. I do not risk my health for a one-night stand. However, I doubt you carry one in your pocket and I refuse to reuse one of Mrs Thompson’s prophylactics.” Pursing her lips, Heidi fidgeted. “If you are willing to return the trust I place in you, then I can promise you that I will not hunt you down in nine months’ time with a child on my hip.”

He furrowed his brow.

“I will explain another time, perhaps,” she said. _If I see you again, EVER. _

Now was not the time to discuss modern birth control, if she wanted to get her jollies.

She reached across the chair and held her hand out to him. “So, do we have a deal?”

Percival bent over it and stared at her hand, as if it were the first time he’d seen a bare palm.

“If my terms are agreeable, I would be amenable to an interlude,” she said, trying to be as straightforward as possible without saying things explicitly.

“Correct me, if I am wrong,” he said, his eyes lifting to meet hers. “You would agree to a night of pleasure with me, if I do not use the tavern’s supply of protection from disease?”

“I wouldn’t normally agree to that, but we’re not home, and, I can’t bring myself to reuse someone else’s things,” she said, recoiling at the thought. “And I have not had intimacies with a man since well before I arrived on England’s shores. In fact, I had no plan of it, so I have not purchased my own collection of such items.”

“You would keep your own?”

“A woman is just as responsible as the man in such instances.”

He searched her eyes, her hand falling at his lack of a response.

“I believe whole-heartedly in clear expectations in such matters. It is best to have everything cleared up before we begin, is it not?”

His eyes darkened. She could tell he had questions, but he seemed to think it was not the time to continue speaking.

“I accept your terms; but I have my own expectations,” Percival said, pulling her hand up and pressed it to his cheek, his lips brushing the skin in a butterfly of a kiss.

His cheek scratched lightly against her hand and desire pulsed through her.

“I wish to guide our intimacies,” he said.

She easily nodded at that, if he wanted to take charge, she was happy to let him. There was nothing quite like someone who liked to top. Heidi tried to ignore the liquid pooling between her legs.

“For the rest of the evening, you will do as I say.”

He pulled Heidi to the edge of her seat and Heidi slipped onto the rug, settling herself between his knees.

His eyes grew darker, the aqua color mixing to something stormy, and Heidi smiled up at him. 

“Percival,” she said, breathy and low.

She’d let him lead, but that didn’t mean she intended on being some placid object for him. Heidi ran her fingers up the smooth leather of his breeches and the back of her hand brushed along his inseam.

Percival tensed, but did not jump and she smiled up at him, pleased at his control.

She cupped him through his pants and raised an eyebrow. The man was gifted.

“What would you have me do?” she asked.

“You are a tease,” Percival said, eyes glinting as he leaned over her. His eyes were drawn to her neckline, which was scandalously low. From her vantage point she could see the edge of her rosy brown nipples.

“I told you, I have a secret or two.”

“Will you tell them to me?” He chuckled and Heidi shook her head.

“Not tonight, I think.” She pulled on the lapels of his unbuttoned waistcoat and tugged him down to her, pressing her lips against his and teasing him to open for her.

“If I were to demand it of you?”

She smirked, shrugging a shoulder when he pulled away.

Percival growled and dragged her up to his lips.

His tongue swiped over her bottom lip and she opened for him. Heidi moaned as his other arm wrapped around her. She melted into his embrace, relishing the feel of a hard male body clinging to her as if his very life depended on it.

Percival’s fingers threaded through her hair, freeing the last strands still wrapped around her bandeau. Her nipples pressed against his waistcoat.

She pulled away, drawing in a breath of fresh air.

He searched her face and Heidi’s cheeks heated, whether from the fire in the hearth or the heat in her veins, she wasn’t sure.

“You are exquisite.”

“I’m sure.” She smirked at him.

“I do not lie.” His fingers brushed up her arms and to the edges of the frilled sleeve of her round gown.

Heidi moaned and Percival kissed her shoulder as her knees began to ache. His hair brushed against her cheek and a shiver raced through her.

Running her hands along his waistband, Heidi unbuttoned his waistcoat and tugged at the tunic, pulling the linen free.

He had not given her instructions yet on what to do, but he hadn’t told her to stop, either. She slipped her hands under the cloth, exploring his chest. Her fingers brushed his nipples and Percival made a noise of want.

Heidi traveled the expanse of skin beneath the tunic, feeling his ribs and finding a scar, gently encircling it as she watched his reactions.

Percival’s jaw clenched and his eyes grew darker still.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“In my youth I found myself injured in a duel.”

Her fingers pulled away and she stared up at him. “You killed another man?”

He laughed, no sign of malice. “No, the other bastard won the duel, and the girl’s heart.”

She relaxed, unsure if she could have handled such brutality.

He bit his bottom lip when her thumb circled a nipple and she grinned. If he was reacting this way and they hadn’t even done anything yet, it was going to be a good night.

Percival jumped from the settee, pulling her up with him, and laid kisses along her neck.

“I want my lips on your breasts,” he whispered.

She threw her head back, giving him access to her neck, and while he was busy, she unpinned the ties for the bib of her dress.

Once the fabric was out of the way, Heidi took a step back.

He cupped her breasts, taking them in his large, warm hands. His actions were deliberate, and Heidi shuddered, clenching her thighs. He knew what to do, thumb pebbling her nipple, and that spurred her on.

Heidi moaned as he pinched the peak between his fingers. He bent over, without another word, and twirled his tongue over one, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Heidi pulled at his waist and brought him flush against her.

Through the layers of clothing, she could feel him, hard against her stomach.

She let out a shuddering sigh.

It had been far too long.

Percival worshipped her breasts, devouring them like a starving man. He suckled, bit, and laved his tongue over the slope of her breast. He tugged a nipple into his mouth, raking his teeth over the sensitive skin.

She hissed at the flash of pain, but threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and pressed him forward, encouraging him to continue.

There was little she could do, her knees going weak.

He looked up at her, eyes hooded. “You taste divine.”

“You haven’t even started yet.”

“Take off my breeches,” he ordered, fingers digging into her arms as his control began to fray.

Heidi reached between them and began fumbling with the myriad of buttons that were in her way.

“You are out of practice,” he said, a chuckle in his words.

“I am not used to such complicated waistbands,” she said, frowning down at his pants.

She wanted to see him, wanted to feel him heavy in her hand, and this God-forsaken clothing was not helping.

He chuckled, low and dark, and finished with the last three buttons. “You are eager. Have you ever held one?”

She gave him a look of incredulousness.

“Tasted one?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

She nodded, her mouth watering in anticipation.

Once she had clearance, Heidi reached under the fabric, taking him in hand.

Smooth and hard as he was, she whimpered.

Percival brushed a lock of her dark brown hair out of her face. His finger crooked under her chin, urging her to meet his gaze.

“Do what you will,” he said.

She teased him with her thumb, pleasantly surprised to feel a bead of come pearled on the tip, and spread the droplets over his head.

Percival cursed under his breath, but held his own as she ministered to him.

His eyes locked with hers and Heidi swallowed under the intensity.

She pulled her hand from his trousers, licked her palm, and then took him in hand once more, pumping his cock a few times. Heidi reveled in the sounds he made.

“Hush,” she said, glancing up at the ceiling.

He pursed his lips, looking guilty at her. “I will do nothing to cause you trouble.“

She hushed him and pushed him back into the settee. Percival collapsed onto the cushions, and she quickly made work of his pants, opening them so she could get a better look.

It was magnificent. A touch larger in length and width than her last relationship and generous enough to make her incredibly happy.

She licked her lips, mouth going dry.

“Your breeches did not lie,” she said, giggling.

“Lick it,” he said, his lips curling around the words.

Heidi wet her lips and dragged her tongue along the underside from base to tip.

His hand curled around the back of her neck, his fingers gripping her.

She licked him again, grateful to see that he was clear from any visible sores or anything. At least he was being truthful on that account.

Percival groaned and her heart raced. There was nothing like having a man under her like this. He was salty, and though he smelled of sweat, the man had clearly taken care to clean himself well when he’d washed, likely earlier that morning.

Perfect.

She wrapped her lips around the head and took him into her mouth.

His fingers twisted into her hair and he yanked her head back.

“I did not give you permission to suck,” he said and Heidi’s core curled with heat.

Good God, he _was_ a dom. She’d been with dominating men before, but none of them had that tone, that touch, that told her he embodied the role.

“Sit on my lap,” he said. “But do not presume to allow yourself to sit on my member. I have not yet granted you that.”

She swallowed.

Lifting her skirts, Heidi revealed her garters and the belts that held them in place, needing to navigate around the fabric to do as he bid.

Percival held up a hand, stopping her, seeing the bare skin at the top of her stockings. He removed his gloves, tossing them on the nearby tea table.

A signet ring on his right pinky finger glinted in the firelight.

The skin of his hands were smooth, skin cared for, as his fingers slipped between her legs and unhooked the garters. The stockings fell, one by one, as they were released from their hold.

Percival’s eyes flicked up to hers as his hand trailed up toward the apex of her legs. She couldn’t remember ever being quite so turned on.

Knowing what he was expecting, Heidi was rewarded when his eyebrows shot up, his fingers coming in contact with the fabric and he would be surprised as hell when he discovered her modern panties beneath the skirt.

“What are you wearing?” The question was filled with curiosity rather than annoyance, as she’d expected.

Heidi giggled and raised the front of her gown a bit more, to expose her underwear.

She couldn’t stand the era-appropriate cotton bloomers and would have rather gone around completely commando than bother with all those ties, but she’d mastered the wearing of her modern underwear with the dress within weeks of her arrival.

Giving him a little striptease, Heidi hooked her thumbs around the cloth, and pulled it down.

He stared at the damp cotton on the floor after Heidi stepped out of them.

“A secret of mine,” she said, trying to give off an air of enigma.

Percival nodded dumbly.

“Now that’s over with,” she said, eyeing his cock, standing proudly. She licked her lips, closing the distance between them.

Heidi lifted her skirts and straddled his lap, careful not to slide onto his member, per his request.

A man like him likely spent little time considering a woman’s needs. She guessed that he would care only for his desires and hoped she was wrong.

He ran a thumb over her cheek and stared up at her face.

Heidi itched to roll her hips and feel the satin skin brush against her folds. Clenching her jaw, she fisted her hands into the material of her gown.

Percival’s breathing was even when his hand trailed down her collarbone and he took a breast in his hand. He weighed it, cupping it, and pinched the nipple.

Heidi moaned and arched into the touch.

Warm lips encircled her nipple and he sucked.

Heidi’s thighs clamped down on his hips. “Yes,” she said, breathing heavily.

Fingers bit into her arms as he pushed her back. “Prepare yourself for me.”

Doing her best to let him see what she was doing, Heidi reached between them. She dipped her fingers inside her body, coating them with her arousal. She moaned, feeling the stretch of her body. She hadn’t bothered to take care of herself in weeks, so exhausted at the end of the night that the thought of missing sleep was somehow worse than the relaxation a climax could bring.

Unaware, Heidi’s pulled her fingers out of her, and spread his length with her juices, preparing him.

“I did not say anything about myself,” he said, shoving her back to the edge of his knees.

Heidi whimpered as he took her hand off his shaft.

His breath hitched and Heidi watched in rapture as he pulled her fingers to his mouth. He sucked her first two fingers into the heat past his lips. His tongue curled around them and tasted her salty wetness.

He moaned as if tasting ambrosia and Heidi’s walls clenched in promise.

“Prepare me,” he said, and her hand returned to him. Her thumb teased his hole as she took hold of his shaft and stroked.

Percival’s hands gripped her hips and Heidi ran the length of him between her legs, spreading her leaking desire over him. “Enough. I need to be inside you.”

He pushed up, seeking her entrance, but Heidi held him off.

Percival made a noise of disappointment. It was clear he was rarely ever denied anything.

“You swear you’ve never gone bare into a woman’s treasure,” she asked, not quite ready to use dirtier words.

His eyes were dark, the shades of blue and green swirling and his voice husky. “Never once in the years since I first learned of the pleasures of the flesh.”

A slow smile crossed her lips and Heidi lowered herself onto him, taking in an inch at a time.

His head rolled back on to the decorated frame of the settee as she lifted up, exposing his flesh to the air of the parlor and slid back over him, the movement easier this time.

The head of his cock spread her wide.

She wasn’t sure when she would next feel this euphoria and wanted to take her time. Pumping him in and out of her channel a few times, Heidi shuddered, knees going weak. Already her body was accommodating his girth, despite the lack of a recent action.

Each time she pulled away, the heat of him almost falling out of her, the man beneath her whined.

His fingers dug in deeper, trying to get her to move, harder, faster, anything. But he was letting her control the speed despite his need for domination.

Then, when she’d had enough of the teasing, Heidi lowered herself onto his cock completely, settling into his lap.

Percival groaned. He was enjoying himself, but he was also keeping his promise to her, by not being loud.

It was possible that being quiet was something he’d always been forced to do.

She banished the thought as quickly as it occurred to her, not wanting to think about his other conquests when she had his cock inside her core.

Heidi hushed him by squeezing him deep within her.

His eyes glazed over and she rolled her hips.

“My God,” he said, voice barely audible.

Unwilling to wait any longer, Heidi began moving on top of him. She kept her pace slow. If her sudden movement had caused him to whimper, she wasn’t sure what a quick fuck would do to him. Any noise louder than what he’d done would surely land her out in the mud before she could re-pin the ‘modesty flaps’ of her dress.

She was getting ready to direct his hands to her breasts, when Percival reached up and pinched her nipple. He rolled it between his finger and thumb, gently, as if he were testing her own resolve.

She expected to see his eyes watching his work; but when she looked down at him, rolling her hips and allowing him to stretch her silken clutch, Percival’s eyes were on hers.

Her breathing picked up and, since it had been a while, Heidi could feel her thighs already burning with the effort.

Heidi grabbed his free hand and reached between them, instructing him on massaging her pearl.

When he found the right rhythm, Heidi convulsed above him, gripping him tightly between his legs and groaned.

“Now it is you who are being loud,” he said, countering lowly her warning from before.

Rather than telling him to shut up, Heidi captured his mouth in a kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest, she rolled her body against his. Percival’s hand went back to her hips, and she hastened her movements. He pumped up into her and Heidi knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

_Percival was a god_.

She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, the man growling low in his chest.

“You will not find your release, until I allow it,” he said.

She tightened around him at the demand. She loved a man who knew what he wanted. Leaning over him, she caught his lips in a kiss again, her hands traveling over his shoulders.

His movements grew erratic, fucking up into her, and Heidi pulled away from their kiss and reached behind her, throwing her skirts out of the way.

She cupped his balls between her hands, massaging them, and Percival’s mouth dropped to her breast, suckling it with fervor.

His stomach tightened against her own and Percival grunted. The feel of his cock pulsing deep within her passage, emptying into her, brought her to the brink.

“I’m gonna—“ she said, struggling to stave off her climax. Her hands snapped out from behind her and grabbed for the settee.

“Do it, now.”

His voice in her ear triggered her climax and Heidi fell over the edge, pleasure washing over her, from her head to her toes. Her walls clamped down around him, his seed still pumping into her womb. Her body wanted every last drop that he had to give.

Percival shuddered with each wave that overtook her, rippling over him again.

Gasping for breath, Heidi leaned forward letting her skirts fall back into place over his knees and fell against him.

Not quite ready to look him in the eye, she turned away from his neck. It would be far too tempting to lick at his pulse and try to coax a second round out of the man. But she couldn’t… not with morning right around the corner.

Within her, Heidi felt his cock pulse one final time, and she answered the movement with a roll of her hips.

A chuckle rumbled through his chest, his hands brushing against her back.

“You are magnificent, a true treasure,” he said, breathlessly.

She nuzzled into his neck. “Invest in rubber,” she muttered to herself, cheek resting on his shoulder. “Someone needs to get modern condoms made.”

She bit her bottom lip, trying to think straight.

God, he was good, and she was going to miss the hell out of him when he disappeared in the morning.

Clenching her jaw, she fought back the sting of tears in her eyes. It had been years since she felt anything for anyone, she’d had a thing for a man before she’d left, but they hadn’t gotten so far in their flirting yet to seal the deal.

And now she was going to have to play the unfeeling whore, just to survive the next few minutes before she could make her escape. He wouldn’t understand the magnitude of her feelings and Heidi did not want to ruin her bliss, however temporary it was.

His touch settled on her hips and Percival’s hot breath on her shoulder began to even out.

Clearing her throat, Heidi sat up. His cock slipped out of her and already Heidi regretted it, the feeling of completeness vanishing as their bodies parted.

Swallowing her emotions, Heidi pulled herself to her feet.

“Let me get you a towel,” she said, avoiding eye contact and grabbing the underwear she’d left on the floor.

“Let me,” he said, starting to stand.

She waved her hand back at him, unwilling to look him in the eye. “No, I will take care of it. Besides, I must make sure the proprietors did not awaken.”

Before he could say another word, Heidi raced from the room and down to the kitchens, her stockings loose around her ankles.

_Damn, damn, damn_, she thought, throwing herself onto her knees near the cabinet, searching for a clean towel.

Already her thoughts were spiraling out of control.

_Stop this, worry about it when he’s gone_.

By the time she returned to the parlor, Percival had put himself to rights, without the aid of her towel, and was standing at the hearth, staring at the fire. He hadn’t put his waistcoat back on, but his tunic was tucked into his breeches.

“You have returned,” he said, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Yes, I suppose you did not need the towel after all,” she said, feeling him already leaking from her.

“Are you well?”

Heidi’s eyes snapped up to his. Percival started to cross the room.

“I’m perfectly alright,” she said, taking a step back. “I have been neglecting my duties.”

He frowned at her. “If I have done—“

“No,” she said, stopping his piteous words. “You have done nothing wrong. I merely find myself out of sorts.”

Percival nodded slowly, but made no other attempt to comfort her, his hand falling to his side.

“Do you have everything you require? I should go to my room,” she said, not giving him a chance to do more than blink at her.

“Miss Watson,” he said, just as her hand clasped the door handle.

She stopped, waiting for him to continue.

“Heidi.”

She clenched her jaw, and refused to turn around.

“Sleep well,” he said, his words quiet.

She nodded and disappeared out the door, to go sulk in her room.


	2. Interlude 1 - Percival

His hand on his cock, Percival closed his eyes to the memory of Miss Watson on the settee. The way she’d moved with him inside her had been transcendent.

Her memory had him thinking of being bare, releasing himself into any of the other women he would see in town the same way he’d found pleasure with her, damn the consequences. He may not have been a Corinthian, but he knew where to go when he required such release.

Percival’s lip curled, he’d made a promise to himself never to sire bastard children and he intended to keep it. Which meant he would once again use the sheaths should he visit any Covent Garden in Gariton or London.

Part of him wondered if he had already broken his promise, if Miss Watson had lied to him.

Immediately the thought was banished. She’d been nothing but truthful. The girl, despite their activities, was naïve. Her every emotion appeared on her face as they’d conversed and she’d been unable to hide her thoughts from the first.

But Ewan had scolded him when he’d told his brother of his encounter with the delectable woman.

“_Women are known to be dishonest_,” he’d said. But ire had risen in his chest at his younger brother’s disbelief.

She’d told him he would not sire a child with her, and he believed her.

Heidi and her fuckable mouth, the firm, round tits he wished to squeeze, and the cunt he’d not yet had the time to fully explore.

He twisted his hand at the head of his cock, remembering the way her tongue licked him from base to tip. His seed began to leak from his slit, a tingling sensation starting in his spine. He craved the feel of her still, though it had been three months.

She’d not been shy about tasting him, and Percival wondered what it would be like to loose himself down her throat. He wondered if she could take it all.

He smirked, of course she could.

Any time he’d attempted to go to the brothel, to fuck one of his favorites, he was reminded of her dark brown eyes locking with his as she rode him on the settee in that dirty tavern.

She was knowledgeable, worldly, though he had no notion on how she’d come to the understanding of illness that could arise from their liaison. She’d been forthcoming about her desire and had surprised him with his direct questioning of his personal history. A nun of Covent garden did not usually concern herself with such things.

Spreading the liquid over the sensitive head, Percival moaned. He’d tried to forget the woman, visiting a brothel in Gariton in order to rid himself of her memory; but before he could remove his trousers, he’d lost interest. His body craved Miss Watson and he knew he’d find no solace until he had her again.

The dark-haired beauty remained an enigma. She was at once brazen and brash, but he could see an innocence within her dark brown eyes that intrigued him.

His jaw clenched, remembering the way she’d responded to his commands. Percival wondered how far he could take it. She appeared to be amenable to taking orders, she knew how to respond, her mewling quiet has it had been had expressed her own needs.

Though brothels were filled with lascivious women, none had been so keen to bow to his commands quite so beautifully as Heidi. His throat tightened at the thought that she might have been trained by another man and Percival saw red.

He wanted to be the one to break her in, be the only one who had the right to tell her what to do.

Percival bit his lip, suppressing another moan, knowing that the servants were tending to their duties nearby. He could not afford to be caught, even by them. Someone was bound to tell the parson of his sinning ways. He did not relish the sort of lecture that slimy man would give him.

Imagining her body rolling over his, Percival squeezed himself, picking up speed.

Her channel had leaked her preparations well before he’d even touched her, as if his mere voice had sent her blood racing.

Percival wondered if she would be interested in sharing her body with his brother.

He didn’t always wish to share; but when he was keen, watching a woman be fucked by another man set his blood boiling with pleasure. It allowed him to watch her respond to the feel of a cock, the pleasure a tongue could bring, and the knowledge that he controlled her pleasure. Women who enjoyed such things were few and far between. On the occasion that the brothels held more adventurous women, he liked to fuck their tight asses and women tended to be more amenable to buggery if already filled with another man.

His cock twitched.

His brother and sometimes his cousin would join him on such nights, when the selection was few but they all had itches that needed scratching. He’d done his best to protect the three of them, Ewan’s desires could easily end with him being take advantage of. And Fitzwilliam… he had his own concerns.

The strumpets willing to partake in such things, appeared to find pleasure being filled by two men, and the chances that their sinful ways would be discovered were lessened when they joined in on the fun. The fewer women who knew of his perversions, the better.

Percival’s mind returned to Miss Watson. He thought she had the personality to handle such inclinations, though he’d not broached the subject.

He imagined his cock sliding between her oil-slicked breasts as they bounced as Ewan or Fitzwilliam drove into her.

Grunting, his grip tightened on his shaft.

If his cousin and brother were both inside her and he’d have the pleasure of her mouth… Percival swallowed against his dry throat.

He could picture it; Miss Watson’s cheeks flushed, Fitzwilliam under her, his brother behind her, and his cock between her lips, her body bouncing. Her mouth, he knew, would be wet and warm.

Percival imagined the sensation of her moans as he pushed to the back of her throat.

Then the memory of pushing into her satin clutch, feeling her wet heat around him, had Percival shuddering in climax. Ropes of cum shot from his cock and over his chest as he shuddered.

His breathing heavy, he laid his head back on the pillow in his bedroom in the London townhouse. He slipped into the memory of the way she clenched around him, pulsing and drawing out his pleasure.

The way she’d so eagerly followed his commands… he groaned, his cock twitching.

He’d never been so taken with a woman. Percival reached for his cock once more, wishing he could recover like the laced mutton he’d been with in the brothels.

Banishing the thought of the prostitutes, his hand retreated from his sensitive length.

His eyes fell on his chest and Percival sneered at the mess he’d made, he wondered if Miss Watson would have licked the seed from his chest willingly, or if he’d be forced to order her to do so. Percival quickly wiped it away with a handkerchief, the embroidered lettering catching his eye, his responsibilities already encroaching on his mind.

He scratched his eyebrow, considering his duties for the next few months. There were things he needed to accomplish before his brother returned with his regiment. Ewan, he was sure, would be interested in the business venture he had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Heidi~~

Heidi smoothed the dirt over the small pouch and covered the spot in dead leaves.

She been living in Regency England for just over six months, and there seemed to be no end to it in sight. She still worked for the Thompsons and had been saving every groat she could in order to bank some money to escape.

So far, she’d saved one pound, one shilling, and three pence, the rest going towards essentials, including the two gowns and a second set of stockings she’d had to purchase second-hand from Mrs Thompson. The other dress she’d offered to Heidi had been nothing but rags, barely worth mentioning, but at least it had been free.

Whenever she could, Heidi would go to the grocer, who would trade in her collection of pence and groats for shillings. It helped reduce the weight of her coin purse, but never the burden.

And she certainly could not trust the Thompsons by keeping her money within the house. They’d just as soon steal it back.

Her patience was wearing thin.

She sighed, pulling herself up to her feet, and brushed the muck off her knees.

Her thoughts wandered to the night she’d spent in Percival’s company. There had been no side effects from her one night of pleasure in April, thankfully; they had both been honest on that front. However, it was not so easy to forget his warmth, both physically and emotionally.

She longed to know more about him, couldn’t stop from obsessing about the noble son. There were a finite number of nobles in England, but if she even broached the topic with any of the locals, Heidi was sure it would get around that she’d slept with someone of notoriety.

Even with the truth in gossip form, it would be a fatal mistake.

She grabbed the lantern and empty water bucket and continued on to the well in the center of the hamlet. Mrs Thompson had insisted she make the water run this evening and Heidi was glad for the break and the opportunity to make another deposit to her hiding spot.

With practiced ease, she filled the bucket and covered the well once more, before returning to the tavern.

Her back damp, Heidi wondered if she’d ever get used to the lack of central air as she pushed open the door to the raucous inn.

“Where have you been?” Mrs Thompson shrieked. The woman’s beady eyes were still trained on Heidi as she leaned her ample bosom in front of Griffon, one of the regulars from the mines.

“To fetch the water,” Heidi said, holding up the bucket, like the woman hadn’t just ordered her out of the establishment on those exact orders.

“Be quick about it, there’s things that need tending!” The woman sloshed the ale in her mug and Heidi nodded, rolling her eyes and hoping the woman didn’t see it.

Heidi ducked down the corridor toward the back of the house where she could start the water boiling. Unable to trust the quality of water, no matter what the Thompsons said, she was going to boil it twice before adding it to coffee or tea.

She pulled up short at the sight of a man in her way, the water spilling over the lip of the bucket and splashing onto the man’s boot.

“My apologies, sir,” she said, knowing that the squire had a couple of guests in the parlor with him, along with his valet.

Not wanting to upset the guest, Heidi pulled the towel out from her apron and fell to her knees to dab at the impeccable boot.

“Nonsense,” he said. “It was entirely my own fault.”

She froze mid-dab and swallowed, afraid to look up. His voice, the rolling accent that screamed money, had her mind racing back to that night she’d spent a few hours in Percival’s arms.

“Just a moment, and I will be out of your way,” she said, throat going dry, eyes locked on the floor. She did not want to have this reunion here, in the corridor, with Mrs Thompson’s greedy eyes watching.

“Let me help you,” he said, and a gloved hand appeared in her line of sight.

If she refused his help, it would make a much larger scene than simply taking his help, she was sure.

Heidi reached out and took his hand, her eyes trailing up his britches and a bright red overcoat before finally made eye contact with –

“You’re not Percival,” she said, gasping.

The man’s voice was a dead ringer, his jawline a doppelganger for the memory she had of Percival; but this man, this stranger was not the man she’d slept with four months ago.

He wore a good-natured grin and his full head of hair was a dark brown, with natural curls most women would kill for. The look was completed with full mutton chops and, she realized then, a redcoat’s uniform.

He was a soldier.

Jade eyes locked on hers. She’d seen hints of that green in her memories of the Earl’s son, not that she’d spent a lot of time remembering him. 

_Nope, not at all_.

The man smirked. “No, I am not.”

Realizing he still held her hand, Heidi snatched it back and averted her eyes, blushing from head to toe.

She tried to duck past him, but succeeded only in tripping over her apron and almost falling on her face.

Heidi squawked, her hands jutting out to catch her, but the ground never came.

Warm hands gripped her waist just before she crashed into the floor and her throat closed up.

“Miss Watson, I presume,” not-Percival said.

Heidi wanted to sink into the floor. Instead, she clenched her jaw, righted herself, and brushed her apron clean.

“Yes,” she said, turning to look at him. “My apologies, sir, but the mistress will be angry if she is forced to wait much longer for me to return to my duties.”

He sniffed and stepped back. “I will not keep you.”

She nodded and walked back to the kitchens, hoping she didn’t look like she was fleeing.

Heidi dumped the water into the pot and placed it on the burner before grabbing clean-ish towels and hurrying back to the tavern’s common room, where she still had three hours of mopping up swill before they closed the taps for the night.

By the time Mrs Thompson went up to bed for a _tête-à-tête_ with Griffon and Mr Thompson stumbled out, likely to find his own bed partner, Heidi was exhausted. She put the last chair up on the table, so she could mop once she finished the dishes, and leaned against the wall.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed.

Laughter filtered in from the parlor and Heidi frowned. She thought that the squire and his guests had gone. Even his valet, Jackson, had tipped his head at her when they left through the front door an hour ago.

Steeling herself, Heidi grabbed the lantern that still sat on the counter and headed down the corridor. She wiped her hair out of her eyes, grumbling that the heat had turned her normally manageable hair to frizz.

She knocked and entered the room to see that three men were still in the chamber. One unfortunate sot was passed out on the settee, his beaver skin hat covering his face.

She couldn’t stop the flush that rose on her cheeks of the memory of the time she’d spent defiling the settee with Percival.

The fire was low, providing light rather than heat and the window was open to let the breeze in.

“Excuse me, my Lords. Is there anything else you require for the evening? I was going to clean to the kitchens next. It could be a while before I would be able to tend to your needs.”

“Where is Thompson?” not-Percival asked with a slight slur.

Heidi sealed her lips but gave him a look that she hoped conveyed the truth. Now that she had a moment to look, the resemblance truly was uncanny, despite the difference in hair and height. He had to be related to Percival, which also likely meant that he’d been talking about their interlude. It could not be a coincidence.

“What a scoundrel,” he said, laughing.

“Will you require anything?” she asked, repeating her question.

“Come in, sit with us,” the soldier said.

“Where are your manners, Ewan?” the other man said.

Heidi looked at the third man, standing near the hearth, a glass of gin in his hand. Taller than this soldier, he was dressed in a fine, green velvet coat, with a waistcoat in sticky-note yellow beneath it.

She shook her head, not understanding fashion at all.

“Let the girl work.”

“Thank you for your consideration, but I am paid to see if you require anything else from the kitchen.”

Ewan groused. “Is there any of that sponge left?”

Heidi smiled, internally preening at the non-compliment compliment. “I believe so.”

“Good, bring all of it.”

Heidi looked over at the other man who rolled his eyes at his friend.

“How about I bring some coffee as well,” she said, looking at the drunk Ewan. “It might help you sober up before you leave.”

He snorted in laughter, clapping his hand on his knee. “She certainly does not sound like a common bar wench.”

“I do not take after the habits of the proprietors of this establishment, despite what you may think,” she said, spitting vitriol, her shoulders back. “I earn my pay honestly and refuse to put up with the insinuation that I am a wench.”

The taller man shook his head. “My cousin meant no disrespect. Miss, uh, Watson, my cousin and I will remain on our best behavior while staying in your establishment.”

“It’s not my establishment, I simply have the misfortune of having no other option.”

The distinct outline at the crotch of his trousers caught her attention and after seconds of staring Heidi forced herself to look away.

_These freakin’ pants_

Her eyes fell on Ewan, his jade eyes alighting. Her cheeks flushed at being caught and Heidi tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and cleared her throat.

She blinked, wondering what the hell had gotten into her. Looking at Ewan was just as dangerous as looking at Percival. Objectively, he was gorgeous. Those deep brown curls that softened the sharp lines of his face had her body thrumming with heat.

Not that she’d lay with Ewan when there were two other men who would easily notice if their companion disappeared. Besides, the only reason she was considering him was because he reminded her of the Earl’s son.

“I assume you have rooms in the Puppy tonight?” she asked.

“Why would you say such a thing?”

“The squire has already departed for his manor, and you remain here.”

“The squire is a dandy prat. We have rented rooms here tonight.”

Heidi nodded, huffing in annoyance. It would have been far too easy to be able to kick them out and have a bit of peace. With three of them, they’d probably be spending the night in the suite, once they finally retired.

If they managed to get the passed-out one upstairs.

“If you’ll tell me which chambers you’ve acquired, I will prepare them for you.”

Ewan frowned, looking over at his cousin.

“Do you not wish your bed clothes turned down?” she asked.

His eyes shot over to hers, heat darkening those jade-colored eyes. “Only if you join me.”

She put a hand on her hip and looked over at the sober cousin. “You will make sure he gets to his bed safely.”

The man nodded once.

“Good. I will fetch the cake and coffee and return presently.”

She left the room, hiding her grin. The solider, she was sure, was flirting with her, even if he was as subtle as a bull in a china shop.

Granted, his features certainly placed him in the hell yes column. If he’d been sober and if she could get Percival off her mind.

While the stove heated up again, Heidi pulled her hair back with her ribbon, using it as a bandeau and then tucking the ends in the makeshift bun she preferred since she’d come to Regency England.

It wouldn’t help her perform her duties, but it did calm her, feeling at least a little put together in front of her guests.

While the coffee steeped, Heidi prepared a tray, much like she had for Percival all those months ago. She wasn’t sure why his memory was quite so clear tonight, but she tried to push the thoughts away. She’d never see that man again.

Heidi entered the parlor ten minutes later, the coffee and goodies ready to be feasted upon.

In the time since she’d gone, Ewan had settled into the armchair, partially undressed. His cravat lay across the table and his tailed overcoat slung over the back of the armchair. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

She shook her head at the sight of him.

Drunken wastrel.

“You are cousins,” she said, struggling to find something to say, something to keep her in the room. If nothing else, they were entertaining in a life that looked doomed to drudgery.

“We are,” the tall blond said, coming around the table and sitting in the winged armchair.

“And peerage, I suppose,” she said, catching the glint of a fine pocket watch peeking out from under the velvet coat of the man in front of her.

“Ewan has a title, yes,” he said, a sly grin on his face. “I am a mere landowner, the nephew.”

“Does that mean you’re a gentleman?”

He nodded at her and poured some milk into his coffee.

“If you’ll pardon my saying so, it is a great responsibility. To have tenants, I mean.”

“I agree,” he said, pulling the spoon from his drink.

She looked him over. “I imagine you’re as fair as you can be.”

“I try.”

Heidi nodded. He didn’t seem like a tyrant. A bit snobbish maybe; but, if he was a gentleman, it probably came with the territory.

She looked him over. Snobbish was okay, she thought.

Maybe he’d be bossy in bed. Percival’s desire to command her had done some wonderful things to her libido that night, and the blond looked like he carried himself in the same manner.

Months of self-imposed chastity, thanks to a slight revulsion at the unwashed masses and pre-used condoms, were beginning to take a toll on her sanity.

And the fact that Percival had ruined her for other men couldn’t be ignored.

These cousins, though… these gods, were going to fuel weeks of masturbatory fantasies when she slept in her attic closet. A taste of the good life, a life she’d never really had, and the one she’d left behind.

Heidi stood then, realizing she’d tarried far too long if she wanted to get a good night’s sleep. Plus, she had chores at the front of the house to deal with and a kitchen to clean.

“I should go,” she said, looking at the door. “Unless you require assistance in bringing these two profligates up to bed.”

“It can wait,” the gentleman said, looking at ease. “With Ewan and his brother indisposed, I find myself in want of company. If you would indulge me.”

Heidi narrowed her eyes at him, his words ringing of familiarity.

“Do you, really?” She tried to remain polite, but suspicion tickled at the back of her neck.

“I do.”

“I cannot stay long,” she said, thinking that a few more minutes of sitting couldn’t hurt. “I still have duties to attend to and Thompson insists I prepare breakfast for the tenants at half six.”

“Yes. I believe I heard the shrill order from the parlor.”

Heidi winced. How she hated Mrs Thompson.

“My apologies for that, Mr –“ She trailed off, knowing enough about English titles by now to know how to address gentlemen.

“You may call me Fitzwilliam. My inebriated cousin is Ewan, as I am sure you have been able to ascertain,” he said, waving his hand at the taller man. “His brother, we refer to as The General.”

She frowned, wondering if he were playing a joke on her. Ewan seemed to be the soldier in the family, and from what she could tell, there was usually only one per generation.

“The General?”

“He had a penchant for being demanding when we were young.” He cocked his head as if to say ‘what else could we do?’.

“Why introduce yourselves with first names?” she asked. “I could easily check the ledger.”

“I suppose it is unorthodox, but we prefer it that way.”

Heidi nodded slowly. “A quirk of the peerage ?”

“Something like that.”

She shrugged, taking a seat on the other end of the settee. Those with money would do as they pleased.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fitzwilliam.” She inclined her head, in an imitation of a bow.

On the armchair, Ewan snorted and tossed his head over to the side, facing away from her.

“If you’ll pardon me for saying so, it is a rather unique name, is it not?”

Fear crossed his features before he schooled them again and Heidi straightened.

“It is a family name, I assure you,” he said, smoothing the tension in the room.

“Of course. I meant no disrespect. Simply that I have only ever heard the name once before.”

“Have you, indeed?” Fitzwilliam raised an eyebrow and looked at his cousin, who snored. “Does my reputation proceed me?”

“No, nothing like that,” she said, shaking her head. “It was the name of a character in a book I read once.”

“I do not recall my name being used in a book before,” he said, brow furrowing. “Which one?”

“Nothing you’ve read,” she said, hoping to play it off now that she’d mentioned it. If Jane Austen was around here somewhere, there was a possibility it hadn’t even been written yet. “A silly novel.”

“My cousins are voracious readers,” Fitzwilliam said. “Perhaps one of them will know it when they awaken. The libraries at Wych Elm are astonishing, far better than my own.”

“Wych Elm?”

“The family seat,” he said, a light coloring on his cheeks. “Far to the north.”

“Far?” she scoffed. “We’re in England. It can’t be that far.”

He shrugged. “Far enough, I daresay.”

If she’d been someone local, someone who’d grown up here, Heidi was sure the name would have meant something to her; as it was, the only things she knew about England were what one could learn from BBC dramas.

“Ah, the famed ancestral home,” she said, eyes alighting. “My family once had such a thing, alas it is long gone.” _Two hundred years in the future, gone_. “Tell me, is it inhabited by ghosts?”

“You are intrigued by such things, Miss Watson?” Fitzwilliam leaned forward.

She shook her head. “In theory perhaps, the romanticism, I suppose. But no. I would not wish to share my room with a great-great-great-great grandfather.”

“Nor would I.” Fitzwilliam cracked a smile and ran his fingers through his hair. 

She covered her mouth and snorted, quite unbecoming of someone pretending to be a lady. Of sorts.

“That settles it,” she said, sitting up and clapping her hands on her knees. “You are nothing like the Fitzwilliam in the novel.”

“What was that Fitzwilliam like?” he asked, leaning on his elbow, relaxed.

“Quite nice, in the end, adoring of the woman he loved, to be perfectly honest; but he had a terrible habit of being prideful. A great flaw to overcome.”

She paused but looked at him, seeing he was intrigued. So, she continued.

If he didn’t know by now what book she was talking about, maybe there was no harm in telling him more.

“At the beginning, he judged people on their connections rather than their true character, and tended toward snobbish. He was quite a bore, in those first chapters and…”

Heidi trailed off. It was the _General, _this time, who snorted in his sleep. She narrowed her eyes.

Fitzwilliam coughed and her eyes darted over to the man to whom she’d been speaking, whose thrown-back shoulders made him look affronted.

A memory from that long ago night had her curious.

“_Ewan is my little brother_.”

Mouth going dry, Heidi felt her heart skip a beat. How she could have forgotten such a detail, Heidi didn’t know.

Unless there was a third brother, the man passed out with a hat over his head was Percival.

She felt a frisson of anger that they’d been playing this game with her.

She stared at Fitzwilliam, maintaining eye contact. Time to test her theory. “Tell me, you wouldn’t sit out on dances at a country assembly though there were more than one woman in want of a partner, would you?”

Fitzwilliam swallowed uncomfortably while Ewan shifted. Almost out of her line of sight, the General moved in a way that indicated he was awake under that hat, though she’d never be able to pinpoint it.

The jig was up.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “You both might as well wake up,” Heidi said, leaning back and looking at Ewan, whose eyes blinked open and could not be discreet if he wanted to. “You’ve had your fun, teasing the bar maid.”

He turned his head toward her with a sheepish look on his face.

Behind them, the top hat fell off the _General’s_ face and Heidi blanched, despite knowing who’d be under it.

“Miss Watson,” Percival said, low and ashamed. 

Her heart leapt to her throat, her memories of him had not captured just how sexy he truly was.

“What was the purpose of all this?” She glared, feeling shamed that they’d been making fun of her. “You came to see if…” she trailed off, running her hand over her stomach. It would never be flat, but she hoped it was obvious that she wasn’t growing round with child.

“No, not for that,” he said, scooting forward on the cushion. “You promised me you would not be, and you are not.”

She parted her lips, making a noise of disbelief. “Then why are you here?”

“I wished to see you, again.”

She looked at the other two men. She didn’t want to have this conversation in front of them, but this was Percival’s doing and he would face the consequences.

“I bet you did.” Heidi felt like a fool.

“No.”

She narrowed her eyes at the voracity in his tone.

“I mean to say, I would quite like to spend more time with you, but that is not the purpose of the visit.”

“Is it not?”

Ewan spoke up then, interrupting their argument. “My brother declared you had a business proposition for him.”

Heidi started, frowning at him. “A what?”

“I wished to speak to you about your idea concerning rubber.”

She cocked her head at him, brows knitting together. She never said anything about –

Heidi sputtered with laughter. “What!?” Covering her mouth she snorted, face heating in embarrassment. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“What is it?”

She held her head in her hands, shaking it.

Percival sat down beside her, in the other armchair. He started to reach for her, and then changed his mind.

“You,” she said, looking over at him. “Took a passing comment, said after a moment of passion, and then decided that it to be a business proposal?”

“Percival intimated that it was an intriguing idea,” Fitzwilliam said. “And I tend to agree with him.”

To be honest, she’d forgotten he was even in the room.

“Oh I’m sure it is. It is fascinating.” She turned to look at Percival. “But I didn’t intend for you to do anything about it. I was talking to myself.”

His shoulders slumped and Percival looked away. “I have made some inquiries into the industry. It appears that no one has been able to create anything of the sort, thus far. I wonder where your idea came from.”

Not wanting to talk about it, Heidi turned to Fitzwilliam, certain that he would tell her the truth. “Why did you decide to come to this backwater in Cornwall? Surely, it isn’t for manufacturing,” she said, folding her arms.

“Miss Watson, my cousins speak nothing but the truth. We traveled here to find out about you, about this crazy idea that you put into Percival’s head.”

Heidi swallowed. “Because travelling across the country for a woman’s idea sounds oh-so-stable of you,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Especially now.”

“It is not a lie, Miss Watson,” Fitzwilliam parried back.

“You want me for my brilliant mind?” she said, scoffing. “It’s not even my idea.”

He rubbed the knuckle of his first finger. “I do not understand.” 

“I am certain that his Lordship,” she said, raking her eyes over Percival, “also told you about our interlude. I can assure you that—“

“You need not be so defensive,” Fitzwilliam said.

Heidi pulled herself up to her full height in her chair at the affront. “Maybe you _are_ like the Fitzwilliam in the novel, after all.”

His mouth gaped before he schooled his features, but it was Percival who spoke up.

“You said this Fitzwilliam character left women in want of a partner.”

Blinking at Percival, Heidi tried to remember what she had said.

“Are you in want of a partner, Miss Watson?” Percival said, clearing his throat.

Sexual tension filled the room as surely as the wind gust that came through the window. Heidi cooled and heated at the same time, her mind trying to process what was going on.

She looked over at Fitzwilliam, who now stood behind the settee, searching for an explanation or some hint that they were playing some awful joke on her.

This was all way too much.

Heidi stood, ready to leave them.

“Please, Miss Watson,” Percival insisted. 

She stared forward, unable to look at him. “I should tend to my duties.”

“I did not mean to upset you."

“So you came back to… what?” Her eyes darted back and forth between the trio of men.

“I wished for my brother to meet you. I need not mention how rare a situation like this might be.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “For a family member to meet your piece on the side? I imagine that is rare.”

His fingers carded through his hair, mussing the carefully coiffed ‘do.

“This is not proceeding as I intended.”

She scoffed but waited for him to speak.

“The night we shared… was like nothing else I have ever experienced. I cannot banish you from my thoughts.”

“That’ll happen when you bareback it,” she muttered . Then she looked at him. “You should continue to use them when you visit other ladies though.”

“I find I cannot visit other women since we shared intimacies.”

She shook her head, cutting off any reply they might have. “My goal remains the same: to save money so I can get the hell out of this place. Cornwall is not my home, nor will it ever be. You wish to find a prostitute, look elsewhere.” 

The brothers looked uncomfortable and Percival stood, walking around as if he needed room between them.

“Never mind,” she said, anger dissipating. “I should go.” Heidi looked around the room listlessly. If any of the tavern’s clients heard her raging, it would be enough for the Thompsons to kick her out and what future she’d have would already be doomed.

She managed two steps before Percival’s voice rang through the parlor.

“No.”

She stopped at the crisp, demanding tone in his voice, and cursed herself.

“Miss Watson, I thought it wise to bring my brother here. If you were as amenable to my advances, I thought you would be amenable to his.”

She struggled not to burst outright into anger. “I explained to you before that I am not a whore,” she said.

“No, you are not,” Ewan said, standing. “I am sorry for by brother’s ill-tempered words. He thought – I daresay it matters naught.”

Heidi looked at Percival, standing stoically behind the settee. She was determined to engage Percival in conversation, she wanted to hear his words, not his brother’s. 

“I don’t understand. You would bring your brother to Cornwall to sleep with me and yet you continue to say you believe me when I say I am not for sale?”

A muscle ticked in his jaw, but his words were composed. “You are interested in him. Do not deny it.”

“He is a good looking man,” she said, looking the soldier over. “But I would never, though I have no claim on you, presume that it would be okay to sleep with your brother.”

He tilted his head. “You sound certain.”

“I do not betray people.”

Even from this distance, she could see his eyes searching her. “No, I do not believe you would.”

“So what makes you think I would lay with your brother, with you here?”

The two brothers looked at one another.

Heidi sank into her chair, the fight going out of her. “I am perfectly aware that our dalliance was a one-time thing. And I was happy with that.”

“You were?”

Heidi avoided his eyes. “Perhaps happy was not the right word.”

Percival stepped around the furniture and sat down in front of her.

He reached out for her hand and Heidi allowed him to take it. “You need not choose, if you do not wish to.”

She looked at Percival, trying to read his expression, because it sounded like he was suggesting—

“We have shared a woman before,” Ewan said, his words almost too low to hear.

Her stomach flipped and her mouth went dry, as their appearance and the conversation they’d been dancing around all night, clicked into place.

They were offering up an honest-to-God threesome.

Eyes darting between the two brothers, Heidi struggled to find her voice. “I… I am not sure what to say.”

“I had hoped to use more tact, brother,” Percival muttered.

“We both fumbled our words and upset Miss Watson. If she would wish to lie with us both, she should know plainly that it is an option.

She straightened. “You two,” she said, indicating with her hands. A threesome was one thing, incest… that was—

“Heavens forfend !” Ewan said, his mouth falling open as if he intended to wretch. “No! Disgusting.”

“Our position in life,” Percival said, calmer than his brother. “Affords us few moments when we can trust that secrets will not be shared. I trusted you to not speak a word of our interlude and even when we attempted to glean any stories about your past, what you might have done on a cold, rainy evening in April, there was no hint of impropriety from anyone. That trust is something we value and we are now certain that we can trust in you.”

Heidi blinked, dumbfounded. They had been trying to figure her out this entire time.

“You should have just asked me, I would have told you the truth.”

“You must understand our rank requires more caution than others might be accustomed to.”

“Of course, couldn’t have a scandal, could you?” she asked, more flippantly than she’d like.

“It is one thing to be a Corinthian, but what we enjoy… knowledge of that nature could result in loss of inheritance, being cut from society, and loss of position.”

Heidi nodded, understanding full well how gossip could ruin a person.

She licked her lips, looking at Ewan, unable to help herself.

_So they had some kinks that even society would not overlook…_

The fact that she was even considering it was ridiculous, but she needed to know. “If I were… amenable to what you ask of me, this friends-with-benefits thing…. the same stipulations I placed on your brother, I place on you.”

Ewan nodded.

“You are willing to allow us to share your body?”

She looked back at Percival, nodding at the question. “I am surprised at the request, but despite my reservations I am intrigued. I do not pretend to understand why you have picked me; but…” she trailed off before she could admit to Percival how lonely she was.

“You need not do this,” he said. “I stand by my promise. I would not force your compliance. I merely hoped that you would be willing as both my brother and myself have certain desires that I believe you would enjoy.”

“I have never shared my body in this way before,” she said looking at the two brothers in succession.

“It is not spoken of, but I daresay it occurs more often than one might believe.”

Little did they know what sort of things people got up to in her time.

“What of your cousin?”

Ewan and Percival shared a look that she couldn’t decipher.

“I mean,” she said, backtracking. “If you wish to go to your chambers for privacy, is he not retiring in the room as well?”

“He has his own rented room,” Percival said, eyes flashing toward her.

“And he knows of this arrangement?”

Ewan nodded. “The two of us were together when Percival told us of your interlude and he insisted on investigating with us.”

“I see,” she said. That they were close-knit was obvious. Part of her wished she’d had family that would look out for each other as well as Fitzwilliam did for Percival and Ewan.

Spying the clock on the mantle, Heidi sighed. She looked forward to what was in store, but the consequences of not cleaning the kitchen earlier would leave her short on sleep tonight.

“If you do not mind me taking the initiative here, I have a few duties to attend to before I retire for the evening and then I would be happy to join you in your chamber.”

Percival reached across the space between them and drew her hand up, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “We will await your arrival,” he said.

Before he left the room, the man reached into his coat and pulled out a half-crown, dropping it in her hand.

“What’s this?”

“Payment, for the best liquor that this establishment might have.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out another coin. “That should do,” he said, winking.

Heidi giggled. “That will cover it, and more. Is there anything else?”

“Just yourself, my Lady,” he said, bowing in mock reverence. 

It took Heidi twenty minutes to scrub the dishes clean and get them stacked for drying, which would save some time. She could put them away in the morning. She spent another ten giving the common room the quickest mopping she’d ever accomplished, and dumped the dirty water out of the back door.

With the other guests settled and quiet, Heidi grabbed the claret and a corkscrew and took the stairs up to the attic.

She did her best to freshen up, hygiene wanting for a LOT in the early 1800s, and dabbed a drop of cheap perfume on her neck. She’d bought the bottle for two shillings at the grocer’s a couple months ago, needing something to help mask the scent of unwashed bodies.

Now she was grateful for the floral scent as she wiped her underarms with her washcloth. What she wouldn’t give for deodorant… Even a bit of talcum powder, cancer-causing as it was, would do right now.

Heidi hoped she wasn’t a mess. With no mirror available she’d had to learn how to do her hair blind.

Swiping her hands down her dress, which was as unflattering as one could get in this time period, Heidi took a breath and then walked out of her room, locking the door behind her and tucking the key into the pocket with the corkscrew. She’d altered her three gowns, adding pockets months ago and she’d been using them ever since.

Once she was sure no one had come into the corridor to investigate any noises she might have made, Heidi knocked lightly on the door to the bridal suite, her stomach flipping. Hearing Ewan call out, or maybe Percival, she opened the door and slipped inside. 

The candles in the suite were all lit and Heidi noticed that they’d borrowed one or two candlesticks from the common room. She wasn’t sure it was for ambience or simply more light, but she smiled. The one sconce on the wall was also aflame.

Percival had joined his brother in taking off his fine, tailored overcoat, the velvet clothing likely hanging in the wardrobe already.

“Your claret,” she said, and then looked at the second of the two brothers. “Unless, you’d prefer madeira .”

“The claret will do,” Percival said, answering for them both.

Heidi turned to Ewan, who stood fidgeting near the bed. “Your brother, when last we met, asked that I refer to him by his given name. Would you prefer that I refer to you by your first name or your rank?” she asked.

“I am a Colonel. But I would prefer it if you called me Ewan.”

His voice rumbled low in the air and Heidi clenched her legs.

“But is it appropriate to call you such?” she said, teasing.

“Hardly,” he said, smiling at her. “Though I do not believe anything we do tonight would be considered appropriate in polite society.”

Heidi shrugged at him and put the bottle of wine on the table, uncorking it.

“There should be glasses in the hutch,” she said, pointing toward the wardrobe.

Percival blinked at her, and when he didn’t immediately respond, Heidi realized she’d ordered him to do something and grimaced at the mistake. However, before she stepped toward it, he dashed over and opened the door, pulling out two glasses.

“I do not require refreshment,” she said, answering his unasked question. “Besides, Thompson would have my head if he knew you’d allow me to take part in the claret.”

“Nonsense,” Percival said. “You have worked hard today, the guests of the tavern do not seem the refined type. Come, let us enjoy some of this expensive wine. It has already been paid for, what does it matter who drinks it?”

Ewan pulled her gently over to the couch near the hearth, the light of two candlesticks flickering within.

She watched the flames, taking a seat beside him. Percival joined them, the two brothers flanking her as both picked up the wine glasses.

Percival placed his glass in her hand and Ewan lifted his glass toward hers.

“To pleasant evenings and new friends,” he said, watching her over the lip.

An unexpected urge to shout ‘hear, hear’ overcame Heidi and she giggled.

“Did I say something in error?”

“No,” she said, reaching over to the younger brother and resting her hand on his. Rather than voicing her thoughts, Heidi lifted her glass and answered his toast.

“To new friends and pleasant evenings.”

She took a sip of the wine, letting the deep earthy flavors explode on her taste buds. She didn’t normally care for the more savory reds, but this wine was the first she’d had since she arrived and it was exquisite no matter what kind of grape or vintage.

No wonder Thompson charged a shilling per glass.

“Not bad,” Percival said, handing the glass to his brother.

“It’s no Mosel, but it’ll do,” she said, putting the glass down.

Her cheeks were already burning from the small taste. She could leave the glass alone and hopefully one of the men would finish it off.

“You are familiar with wine?”

“My experience is varied,” she said, trying not to give too much away. “But it has been some time since I last had the opportunity to indulge.”

“You do not partake when the proprietors retire?” Ewan asked.

“And be forced to repay them? Heavens no,” she said, leaning back on the small sofa. “The Thompsons are shrewd business owners. If I drank what I wished, I’d be indebted to them for life. As it is, I might as well be indentured into servitude.”

“Now I am intrigued,” he said, lines creasing his brow. “You avoided questions on your personal life in the parlor, would you be willing to tell us about yourself now?” It seemed his training as a soldier had introduced him to lines of investigation.

Heidi smiled despite herself. She had her story straight after she realized there was no immediate path to the future, but she didn’t know how believable it would be to men who had traveled more than the ignorant miners of the hamlet. “I have only recently come to Cornwall.”

“I cannot place your accent,” Ewan said.

She wondered if he would think her a spy if she ever told him her actual last name.

“I spent my childhood in the former Colonies,” she said. “My parents did not fare well in the land of opportunity. And we decided to return to home. They… did not survive the trip.”

Ewan deflated at her admission. It was as close to the truth as she could get without explaining theories of time travel, which she didn’t even understand.

“And your relations?” Ewan asked.

“Gone,” she said, giving him a shake of her head. This would take a bit of acting and having borrowed some of her story from Jane Eyre , she hoped she could pull it off. “With the little information I had from my parents, I tracked down the cottage where my mother grew up. The house had burned to the ground, there were no survivors and what inheritance might have been mine has already been distributed to others. There was nothing left and I had nowhere to go.”

“I am sorry we asked,” Percival said, reaching his hand out toward her, though he did not touch her. Instead, he rested his hand on cushion between them. "To remind you of such memories--"

“It is not something you could have known.” Nor was it entirely true, even if they were as good as dead to her, still having a hundred and fifty odd years before they’d be born.

“That is how you found employment with the Thompsons?”

“I had no money and no possessions, and I came upon the tavern and asked if they would be willing to hire me.” She shrugged a shoulder.

“This is not the sort of topic I expected to be discussing when I joined you this evening,” she said, staring down at her hands.

Needing to do something other than feeling sorry for herself, Heidi grabbed the abandoned glass of wine and drank heavily. She took a breath after downing a good portion of it, and returned the glass to the table.

Taking her chance to distract them, Heidi reached up and cupped Ewan’s face. She closed the distance between them, licked her lips, and pressed them, wet, over his.

Ewan’s mouth parted in a gasp and Heidi pressed her advantage, swiping her tongue over his and shifting in her seat to face him better. He tasted of wine and cherries, thanks to the cake that they’d indulged in earlier, and she smiled against his lips.

She heard glass clatter but Ewan’s hands were on her hips in a moment.

Heidi moaned into the embrace as her pulled her onto his lap. She sat on him sideways for a few moments, kissing him, taking the lead. She wasn’t sure what it was about the soldier that made her think he did not have quite the same inclinations as his brother. But she certainly didn’t mind guiding him through their adventure.

This was about having fun and she intended on enjoying it. Besides, if she did this for Ewan, maybe she’d have another chance to sate herself with Percival.

His hand trailed up her back, lightly caressing the bare skin of her shoulder blades. Licking his bottom lip, Heidi sucked on it, scraping it with her teeth and Ewan growled.

Pulling away, Heidi stood, gathered her skirts while chuckling at Ewan’s frustration, and then straddled properly over him.

He was starting to grow hard and Heidi smiled against his lips. It was nice to provoke such a strong physical reaction from a man she’d just met.

Rolling her hips, Heidi coaxed another groan out of him. His fingers dug into her thighs, his green eyes more of an emerald now.

Beside them, Percival grunted and she glanced at him, grinning.

His lips were parted and she could see that his breathing was shallow.

“This is what you wanted, was it not? For me to tend to your brother’s needs?”

“I had hoped to be an active participant.”

“We are only just beginning.” She held her hand out to him and the man slid closer, lust clouding his eyes. A wicked idea flashed in her mind and Heidi ran her fingers over his chest before cupping his jaw.

Rolling her hips, to keep Ewan engaged, Heidi leaned toward Percival, her lips hovering less than an inch from his. “Tell me what you want, my Lord.” 

His lips were wet when he pressed forward, his tongue begging for entrance at the first brush and Heidi granted it. The taste of wine on his lips was even stronger than it had been with his brother.

His hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer. She moaned and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as Ewan’s fingers grazed over the plunging neckline of her gown.

She could feel the man beneath her tug at the pins and release the bib. He cupped her breasts through the thin material still protecting them from view and teased her nipples into hard pebbles.

Grinding against Ewan’s cock, Heidi carded her fingers through both Percy and Ewan’s hair.

The material of her gown loosened as Ewan pulled at the lacing and, once her breasts spilled over her bodice he took one in his mouth, laving her peak with his tongue.

She dug her fingers into their scalps, drawing a deep groan from Percival.

Pulling away, Heidi ran her eyes over Ewan’s heaving chest. Her fingers twisted in the ties at his neck. “Take it off,” she said.

The man went to work, undoing the knots and pulling his tunic from where it had been tucked into his breeches.

She pulled the fabric away, helping him out of his shirt. Lifting it up and over his shoulder, exposing his hair-dusted chest to the room. Heidi whimpered, feeling Percival’s tongue tugging her nipple between his teeth, while she’d been distracted. 

Pressing herself into Ewan, Heidi murmured.

“You look--” she said, her words turning into a moan, running her hand over the dark, curled hair and mutton chop. She rolled her hips over his, his cock twitching between them.

Percival’s hand wrapped around the back of her neck and forced her to turn to him, standing over her. She couldn’t help but stare at the bulge in his pants, right at eye level.

“Look at me,” Percival said. Her eyes snapped up to his even as Ewan paid attention to the breast his brother neglected, giving her more room to work with the older man. Percival smiled down at her, a cocky smugness in his eyes, and Heidi swallowed.

“While my brother sates his desires, I want your mouth on me.”

She reached over to undo his pants and was surprised when Ewan lifted her up to her knees. His fingers delved under her gown and between her thighs, his tongue swirled around her nipple, and Heidi pulled Percival from his britches.

Encircling his shaft with her hand, Heidi pumped it. She licked her lips in anticipation of tasting him.

Ewan nuzzled her breast, his fingers slipping through her wet folds.

Heidi leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the head of Percival’s cock. She sucked him, moaning at the realization that he tasted better than she remembered.

Taking the next couple of inches into her mouth, Heidi grunted around him when Ewan’s finger pressed inside her entrance. Her hand fisted in Ewan’s hair just as Percival’s hand tightened around her neck.

Percival fucked her mouth, taking over and leading her ministrations as his brother pushed inside her with a second finger.

She tightened her legs around Ewan, the first wisps of pleasure already commanding her attention.

Time slipped by as she drew out Percival’s pleasure, Ewan’s teasing growing more insistent as she ground against his hand. Before she knew it, Heidi was on edge and ready to fall over when his fingers were pulled from her silken heat and Percival pulled himself out of her mouth.

“Wha—“

Percival’s eyes flashed and he began unbuttoning his deep blue waistcoat with fervor.

Ewan, determined not to be forgotten, rolled his hips, tugging her back down to sit on his lap. The ridge of his hard cock brushed against her intimate areas and Heidi was sure that if he didn’t let her off his lap, she’d stain his breeches.

Her scent filled the air and Ewan pressed his fingers to her lips.

“Taste yourself,” Percival said, his eyes locked on her mouth. 

Heidi opened, letting Ewan’s fingers brush past her lips, and she cleaned them, her eyes locked on Percival’s.

“My brother is not as experienced as I,” Percival said. “I expect you to be kind to him.”

“I can probably teach him a thing or two,” she said, running her hands down Ewan’s arms and relishing the taste still on her tongue.

“I am no untried boy,” Ewan groused.

“I imagine not,” Heidi said, whispering in his ear, her eyes on Percival. Her tongue darted out and licked the shell of it.

Ewan moaned and Heidi grinned, heat swirling in her core at the look on Percival’s face. She’d never expected to have a voyeurism kink, but damn if the marks of jealousy on his features didn’t have her dampening his trousers.

“I have heard that women find great pleasure in this. That pleasure in intimacy is not just for the man.”

“The dumb women you must have had,” she said, teasingly. “If they couldn’t teach you that…” Heidi tsked her tongue against the back of her teeth. “What a shame.”

She brushed her fingers over his chest, teasing the light smattering of dark brown hair. “Sex can be just as pleasurable for the woman as it can be for the man, even if it’s not quite so obvious.” She bit her lower lip, dropping her eyes from his and trailing her hand down his abs.

“It can go both ways,” she said honestly. “Some women have trouble finding pleasure in such things, while other women can find pleasure multiple times during one… session… of intimacy.”

“Multiple?” Ewan asked, drawing his hand away from her breasts, where he’d been kneading them gently.

Heidi hummed her agreement. “In fact, if you do it right, you could probably coax three or four releases out of me before I return to my chambers.”

Then, she continued, stage-whispering while her eyes slid over to his brother. “If you were so inclined.”

Before she could say anything else, Heidi was lifted off Ewan’s lap and was being carried to the bed in Percival’s arms.

He placed her onto the duvet with more care than she’d expected and then climbed onto the bed after her, straddling her knees, and Ewan rushed through the room to join them.

“Four, you said?” Ewan asked, his eyes dark as he hovered over her at his brother’s side.

Heidi scooted back into the pillows, giving herself some space to breathe. She hummed again, her eyes falling on the loosened ties of his tunic.

She curled a finger at him and he climbed onto the bed.

“If you think you can manage.”

Then she ran her fingers through the hair at Ewan’s nape, now that he was close enough.

Ewan’s hands were on her waist, his fingers twitching.

“Ewan.” She smiled down at him. “Don’t be shy.”

On top of her, Percival growled, and took advantage of her distraction to cup her breasts in his hands. There were perks to sleeping with someone a second time, to be sure.

It seemed that, despite his desire for her to bed his brother and teach him a few things, Percival was just as interested in having her again.

His tongue licked and nipped its way down her jaw and to her pulse, while his fingers pinched her nipples.

Heidi moaned, rolling her head back. Remembering what the purpose of tonight was, Heidi swatted him playfully away.

“I thought you wished me to pleasure your brother.”

“I wish to have you too.”

“Not until your brother has a turn,” she said.

“You would tell me to stop?”

“Never,” she said, seriously. “But if I am to do what you wish, we may be forced to put your ideas on hold.”

He bit the swell of her breast and then pulled away, his eyes aflame. “I do not appreciate being told what to do.”

“I would not presume to tell you what to do,” she said, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. “But you asked me to share intimacies with your brother.”

His lip curled, but he climbed off her lap and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes on her. “Very well.”

Heidi ran her fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his neck so he could look at her. “Watch me, watch your brother with me,” she murmured, smiling at him.

“Perhaps you’d like to remove my shoes and stockings,” Heidi said, turning to Ewan.

Ewan’s eyes went wide and he shifted to the foot of the bed.

“Go on,” she urged, lifting her foot for him.

He peeled off the shoe and raised an eyebrow. Her cheap ballet shoes were nothing like they’d ever seen, she knew.

“They were made with a new technique from the Americas,” she said, when he held it up for his brother to see. 

“Those are the finest leather shoes I have seen.”

“And you never will again, I daresay,” she said, smirking at him. 

Ewan’s hands slipped up her skirt and expertly unbuckled the garter belt holding up her left stocking.

The thought that this was the Regency man’s version of a bra-hook caused a giggle to bubble out of her.

Ewan’s eyes locked with hers.

“Continue,” she said. “You are doing wonderfully.”

The smallest flicker of a grin lit his face but his fingers felt along her left thigh for the second garter.

She’d never considered herself a dominant sexually; but the looks of her adoring subject twisted heat within her core. At the rate she was going, she’d come long before either of them touched her clit or teased her entrance, much less entered her.

“While I will allow you to focus on my brother, I will not be forgotten,” Percival said, moving to the head of the bed and kissing her deeply. Heidi melted into it as Ewan’s fingers trailed down her legs, slowly removing her stockings. She let her legs spread apart as his fingers explored the hidden space beneath her linen gown.

Her fingers traced the opening of Percival’s tunic and he shivered.

Heidi leaned over and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. She licked at the pulsing skin before her and the man threw his head back with a groan.

She could feel him harden when her hand trailed down to his hips, across his groin.

Ewan finished his exploration and nudged her knees further apart. His thumb brushed her clit and pleasure exploded through her. She wanted to cry out in ecstasy, but managed to keep her groans to a minimum, unable to believe that the anticipation had been enough to tip her over the ledge.

Ewan’s hand pulled away, her eyes rolling back into her head.

Percival laved at the pulse point on her neck, sending a wave of goosebumps down her spine.

“I believe that was one, brother,” Ewan said, pride coloring his tone.

She sucked in air. “Learning already,” she said, chuckling, doing her best to focus her eyes in the aftermath.

A hand gripped her breast and Heidi clamped her legs around Ewan’s retreating form.

“Where are you going?”

Ewan only smirked as his hands worked the buttons of his trousers

Her fingers trailed along his exposed stomach, the muscles twitching under her touch. She tried to prepare herself for what was to come, expecting him to find his release the moment she touched him. Ewan was clearly not very practiced in the arts, and she was happy to teach him some things, she just needed to be prepared to be disappointed if he went off with a simple touch.

Percival slipped in behind her, pressing against her back, and moved her hair out of the way with a sweeping motion. The man seemed determined to mark her as his teeth grazed across her shoulder.

“Please, don’t leave any love marks in any visible places,” she said, reaching up and touching the hand on her shoulder. “I would lose my job.”

He murmured his assent and pressed kisses toward her spine.

She licked her lips even as Percival’s tongue journeyed down to the shoulder strap of her gown. He pulled at her skirts, lifting them up, exposing her to his brother and brushed his fingers along her thighs.

Heidi whimpered.

Ewan moved forward filling her line of sight and pulled her hands up, resting them on his chest.

She stared up into his darkened eyes, breathing shallow, and Ewan surged forward, kissing her deeply. His tongue danced along hers while Percival’s fingers moved between them, brushing against the curls at her apex.

The touch caused her to shudder and a low rumble of laughter echoed in her ears.

“She is exquisite, brother,” Percival said, his voice in her ear. “You will enjoy her true pleasures soon.”

Goosebumps spread on her arm at the temptation in his voice.

Before she knew what he was doing, Heidi was being tugged away from Percival, breaking their kiss as Ewan unwrapped the gown from her body.

She shrugged the sleeves off and within a moment the linen had been tossed onto the floor, only her thin shift remaining.

Ewan reached out, his fingers brushing down her sides until they settled on her hips. She still had the protection of the shift but the light from the nearby candlestick turned the linen gold.

She was sure there were shadows showing through.

Percival shifted behind her until he was kneeling beside his brother, both of them bathed in candlelight.

Reaching forward, Heidi settled her hand over the waistband of Percival’s trousers.

“You are far too clothed, Percival,” she said, smiling at him.

“And you, Miss Watson?”

“Heidi, please,” she said. Their use of the fake name was beginning to irritate her.

“Heidi?” Ewan asked.

“Adelheid, really,” she said, grinning at the man at her feet. “But I much prefer it to Watson.”

She addressed Percival once again. “If you remove your tunic, I may be tempted to remove my shift, but that would mean I were laid bare. I will need some incentive to reveal myself.”

“I hardly believe I should be giving _you_ incentive.”

She batted her eyelashes at him.

Percival smirked, shaking his head, and pulled his tunic off before rolling his breeches down his hips.

Ewan chuckled and Heidi grinned.

“What about you?” she asked, looking at the younger brother pointedly.

He chuckled and finished undoing his trousers.

Ewan slipped off the bed and shucked off his pants and undergarments.

Eager little beaver, wasn’t he?

She smiled and allowed herself a moment to enjoy him before taking a better look at what awaited her. Heidi pulled herself up to kneel on the mattress, watching him growing hard, but not quite there yet.

Wetting her hand, she reached out and encircled Ewan’s cock, slowly pumping it. His muscles twitched under her fingers and Heidi was glad to see him already glistening with want.

Ewan moaned when her fingers tightened around the base, twisting slightly.

“She is skilled, is she not?”

Percival spoke up and before she could face him, the man bunched her shift between his fingers.

“Naughty,” she said, smiling at him.

Heidi fell back to sit on her ankles, spreading her knees for balance and comfort while she cupped Ewan’s balls.

His cock jumped in her hand and Heidi licked her lips.

Before she could bend over him, Percival pulled her away. “I would taste you, while you aid my brother.” He tugged at the ribbons of her stays, loosening the wannabe bra.

She grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. “I am yours to command,” she said, sucking in a breath.

He tugged her shift and stays over her head, leaving her body bared for them. Heat pooled between her legs as the man worked his fingers, spreading her wide.

He teased her entrance, opening her lips. Her musky scent enveloped her. His thumb brushed her clit, eliciting a shudder, and he looked up at her, something akin to adoration in his features.

“Wait,” she said, over her shoulder. “I want us to be comfortable. Will you allow it?” 

After he nodded at her, she arranged pillows in a way that would allow Percival to pleasure her while she gave pleasure to Ewan.

Nerves trilled with anticipation, pleasure fluttering low in her stomach.

The straw-colored head of hair settled between her legs, when she laid back, and Heidi beckoned the younger brother to her side.

“Come here,” she said. “I wish to stroke you.”

When he was settled as she requested, Heidi took him in her hand once more.

She teased his hole, spreading the glistening liquid over the head while Percival’s fingers parted her lower lips.

He breathed her in and Heidi leaned over Ewan, her tongue darting out and catching a bead of Ewan’s precum on her tongue. Ewan shuddered and Heidi kissed the pulsing tip. His cock twitched and she pressed her lips against it again.

Percival slid his fingers over her lower lips, spreading her juices and tracing circles at her entrance.

She shuddered and moaned. “Yes,” she said, letting the word linger on her tongue.

He pressed a finger inside and stroked into her, just the first knuckle or so, and her legs quaked.

She rolled her hips, urging him on and returned to the task as hand.

Heidi encircled the cockhead in front of her before running her tongue along the pulse on the underside. Above her, Ewan growled.

“My God,” Percival said, pressing his finger deep inside her. Her walls fluttered at the attention as his thumb brushed her clit.

She took Ewan into her mouth and sucked him gently, writhing under Percival’s careful touch, begging silently for more. Ewan was not quite as gifted as his brother, but Heidi was satisfied. He was wide enough to present a challenge, and Heidi wanted to please him. Eventually, she was sure, she’d be riding him and teaching him about the pleasures of a woman’s body; but until then, this was lovely.

Percival pushed a second finger inside her channel and Heidi moaned at the stretch.

Ewan threaded his fingers through her hair, and she took him deeper. He pressed against the back of her throat and she relaxed. It wasn’t something she could do for long, she did have a gag reflex; but she could hold her own for a few minutes.

Picking up speed, Percival twisted his fingers, pumping into her, brushing that wonderful nerve-laden spot. Heidi bucked, crying out around the cock in her mouth.

Each touch was like a flame, spreading heat through her body. He was a master at pleasing a woman.

She looked up at Ewan, whose eyes were on her and she pulled away.

“If you wish to learn what to do to please a woman,” she said, swallowing and licking her lips. “Watch your brother’s—“

Percival’s fingers dragged over that spot inside her and Heidi whined, arching against him.

Her legs tightened around Percival’s torso until he shifted and she felt the first swipe of his tongue on the bundle of nerves.

Ewan twisted his fingers in her hair. “Please.”

The soldier pressed himself into her mouth, beginning to move his hips in time with his brother’s thrusting and Heidi was surrounded in pleasure as her free hand roamed his thighs and cupped Ewan’s balls.

She felt him shudder and her silken channel clenched around Percival’s fingers.

The man between her legs pushed another digit inside her passage, stretching Heidi in the way his cock had those months ago.

It wasn’t the same, but it was close.

His mouth closed on her clit, sucking and flicking her pearl.

With her legs up over his shoulders, Heidi pulled away from the cock in her mouth and begged the man to continue, rolling her hips in time with his thrusting. She was close, deliriously close.

She returned to the cock she pumped in her hand, squeezing the base and moving over it, her saliva making it slick. The skin was soft, but his shaft was hard and ready.

Heidi teased the hole, purple in the low light and dripping in preparation, pressing her lips against it. She looked up at Ewan, his eyes hooded as he watched her, fingers threading once again through her hair. Heidi sucked him back into her mouth, her hand working the base.

Her nerves tingled with her impending climax as she bucked against Percival’s hand, his tongue flicking her clit. Before she could brace for it, he pressed against her g-spot and her orgasm peaked, pleasure rushing through her veins.

She moaned, whimpering around Ewan’s cock, as her body exploded in ecstasy. She rolled her hips against Percival as he wrung each wave of pleasure out of her. She tried to keep up the pace on Ewan but knew she was failing as her body shuddered around the fingers within her, trying to milk the cock that was not there.

The fingers in her hair held her still and Ewan began fucking her mouth. Though she held the base in her hands, there was little she could do while he thrusted.

“Heidi,” he said, growling low and dangerous .

His hips stuttered, and she took it as a warning, relaxing as he climaxed.

He pressed her face into his curls, and she swallowed with ease, his seed shooting to the back of her throat. His cock pulsed and Heidi rolled his balls in her hand, massaging them and coaxing every last drop from him until he shuddered from overstimulation rather than pleasure.

She pulled away when he finished, her tongue sliding along the underside as she released him and glanced up. Ewan’s eyes were closed, basking in the glow of an orgasm and he fell back, trying to catch his breath.

Looking down, Heidi could see Percival’s eyes shining.

“Come up here?” she asked, wiping away a droplet of seed that formed at the corner of her mouth.

He crawled up her body like a man worshiping at a temple, his eyes dark. Percival pressed kisses above her curls and trailed his way up her stomach before he paused to lavish her breasts with his tongue.

She rolled her hips, urging him to continue his climb.

She wanted someone inside her. And soon. 

He licked his lips and pressed them against her. She could taste her musky juices and moaned into the kiss. He was not shy about returning the kiss, even though his brother had come within her mouth just moments before.

Percival pulled away and nipped at her jaw, one hand skimming up her side and then cupping her breast as he held himself up over her.

“Fuck me,” she said, murmuring and writhing beneath him.

He stiffened, heat flashing in his eyes.

“I want to feel you inside me. Please.”

“You have performed beautifully,” he said, running a finger down her cheek. “I will take you. You will know every inch of me.” He let out a shuddered breath, and lined his cock up against her entrance. It was as if his cock knew exactly where to go.

_It had been there before_.

He pressed inside, the way eased from two previous orgasms and the work the man had done to prepare her.

She was slick, but he was large as the head of his cock pressed inside her.

“Percival,” she moaned, arching her back into him. Her eyes rolled back and her fingers dug into the duvet.

The man thrust in and out of her, slowly, relishing the feel of her walls fluttering around him.

Heidi whimpered as he moved within her, filling her.

She didn’t remember the first time being this good, being so delicious; but God, what a man.

She rolled her hips until he seated himself within her.

“Heidi,” he said, his voice low and graveled. He paused, sucking in air, and then he began to move.

She was close again and Heidi tried to stave it off, relishing the feel of Percival inside her.

He dragged his cock out of her and pushed his way back in. A shuddered gasp escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, wanting to remember every second of this exquisite torture.

He bent over her and licked a nipple, swirling it around his tongue.

Heidi’s orgasm exploded around her, drowning her in pleasure.

She couldn’t remember ever having such a quick recovery time.

Her cunt tightened around him, pulsing and milking him. Her toes curled as even the nerve endings in her teeth tingled with pleasure.

Percival began thrusting, deeper, and harder, and faster, than he had been. He grunted as Heidi arched her back, chasing her climax, wanting more of what he’d given her.

His arm reached around her back, holding her to him as he thrust deep, seating himself with every move.

He grunted then and held them still. Her walls clenched around him as he let himself go. Cum coated her insides and her walls fluttered around him, trying to pull him deeper within her.

She moaned, the sound coming out of her mouth in a shudder.

Percival jerked and lowered himself on top of her, struggling to catch his breath.

Her walls fluttered around him and he made a noise. Heidi giggled and looked over at Ewan. His eyes were wide, his cock hard as he pumped it in his hand.

“I think I need a break,” she said, a wild giggle threatening to burst forth.

With a sigh and a grin, Ewan removed his hand. “I think perhaps we all could use a respite.”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“It was a pleasure simply watching you, Heidi,” he said, scooting forward on the duvet, though something akin to regret was in his voice.

Percival rolled off of her in the other direction, slipping his softening cock from between her legs. Heidi couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped her lips.

Ewan closed the distance between them and kissed her cheek.

“You have exceeded my expectations, my lady,” he said, pulling her hand to his chest.

They laid in silence, the only sounds their heavy breaths.

Ewan lifted the hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Heidi let out a breath, watching Ewan’s reaction. She swallowed, feeling exhaustion settle around her.

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but when neither said anything, Heidi caught sight of the pocket watch on the nightstand.

“It is getting late and I must work soon,” she said, attempting to slip out from between the brothers. “I’m only sorry we don’t have more time.”

A furrowed brow marred his features and he reached out for the hand that she’d pulled from his grasp.

“I hate to see you go,” he said, sounding like a love-sick puppy.

She licked her lips. “I bet you do.” 

She needed to keep this light and conversational, Heidi thought to herself. If she allowed herself to dwell on the what-ifs, it would only break her heart.

Turning, she beckoned Ewan over and kissed his cheek. She cupped it with her hand, hoping he would understand the utter sincerity of her words.

“I am ever so glad your brother wished me to teach you something. I hope you learned a new thing or two.”

She swallowed against the lump that formed in her throat and looked over her shoulder at Percival.

His features were soft, sad even, but she could not let that influence her. These were two powerful men and she had no place in their lives. 

“Thank you, Percival. Tonight meant everything to me.” She kissed his temple and slipped off the bed.

The men were thankfully quiet as she pulled the shift back over her head and found her way through the cloth monstrosity of her round gown, before picking up her stockings, garters, and shoes.

She looked through the room and grabbed the corkscrew, the only remaining evidence of her visit. Then, she gave the men a smile and slipped out of the room.


	4. Interlude 2

~Percival~

“You are thinking about her again,” Ewan said, interrupting Percival’s thoughts as they rattled in the barouche from London to Oxford. They’d spent a fortnight speaking with various experts and had decided upon a few courses of action when it came to this rubber conundrum. Of course, their inquiries were nothing but speculation, but if they could manage to discover the application and working of rubber in order to create an affordable and non-reusable condom, it would be a grand business arrangement.

To put the product into brothels, or sell them in clubs would be an incredible source of income.

He rolled his eyes at his brother, trying to forget the ribbon in the pocket of his overcoat. Hidden from view, he would never admit to clutching it at night. He would never admit that he’d routinely clutched the silk to his cock as he stroked himself, trying to replicate the feeling of being inside her.

“And if I am?”

“I do not believe I have ever seen you so taken with a young woman before. She was a nice distraction but…”

Percival tried not to glare at him over the top of his book. Miss Watson was more than a distraction.

The way she’d so eagerly done as he’d asked, as if he hadn’t been required to even make the demand. It was something he’d not seen in his partners before. It was as if she knew what he needed, and Percival narrowed his eyes at the thought. How was such a thing even possible?

It was ill-advised, but Percival wished to visit the tavern again. He wished to learn her secrets.

She’d looked to him for direction, she’d asked him to command her.

It had lit the blood in his veins on fire.

In truth, he wished to see her sitting at his feet, subservient in a way that some of his friends had spoken of. Their tastes were dark, far darker than what he enjoyed in the back rooms of the clubs and brothels; but Percival couldn’t shake the feeling that Miss Watson would be the woman to sate his darker desires. He wished to tie her to the bed and redden her backside, see it flush red, watch her writhe in the pain and ecstasy, see his cock pressed between her breasts and watch his seed splash across her face when he came. 

He yearned for it, and decided then and there, as the carriage rattled along the highway, that he would see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost six weeks had passed since her threesome with the brothers and still Heidi spent her free time daydreaming about the possibilities. The men had departed by the time she’d made her way back downstairs from her attic room just before six the morning after.

They had paid in a stack of coins left near the logbook on the check-in counter, leaving a note explaining that their tavern girl had provided them with a small repast in the late hours of the night and they wished to pay for the night in full though they had not stayed.

Though she regretted that they disappeared without a goodbye, Heidi was just as glad they’d left. No awkward meetings, no explanations required to give the Thompsons, and no time to regret what they had done.

Not that she’d ever regret that night of exploration and discovery. She’d loved every minute of it. It had been relaxing and freeing in a way she hadn’t expected.

She’d never thought about taking part in a threesome before. Oh, she’d read plenty of naughty books, but to actually be a primary participant had never entered her mind.

She’d thought of asking the locals about Wych Elm, Lord Percival, and the colonel a thousand times; but she didn’t want to betray the men’s trust. They had given her a small glimpse of their lives and she would cherish that gift. Besides, without the internet, she had no way of corroborating their story.

Thompson had been grateful that she’d served the men well enough to leave such a generous tip, and he’d given her a couple extra pence to add to the groat-a-day that she earned. There had even been an extra full crown left for the Thompsons for the wine that went unfinished.

Heidi waited three days for Thompson to ask about the half-crowns Percival had given her for the cost of the wine and when nothing was mentioned, she added the tip to her stash.

The inflation rate drove her crazy. After living in the tavern for almost seven months in total, she’d managed to save just over three pounds. Three. Flipping. Pounds.

In six months at her not-so-great job in modern America she’d made 12 grand.

Thank goodness Thompson was willing to let slide the fee for room and board for her to work as scullery maid, laundry maid, chamber maid, and the various other maid duties she attended to. Which freed up his wife for other responsibilities, like drinking the profits.

At least they hadn’t made her slaughter and gut a chicken.

_Yet_.

Heidi shuddered.

“Heidi!”

Her elbow jerked out from under her resting chin and Heidi spun around to face Mrs Thompson blocking the light from the window.

“Yes’m?”

“Go fetch some water. There are sheets to be washed. And collect our order from the grocer.” The woman dropped a small coin purse on the table in front of Heidi, the sound loud enough to make her jump.

“Yes, ma’am,” Heidi replied. With a handful of pence in her pocket, she could exchange another round of coins with the grocer and add it to her stockpile. If she hurried.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air. It was tinged with smoke from the blacksmith’s forge on the other side of their small hamlet, but she’d learned to tolerate it.

Grabbing the two buckets by the door, Heidi left the tavern behind and raced down the lane toward the grocer’s shop.

With the bag of freshly made sausages, the grocer also the local butcher, and her new shillings in her pocket a few minutes later, Heidi filled the buckets at the well and then ducked past the tree line to head to her latest hiding spot. Every few weeks, she would change the location of her bank in case the Thompsons got wise.

After dropping the items for the proprietors on a log, she found her tree, climbing up a few feet to the abandoned knot where she’d stored the pouch.

Patting her hand inside, Heidi frowned. The familiar linen sack wasn’t within reach.

She wriggled up the tree a few more feet, giving herself enough power to pull herself onto the branch and get a good look inside.

The hole was empty.

Six months of wages. Gone.

A sob bubbled up and escaped as she stared at the empty hole.

Her eyes burned with tears.

She knew, just KNEW, that the Thompsons had gotten one of the brats in town to climb up there and get it.

She slid down the side of the tree, the bark tearing her gown. Anger flowed through her body, heating her cheeks and flaring her nostrils, and Heidi grabbed the groceries and water, ready to dump them over the Thompsons’ heads.

By the time she reached the front door of the tavern, anger had turned to blind rage. The buckets of water sloshed around when she pulled the door open, spilling water down her dress.

The guests in the tavern all turned to look at her.

“Where is my money?” she asked, her voice a rumble that promised revenge.

Thompson grinned, pulling her familiar pouch out from behind the counter. He tossed it in the air and caught it again, with a nonchalant shrug.

“You stole from us, Miss Watson.”

“What?!” Her lip curled.

“You stole from us, and we do not permit thieves to work for us.”

“I never stole anything—“

“You have been hoarding food,” he said.

She glanced over to see Mrs Thompson holding the familiar tin, where a few scraps of wizened cheese and pork cracklings had been hidden.

Heidi gestured wildly at the tin. “You were going to throw it out anyway!”

“You stole from the pigs. Therefore, I am taking it back from the wages we paid you.”

“I earned that money,” Heidi said, waving her hand at them dismissively. “Take a couple crowns if you must, but you cannot take it all.”

Her cheeks were flushed when she paused to take a breath.

Mrs Thompson stepped forward, her face red. “You live under our roof, rent free, stealing our food. We will be compensated, and you will be docked a pence per day in future.”

“You can’t do that.” Heidi struggled to keep her voice from breaking.

“Consider yourself lucky you don’t end up on the street, girl.”

Tears burned Heidi’s eyes and she clenched her jaw. The room, filled with guests, was silent.

“Mr Thompson, please.”

“Get back to the kitchen,” Mrs Thompson insisted. “Be glad we do not insist you whore yourself out for the money you’ve stolen.”

“The hell did you say?” Her blood boiled and Heidi threw her shoulders back, preparing to rush at them.

“Try something like this again, and we will.” Pure hatred laced the woman’s voice and Heidi stormed out toward the back of the house before she lost her temper fully.

She wanted to vomit.

She wanted to slam the door to the back of the house and shatter the wood.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she brushed past Jackson in the doorway to the parlor. She could not face the man nor his master, the Squire, today.

Fuck slamming the door, she wanted to take a torch to the building.

But, she thought with a sigh, reason prevailed. The tavern was full of patrons. Better not to kill everyone.

Growling, Heidi left the common rooms behind, walking to the sink in the kitchens and started scrubbing with vigor, the chore helping her rage dissipate as she scraped cold burnt bits of food off the cast iron pots and pans.

She spent the rest of the evening avoiding the proprietors and daydreaming about her plans to run away. She could not fathom remaining in this tavern for much longer.

She. Could. Not.

Her throat scratchy, her eyes heavy, and her head throbbing with the after effects of sobbing over the dishes, Heidi finally made her way up to the attic rooms, where the air was finally beginning to cool in the late hour.

She collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the rafters, thankful that at least it wasn’t raining.

Last week, she’d come upstairs at the end of her long shift to find her mattress soaked with rainwater.

Rubbing her face, Heidi groaned.

She couldn’t stay here. But the reality was that she couldn’t leave either.

The two shillings in her pocket might get her a room in the Puppy for a night, but the place was known for being cheap. She’d be sleeping on the streets for the foreseeable future if she didn’t find some way to make money and make it fast.

But whoring herself out was not an option. She’d rather work in the mines.

Even as the outlandish thought crossed her mind, Heidi knew it would be impossible.

She’d have to leave Cornwall and find someplace else to live, to work. Maybe she could find a mill to work in, there had to be factories near London, or something in Wales that she could do. Maybe if she got lucky, she could find a position in a tannery or something.

Anything but working for the Thompsons.

Her mind drifted to the last time when she’d felt happy. It was an easy thing to remember, those few blissful minutes she’d spent in the arms of Ewan and Percy.

It was foolish of her to think of them. They were somewhere in the country, living it up and she was stuck here, in this hell hole of a tavern.

She closed her eyes, wondering what they would have done if they’d known what had happened to her this afternoon.

Would they have been upset with her, turned her out of their beds at the admission that she’d stolen scraps from the trash? Would they have roared with laughter at the mere thought that she was so desperate?

Somehow, she didn’t think so. Even though she barely knew them, she liked to believe they would have comforted her, put their arms around her and let her cry out her frustrations.

Regency England sucked.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted her old life.

She wanted someone to care for her, the way she should be cared for and comforted.

Money didn’t really matter, but a warm embrace would be helpful right about now.

Her hands moved of their own accord, cupping her breasts through her gown, seeking the comfort of her memories.

She pinched a nipple and moaned, stifling the sound with her free hand, wishing Ewan or Percy were there.

That they were making her forget what happened. Drowning her in their kisses, their lust, their support.

Parting her legs, Heidi pulled her skirts up and let her fingers slip between them, her mind desperate to recreate their reassuring touch.

Slowly she rubbed herself, remembering Percival’s enthusiasm and imagining that the next time he found himself there, that he would take care of her, worship her, drive her to such distraction that she would forget everything that happened to her since February, save for the pleasure that he and his brother would give her.

Heidi whimpered as she curled a finger inside her wet core. It would never replace the feeling of Percival inside her. Her fingers would never be as good as the men that had sought her out. She shivered, remembering the look on his face when she asked him to guide her, to command her. His entire demeanor had changed in that moment and Heidi wondered if he knew how much of a dominant he was.

Her core ached to serve him.

Heidi added a second finger to the first, wondering what it would be like if both Percival and Ewan took her at the same time.

She’d never been with two men like that before, but an old boyfriend had filled her with a plug once and the stretch had been blessedly good. The feeling of him inside her, the plug making her feel fuller than she’d ever felt before.

Imagining herself seated on Percival, her walls gripping his shaft, she groaned at the thought of Ewan entering her from behind.

Her walls clenched around her fingers, her hips rolling at the fantasy.

The two men would push and thrust. In tandem sometimes, opposite in others, but filling her and making her feel like someone to be worshipped, rather than spit on by fate.

Her eyes watered, almost feeling them inside her.

Her climax washed over her like a warm tide, clenching around her fingers and making her wish for more.

Tears rolled down her face and though her headache had lessened, her heartache had only grown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Buckle up, readers. 10,000 word chapter coming up! No puns or anything intended. and... technically it's 10,039 words, but who's counting... Well, maybe Microsoft word

“Miss Watson?”

Heidi spun around to see Hubert, a liveried footman from Abney Manor, standing just a few feet away.

She’d been tending to the garden at the side of the house, where the leeks and kale were ready to be harvested in the last days of September.

Dead on her feet, as per usual, her mantra of “each penny earned gets me one step closer to blowing this joint” was the only thing keeping her going.

“Your Master did not spend the night,” she said, starting her normal spiel. It seemed a habit of the man to escape the stifling shadow of his help about once a week. He was uncomfortable in his role as squire and for now slummed it at the Puppy a few times a week.

“Pardon, but I am not in search of the Master,” he said, shifting from one foot to the other.

She tilted her head, brow furrowing as he examined her.

“Can you read?”

Heidi put the basket down and wiped her hands on her apron. “Yes, of course,” she said.

The man relaxed his shoulders and reached into his coat pocket. “A letter for you.”

Heidi took the letter, fingering the fine parchment and taking note of the fact that it had been sealed with wax bearing a signet ring’s imprint.

One that was NOT Sir Abney’s. 

“What’s this?”

The man didn’t answer, but bowed and headed into the tavern.

Heidi glanced around, feeling apprehensive, and then walked deeper into the garden, to read the letter in secret. The Thompsons were the biggest gossips in town, and she did not seek to give them more to spread about. Nor, with the threat of unemployment looming over her head, did she want to give them any reason to throw her out on her ass.

She’d only just convinced them that she’d paid for her crimes, having to start all over again with her banked money. She had her three groats sewn into the hem of her dress, not willing to trust leaving the money anywhere it might be stolen from her. 

She scanned the letter, stumbling on weakened knees when she glanced at the sprawling signature at the bottom.

Lord Percival.

She swallowed against the tightening in her throat.

_Miss Watson,_

_You are cordially invited to dine with me and my companions tonight at the Abney Manor. Our host has been called north on important business and we find ourselves in dire need of friendly companionship._

_Should you wish to join us, please give Hubert a smile and keep the letter. Our man will arrange an excuse with the proprietors of the Prancing Puppy._

_ If not, please return the letter to him and we will part as friends. _

_As we are aware of your situation, please do not fret about your manner of dress. You are a guest in this house._

_We dearly wish to see you this evening. Dinner will be served at 8._

Heidi took a deep breath, swallowing against the lump in her throat.

Her greatest concern was the phrase ‘friendly companionship.’

She took the note and stuffed it down her neckline. She’d normally put something like that in her apron pocket, not that she normally got letters from Lords, but still…

Worrying her bottom lip, she looked toward the inn.

This might be her only chance to see how the nobles lived. The chance of a lifetime, in fact.

But… it might also ruin her. To taste the softer side of life in not-quite Regency England could be a curse, come to haunt the rest of her days, if she never found a way back home.

And, a complete breach of propriety.

Fuck it. She was going! Fuck the Thompsons as well . If she needed an excuse to leave, this was her chance. Maybe she could convince the men to loan her a pound or two. Maybe she could even convince them to provide a forged reference letter and she could find a job somewhere else. She would much rather be indebted to them than to the Thompsons.

If they really only wanted conversation, that was fine. The chance to eat a high-quality meal that she didn’t have to make was too good to pass up on its own. The promise of conversing with those men again was fantastic; but the possibility of doing more with those sexy cravat-wearing men…

No, there was no way she would turn down this offer. Mrs Thompson had almost backhanded her the other night.

“Heidi!”

The woman’s shrill voice called out and Heidi quickly picked up the basket and raced back to the tavern.

“Your vegetables, Mrs Thompson,” she said, handing the basket to the woman.

“Hubert has some concerns about your health,” the woman said, glaring at Heidi. “He said you fell ill out in the bushes.”

Heidi avoided the man’s eye.

If this was his excuse, it was an awful one; but she needed to agree or else she might not be able to sneak away.

“Yes,” she said. “I am unwell. I did not wish to disappoint you, Mrs Thompson, so I continued with my duties.”

The woman looked her over, searching for signs that she really was sick.

“You best not be lying, girl.” 

Heidi stumbled over to a nearby chair, collapsing into it as if too weak to stand.

Surprisingly, Hubert spoke up, “perhaps the Mrs would allow the girl the chance to rest. I am certain it can be cured with a good night’s sleep.”

Mrs Thompson pursed her lips.

“Finish the dishes and prepare the vegetables for the stew and then you may have the evening off,” she said. “Do not think for a moment you will be paid for the duties you will be shirking.”

Heidi nodded, trying to remain solemn. “Thank you,” she said, wanting to give the woman a few rude gestures and a string of obscenities.

The woman dismissed her and turned back to the door, where a group of travelers had gathered.

Hubert looked at her, discerningly.

“I am told I need only to smile at you and keep the letter.”

He nodded. “I will meet you at the intersection of Church Lane at quarter to eight.”

“You cannot be comfortable doing something like this,” she said, watching the man, who couldn’t be more than a couple years younger than her, grimace. 

“Not at all, Miss,” He bowed his head and walked out of the tavern without another word.

The afternoon crawled as Heidi finished her chores and snuck a bucket of boiling hot water up to her room so she could wash properly. She hadn’t been able to sneak a sponge bath in a week and there was no way she would be going to the manor without being as squeaky clean as possible, with or without the opportunity of sex.

As quietly as she could, she’d taken Mr Thompson’s new razor blade and soap along with a pair of scissors in her apron in order to clean up. She’d never take a straight blade to her intimate areas, but a trim of the excess would do wonders for her confidence .

She came down to the tavern around 6 and took a small bowl of the chicken stew Mrs Thompson had made. She couldn’t skip a meal without arousing suspicion, even if she was sick.

When the clock downstairs echoed through the corridors indicating 7:30, Heidi tossed her third dress, the one she’d worn the least, and therefore the cleanest, onto the brush below her window. Following the dress was her bag of modern items, which included her jeans, a pair of socks, her bra and panties, the long-sleeved t-shirt and puffy vest she’d been wearing when her car crashed into the tree. After a quick glance to ensure the coast was clear, she shinnied down the trellis.

The one thing that would fetch money, if she needed it, was her wristwatch, the same one her mother had given her for her high school graduation.

No matter how the night went, she intended to see if they could recommend a buyer. She needed the money, because she was NOT going back to the Prancing Puppy.

Coming to that decision, at least, was reassuring, like a weight had lifted from her shoulders .

Changing into the gown in the shadows of the inn, Heidi brushed it clean of loose dirt and looked back up at her window.

_Shit._ She’d forgotten to close it. The draft might be enough for them to investigate and lessen her chances of an escape.

Heidi took a grounding breath and, sticking to the tree line, headed for Church Lane, bag in hand.

She felt utterly ridiculous huddled in the brush near the lane, waiting for the footman.

Glancing at her watch, she grimaced. It would take ten minutes or so to walk up to the manor from here. And if he didn’t hurry, she’d be late.

“Miss Watson!”

She stepped out of the brush, tucking the watch into the pocket of her dress. It would not do for her advanced timepiece to be seen. “I’m here, Mr Hubert,” she said.

“Just Hubert,” he said, flushing and shifting under her scrutiny . “Will you come with me please?”

“Of course,” she said, picking up her hobo-pack and catching up with the servant who’d already begun heading back to the house.

She tried, a few times, to strike up conversation with him, but when he would deign to speak it was merely grumbled words she couldn’t make out.

The manor, though not sprawling like the models of Pemberley she’d seen in movies, was large and impressive. Five gables jutted out from the roof and a massive set of windows to the left of the door, which must have opened to an ancient main hall, glowed with light. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what rooms she’d actually get to see.

The front door opened revealing a butler, tall and portly, inside. 

“Miss Watson, the masters await your arrival in the dining hall.”

She watched him appraise her, as if she wasn’t worthy of coming through the front door with her linen pack. Maybe he was right. She was coming here on the possibility of sex and the guarantee that she would run away tonight.

Women like her were probably snuck in through the back door and snuck right back out again.

Pursing her lips, she thanked Hubert for his escort and followed the butler deeper into the house.

The foyer was not what she expected, though the butler didn’t give her time to investigate. He led her past an embroidered armchair with a hunting scene sewn into it, men sitting astride their horses and hounds running ahead. She regretted not having the time to take a closer look at the craftsmanship.

“May I take your things?” the butler asked, holding out his gloved hand toward her back.

She shrank back.

This was everything she had in this world.

“Please be careful with it,” she said, handing it over.

He raised an eyebrow, unimpressed . “Of course,” he scoffed.

Heidi bristled, glad that her money wasn’t in it.

The butler opened a door and indicated for her to enter.

Stepping into a brightly lit chamber, Heidi was surprised to see that he had brought her to an intimate dining room rather than a large hall. The room was wallpapered in gold fleur de lis on a burgundy background, with gilded sconces filling the room with glowing warmth. In the center of the room was a small round table, with enough room for six or eight, but seated for four. 

Percival, Ewan, and Fitzwilliam stood when they saw she’d arrived. Her heart leapt at the sight of them, eyes flitting over to the man who’d extended the invitation.

It was flattering, even if it was an automatic gesture for them. It was one thing from this time period that Heidi found she preferred, a small show of respect toward a lady.

“I will ring for dinner when we have reacquainted ourselves with our guest,” Percival said, dismissing the butler. The older gentleman’s eyes flickered toward hers before bowing to the man who was the highest ranking.

He left the room and Heidi stood staring at the three men, nervous anticipation in her chest. They’d been sitting at the table, leaving the nearest spot between Percival and Ewan open.

“Gentlemen,” she said, curtsying and hoping that was the right thing to do.

“Do come in, Miss Watson.” Percival waved toward a chair.

“I’m afraid I don’t really understand the rules of all this,” she said, frowning. “I am hardly dressed in appropriate clothing for such a refined supper.”

Percival smiled. “As I have already informed you, you need not worry. We are fully aware of your circumstances.”

She twisted her fingers together. “Pardon my forthrightness, but this is awkward .”

Ewan stepped away from the table toward her. “We certainly do not mean it to be.”

Heidi glanced at the brother, who’d spoken up. “You invited a single woman to dinner with three men. You cannot tell me that this is normal behavior for members of the peerage.”

Fitzwilliam smirked, as Ewan stopped his advance, hand resting against the back of the chair, as if he were going to pull it away from the table for her.

When no one spoke, she continued, “the squire’s butler certainly frowns upon it.”

Percival’s eyes narrowed, but he seemed hurt rather than angry. “Miss Watson, I can assure you, that if you feel uncomfortable for any reason, you need not stay. Hubert can escort you back to the inn, no questions asked. My cousin has expressed interest in the activities we performed, and we hope to have you fully between us.”

Her eyes flashed to Fitzwilliam, surprise spiking through her blood. He might have been a bit standoffish; but, as her eyes raked over him, Heidi knew she wouldn’t turn him from her bed either, had he come to her in the beginning.

“We are aware of the scandal of sharing a woman, such as you; however the honor you would bestow upon us is a rare thing, and even more rare, the chance to experience a woman who is admired by the three of us in equal measure.”

“I am flattered, your lordship.” S “What, may I ask are the stipulations to this meal?”

Ewan snorted, and covered his mouth, hiding it with a cough.

Heidi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing but dinner, Miss Watson. Unless you wish for more,” Percival said.

She looked at each of them in turn.

“I may be amenable to your request.” Thinking this was an opportunity she should not waste, Heidi continued. “I hope that you will grant me a favor in return.”

Percival’s eyes darted toward Fitzwilliam’s. “What boon would you ask of us?”

She knew she couldn’t ask them to take her in as a mistress or something clichéd like that; but she wouldn’t turn down this offer if it got her what she wanted. “If you will permit me to sleep in the servants’ quarters tonight, I could use your aid in the morning.”

When no one spoke, she continued. “I am leaving my position at the tavern. I had hoped one of you would provide a letter of reference so that I might find employment in a fairer establishment. Somewhere, perhaps, where I would not be so mistreated.”

Swallowing her nerves, Heidi’s gaze darted toward Ewan before returning to Percival.

“No, please,” she held up a hand to stop them talking. “I would rather not ruin the evening, discussing details. Let us enjoy dinner and see where the night takes us. I will not mind. I only ask that you consider my plea.”

“We are at your service,” Percival said, inclining his head.

“Miss Watson—”

Fitzwilliam waved at Ewan, cutting off his next words. “If she does not wish to speak on the matter, then perhaps you should ring for dinner.” 

“Please sit, Miss—Heidi,” Percival said, correcting himself and pulling out the chair for her.

Appreciating the act of kindness, Heidi took the seat while Ewan pulled on the bell.

Within minutes, the first course had arrived à la française, which Percival explained was the fashion, war or not. Every dish for each course, he said, was placed on the table at the same time.

She was grateful to them to explaining things. At least it kept her thoughts occupied and away from the tavern and the ridiculous plan that was taking root.

Heidi hoped she wouldn’t make a fool of herself if they served something like ox heart. The food made and served at the tavern was more her fare: easy, cheap dishes with lots of vegetables.

From a china serving bowl, a maid served up sorrel and chicken soup, and a footman, she guessed, dished up a plate of shredded yellow beet and fennel salad.

“I asked the cook to keep the menu simple this evening. I did not wish to overwhelm you,” Percival said, waving the help out of the room.

“I have eaten fine food before,” Heidi said, inclining her head to the lord.

“Have you?”

“Though,” she said, trying to offer an enigmatic look as she lifted her spoon again, “I will admit to it being some time since I have been a guest at such a fine dinner party.”

She made a noise of appreciation, when she savored the first bite, and realizing she’d actually moaned, looked up at the men in embarrassment.

The sour of the sorrel paired with onion exploded on her pallet, a small chunk of chicken giving the soup a heartier texture.

Fitzwilliam seemed unimpressed but the brothers both smirked, their eyes connecting across the table.

She took another mouthful of soup, avoiding whatever silent conversation they were having.

It wasn’t long before the first course concluded, and the butler had placed a slice of rabbit Florentine on her plate, though she waved away the maid who was serving goose pie wrapped in pastry filled with a chicken and plum stuffing.

She would have loved to eat it, but was already growing full with the richness of the dishes.

She allowed the footman to serve her a second glass of claret. Despite her cravings for carbonated sodas at a minimum in recent weeks, she couldn’t help but wish for the cool refreshing taste of good clean water.

When the servants disappeared through the door, Heidi ate, staring at her plate and unsure what was appropriate to ask. The wine was already getting to her, making her world tilt.

She pushed the glass away. “I wish to thank you for inviting me to dinner.”

Ewan sipped his claret.

“It’s more than I ever expected” she said, watching him for a moment before turning to Percival, the man truly in charge of their activities.

Looking pleased with himself, Percival settled back into his chair. He swirled the wine in his glass.

“Are you ready for the final course?” he asked once he’d finished his own meal, his face open and honest.  


Tipsy cake and a souffle rounded out the meal, Small pieces of tipsy and cake and souffle were placed on her plate to round out the meal. All too soon, they were alone again.

“I am not agreeing to the activities tonight, yet. In fact, the more I think about it, I believe the details of tonight’s possibilities should be negotiated beforehand,” Heidi said, swallowing the bite of cake. “Should they not?”

“You are a fan of negotiations,” Percival said. “Are you certain your father was not a militia man?”

Heidi rolled her eyes, grinning at the cheeky expression on his face. “I am certain,” she replied. “I may not have done this before in such a manner, but I am perfectly aware of details of such interludes, and I will not allow myself to be used without the rules explicitly stated.”

Percival raised an eyebrow. It was clear they’d never thought of such a thing and Heidi wondered just how much knowledge they had about this semi-BDSM-ish thing they had going. She wondered if the Marquis had even lived yet .

“All three of you then… separately or…” Heidi scanned the members of the time.

“That would be at your discretion,” Fitzwilliam said, speaking up for the first time in minutes.

Her eyes went wide. “You are entirely serious about this.”

“If you do not--” he said, backpedaling.

“Oh, the possibilities are endless, I assure you,” she said, a grin slowly breaking out on her lips when she tried to reassure him. This could be fun, being the center of their attentions. “I just never expected men of your position to think along those terms. The abject Puritanism of the region seemed to infer a different ideal entirely.”

“We are members of the Church of England,” Fitzwilliam corrected, seeming offended. 

Heidi waved a hand. “That is not precisely – never mind.” Discussing the idiom wasn’t worth the effort. Too much talk about her way of speaking might bring out the truth and she wasn’t ready for that. 

They finished the last course, keeping conversation light until the servants cleared away the dishes and Heidi agreed to go to the drawing room where coffee and tea awaited them.

She settled into a couch that was softer and more comfortable than anything in the tavern, wishing she could kick her shoes off and curl into the cushion. 

The longer she spent with them, the more she wondered if she were making a mistake about withholding the truth ; but she did not want to ruin the one night of bliss she might ever have with them. The decision to share with them the truth of who she really was had Heidi wavering. She doubted they’d truly understand if she told them, but she didn’t want to lie.

She was pleasantly surprised when Ewan sat in the chair beside her while Percival slipped onto the other side of the couch. Fitzwilliam took the other chair, squaring up their party.

“I am uncertain what forces conspired to lure me into the Prancing Puppy that night,” Percival said, breaking the silence that settled in the room once the servants had been dismissed. “But I am glad of it.”

“Because I am entertaining your proposal for a night of… enjoyment?” She raised an eyebrow at him. Heidi wished she had a glass of whiskey or something to swirl in a tumbler and look mysterious. 

Percival smiled at her. “Your conversation has been the most enlightening of my life, thus far, Miss Watson. It would have been a shame to be denied it.”

“You certainly know how to flatter a woman, your Lordship,” she said grinning despite the heat coloring her cheeks.

“Have you reached a decision, Miss Watson?” Ewan asked, reaching out and taking her hand, his eager, blue eyes on hers as he cradled it and placed a kiss on her knuckle. “A change of milieu, perhaps?”

A shiver of pleasure spiked through her arm and down to her core. It wasn’t until that moment that Heidi realized just how touch-starved she must be. 

Percival chortled nearby and Heidi narrowed her eyes. “That’s not exactly how I’d put it; but yes.”

Heidi took a steadying breath, looking at her hand entwined with Ewan’s. “I have made my decision,” she said, the words surprising her as much as they appeared to surprise her companions. Heidi pushed herself forward and turned his hand over, pressing a kiss to his palm and maintaining eye contact.

The air grew heavy with tension and Heidi withdrew her hand. 

His palm cupped her cheek, pulling her to the edge of the cushion and Ewan’s eyes, deep and dark, stayed on hers as he closed the distance between them.

Heidi held her breath and closed her eyes, letting him take the lead.

Ewan’s lips brushed feather light against hers before he pressed them at the corner of her mouth, as if he’d become uncertain at the last second.

She moaned at the loss of that first perfect kiss but before she could open her eyes, he returned and swiped his tongue over her bottom lip.

“Ewan,” she said, breathy and low.

The kiss deepened and she moaned as his other arm wrapped around her. Heidi melted into his embrace, relishing the feel of a hard male body clinging to her as if his very life depended on it. 

She pulled away, hearing a noise behind her and looked over at the other two men. Percival stared at them with baited breath, though Fitzwilliam still sat stoically in his chair.

“Percy?”

The older of the two brothers stood and pulled Heidi to her feet. She allowed her fingers to trail up Ewan’s arm, not wanting him to think she’d forgotten about him.

Percival leaned down, only a few inches taller than she was, and searched her eyes. “You are still certain?”

She nodded slowly, and cast her eyes throughout the room 

Heidi giggled a little at the thought, . “Perhaps though, we should reconvene in a bedroom. The drawing room is not so circumspect, if you wish to keep your own reputations intact.”

He nodded. “I believe you are correct, Miss Watson. Shall we adjourn to the guest wing?”

“That would be best,” Fitzwilliam said.

Before she could react, Percival caught her in his arms, lifting her in the air. “I will take the lady.” He laughed and Heidi wriggled.

“Smart ass ,” she said.

“What would an educated donkey have to do with anything?” Fitzwilliam asked.

Heidi snorted. “It means—“

She trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

“I think,” Ewan said, “she insulted my brother.”

Fitzwilliam chortled.

It didn’t take them long to climb the stairs and enter one of the bedrooms. It was a small miracle they hadn’t been spotted, and Percival placed her gently back on the floor.

“You are incorrigible,” Fitzwilliam said to Percival, shaking his head as he closed the door behind them.

“Would you like a kiss as well, Fitzwilliam?” Heidi asked, her attention on him. The world spun just a bit as she righted herself, all the blood rushing back through her body. “You have not yet received one from me.”

Color suffused his cheeks as Ewan tended to the fire.

She crossed the room and indicated up to Ewan’s cravat.

“Do you mind if we loosen this?” she asked. “It might help you breathe.”

He reached up and began tugging on the fabric.

“Let me,” she said, reaching up and finding the edge and pulling it free.

By the time it was loose around Ewan’s neck, Fitzwilliam’s hands were on her waist.

She drew her eyes over her shoulder to take his measure before going up on tiptoes, wetting her lips.

Finally, he drew in close and kissed her. His fingers danced along her sides and for once Heidi was glad for the thin material of the dresses she’d borrowed from Mrs Thompson, baggy and unflattering as they were.

A body pressed against her back, and she knew by the masculine, parchment scent that filled her nose that it was Percival who dropped feather-light kisses on her bare shoulder.

She moaned and rolled her head back.

Fitzwilliam brushed his lips down her jaw and along the pulse point on the other side of her neck and her skin tingled.

A hand took hers and Heidi looked over to see Ewan lifting it to his mouth, pressing his own kisses to her hands.

She stifled a giggle at the thought that maybe Ewan had a hand kink . Either that, or he was just desperate to touch her while his presumably older family members surrounded her. He looked up at her, hovering over her fingers and Heidi smiled. He looked eager in a way her previous boyfriends never had.

Teeth grazed her neck and Heidi hissed, her knees going weak.

“Perhaps we should move to the settee. Miss Watson is having some trouble standing,” Percival said with a gleam of pride in his eye as his arm wrapped around the front of her waist.

Fitzwilliam chuckled, the laugh rumbling through Heidi’s chest.

Percival pulled on her hand, leading her to the settee. A glance at Ewan and Fitzwilliam had heat twisting through her core, both men wearing expressions of intense desire, eyes darkened, their breathing shallow. Ewan pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes dark. 

Percival sat down and tapped the cushion beside him, drawing her attention away from her audience.

Instead, she urged Ewan to sit down to the couch, beside his brother, and placed a kiss in the hollow of his neck.

She blatantly ignored Percival, crooking a finger at Ewan in invitation. Something deep within her wanted to tease the man who was taking charge.

Her fingers carded through the thick mutton chops on Ewan’s cheek, as she leaned over him, pressing a kiss to the hollow of his neck, exposed by his removed cravat. He moaned, his fingers digging into her hips.

There were hands on her back and Heidi was not surprised to feel them undoing the buttons. It didn’t take long for the fabric to part and warmth to spread as the man behind her touched the skin of her back.

Together the three men helped her shed her gown and Heidi was glad to step out of the fabric, leaving it behind. She hoped she never wore that dress again as she stood before them in her shift. 

Hands travelled down her sides and Heidi looked over her shoulder to see Fitzwilliam touching her, .

“She will not break, cousin,” Percival said. “Miss Watson’s desire to please is endless.”

The tall blond growled as his hands traced their way down her ass.

Heidi rolled her hips, pressing herself up into Fitzwilliam’s embrace and smiled when she saw his eyes go wide.

She filed his fascination away for later. Perhaps this man would be the first one to take her ass. “Buggery” as they called it was forbidden, she knew. But, then again, their entire relationship was unconventional.

Percival stood suddenly, pulling her forward toward the bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

Worrying her bottom lip, Heidi stared up at him. “What do you wish tonight, your Lordship?”

The man looked over her shoulder at the other men in the room.

“You can tell me,” she said, staring into his eyes when he finally looked back at her. “I do not believe there is anything you could admit to that would be shocking.”

_Unless they were into bloodplay or other bodily fluids._

“There is something, Miss Watson.” Fitzwilliam’s deep voice filled the room.

Heidi turned to look at Fitzwilliam, his face hard, as if he was worried about what she might say. She searched his eyes as familiar wrapped arms around her, pressing against her back, but the embrace was loose and comforting.

_An interesting dynamic_.

“What is it?”

“There is something I wish to try.”

She inclined her head for him to continue.

Behind her, Heidi could feel Percy growing hard.

“Please,” she said, hoping to encourage the man who’d grown quiet. “This is a safe space. I will neither mock nor immediately decline. You must ask.”

He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing under a loosened cravat. “Later, I think.” 

“Very well,” she said. Heidi reached up and cupped Fitzwilliam’s cheek, leading the stoic man to join her.

Wriggling out of Percival’s embrace, Heidi moved up on her tiptoes. She pressed a kiss to the corner of Fitzwilliam’s mouth. He shivered. 

These poor men and their honor, Heidi thought, trying not to smirk. The slightest touch was enough to set them off.

Fitzwilliam gripped her arms and kissed her, fierce in intensity. Heidi tugged at the buttons of his waistcoat.

She had a feeling that he would need at least a little incentive to relax to her ministrations.

Turning to Ewan, she stepped away from Percival and Fitzwilliam. She walked to him, staring into his eyes right before she kissed him.

He pulled her tight to his body, tongue begging for permission, and Heidi granted it, swiping hers against his bottom lip.

Ewan growled, his hands travelling up the back of her shift, before they threaded through the hair at the nape of her neck.

Heidi pulled the bandeau free, her dark hair falling around her shoulders.

He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and Heidi stepped away, her mind on the older of the two men.

Ewan, needy and breathing hard, looked at her as if she’d betrayed him.

“I think perhaps your cousin needs me more at the moment,” she said.

His eyes went round and sad and Heidi cupped his cheek. “I will return to you soon,” she said. 

The younger brother’s eyes went wide at her praise, and Heidi bit her lip. More and more evidence was mounting that the man had the same submissive desires as she did.

Heidi asked. 

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, heartily. Heidi wrapped her arms around him, fingers digging into his back. The thick layers between them prevented her from feeling the heat of his body, instead she pressed her front against him

Ewan stepped back, tearing his mouth from hers. “I will await your command,” he said, as if he weren’t struggling for breath.

Before bringing Fitzwilliam into their circle, Heidi crossed over to Percy, who was watching the exchange with rapture.

“If you will permit me to… take care of your cousin first,” she said, averting her eyes in a hopefully coy manner. “I have a task for you.”

He raised an eyebrow at her as if amused. “What is it?”

“Touch yourself.”

He started. “What?”

“Take a seat, and touch yourself,” she said, putting her hand boldly over his crotch, squeezing him through his trousers. “Watch me and help yourself along.” 

“Miss Watson,” he said, voice dropping an octave in warning.

“Will you do that for me?” She batted her eyelashes at him. Yes, she knew it was topping from the bottom, or at the very least bratty; but inwardly Heidi grinned at his response.

He swallowed and nodded, as if he’d lost his voice altogether.

“I will do whatever you like, if you would but permit me this.” She kissed his cheek, her hand on his chest, and then walked over to Fitzwilliam when Percival agreed with a nod.

“Will you join me on the bed?” she asked staring up into Fitzwilliam’s eyes. She held out her hand for him to take.

He nodded slowly and placed his hand in hers. Heidi led him to the bed and let him sit on the edge.

He seemed more nervous than Ewan had originally, but Heidi helped him shrug off his jacket. The fabric pooled around him with a soft whooshing sound.

The man stared up at her, in reverence, and she took his hands, placing them on her waist. She wanted him to hold her, his fingers now twitching helplessly on his lap .

She carded her fingers through his hair, the man leaning into her touch. The simple reaction touched her heart. It was unfortunate that they were so starved for simple caresses that her willingness to run fingertips over skin had them melting.

While his eyes were closed, Heidi kissed him. His fingers dug into her hip, pulling her to him.

Heidi whimpered, enjoying the hint of claret and mint on his lips.

She reached between them and unbuttoned his waistcoat, pulled at his cravat and tugged the excess layers away. Heidi growled in frustration.

_There were so many blasted clothes in this time_

“What is it?” Fitzwilliam asked.

She bit her lip. “It’s nothing,” she said. “I am anxious to see you.”

The man smirked at her. “And I you.”

Lust rolled through her and Heidi clenched her thighs.

She pushed him back, so he laid on the duvet, and climbed onto the bed. Straddling his lap, Heidi pulled his tunic ties free of their knot and let her fingers brush against his pecs.

Under her, Heidi could feel his cock hardening, and she rolled against him.

Fitzwilliam shuddered, his hands slipping underneath her bunched shift.

When his hands, glove free, came in contact with her thighs, Fitzwilliam growled.

This poor summer child, she thought, smirking.

She tugged the tunic free and he helped her pull off his last layer.

Heidi pressed kisses along his jawline and down his neck, her fingers exploring his torso, devoid of any chest hair, unlike his cousins.

She preferred a smattering of chest hair on her men, but she could get used to this as well, she thought grinning to herself.

Before she knew it, they’d divested him of his trousers, and Fitzwilliam was fully on the bed. He removed her shift and Heidi was naked, with only her garters on.

She crawled over his body and took him in hand, stroking a few times. She was wet already and glanced over to see both Ewan and Percival sitting nearby. Both men were touching themselves through their trousers and Heidi made a mental note to punish Ewan for that. She hadn’t given him permission. 

Fitzwilliam reached up, running his fingers along her ribs, even if they weren’t visible, and cupped her breasts in his hands.

“Yes,” she said, leaning forward over him. She rolled her hips, his cock slipping against her wet entrance.

He bucked his hips and Heidi reached between them. Taking him in hand, Heidi slipped the head over her wet lips, coating it. She continued the movement for a few seconds, watching Fitzwilliam clench his teeth. Then, she guided him into her.

Fitzwilliam moaned as the first inch or two pressed inside her warmth. Heidi moved, bringing him deeper within her before rising so he slipped almost all the way out.

“No,” he growled. His hands gripped her hips and he slammed himself up into her passage.

Heidi cried out, tightening her thighs around his waist. She sank down on him and began riding Fitzwilliam, rolling her hips and grinding.

He was long and hard, and her walls clutched at him.

Heidi moved on top of the man, feeling him bottom out within her. She threw her head back when the head of him hit her cervix.

Each stroke past her g-spot had Heidi whimpering.

The bed shifted and Heidi looked over to see Percy climbing up, his clothing already removed.

She looked at him in question, but the man didn’t respond, only reaching out and teasing a nipple as she fucked his cousin.

His free hand tugged her hair free of her band and brushed its way down her back.

“May I?” she asked Percival, glancing at his lips.

He swallowed and nodded. The way his pupils dilated had her core twisting. The more they played, the more she was sure that he was a full-fledged dom, even if he didn’t have the word for it.

Using Fitzwilliam’s chest to keep her balanced, Heidi leaned over and kissed Percival, her tongue sweeping over his bottom lip.

Percy’s hand rested on her ass and Heidi leaned into the touch.

He broke the kiss, eyes darting to her plumped lips. “Will you permit me to take your backside?” he asked, looking sheepishly at her as if it were something shameful.

“Right now?” she asked, swallowing against her dry throat.

“Yes.”

She looked down at Fitzwilliam, his eyes wide but filled with lust rather than concern. He didn’t seem surprised and Heidi nodded.

“You will allow this?” Percival asked, confirming her nod.

“I wish to feel you both inside me,” she said, agreeing. “I wish to feel the stretch of you both within me.”

Percy growled.

“Do you have something to ease the way?” she asked, grinding against Fitzwilliam, feeling his cock jump within her.

The man nodded and reached over to the bedside table for a small bottle.

They were prepared for this and Heidi’s heart skipped a beat, looking forward to tonight’s adventure . A boy from high school, two summers after they’d graduated had introduced her to the pleasure, and she looked forward to having a hard cock in that most naughty of places again. 

Percival poured a palmful of oil into his hand and stroked himself a few times, his cockhead a dark, fierce purple, and eager to enter her.

Fitzwilliam growled, fingers digging into her hips and she squeezed his cock, her walls tightening around the man.

He thrust up and Heidi moaned.

Behind her, Heidi felt slick fingers slide between her cheeks.

“You are certain?” Percy asked, a quiver in his voice.

“Yes, Goddamnit” she said.

The first knuckle of his finger pressed inside and Heidi moaned. “More.”

He moved slowly, filling her with his finger, pumping it in and out of her.

Fitzwilliam pulled her forward, giving Percy a better angle. In the back of her mind, it registered that they’d shared a woman before.

He thrust up into her and Heidi’s walls clenched tight around them both, mind going blank to everything save the pleasure she felt.

Percy pushed a second finger inside her. The stretch of his actions, the burn, had her eyes rolling back in her head. It had been far too long and she ached with need.

Fitzwilliam bucked up, attempting to drive deeper into her core.

She couldn’t wait until they were both balls deep within her.

Allowing her nipples to graze against his pecs, Heidi road Fitzwilliam. His eyes were screwed shut as Percival fucked her ass with his fingers.

“Please,” she begged.

“Patience,” Percy replied.

“I want to feel your cock.”

Percy chortled and removed his fingers.

Heidi whimpered, but felt some relief when Fitzwilliam bent his head and pulled a nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling, hardening the tip even further.

Something unspoken passed between the two men and Fitzwilliam pulled them toward the center of the bed, giving Percival the room he needed to kneel behind her and take her ass.

Her mouth went dry and she hoped he was sufficiently lubed up. She couldn’t help the nervous flutter of her gut in anticipation, and the tingle of fear, despite wanting this more than anything.

Percival’s hands spread her cheeks and Heidi stilled, holding herself over Fitzwilliam, and waiting for Percy to make his move.

She felt the pressure of his head against her entrance and Heidi braced. Fitzwilliam held her still, murmuring words of encouragement, surprising her with the calm in his voice.

Despite whatever nervous flutter might have overtaken Fitzwilliam in the beginning, the man was experienced in a way that the younger brother wouldn’t have been.

She almost glanced at Ewan, but the head of Percy’s cock pressed inside her, past the ring of muscle and Heidi moaned, forgetting her thoughts.

Percival thrust into her slowly, her walls clenching around Fitzwilliam as Percy moved deeper within her. Thrusting in and out, giving her more of himself with each slow drag of his cock.

Heidi bore down, holding her breath as she was filled.

Fitzwilliam reached up and cupped her face, his thumb tracing along her cheek. “Breathe, angel,” he said. “Relax.”

His cock twitched in her tight channel and Heidi struggled to relax despite the words of encouragement. The man behind her pushed in deeper and soon she felt his body against hers.

Within her, the men pulsed, ready but waiting for her to get used to the sensation.

She’d only been double penetrated with a plug in her, once or twice,_ if it could even be called that_, when her old boyfriend had teased her. But, she had never felt this… full… this complete.

She swallowed and then nodded.

“I’m alright. Please,” she said, closing her eyes against the sensation and begging them to move.

Percival began moving over her, slowly at first, allowing her to become accustomed to the friction.

Her eyes locked on Fitzwilliam’s dark blue ones when his lips brushed against hers. He was enjoying this, maybe as much as she was.

And soon, he too began moving within her.

The men pushed and pulled, sometimes in sync, other times falling out of sync, as they fucked her deeply.

She shuddered, allowing them to do as they pleased. 

Her throat was dry. Never in her life did she expect that she would be in a situation like this.

She rolled against Fitzwilliam, her walls tight around him and her mind buzzing as Percival reached around her, pulling her away from his cousin’s chest.

His arms held her up, his hands cupping her breasts as he moved within her ass.

Percival’s tongue licked down her neck and Heidi cried out.

His teeth scraped across her pulse and Heidi’s thighs tightened around Fitzwilliam. Watching his cousin’s hands pinch her nipples and squeeze her breasts, Percival thrust up into her.

Fitzwilliam reached out and sought out her clit, rubbing it with his thumb.

She squeezed her eyes shut, the feeling of being full, the touch of the two men, it was overwhelming.

Blindly, she reached out, searching for something to hold on to.

Fitzwilliam grabbed her hand while Percy whispered in her ear.

“Absolutely stunning, little one.” 

Light exploded behind her eyes as Heidi’s climax shattered through her. She cried out, her walls clenching around Fitzwilliam’s cock. She could feel Percival still within her.

She gripped Fitzwilliam’s shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Fitzwilliam thrust his hips up at her, fucking her through her climax and he thrust twice before she could feel him coming, his head hitting her cervix, his load shooting deep into her.

“Yes, yes, yes,” he said, repeating his mantra, thrusting up into her silk heat.

Heidi milked his cock, wanting, needing every drop of his cum.

God, it felt amazing.

Percival lowered her down to Fitzwilliam, allowing the other man to hold her steady as she slumped toward him. Hands trailed down to her lower back as Percival pushed her forward and pumped himself within her ass, still hard and eager.

She clenched around the men, her world blurring.

“Heidi,” Percival groaned in warning and then he too was coming. His cock pulsed as he thrust into her ass.

He kept her hips flush against him, muttering under his breath, as he found his release.

“My Lord,” she said, world going blurry along the edges of her vision. Fitzwilliam caught her lips in a bruising kiss as Percival moved, riding out the tail end his climax.

Fingers twisted through the curls of her loose hair and a trail of wet kisses were laid down her spine. After a few heaving breaths, Percy began pulling away, his cock slipping almost out of her and Heidi cried out.

“No, stay,” she said, begging and reaching behind her. “Just for a moment, please.”

Percy chuckled, but draped himself over her, though he held himself up enough so his full weight wasn’t crushing her into Fitzwilliam.

Her walls fluttered around the two men, relishing the feel of being filled with both of them.

Who knew if something like this would ever happen to her again and Heidi intended to rejoice in it.

Tears sprang up in her eyes, the release of endorphins and adrenaline more than she could bear.

“Thank you,” she said, trying not to let them take notice of her tears. “Thank you so very much.”

Percy thrust his hips into her slowly. “You were magnificent, darling girl,” he said.

She swallowed the lump in her throat at the term of endearment. She knew it was a passing comment, but it made her feel things she shouldn’t. 

Heidi pulled in a deep breath, relaxing and allowing herself to forget about her anxieties.

Percival slipped from her warm confines and Heidi whined.

She looked over to see Ewan holding a towel out to his brother, naked aside from his tunic.

“You do it,” his brother said, before collapsing onto the bed.

Ewan’s eyes widened before he climbed onto the bed and wiped at the seed dripping out of her ass. His touch was reverent as he cleaned her, the cloth light against her skin.

He must have brushed it against Fitzwilliam’s balls. The man shook, overwhelmed at the accidental brush of cloth, and his cock slipped from her channel. He rolled her onto her back as gently as possible.

She reached out for his hand and pulled it to her mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckle.

The man chuckled, as if he were in awe of the gentility of the moment.

Ewan captured her attention by spreading her legs. The man was diligently cleaning her, the damp towel wiping her inner thighs as he moved up to the apex of her still pulsing walls.

“I daresay you are glowing, Miss Watson,” he said, naughty pleasure filtering through his voice. “You have enjoyed yourself.”

“I have indeed,” she said, catching her breath and allowing him to tend to her.

“Will you allow me to take my pleasure as well?” he asked, hopefully.

She lifted herself up to her elbows. “You have been quite patient. What would you like?”

“I wish to take you, with your other lovers exhausted, surrounding you.” His eyes glittered with mischief.

She looked at the two men, who did not look like they would be moving any time soon.

Heidi held out her hand to him. “Then take me, Ewan.”

He crawled up her body, but not before pressing a kiss to her freshly cleaned clit. Nuzzling it with his nose and teasing her entrance with his fingers.

“Kiss me first, please,” she said.

The man smiled. “I am at your service,” he said, kissing his way up her stomach and between her breasts.

His tongue licked along her collar bone and then his teeth tugged at her earlobe.

Heidi rolled against his body, as he moved to align their forms.

“Ewan,” she said, gripping his hips.

His cock probed at her entrance when Ewan finally kissed her lips and Heidi arched into him.

Wet all over again, the man pressed his cock into her, sliding all the way in.

Heidi cried out, her legs wrapping around him. Her feet pressed against his ass, wanting him in deeper. She was slick from Fitzwilliam, but that did not make her any less desirous of another cock buried in her silken passage.

He moved over her, relishing the feel of her around him.

Ewan nuzzled against her neck, his cock sliding in and out of her. She moaned, her nails dragging down his back.

Ewan hissed, his tempo changing.

“You are heaven,” he said, murmuring in her ear. “So wet, filled with my cousin’s release. Now it is my turn to bring you pleasure.”

She swallowed and moved with him as his fingers dipped between them. He smeared the leaking juices over her clit, the pads of his fingers slipping across the bundle of nerves. Her orgasm was already near once more. The man had a gift, wishing to please her, and she regretted leaving the room before—that she’d not had the pleasure of him on that first night months ago.

Heidi ran her fingers through his hair and he bent over her breasts, worshipping them.

Her walls clenched around him. She tightened her grip on his hair and yanked him back.

“Harder.”

The man growled and picked up the pace, his cock pounding into her.

Heidi cried out, grateful for the increased friction.

It wouldn’t be long now. Her toes began to tingle.

“Oh,” Ewan said, voice hitching. “Let me feel you, dove.”

Something within her broke, even knowing that the term of endearment wasn’t meant in earnest, and Heidi’s orgasm washed over her.

He pulled her to his chest and kissed her deeply.

Ewan pulled away, panicked.

“Heidi, what is it?” he asked, searching her face, even as his jock jerked within her, aftershocks of his release.

“Nothing,” she said, praying that he didn’t ask further.

He pulled himself from her channel and she whined at the loss of him.

His hand cupped her cheek. “Please, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“You did nothing wrong,” she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She kept her eyes on his but knew the other two men were watching.

She swallowed. This was the worst time for her to lose hold of her emotions.

“Please, Miss Watson,” Fitzwilliam said. “What has put you in such a state?”

“We are sorry,” Percy said, speaking over his cousin. “Whatever has happened—“.

She felt herself closing up, her body reacting to their concern in the opposite manner than she’d expected. And yet-- “You have nothing to do with my current predicament. I assure you.”

“Predicament?”

“I suppose there’s no way around this,” she said, pulling herself up to sit against the pillows on the bed. Heidi wrapped her arms around her chest. In the middle of their small circle, she had nowhere to run.

“Are you…” Ewan said, his hand trailing down her body and settling on her stomach.

“No, no I am not,” she said, looking at them. They seemed relieved at the admission, but concern was echoed back at her three times. “The Thompsons, they have been awful,” she said. “I came tonight with the intention of never going back.”

“What transpired?” Percy asked, maneuvering himself back to her side.

“They stole back my wages, because I set aside food that would otherwise been thrown away.”

Ewan frowned. “What do you mean?”

“They fed me little. I thought I could save the scraps that they’d feed the pigs. Mr Thompson, or Mrs, I’m not sure which, found the tin in which I kept it. They threatened to sack me, after they had in their hands on the money they’d been given me. I’d saved as much as I could, just over three pounds of wages over the past six months. And they took it back, insisting I pay reparations for the stolen food. But I swear I never ate anything they would have actually sold.”

She paused, taking a breath and trying to stamp down on her burgeoning tears.

“I knew I would never stay with them, but I hoped to make a little money before I left. It was something of a home, despite being relegated to the attics.” She looked up at Fitzwilliam, ashamed at her outburst.

“You were leaving tonight?” Fitzwilliam said.

She looked at him, the man was shrewd.

“My belongings are with the butler. I knew if I answered your summons, I could not return to the tavern. The favor I want of you, it is not only for a desire for adventure.”

They looked at each other.

“I do not mean a gift of charity,” she said, slipping out from Percy’s embrace. “I know better than that, and am determined to do this for myself. But I know no one else in England.”

She slid off the bed and found her gown, dropped in a pile near the settee, and grabbed the watch in her pocket.

“I thought perhaps one of you would be willing to give me the name of someone who might purchase this,” she said, coming back to the bed and holding it out.

The watch was probably worth two hundred bucks when her mother purchased it, but she doubted she’d get much more than a couple pounds for it.

“I don’t know how much it would be worth, but it is all I have and whatever it got me, I could start a new life. I thought I had patience, but…”

Ewan reached out for the watch. “Are those diamonds?”

“Just chips,” she said, shrugging at him. “I do not believe they are worth much, but whatever I could get would be helpful.”

Fitzwilliam cleared his throat. “This was your secret? What you refused to tell us before dinner?”

“I didn’t wish to ruin the night,” she said. “And it was marvelous.” Heidi reached out for Fitzwilliam’s hand. “And yet I still ruined it.”

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. “I am sorry.”

She looked around the room.

“You ruined nothing, Miss Watson,” Percival said, moving on the bed as if her were going to come toward her. “The night was splendid.”

“I would not have traded a moment of it,” Ewan interjected.

“You can’t be serious,” she said. “What an awful way to spend yourself. While the woman in your arms cried.”

Ewan reached out to her, the younger brother nearer to her than the others. “I am glad,” he said. “That you felt comfortable enough to do such. That you told us the truth.” 

“You are kind.” She gave him a sad smile, her outburst over. “Is there a guest room that I could sleep in tonight? Or perhaps an empty bed in the servant’s quarters? I would not dream of imposing on you more than necessary.”

“We have not yet given you an answer about the watch.”

“Forget I said anything,” she said, starting to get cold feet about the whole situation. Heidi gathered her gown and shift into her arms. “I feel silly as it is. I should not have dared to impose upon your generosity.”

“You need not leave,” Percy said.

“This is awkward again.” she said, unable to look any of them in the eyes.

A hand grabbed her wrist and Heidi looked up to see Ewan at her side.

“Stay with us tonight,” he said. “We need not do anything more. It would mean the world to me if you shared our bed tonight.”

She swallowed, his words far more serious than he could even guess, she was sure.

“I don’t know.”

“Please, Miss Watson,” Fitzwilliam said. “I believe it would be beneficial to all.”

Heidi blinked back her tears. “What are you saying?”

“Come to bed,” he said, holding out his hand to her. “Relax and sleep. We can discuss what to do in the morning.”

She wanted to object, but the look in his eyes was enough to halt her protests.

One night of comfortable sleep before she faced her future, stuck in 1810, sounded like paradise.

Heidi allowed the men to pull her into bed.

To her surprise, it was Percy, not Fitzwilliam that curled up against her back as she settled into the bed.

Ewan laid in bed on her other side, looking at her and running his fingers over her face.

Heidi sighed and relaxed into the arms of the men that were treating her with such kindness, though she didn’t deserve it.

Just as she slipped into sleep, mere minutes later, Heidi heard Ewan whisper, resignation and sadness in his voice.

“What are we going to do about her, Darce?” 


	7. Interlude 3

~Darcy~

The door swung open far more easily than he’d expected when Darcy entered the parlor they’d claimed in the tavern in Birmingham a few days later. He caught it a mere moment before it slammed into the wall and his companions started.

Percival sat in an armchair, Ewan sprawled on the couch, and Miss Watson sat near the hearth warming her hands.

“Where did you obtain the time piece, Miss Watson,” he demanded, staring the woman down.

“My mother gave it to me,” she said, eyes flashing.

“I doubt that,” he said, closing the door so the patrons in the common rooms wouldn’t hear them.

“Why would I lie?” Heidi jumped up, anger brightening her eyes.

“This watch,” he said, pulling it from his waistcoat pocket, “is unlike anything the horologist had ever seen, a masterpiece worth its weight in gold.”

Her eyes darted down to his hand and he noted that while she swallowed nervously, her brow furrowed.

“How much would that be?”

“Forty-four pounds.”

Her eyes bulged.

It was next to nothing for a man such as him, his sister spent double that on her annual clothing allowance, but to a woman who had sewn three groats into the hem of her gown, he knew it was a fortune.

The woman, obviously figuring her sums, stumbled backward into her seat, Ewan at her side.

“What game are you playing at, _Mr. Darcy_?” Percival asked, his name falling from his cousin’s lips like poison. He knew Percy had an attachment to the woman; but he hadn’t expected such ire to drip from him.

“Mist-mister Darcy?” Miss Watson asked, fumbling over his title. “Mister Darcy?”

Her eyes shone with unshed tears and Fitzwilliam felt a knot grow in his gut, his questions about the watch forgotten.

“That’s impossible,” she said, her features paling.

Ewan’s arms wrapped around Miss Watson as she swooned, and though she remained conscious, the younger of the two Fitzwilliam brothers carried her to the settee.

“What is impossible?” Percival asked, crossing the room and kneeling at her side.

Heidi’s deep brown eyes locked with his. “I know who you are.”

He frowned. The woman before them had never given any indication of even knowing of the three of them in passing. Nor, from her tales of woe, had she ever revealed that she’d spent more time in England than merely a few months. She’d never been to London or attended any society event, not even a country assembly.

“I…” she said, her eyes glazed over. “Tell me, do you have an Aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh?”

He stiffened, glancing at Percival, wondering how she knew of the woman.

“We do.”

“And a cousin, Anne de Bourgh?”

“How do you know this?” He could feel his ire rising, certain they’d all been duped. Anne had not been in society since her coming out nearly a decade ago, and a lone woman in Cornwall should not have known his Kent relations.

“I know this because you are characters in a novel,” she said, averting her eyes.

Confusion was sure to cover his face. “Which novel?”

“Of one of the most beloved love stories of all time,” she said, sounding awed. “I can’t believe it.” The look of utter perplexity on her face worried him.

“The 'Fitzwilliam in want of a partner'? That _is_ you. And you,” she said, turning to glance at Ewan, “you’re Colonel Fitzwilliam. I thought it a coincidence, I mean… certainly Fitzwilliam is a more popular name than I thought, but Jesus.”

She ran her fingers through her hair, disheveling the style. He remembered well that conversation in the parlor, his cousins had barely contained their laughter when she’d thrown that accusation in his face.

“I can’t believe I’ve been sleeping with Mr. Darcy.” The words were muttered low, but loud enough for them to hear.

“I do not understand.”

Hands shaking, Heidi reached for the pack that she’d carried on her person since they’d left the Abney estate.

He’d wondered for days what she held within it, but the woman had dodged every question and refused to empty the contents.

She pulled out what appeared to be items of clothing. Light blue trousers made of a material he’d never before seen, along with a shiny jacket made of satin filled with what must be down, and two articles that were trimmed with lace that spoke of undergarments unlike anything he’d seen before.

His cheeks flushed.

“It’s the only proof I have that confirms where I’m from.” She said this with such confidence that Darcy was loath to believe her a liar.

“What are these?” Percival asked, indicating the stack of material.

“The clothes I wore on my back when I fell through a wormhole and ended up in 1810.”

“A worm hole?”

She licked her lips. “I’m not positive on that fact, I mean it wasn’t like the movies or anything, but one moment I was minding my own business, returning home after a long day at work and the next thing I know, I’m in 1810 and in England.”

“You are intimating that you lived in a different place?” Percival asked, brow knitting in confusion.

“Not only that, but a different year. That watch,” she said, pointing at the object still in his hand, “was purchased for me as a graduation gift from my mother, in 2012.”

“You are inferring that you lived in the future?” Ewan asked, sounding awed.

She nodded. “There’s something more.” Her skin had taken on a sickly pale color. “This world, your world, is fiction.”

His stomach twisted. The conviction with which she spoke held no lies, not one hint that she believed she were misleading them. Darcy wondered if she were touched, and if she was, how would they help her? “How can you be so certain?”

“I have spent the last eight months trying to figure it out, while hiding in plain sight.”

“I am loath to believe a tale so astounding,” he said.

She licked her lips. “The only thing else I can provide is background information into your family, your personal histories that I know from the tale.”

“You mean to tell me that you know who I am due to a novel?”

He could hardly believe what she said, and yet, her watch had been so advanced that the horologist had almost not given it back.

The old man in the shop had never seen a watch of its make before, telling Darcy in no uncertain terms that he simply did not have the tools to properly appraise it. He’d wanted to study it, to see if he could replicate the fine gears within but Darcy had refused to let him keep it.

He’d never anticipated the story that he’d heard when he confronted Heidi this evening, but now the was truth spilling out of her in waves.

“I know who you are supposed to be. The Fitzwilliam Darcy that was in the book would never have engaged in…” she paused, a pretty blush suffusing her cheeks. “The activities we have shared.”

Darcy shifted his stance. “What would he have done?”

“Friends with Mr. Bingley, he would have remained prim and proper, never thinking of engaging in such activities. I mean, you wouldn’t have even touched a bare hand.”

“Bingley?!” Ewan said with a gasp.

She nodded. “I know of him, and his dreadful sister,” she said, wincing as if physically pained. “Well, at least, he has two, that I know of, Mrs Hurst and Caroline. I can’t remember her name right now…”

The knowledge that Heidi knew of Bingley’s family concerned him.

“You have read of our exploits?” Percival asked, his eyes glittering with mirth.

He pursed his lips. Naturally his cousin would find this all very entertaining.

“Who is the hero of this tale?”

Heidi’s eyes shot over to Percival, shock on her face as if she just remembered his part in the novel.

He couldn’t help but feel his heart sink. Of course, it would be a man such as his cousin who would end up in a novel. A future earl would be a most promising love interest. 

Darcy grimaced, knowing he could certainly not be the hero. He was dull and lacked the temperament to enjoy society as a novel might require. Moreover, he was betrothed to Anne.

“I probably shouldn’t say anything,” she said, averting her eyes. “I would not wish to influence things.”

“You might have already,” Ewan said, the unexpected voice of reason.

Deep brown eyes matched with his. “No,” she said. “I think it wiser to refrain from exposing the truth.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my beta sent me this week and last week at the same time, and since I didn't edit her beta work at the same time, missed the part where she wanted me to post this interlude first. 
> 
> So sorry, dear heart!

The next night, the rustle of material woke Heidi from her sleep, and she looked over her shoulder to see Ewan at the foot of the bed in her rented chamber. She might have been traveling with the men, but they’d insisted for propriety’s sake that she have her own room with a lock while they resided in Birmingham.

“It is only I,” he said, whispering. His trousers dropped to the floor. “I thought to keep you company this night.”

She murmured, sleepily, and laid back down. Using the tavern as a base of operations, they’d purchased a few gowns and necessities for her under assumed names, a luxury of anonymity they’d not have had in London. Heidi had promised to pay them back, but none of them were interested in what little money she had.

The mattress shifted with his weight and she felt the cool air brush against the backs of her legs when he joined her under the blankets. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She liked her cuddler.

The first night he’d come into her room, he stayed on the other side of the bed and she’d been scared that he’d refuse to touch her after the truth had come out. She hadn’t had sex with any of the men since she’d escaped the clutches of the Thompsons. Aside from knowing they were taking her up to Gariton, the county over which the Earl presided, they’d said little about their plans. The only thing she knew for sure, was that they were getting her away from the place that had brought her such misery.

Ewan brazenly tugged at her nightgown, bunching the fabric at her hips.

His hands slipped under the linen and he shifted behind her, allowing his fingers to trail along her spine.

Heidi shivered, worrying her lip to keep from moaning.

“Ewan,” she said, warning him.

His hands stilled. “Let me, I wish to bring you pleasure.”

Heidi rolled her eyes at the beseeching tone in his voice. She cleared her throat.

“Very well,” she said, and Heidi could feel his smile at her back.

Already she was growing wet, the mere presence of one of her men making her ache.

Ewan brushed her hair, contained by a ribbon, away from her neck and kissed her shoulder, bared thanks to the wide neck of her nightgown.

Heidi gasped, feeling his heat so clearly against her.

She could feel him harden, his cock nestling into the crease of her butt. He thrusted slowly, testing how she would react, and a smile crossed her lips.

Heidi moaned, arching into him as Ewan’s hand tightened around a breast, squeezing her through the fabric.

“May I find my pleasure within you?” he asked, his voice rumbling through her chest.

“Yes,” she said, sighing.

“We must be quiet.”

Heidi nodded.

“No noise, Mrs Schulte.”

She paused at his command, but acquiesced as his fingers trailed down her stomach.

Though it was still technically incorrect, they all agreed that they would continue using a fake name for now and updated her status from an old maid to a widow. Her position as a widow would provide Heidi certain freedoms, certain eccentricities that would allow her to be ignored by society. It had been Ewan’s idea initially, but both of the older gentlemen agreed that such a position would be helpful. She would not be expected to hold herself to the higher standards of a maid within society. This freedom, more than most, reassured Heidi that they were serious in their pursuit of finding her a home.

They were toying with the idea that she work for their cousin, Ambrose , an attorney in Gariton. It would not do for her to find employment at the Wych Elm estate, not in such an established household, and while she was far more educated in some ways than they were, they did not wish to see her beholden to one of their friends as a governess.

She really wasn’t sure about all of this, wondering if they would continue to sleep with her when convenient or if they were serious about making her into something that fit into this time, or if…

Heidi cleared her mind of nefarious thoughts. The men had joked about a rubber factory, but they had given no other hint that they would use her for their own gain. After the truth had come out, Percival had asked about her comment on rubber condoms and she’d told them what she knew of the modern prophylactic. The idea appealed to them so much, that they’d continued throwing out ideas for a new company throughout the afternoon.

In her daydreams, Heidi pretended that her new pseudonym was her ‘married’ name and was coming to enjoy hearing the men call her by that name. In a way, its meaning had evolved into more than a term of endearment. The way they addressed her in the private parlor, though entirely within societal constraints, made her wet every time they said it.

Teeth scraped along her shoulder, bringing Heidi back to the present. She lifted her leg when Ewan’s hand slid down to her curls.

His fingers parted her lips and brushed her pearl. This man, brother and cousin, normally took a submissive role in their interludes, but Heidi reveled in his insistence when he moved his cock and slipped it through the wetness between her legs. He was like heaven, the head probing for her entrance as he bit her neck.

“Oh, Ewan,” she said, rolling her hips toward him. The tip of him slipped inside and she moaned.

“Please, Heidi,” he said, his hand brushing against her lips. “You cannot.”

She nodded and pursed her lips. His fingers brushed down her jaw and along her neck and something in her wanted him to squeeze, just enough to make her blood simmer from lack of oxygen; but she kept her mouth shut as he pushed himself deeper into her.

His cock grazed against her g-spot and Heidi whimpered, her legs clenching, as he thrust into her. Ewan’s movements were slow and measured, and soon Heidi’s toes were tingling with anticipation.

His hands explored her body, cupping her breasts, teasing her clit and running over her arms, warming the skin through the linen gown.

She knew he was less experienced than the other two men, but in only a handful of minutes he worked her to a climax that rolled through her body hot, slow, and mesmerizing. Her cunt squeezed around him and Ewan pressed against her stomach pushing her back against him as he emptied himself into her.

He pulsed, five, six, seven times, his breathing harsh.

Heidi sighed when he thrust into her once more, for good measure.

“Stay,” she murmured, enjoying the feeling of fullness that he provided to her.

Ewan kissed her neck. “I cannot stay long.”

She nodded. “Just a few more moments,” she said, threading her fingers through the hand that still rested over her womb.

He chuckled. “How could I deny you?”

Heidi shook her head, feeling exhaustion settle into her limbs. “You can’t.”

“I would deny you nothing, were it within my power.”

“You are too good,” she said, sleep washing over her. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to do a check in, if anyone has anything they need or want tagged, please feel free to tell me. I'm new to the tagging thing, but I want everyone to be safe. I don't think there's anything particular about this chapter, but... one never knows.

“This is the home you grew up in?” she asked, addressing the brothers.

The carriage pulled up to Wych Elm Estate the next afternoon. Heidi pulled back the curtains when Percival had let her know that the best vantage point would be coming up.

The estate sprawled in front of her, rather medieval in style, more Gothic maybe, than the expected Georgian manor house. It was not what she expected Pemberley to look like, an ostentatious display of wealth. Instead, it was older and well maintained and Heidi guessed it was a great pride to the family name.

She swallowed her nerves, the carriage rocking down the gravel path, and looked over her shoulder at her travel companions.

“Darcy spent many a summer here in his youth, you must remember,” Percival said, smirking at her.

“Yes, of course.” She flushed, honored at the chance to get to see this house.

Since she’d told them the truth and they’d told theirs (though they really had no idea what their admissions had meant), the relationship between herself and the men hadn’t changed much, except for Fitzwi—Mr. Darcy.

She still couldn’t believe her luck in finding these main players of one of her mother’s favorite novels. Oh, she’d watched all the iterations with her mother; but she’d never been quite as drawn into the tale as her mother who watched the 1995 miniseries each summer. 

Heidi did not want to influence his future one way or another. If she said too much, maybe he’d never grow into the person who deserved Lizzy, or maybe he’d be so confident of having her that he’d ruin his chances. Heidi knew she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if that storyline was ruined.

Heidi frowned, considering the Wickham disaster. If her math was correct, there was still time before the attempted elopement. For the moment, she would simply watch and wait.

Heidi couldn’t imagine how Mr. Darcy would react once he learned he was supposed to marry a gentleman’s daughter with terrible connections.

Heidi giggled at the thought as the carriage came to a halt.

“It appears that father has already departed for town,” Ewan murmured when Heidi saw the small retinue of servants standing near the door to greet them.

“He’s in Gariton?”

Percival chuckled. “No, child, he is in London.”

She flushed. Percival had taken to calling her that after the three men had shared her. She knew there were couples that liked the whole daddy/little girl scene; but she was relieved that this was different. Not that she wouldn’t mind calling him ‘Daddy’ now and again…but they weren’t quite there yet.

Besides, this was _Percival_ giving her a nickname, a name that only he would call her, and that warmed her heart, even if she never got the nerve to admit it.

She had to keep reminding herself that it was not proper to address them by their first names. Heidi did her best to refer to them, even in her thoughts, by their address. She’d learned a lot about peerage and what was proper from the men this past week. She did not want to let them down. They were giving her an opportunity to make something of herself in a way that no one else would have, and she would not disappoint them.

The three cousins were all different in their approaches and Heidi was beginning to be able to read them and their intentions. Sure, it didn’t hurt that three, _count ‘em, three!!!,_ men wanted her in such a way, but she was fully aware of the fact that she was raised differently than the women they knew and in that aspect, she was freer to accept everything they gave her.

Heidi worried her lip when the carriage came to a stop.

“Do not be nervous,” Percival said.

“Do not bother yourself with such things, Mrs Schulte. The staff at Wych Elm have always been discreet.”

His words didn’t calm her, but Heidi nodded anyway.

The door opened and Percival stepped out, greeting the staff, followed by the colonel and Mr. Darcy.

Then a gloved hand appeared in the doorway and Heidi took Percival’s offering and stepped out onto the gravel courtyard.

Her eyes fell on the servants, lined up to greet their benefactor, master, whatever Percival was called, and a flutter of unease curled in her gut. They stared at her, barely disguised curiosity on their faces. A few of them looked disgusted and Heidi wondered, jealous heat spiking through her chest at the thought that maybe his lordship had brought other women to live in the estate.

She squared her shoulders, determined not to allow these people to intimidate her. 

If she was supposed to be a completely innocent friend of the future master of the house, she would not shirk into shyness. It would give her away in an instant.

Chin held high, Heidi nodded her thanks to Percival and allowed the man to transfer her hand to his elbow so he could escort her into the house.

The dressmaker in Birmingham had been instructed to make her dress worthy of a Lady, and the men’s fingers had lingered on her body this morning as they’d helped her into her stays and stockings before leaving the tavern. The innkeeper was surprised that she insisted she did not need help to dress, but she’d waved away his worries saying that she was used to such things in Germany, where they didn’t always have staff.

In their travels, the men had introduced her to the basic rules of polite society. She’d learned a lot about what was proper and what was not, and though she knew she probably wouldn’t fool their aunt, the famed Lady Catherine, maybe she’d be able to pull off the role of a Lady from another country in front of the staff.

Not that they were going to give her a fake title and fake retinue of servants, but she could easily be a gentleman’s widow from Germany. As long as she paid attention to her actions in front of others.

The colonel and Mr. Darcy followed behind and they stepped into the ancient home of the Fitzwilliam earls.

The walls, covered in dark wood paneling, made Heidi feel as if she’d just been dropped into the 1400s . Though the decorations were considerably newer, wingback chairs and intricately carved side tables and things lining the corridor, it was clear that this house held more history in it than anything the United States could boast.

Her jaw dropped at the old tapestries that hung near the front door depicting hunting scenes and ladies in medieval gowns, sleeves as long as their dresses.

“Croft, have tea sent to the parlor and then tend to my things. The blue jacket may need some mending,” Percival said offhandedly to a footman or something near the door. “Whitaker,” he said, this time addressing an older man, who had to be the butler or the steward of the estate. “Have Mrs Schulte’s luggage brought to the guest chambers. And have Mrs Weatherby select a girl to act as lady’s maid, while she remains here. She was unable to bring an Abigail in her escape from the Continent.”

A thrill raced down her spine at the thought that she was being assigned a servant. Her mother never even hired a maid for once a month cleaning. Her situation certainly had changed.

“Yes, your Lordship,” the liveried servant said, bowing to Percival, and disappeared back out the door.

Clinging to Percival’s arm, Heidi was led through a series of rooms, each decorated with a thoroughly masculine feel, until they reached a room with floral wallpaper on one wall, the others either lined with windows or covered in the now familiar paneling.

A fire blazed in the hearth and Heidi was grateful to it, as the air in the house was chilly even with the late September weather still being fair.

She guessed that, like old cathedrals, it was hard to heat buildings of this age in this time. Even in modern England they’d have issues, she was sure.

Glad that her _patrons_, Heidi snorted at the word, had purchased a few jackets and things for her to keep her appropriately attired for the next few months at least, Heidi rubbed her chilled arm with her free hand and allowed Percival to place her in a seat.

With the servants already in attendance in the room, Heidi knew better than to seat herself.

The men, it was clear, were going to behave in the most appropriate of manners.

“Has there been word from cousin Ambrose?” Ewan asked the footman.

“I believe he is due to arrive at three.”

“Have him brought into us directly.”

“Yes, colonel,” the young man said, bowing at Ewan and then walking out of the room.

“We can pour for ourselves, Mabel,” Percival said, dismissing the maid.

The girl left them and finally she and the three of her companions were alone.

“You did well, Heidi,” Ewan said, grinning at her.

“Shall I pour?” she asked, glancing at the tea set.

“No,” Fitzwilliam said, surprising her and crossing the small space to the tea things. 

They spent the next hour enjoying their small repast and Heidi’s stomach fluttered with nerves. She knew that their cousin was an attorney, but none of them had told her why he was being summoned.

Breaking the unbearable silence, Heidi cleared her throat half an hour after they’d been left alone. “Will you be telling Ambrose the whole of my story?”

“Someday, perhaps,” Percival said. “If all goes well, and if you wish to remain under our protection, .”

The grandfather clock chimed three and right on time, the door to the parlor opened to the butler escorting their guest into the room.

Heidi curtseyed and allowed the man, with a distinct Latin swagger to him, to kiss her hand. She searched his features, looking for some familial resemblance, but knew the man was a de Bourgh and therefore only related to Anne by blood. She stepped back and stayed quiet as the men reacquainted themselves.

“You have read our communiques,” Percival said. “Please, speak freely before Mrs Schulte without fear of reproach, cousin. She is the reason why you were asked to come to the Hall this afternoon and I fear the conversation will not be a delicate one.”

“As you wish,” Ambrose said, considering her before taking a seat in one of the armchairs. “You wished to procure my services?”

Heidi, who’d taken a sip of the fresh tea, almost spat out her drink. Ambrose certainly was direct.

“We had a business proposal come to our attention and thought that your skills would be required.”

“You are looking to speculate ?”

“We were presented with a proposal that I would like to keep anonymous. We were hoping you would be willing to lend your expertise in the legal protocols of our endeavor. Perhaps so far as to help in securing the necessary patents once we have established ourselves. Previous inquiries have determined that it would be possible for us to hire who we might need; however, your familiarity in such matters would be appreciated.”

Ambrose leaned forward. “I assume Mrs Schulte has something to do with this business venture?”

“She has some stake in it, yes. But Darcy and Ewan and I will be investing and backing the project.”

“I see,” Ambrose said, shifting in his seat. “What sort of business?”

“Manufacturing.”

Ambrose reached into the briefcase and pulled out a journal and quill. “Do you mind if I take notes?”

Percival waved his hand, and then launched into the spiel of how she’d introduced them to the idea of rubber condoms.

Her face flushed, Heidi stirred her tea and nibbled on a piece of cake when the conversation turned more technical. She’d given them everything she knew about the business, which was not much, but said that they could make more than just condoms with rubber, if only they found a farm to purchase where the rubber trees already grew. It was up to them to make the necessary arrangements. Though tires and things weren’t made with rubber yet, the tubing could be beneficial in lots of ways, and the possibilities could be endless. 

She’d gone so far as to make sure they knew that she would not settle for the near slavery of whatever indigenous peoples might be located wherever rubber plants grew. They’d balked, and she’d insisted that even if those laws were overturned, whatever employees they hired, they would be fairly compensated.

“As such,” Percival said, dropping an indelicate hand on her knee. “Mrs Schulte should receive a fifth of the profits for her own use.”

Heidi’s teacup clattered onto the saucer.

“What?” she said, eyes darting wildly between Percival and Mr. Darcy, who was nodding.

“It was your idea. It is only natural that you receive the benefits.”

“I couldn’t, it’s not even really my idea.” She backed up in the settee, moving her knee away from Percival’s touch. “No, I couldn’t. I wish to repay your kindness, not…”

Heidi looked over at Ewan. “You know that I can’t accept this. Tell him. I don’t know anything about business.”

“You have proven yourself shrewd, Mrs Schulte,” Fitzwilliam said, surprising her by interjecting. “You intimated that you wished to educate women. With the money we hope to make, you would be able to do such things.”

“I don’t understand. I thought you wished me to work in your cousin’s house as a chamber maid or something. We agreed to those terms. I wish to earn my keep and repay my debts, not act as a shareholder in a business.”

“We wish to make you independently wealthy,” Percival said.

Her heart warmed at the tone in his voice, but she steeled herself. “This rubber factory is a pipe dream,” she said. “Something that may fail as easily as it might succeed. I never expected you to—“

“You wish to give Mrs Schulte a fifth of the profits?” Ambrose interrupted, looking up from where he’d been writing on the edge of an end table. “She will not be allowed to place the money in any bank.”

“Yes, of course,” Percival said, waving away his concerns. “We would open an account under one of our names, and have you draw up a legal document to keep with the bank that allows her to withdraw money on our behalf.”

“That should circumvent the law, should it not?” Mr. Darcy said, eyebrow raised.

Ambrose frowned. “I would have to conduct some research. I have never heard such a thing.”

“Would it –“ Percival said stopped his line of questioning, his brows knitting together.

“Yes?”

Percival looked at Heidi with an intensity that had her unable to maintain eye contact.

“Never mind,” he said, waving his hand. “Will you see what you can discover?”

“Of course.”

“I don’t understand this, not at all,” Heidi said, still feeling blindsided by their proposal.

“We have come up with a scheme that will aid all of us, why would we not include you in the matter?”

“Because I’m a woman?”

“You are unique among us, to be sure,” Percival said. “It would behoove us to listen to your advice.”

“No,” Ambrose said, grinning at them. “She remains at the manor in Gariton. Her condition is delicate.”

“Congratulations, cousin!”

The men shook hands and realization washed over her.

“Your wife is expecting a child?” she asked, a smile on her lips.

“Yes,” he said, with a grin.

“Many happy returns, then, Mr. de Bourgh,” she said, and then giggled, looking over at Ewan. “I’ve always wanted to say that to someone.”

Ambrose spent another hour chatting with the cousins, discussing business plans and Heidi could barely keep her head wrapped around the situation. They were making her their partner in this business proposition.

She couldn’t believe it.

Ambrose stayed through the simple dinner that was served to hash out more details, after which Heidi offered to go to a withdrawing room if the men wished to talk over cigars. Instead they all withdrew and Ambrose played the piano.

She’d gone to stand by the instrument, watching as he expertly played.

“Might you be able to tell me where the sheet music is kept?” she asked. “Perhaps Wych Elm’s libraries will have something I might know.”

“You do not know _T__he Soldier’s Adieu_, Mrs Schulte?” Ambrose asked, turning the page.

“Oh no, I’m afraid my musical background did not encompass the English songs of the late– last century,” she said, catching her near slip-up.

Ambrose pointed out the box where the music was kept and Heidi eagerly searched through it, only to be disappointed.

“Most of the composers I know are not represented here.”

A warm smile crossed his face when Ambrose looked over his shoulder at her. “Come, sit on the bench, and I will play the _Adieu_ again and teach you the lyrics.”

She slipped onto the bench, and watched the man play the last verse of the song before he asked her to turn to the front page.

Heidi started out clumsily at first, stumbling over the tune; but Ambrose guided her through the lyrics. His voice was a warm baritone that had her wishing to lean into his shoulder. When she realized what she was doing, having pressed her side against his, Heidi pulled away, embarrassed.

By the time the chorus came around, she’d gotten the hang of the tune, singing along while Ambrose played.

So engulfed in her task, when the song ended, Heidi was shocked to see that the colonel, his lordship, and Mr Darcy had come to the piano to watch.

“Bravo,” Percival said, clapping his gloved hands as Ambrose held the last chord longer than the music indicated.

“I had no notion you could sing,” Ewan said, grinning at her.

“I’ve attended a lesson or two,” she said, shrugging.

“You should call on the music master in the city,” Ambrose said. “I daresay his collection of sheet music is the largest in the county. Master Hillman lends out his music to the peerage. It would not be an issue to have him provide you with some while you remain at Wych Elm.”

“Perhaps I will,” she said, grateful for the suggestion. “As it seems your cousin intends to keep me busy in the coming months as a business partner, I will need something to distract me.”

Ambrose left the estate when the clock struck ten that evening, having spent the last hour testing songs with Heidi and then singing along with her, guiding her through the tunes.

She felt pleasantly buzzed from the wine she’d consumed and was beginning to feel better about her situation.

Initially, the plan to turn her into an employee of the de Bourgh family rankled; but she’d accepted that this would be her place until she found a way to get home. Percival’s surprise idea of letting her help organize this new company was more than she’d ever thought possible.

Of course, she would probably be in the background and never be seen at the factory, unless escorted by one of them; but it was some progress. And the money it would provide her would help Heidi spread the word about protecting women. Maybe she could get some woman’s lib movement going, or set up a fund for mistreated and abused women . Anything that might brighten the future for people in the position she’d found herself in all those months ago, with no money, no prospects, and an abusive employer. Mr. Darcy’s confirmation of her late-night rambling in the parlor had warmed her heart, that they’d been listening was more than she expected.

Percival rang for the servants once Ambrose had gone, to have Heidi escorted to the guest room, when Heidi had an idea.

“I do not know what the future holds, not truly, not in such a specific instance; but I wondered if perhaps I would be able to visit your rooms this eve. I would not wish to put you in a position of gossip; but I have missed all of you something dreadful these last days.”

Mr Darcy rubbed the back of his neck and Percival licked at his bottom lip.

“Why would you—“

“I am sure we can come to an arrangement,” Percival said, interrupting his brother.

“We will come to your rooms,” Ewan said, glaring at Percival. “There is a passage into your solar from the nursery. Do not be surprised if you hear us within.”

Heidi nodded, her head dizzy with wine. She could hardly believe that she’d come on to them in such a blatant manner.

_Of course there was a secret passage to the guest room_.

A few minutes later, Heidi was following Mabel, a young girl who couldn’t have been more than sixteen or seventeen, through the corridors to her rooms.

The girl helped get her changed into her nightgown; she couldn’t very well forego something like that in a house such as this. Who cared if servants in an inn knew about her proclivities, but it was a different situation to know that she would be a guest in this estate for the foreseeable future.

Once she was alone, Heidi perused the small bookshelf in the solar, looking for something to read while she waited for the men.

A nervous flutter settled in her stomach, now that she had nothing to distract her.

They were setting her up as a business partner.

She should be ecstatic. Instead, she was terrified.

They were going out on a limb, believing her story, and hoping that it would bring them money.

She’d thought a lot about this when the conversation had turned away from her at supper. She had plans for the company, plans that included fair labor and safe workplaces and actual vacation time for the people who would eventually work in the plant. Possibilities swirled in her head and she wished for a computer so she could sit and plan and use some of her modern knowledge to build a business plan.

There was a cough and Heidi spun around to see Percy, Ewan, and Fitzwilliam standing near a hidden doorway. They’d removed their formal clothing, probably with the help of their valets and footmen, and had come to her chamber in nothing but their sleeping tunics and dressing gowns. 

“You appear to be scheming, Mrs Schulte,” Ewan said, drawing her eyes away from their naked feet.

The younger brother stepped forward and reached out to her.

“I might be thinking up a plan or two.”

“In regards to our business proposition?” Mr Darcy asked, surprising her. It seemed they could all read her thoughts.

“I suppose you could say that.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “What would you say?”

“Nothing of note, yet. I need some time to consider. You do not mind?”

“You have your reasons. We will not question them.”

“We did not overstep today?” Percival asked, rubbing his arm.

“I guess time will tell,” she said, taking a step forward and giving him a sly smile. “I only hope you do not come to regret your associations with me.”

A look passed between them, and before she could react, Mr Darcy forced her up against the wall. His lips against hers, he consumed her. His hands pulled the tie free on her dressing gown, revealing the thin shift she wore to bed.

Heidi moaned when he pulled her flush against him. The man was already growing hard.

He pulled the cloth up and lifted her body, using the wall to keep them upright. Heidi wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her.

Mr Darcy rolled his hips, mimicking the act that would soon take place and Heidi groaned at the feeling of the covered head brushing against her exposed nether regions. 

One good thing about the underclothing of the time, there was nothing to prevent her from feeling her partner’s cock as it searched for her lower lips.

She wrapped her arms around Mr Darcy’s neck and ground against him. Heidi had forgotten how delectable he was. She would not make that mistake again.

He growled, pulling away from the kiss.

“Take me,” she said, whispering in his ear. “Take me and fill me with your seed.”

Mr Darcy shuddered between her legs, his eyes wide at the vulgar language. Then his teeth bit into the pulse point at her neck as his cock, still covered, pressed against her.

Heidi could tell he was feeling dominant tonight and she relished it as he let her go and untied his dressing gown.

The head of his cock swept through her wet valley, seeking entrance within her warm embrace, and before she could order him to just do it, Mr Darcy thrust up into her.

She wasn’t prepared, not nearly enough, but it didn’t matter as he worked his length into her. With each movement, his cock went deeper. Heidi cried out, though she tried to catch herself. She hadn’t been given permission to make a lot of noise. Who knew where the servants were at this time, but she still wanted Darcy to know how much she loved this.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down, thrusting up into her, and seating himself, finally and fully within her passage. Her walls pulsed with effort, the head of his cock pressed against that very deepest part of her.

She relished the moment, before he started moving.

Heidi arched her back, her head pressed awkwardly into the paneling along the wall, but it didn’t matter.

His hands slipped under her tunic and while one held her hips in place, the other trailed up and cupped her breast. He teased a nipple into hardness, and then sucked at it through the linen fabric leaving it wet.

Heidi loved the intensity of his attack, her nails digging into his shoulders.

She moaned, his tongue doing wondrous things to the overstimulated nipple. Heidi dragged her nails down his back and pressed against him, wanting him to keep moving, to brush the end of her channel once more.

He was thinner than the other two, but longer, and she reveled in it.

Rolling her hips, her mouth went dry as his cock brushed against her g-spot.

He groaned. “I am near,” he said, sooner than she expected. But, it had been almost a fortnight since she’d lain with him at the Abney estate. Mr Darcy had remained a gentleman, unlike Ewan, for the entirety of their journal from Cornwall, but clearly his lustful needs could no longer be contained.

She leaned forward and pulled his earlobe between her lips.

His grip on her tightened, his cock throbbing. Heidi squeezed him.

“Paint my womb with your seed,” she said, growling out the words.

Mr Darcy roared and lost himself. His cock pulsed, shooting within her and Heidi fell over the edge, pleasure ripping through her like a pull string up her spine. Her heels dug into his back and her walls milked him dry. She arched her back and pressed her still clothed breasts against his tunic.

He collapsed into her, using the wall to hold them up, and gasped for air. The man tucked his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent, murmuring her name over and over.

“Oh God,” he said, when he finally caught his breath. “You are a treasure.”

Heidi flushed, running her fingers through the damp hair at his temple.

His cock, softening, slipped from her warm confines and Mr Darcy lowered her to the floor. He rested his forehead on hers and Heidi looked into his eyes.

“I daresay, I need a rest,” he said.

She giggled and his hand cupped her cheek, breathing her in.

“Go on then,” she said, indicating the settee nearby. “Rest up, while I take the brothers to my bed.”

She looked at Percival and Ewan, both blatantly staring at her. She could feel Mr Darcy already leaking from her and inspiration hit.

“I want all three of you to come within me tonight,” she said, licking her lips. “If I were able to get pregnant at this time, I would want to give you all the chance to plant yourselves within me.”

Their eyes went wide. Every single one of them had expressed a want for children, some day.

If she could feed that fantasy for them, for a while, it would be worth it.

She’d explained the birth control that she had and told them it would, or at least should, last for another two and half years, as long as it remained within her. They were curious about it, but admitted that they were willing to wait for her to be comfortable enough to find a doctor to remove it, if she managed to remain in England throughout the duration of the small stick imbedded in her arm.

But that was a thought for another day.

Her thighs were being coated with Darcy’s seed and she glanced at the two brothers, trying to decide who would have her next.

Percival made the decision by reaching for her.

“I wish to see you naked,” he said, already bunching her shift in his hands.

He lifted it over her head and then carried Heidi to the bed, laying her carefully on the mattress, the bedding already turned down, thanks to Mabel. He parted her legs, his hands running up her inner thighs. He collected Darcy’s seed and rubbed it into the petals of her sex before he pushed two fingers within her.

“My God, Darce,” he said, calling out to the solar, a chuckle in his voice. “Did you leave any room for the two of us?”

Darcy snorted from the other room and Heidi pushed herself up to her elbows, watching as the man moved between her legs.

His tongue was hot as it swiped over her pearl. Heidi cried out, her legs trapping him at the sensation.

Her breathing became labored as he began moving his hand between her legs, his fingers twisting in her passage and spreading the juices that leaked out of her. Heidi groaned as he added a third finger, pressing against the sensitive spot within her that caused her to shudder.

Percival pressed his lips to her clit and sucked her, hard. Heidi’s walls clenched around his fingers, needing a cock.

“Please,” she begged.

“You will do as I say, Miss Watson,” he growled, low and demanding.

He pulled his fingers from her and Heidi’s eyes snapped open.

In the orange light from the fire, his eyes blazed.

“Answer me.” His fingers swirled around her entrance, as it pulsed, begging to be filled.

She could smell not only her own arousal, but Darcy’s and couldn’t wait to feel Percival spill himself within her.

“Yes, Percival.”

He tapped her clit with the lightest of warnings but it was enough to have her cry out. “Use my title, girl.” 

“Yes, your Lordship,” she said, a quiver in her voice.

“That is what I wanted to hear.” He leered down at her, in a way that might have frightened her if she didn’t know him. “What a good girl,” he said, crawling up her body.

His cock jumped as it came in contact with the combined wetness between her legs.

The head brushed her entrance and Heidi angled her hips.

“I did not give you permission to do that,” he drawled.

Heidi shuddered as Percival suckled her breast, his eyes on hers. His teeth scraped the sensitive nipple, but she tried to remain still.

“Ewan,” he said, snapping his head to his brother. “Prepare yourself.”

She looked at the younger brother, his eyes wide with surprise. “Wha-what?”

Percival looked back at her and let the head of his cock press inside her, just enough to make her whimper.

“You know by now, my brother’s preference for being told what to do?”

Heidi nodded, her throat going dry.

“Prepare yourself for taking our dear Mrs Schulte,” he said, not bothering to look over.

She watched Ewan part his dressing gown and take hold of his cock.

“Heidi,” Percival said, turning her head to look up at him. “Tell me what you would do to Ewan, should the two of you be alone at this moment.”

Heidi gasped.

“You will not find release unless you tell us.” Percival growled his words , the tip of him slipping out of her.

She shook her head.

“Do it.”

Heidi’s mouth went dry and she looked over at Ewan. He stroked himself.

“Brother, you will not find your pleasure until you are buried within her sweet walls.”

Ewan stuttered a response.

“You best begin, darling girl.”

Her eyes on Ewan, she felt Percival’s cock press against her. Not in, just against her.

She wasn’t sure what to say, but if she didn’t come up with something soon, she would lose more of Darcy’s seed. God, she wanted to be brimming with their cum.

“I would blindfold him,” she said, watching as Ewan closed his eyes. “And then I would strip him of his clothes.”

An image flashed in her mind, and Heidi panted.

Percival pressed the head of his cock back into her. “Go on.”

“I would take off my --- no,” she said, interrupting herself. “Before I blindfolded him, I would make him remove my clothing. My gown, my shift, my stays.”

Ewan’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes on her body, as if he were imagining it.

“I might make him leave my stockings on.”

Percival slipped into her, just one inch, but enough to have her walls working around him, trying to pull him in deeper.

“Then I would blindfold him, and strip him, and then—“ Heidi lost her words as Percival pushed another inch of himself inside her, stretching her open.

“Then what, Heidi?”

She swallowed. “I would tie him to my bed. One limb to each post. Have him spread out before me.”

He filled her with another slow inch of his shaft and Heidi’s toes curled, her hips rolling, her body begging him to move.

“Tut,” he said, warning her. He pulled out of her.

Heidi dragged her eyes up his arm, seeing the muscles rippling as he held himself over her.

Her eyes fell on his face, Percival’s features screwed tightly, trying to hold himself back.

“With him tied and willing, I would explore his body. My tongue and teeth leaving marks on him.” She drew in a breath, Percival pushing into her. “I would mark him as mine, my hands on his shaft, getting him hard, until his cock wept.”

Within her channel, Percival’s cock jumped.

She didn’t mean to make her words so explicit, but with him pushing deeper within her, Heidi couldn’t help herself.

“I would take off my garters and run my silk stockings along his length, letting him feel the smooth fabric until he begged me to let him within my body. Into my silk passage.”

Percival grunted as he dragged his cock slowly back out of her.

Heidi whimpered, and turned her head away, watching Ewan stroke himself to her spoken fantasies.

“Then what?” Percival asked, repeating his question from before.

She could see that he was on the edge and couldn’t wait to feel him pulsing in her. Her walls undulated around him as he pushed his cock back into her.

“I would straddle his hips, let him feel my silken folds, have him try to enter me, though he could not move and I would raise myself up, avoiding his cock until he begged me.”

Darcy, in the other room, grunted and Heidi squeezed around Percival at the thought that he too was touching himself to her words.

Percival lifted her hips and sank into her more fully than he had been before.

“Then, when he could not take any more, I would lower myself onto him, take him within me and sink fully onto his cock.”

The man within her twitched.

“I would ride him then.” She gasped, Percival’s patience shattered, as he began thrusting into her in earnest. “I would ride him until I could feel him ready.” Her words came out shakily as her body moved with him.

“Yes,” Percival grunted, his hips pistoning with more speed. “Would you let my brother find his pleasure?”

Her toes curled as he moved and Heidi took a breath.

“If he were well and truly mine?” she asked.

“He is yours to command,” Percival said, sounding like a man at the end of his rope.

“Then,” she said, pausing to suck on her bottom lip. “I would order him to find his release.”

Percival nuzzled her neck, much like Darcy had done, but instead, he pulled her earlobe into his mouth, tugging on the skin. Heidi arched into him, bucking against him, moving with each thrust.

Part of her wanted him to stop and maybe fuck her tits and feel him cum on her face; but she needed her release and knew that he too was on the brink.

“Come for me, dearest,” Percival said, his tone dropping an octave.

Heidi’s climax washed over her, blinding her to the world, as Percival pumped himself into her. He filled her with his cum, cock pulsing, and Heidi relished the knowledge that two of them had now found their pleasure in her.

Percival collapsed onto her, his breathing heavy, as she regained some of her faculties.

“You are exquisite, darling,” he said, voice sending an errant shiver down her side. Her walls tightened around him and Percival chuckled. “Our little treasure.”

She moaned, his fingers sliding down her arm in a reverent manner.

“Brother,” Ewan said, growling the word.

The two of them startled and Heidi felt guilt wash over her about the fact that she’d forgotten, temporarily, about the third man in their quartet. Percy had been so magnificent, she’d unintentionally neglected the man so keen to obey her.

“Will you be able to finish what you started?” Percival asked, pulling away and looking at her intently.

Heidi nodded, though she still struggled to catch her breath.

Ewan climbed onto the bed and Percival pulled himself up. Though it was growing slippery at her junction, the man was still within her.

“Do not lose a drop, Mrs Schulte,” he said, eyes narrowing at her. “Lest you desire punishment.”

She swallowed, the darkness in his eyes proved his sincerity.

Percival pulled out and Heidi worked her walls, hoping that she managed what was asked of her, before Ewan took his brother’s place and in one thrust buried himself into her like a man diving into a lake.

No preparation had been necessary, but she still felt her walls stretch to accommodate the second brother.

“Hold yourself for a moment,” Percival said to his brother.

The man then reached between them and Ewan glared as his brother reached between her legs. Heidi was sure he touched his brother, but the man pulled away as quickly as possible, with a grin on his face.

He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them, tasting, she guessed, the mix of herself, Darcy, and Percival.

“I will permit it,” he said, eyes dark and heated. “This once.” And then the man leaned over, kissing her lips.

“Brother,” Ewan said the word, a quiver in his voice emphasizing how little he held back, how ready he was to take her.

Heidi’s passage clenched around him and moaned into Percival’s mouth.

Percival stiffened, and then pulled away with a grunt. “Very well,” he said, sighing. “Have your fun.”

She watched him walk away and Ewan slid out of her.

“You wish to bind me?” he asked, drawing her attention.

Heidi nodded.

He thrust into her, sudden and hard.

Her juices dripped from her body and already regretted the loss of it.

“You wish to keep me locked up, a plaything for your amusement?” He dragged himself almost completely out of her.

Heidi whimpered, nodding again, and he thrust hard back into her once more.

She reached out for him, her fingers digging into his arms, trying to keep herself from bucking into the headboard as he found his pleasure.

He took her rough, seating himself deep within her, circling his hips, letting her feel every glorious inch of him in every inch of her. It was as if he wanted to bury himself into her, mark her cunt and make it his own. The other two men had taken her, and he’d had to watch.

Now it was his turn.

She looked up into his eyes, they were possessive in his intent, and he pulled her to him, kissing her with ferocity she’d never seen from him before.

This was something else entirely, as he thrust into her.

The sounds her sex made as he moved within her far surpassed the obscene.

There was something about this time that clearly had him more eager than before.

He bit her lip, tugging it into his mouth, his hand reached up and pinched her nipples, her breasts bouncing.

Ewan’s grunt wavered and Heidi knew he was close.

“Wait,” she said.

He was slow to respond, his mind fogged, but he managed to hold himself back.

She knew they would lose contact for a moment and leaned up to kiss him.

“I’ll be right back,” she said, breath coming out in pants.

He frowned, trying to catch his breath and Heidi pulled away, her walls pulsing at the loss of his cock. She flipped herself over, presenting her ass to him.

“Okay,” she whispered.

Ewan gripped her hips, spread her cheeks, and then thrust himself into her again.

Heidi cried out, her voice muffled by the pillow as he fucked her from behind.

His cock brushed that spongey spot within her, his balls hitting her clit. Her legs trembled.

Thank God she had nowhere to fall.

His fingers dug into her hips. Heidi reached under her body, her climax only a few seconds away, and took his balls in her hand.

The shock of the touch had Ewan spilling into her, grunting and pulsing, and whimpering as her walls clenched around him. She could feel the combined juices running down her thigh as she was finally too full, Ewan’s seed mixing with the other two men’s, deep within her core.

She cupped his balls for a few seconds, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he was over-stimulated and then dragged her hand past her pearl. Her cunt fluttered around his cock, milking every last drop from his shaft.

Heidi craved it in a way she hadn’t expected.

Her mouth watered and she almost laughed, her head light and giddy.

She’d had three amazing climaxes, each bordering on multiples themselves, and she was already thinking about the next time.

Ewan moved within her and Heidi pleaded, her words unintelligible.

He chuckled, the feeling rumbling through her own body, as he pressed kisses along her shoulder blade.

Ewan lowered her down to the bed, her legs no longer working, and stayed within her for a few moments longer.

Her eyes bristled with tears.

This night had been the most incredible experience of hers to date.


	10. Interlude 4

****Percival****

He wasn’t ready to leave.

Percival sneered in the dark. His cousin and brother had long ago left the bed they’d been sharing with Heidi. He knew it wouldn’t be long before she would be leaving them. Something about her seemed to yearn for purpose, for something greater than herself. He admired it, but he hated it. He wanted her to want only him, wanted for himself to be what got her out of her bed every morning, and into his.

His hand trailed down her hip in the early morning hours. He tried to memorize her body, despite the fact that he knew he could never truly own her, not like he wished to.

“You awake?” she asked, voice gruff with sleep.

He murmured that he was.

“What are you thinking about?”

He couldn’t believe how much he loved that voice, it spoke of whispered naughty things that he wanted to do to her, have her do to him, and yet, sometimes it flashed an entirely domestic scene of her leaning over his shoulder, looking at some paperwork at his desk and dropping the lightest of kisses on his temple while she helped him with his duties.

Percival cleared his throat, struggling to find something to say. “I—we have never really spoken about your life. Before.”

“Before?”

“You have given us details of the world, but,” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Nothing about your life.”

“My life was never anything special.”

He couldn’t help but clench his fingers into her hip at that. “Of course your life was something special.”

She shook her head, possibly thinking he couldn’t see her, but the ambient light showed much.

“Tell me, what do you miss most about your life? Did you have a family, a--” he swallowed. “Husband? Children?”

“No,” she said, her voice heavy. “A couple of exes, and my parents of course, though we hadn’t been close in years, despite my mother’s efforts to reconnect. A couple of friends.”

“They would naturally miss you, search for you.”

“Of course, but I’m sure I’m a cold case at this point.”

He frowned, not understanding. There was a sadness in her tone that he ached to remove.

“What of the modernity of your life,” he asked. “What sort of things do you miss?”

“Easy,” she said, and he shifted behind her, eager to hear.

“What?”

She chuckled. “Everything is so easy in 2019,” she said. “We have stores open twenty-four/seven, we have the world at our fingertips, we can connect to people all over the world in a matter of seconds, I could get a special set of clothing from Europe in a matter of days, or spices from India in less than a week, or a used CD player from someone across the country overnight, and I mean across the American continent in less than twelve hours.”

He frowned. “What is a CD player?”

Again she chuckled, and it warmed his soul.

“Already it is antiquated technology,” she said, and he could see her shoulder lift in a shrug.

He waited.

“It is a device that would play CD’s.” She made a noise, as if thinking. “A CD, one of many versions of media players, held music. So you could put it in the player and then the music would come out of speakers.”

Heidi grunted. “You don’t know what those are either.”

Percival swallowed at the annoyance in her voice. “You know how a piano forte, you can hear it in the room and then maybe down the corridor and in the library or something.”

“Yes,” he said, wondering where this was going.

“Well, imagine a device about the size of a novel that would play music loud enough to mimic the distance heard by that piano forte.”

“That sounds… unimaginable,” he said.

She made another noise.

“Well, all of music is recorded in that way in my day, we could pull up any song almost EVER and listen to it. From all over the world or from symphonies that recorded music of Strauss of Chopin or Beethoven. I think I miss that the most. It’s so dreadfully quiet here.”

His brow furrowed. “I cannot say I have any skill in making music, but…”

“No,” she said, her hand covering his. “I think I know where you’re going. You do not need to hire someone to play a harp at all times to keep music in my room.”

He couldn’t help but nuzzle into the back of her neck, breathing her in.

“But,” she said, sounding unsure.

“What?”

“Perhaps one day, you might be willing to read to me?”

“You wish me to read to you?”

She nodded. “I used to love listening to audiobooks. I’d be working and listening, and it helped drown out my wandering mind. The sound of someone telling a story, it warmed my heart. I think it might be among the top of my missed things, even over the internet, but definitely not over toilet paper.”

He rested his chin on her shoulder, lips brushing over the soft skin. “I would be happy to read to you, any novel you wish.” That, at least, was something he could do for her at any time. She need only ask.


	11. Chapter 11

Heidi stirred in her sleep, nuzzling her cheek against the chest she’d been sleeping on. Her fingers danced over the smooth expanse of skin.

Mr. Darcy’s hand ventured alone her spine and she heard his breath catch as he woke.

Her mind slipping to a place she’d rather not go; Heidi considered this man’s future and how much she’d miss him. It was foolish, to lose part of her heart to him. One day he would no longer be coming to her bed; but for whatever time period she had with him, Heidi wanted to day dream that she was good enough for him, for any of them really, but Mr. Darcy held a strange, almost mythical place, in her heart.

“I should leave soon,” she said, her voice husky with sleep.

He murmured and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

She’d come to his room late last night, sensing he needed some comfort. They hadn’t had sex, but judging by the stiff way he’d been holding himself all afternoon, she knew he needed something more than physical release and she was happy to provide.

“I was thinking,” she said, staring down at her hand in the dim light from the dying candle near the bed. “Could I leave with you when you go to Pemberley?”

Mr. Darcy’s breath caught at her words.

“Why would you wish to do so?”

“I would dearly love to meet Georgiana,” she said, running her fingers down his ribcage.

“Would you?”

“Mm-hmm,” she said.

“Why is that?”

Heidi worried her lip, wondering if she should tell him the truth.

“What is it?” he asked, pulling himself semi-upright against his pillows.

“I know I am not marriage material for you, but I fear your sister will need some feminine guidance in coming months, and I could provide it. If you will let me.”

“What do you know?” His brows knit together, his fingers digging into her arm, and Heidi felt awful for ruining the cozy atmosphere of the room.

Damn, Heidi. What an amateur.

Heidi pursed her lips, knowing she’d gone about this all wrong.

“Will you tell me what Wickham is like?”

Darcy’s shoulders stiffened. “What do you know of Wickham?”

His reaction told her enough, she thought.

“Only what the story told. That he has been a thorn in your side since your father passed. Acting the rake and taking your money though you had little choice in the matter and he had no intention of taking vows.”

“Yes,” he said. “That much is true. What does this have to do with Georgiana?”

Her lip curled, he’d caught on quicker than she expected.

She sat up, knowing this would be an important talk.

“There is a possibility that he will wish to tie himself to your sister. I know some details, but I thought maybe…”

“That scoundrel!” He started to climb out of bed, anger rolling off him in waves.

“Wait,” she said, reaching for his arm and catching his wrist. “They do not elope successfully.”

“Elope?” He attempted to pull his arm from her grasp, but she kept hold of him.

“Relax, Mr. Darcy. You arrive in time to prevent it.”

Mr. Darcy frowned down at her, his eyes flashing, his cheeks bright red.

“I don’t know if it is because I give you this warning, or for another reason, but-- if events occur as I know them to, if he is indeed the wicked man of the novel, there will be other consequences that will haunt you. Likely for the rest of your days.”

She looked away from his piercing eyes. “I have been thinking on this much of late, and I hoped that if I accompanied you to Pemberley, I could see the situation for myself, maybe even prevent the disasters ahead from happening. It is not as though I am required in the plans that his lordship is making for the business. I wish to prevent some heartache, and maybe my purpose of coming here and falling into your path is to stop Wickham or at the very least warn you.”

He stared down at her, speechless with rage.

“You could hire me as Georgiana’s governess, or at least, hire Mrs. Schulte. It would be a perfect cover.”

“What do you know about schooling?”

Heidi tried not to be affronted at the haughty Darcy tone in his voice. “I may not have attended a finishing school like ladies of this time, and I may not have graduated from Cambridge or Oxford, like a gentleman. But I can assure you that I obtained a degree from the college I attended. It has been some time, of course, but I could be persuaded to brush up on my skills so that I can teach Georgiana.”

He averted his eyes and Heidi felt like she’d won a small battle.

“Even if I only observed her musical lessons, I could be there when Wickham’s scheming comes to play and I could prevent his plotting.”

“And how would you propose to do that?”

She shrugged. “I hadn’t gotten that far yet. I need to observe the situation, take his measure.”

He tilted his head at her, clearly thinking about her proposition.

“I would be on my best behavior. Your sister would not even need to know that we knew each other, and I would not presume to…” she trailed off, letting him fill in the rest. “I would be the consummate guest, employee, if you will, and keep an eye out for the scoundrel.”

His shoulders relaxed, his eyes narrowing as he considered her words. “It is a tempting offer.”

“I would not seek to besmirch your character. I only wish to help where I can. And I know time is running out, before he makes his move.”

He nodded. “I do not leave for three days. I will think on your proposal.”

“That is all I ask,” she said, slipping off the bed. “I should return to my chambers.”

He caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckle.

“Even if I do not allow you to accompany me, I am in your debt for your warning.”

She smiled at the man, warmed at his attempt at an apology, and nodded at him before she slipped out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

The water on the pond lapped gently on the shore as Heidi dozed on the blanket.

Her hosts had been called to Gariton in order to tend to some business and Heidi had been left at the estate on her own. Thankfully, it seemed, the staff had taken to her arrival with ease, everyone believing the story of the colonel coming to her rescue after fleeing Germany in the aftermath of her husband’s death.

She wasn’t sure it would hold up if the earl returned to his estate, but the man seemed to have no plans to return home any time soon.

With the weather being so lovely, she’d asked Mrs Weatherby to pack a small picnic for her to take while she explored the grounds of the ancient estate. The basket sat nearby, forgotten for the moment.

Rolling to her side, Heidi bit her lip, staring at the water. When they returned from their errand, Heidi would finally know if Mr Darcy would allow her to join him at Pemberley.

She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to interfere, but the more time she spent with the men, the more she cared about them and wished to prevent any heartache. After everything they’d done so far, taking her under their wings, she didn’t think she could ignore the future.

“Would you like to play a game?”

Heidi’s head snapped over her shoulder to see Percival standing over her, just off the edge of the blanket.

“You’re back!” She hoped, but knew she’d failed, to keep her delight from her voice at his surprise appearance.

She looked around for Croft, Percival’s ever-present valet, but he was nowhere to be seen. The valet, she’d learned, had been conveniently sent ahead of Percival’s arrival on every one of his lordship’s visits to Cornwall, which was why she hadn’t met him until her arrival at Wych Elm.

Percival grinned despite his warning tone. “You did not answer my question, little one.”

Sitting up, Heidi rested her hands in her lap, averting her eyes. This was the first time he’d asserted his will in such a public place. Any staff member could see their interaction should they be at the windows or tending the gardens.

Her pearl throbbed in anticipation. “Yes, my lord,” she said, keeping her voice quiet. The submissive streak in her had grown exponentially in the days since she’d moved in with the men, and Heidi couldn’t help but love what he brought out in her.

Still standing over her, Percival clapped his hands behind his back.

“You are aware that you are entirely safe on the grounds, are you not?”

“Yes, of course,” she said, frowning up at him.

“My cousin and my brother have gone into the eastern glen. If you find them, they will reward you.”

Her eyes lit up.

“If I find you first, I will punish you.”

Unable to help herself, Heidi asked. “And if I wish to be punished?”

Percival chuckled, but the laugh was dark and sent a thrill of terror down her spine. “You will not enjoy it.”

She swallowed as Percival reached for his pocket watch. “You have three minutes, Mrs Schulte, I expect you to use them wisely.”

She shrieked, jumping off the blanket, and laughed as she raced away from his lordship.

Gathering her skirts, Heidi leapt over the short stone wall that separated the more manicured gardens from the wilds on the east side of the estate. She’d been walking the trails for days, learning the paths and the clearings and the places where wildlife nested, but she’d never expected to have his lordship give chase.

Ducking and dodging her way through the brush, she did her best to put distance between herself and the master of the game; despite being curious as to what his punishment might be. But the fact that Ewan and Darcy were hiding somewhere, waiting to take her, was something she couldn’t deny had her blood simmering with anticipation.

A birdcall trilled through air on her left and somehow Heidi knew that it was the signal of the end of her head start. Behind her, Percival had begun the chase. She had no chance, Heidi thought grabbing a tree branch to spin her around the corner. These men had grown up here, likely knowing the placement of every root and hollow within the 50,000 acres of the estate.

Zigzagging through the path she was creating, Heidi hoped that it would slow down her pursuer, but knew it would do little.

Stopping on a dime, Heidi realized she’d entered a clearing. Debating which way to go, she didn’t have time to react when a large arm reached across her middle and pulled her flush against Mr Darcy’s chest.

His hand clapped over her lips and he pulled her back into the brush.

Percival crashed into the clearing and Heidi watched as he spun around, looking for any sign of where she’d gone off to.

Counting the seconds, she reached five before he took off straight ahead and Mr Darcy eased his gloved hand from her face.

“Time for your reward, I think,” he said, voice in a whisper.

She turned, eyes alighting, as she realized he’d already undone his britches.

“I live to serve,” she said. The man grinned. He was hardly the complete dom that Percival was, but he did like taking command and Heidi was happy to give him whatever he wanted.

Heidi sank to her knees, pulling the fine muslin of her newest gown up so she wouldn’t stain it. Her hands trailed up his legs and toward his shaft, already growing hard.

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I would rather have you on your hands and knees.”

He walked around behind her again, and Heidi fell forward into the brush, surprised at how soft the ground was and glad she’d not had time to pull on the satin gloves that still laid out on the picnic blanket.

Before she could ask, Heidi felt him kneel behind her, and her skirts were being tugged up to expose her ass to the woods.

Mr. Darcy’s hand trailed over her cheek and glided into her cleft. Heidi arched as his finger teased her muscled opening. She was surprised to realize he’d taken his gloves off in the time since she’d dropped to her hands and knees. Something within her wished he’d left them on.

“Spread your legs for me,” he said, leaning over and whispering in her ear.

She did as she was bidden and his fingers slipped down further, coating his fingers in her nectar.

Moaning, Heidi’s back bowed. He pressed a finger inside her.

“More,” she begged.

He pulled his finger away and Heidi keened when the satin head of his cock pressed against her opening. It slipped over her juices and he slid inside the first few inches with ease.

“Always so ready,” he said, muttering. He worked himself inside her, pushing in and pulling out, preparing her for the fucking she knew was coming. His hands gripped her hips, her skirts bunched at her waist.

By the time he’d seated himself fully within her, Heidi was near tears in anticipation.

“Please,” she murmured.

“No.”

He pulled out and Heidi whimpered, her eyes flying open to fall on Percival standing within arm’s reach.

She gasped.

He was stroking himself, watching them. Spreading a bead of liquid over his head, Heidi stared as he stepped to them.

“Take me in your mouth, my little gem.”

Her tongue darted out and Percival placed his cock on it. Her lips wrapped around the head and Heidi sucked, dutifully.

“Lovely,” he said, slowly thrusting his hips, pressing his advantage.

Behind her, Mr Darcy pushed into her. Heidi moaned around the throbbing cock in her mouth.

Percival threaded his fingers through her hair and held her still. She sucked as best she could, her cheeks hollowing as he pulled out of her.

“What do you say to a wager?” Percival asked.

Her eyes shot open only to see that he was not even addressing her.

Mr Darcy slid agonizingly slow out of her clutching heat. “What do you have in mind?”

“The first one to cum gets to take her.”

Heidi frowned, a questioning sound rolling over his cock.

“Do not trouble yourself,” he said, looking down at her. “I win, she stays at Wych Elm, to service me until the factory opens.”

Her walls clenched around Mr Darcy and his fingers gripped her hard.

“You find your release first and she will join you at Pemberley.”

“Very well,” Mr Darcy said. “We have a wager.”

His lordship cupped her chin, lifting her head so she had a better vantage point.

“Do not disappoint me, little one.”

She shook her head but could not answer as Mr Darcy slammed his cock deep into her pulsing cunt.

Time blurred around her, body a fiery set of nerves as the men fucked her. She couldn’t do anything except moan against Percival’s cock as he took her mouth, sucking and giving him encouragement through the vibrations he caused. In her heat, Heidi clenched and pulled at Mr Darcy’s cock.

The two men did not even bother to taunt one another as they took her. Neither could, apparently, waste time when the promise of her body at their beck and call was on the line.

Heidi enjoyed herself, struggling to keep her eyes open and on Percival’s face. Mr Darcy’s hands drifted around to her front and Heidi stiffened.

“Come for me, angel,” he said, grunting with his thrusts.

His finger brushed her clit and Heidi’s orgasm ripped through her body. She shouted around Percival’s shaft and Mr Darcy pulled her flush against his hips. His cock pulsed deep within her and before she could draw in a breath, Percival followed. His seed shot down her throat and Heidi swallowed it eagerly.

Percival pulled away, his cock glistening in a shaft of sunlight that spilled into their little cove.

“My God,” he said, grunting and panting for breath.

Mr Darcy held himself inside her, riding the waves of pleasure as her walls rippled around him.

“You could not even wait for me?”

Ewan appeared between a few trees, looking rather put out and Heidi grimaced.

“Our cousin started without me as well,” Percival said, sounding like a petulant child.

Heidi stifled a chuckle.

“You will honor the bet?” Mr Darcy said, his shaft softening, fingers twitching on her hips.

Percival’s lip curled. “Yes,” he said. “She will join you in Pemberley.”

As soon as Mr Darcy pulled out of her, Heidi collapsed onto the leaves, trying to catch her breath, legs weak.

A few hours later, Heidi had washed and cleaned up. She’d had to tell her maid a lie about tripping in the woods and rolling through the foliage in order to calm the girl’s nerves at her appearance when they returned to the estate. Of course they’d staggered their arrival and Heidi had been last, carrying her picnic basket as if she’d never come across the three men.

Ewan had been upset not to have his own pleasure, but Percival had promised that he would enjoy Heidi’s mouth soon enough.

She’d raised her eyebrow at his lordship, but kept her mouth shut. Already, she was anticipating what the next round would be. Heidi was certain it would be something scintillating as she would be leaving Wych Elm in the morning.

There was a knock on her door and Heidi called for her maid to come in. She’d sent Mabel from the room after her bath, wanting to pack for her journey, but knew that her lady’s maid would return eventually to do her hair and change her for dinner.

Running a comb through her hair, Heidi was surprised to see Percival standing in the doorway.

“My lord,” she said, spinning on her vanity stool. 

“I will be sorry to see you go,” he said, crossing deeper into the room.

“You don’t have to send me away. You do outrank Mr Darcy.”

He smiled down at her, coming to a stop at her side. “I made a wager. I am a man of my word.”

Heidi swallowed and he reached out to cup her chin. “My cousin told me of the warning you gave him, about Wickham.”

Averting her eyes, Heidi nodded. “I’m not sure it was the right thing to do,” she said. “But if it is my interference that stops the elopement, maybe that’s why I was brought here.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We have been together and I have loved every moment of it, but I wonder why I was brought into your lives. I mean… there was never anything in the story about some strange woman, but what if my purpose it to put Mr Darcy and your brother on the path toward their futures?”

Percival quirked an eyebrow. “And my future, what of it?”

She shrugged. “I’m afraid you never entered the story.”

He lips drew together. “My cousin is under the impression that this love story of yours had me cast as the Hero.”

Heidi shook her head. “Not in the slightest,” she said. “As far as I can remember you were not even mentioned. Ewan only referenced you in the fact that second sons did not have the privilege of marrying for love.”

“Is that so?”

She nodded. “’I have been raised with a certain expectation in my lifestyle and I must marry well in order to secure it’, or something to that effect,” she said, trying to remember the speech the colonel had given to Lizzy at Rosings.

“If I am not the hero, who is?”

Her teeth scrapped her bottom lip. “Mr Darcy,” she said.”

“Indeed?”

Heidi nodded. “It is why I knew of his history with Wickham.”

“I see.” Percival nodded. His fingers brushed over the shell of her ear as his hand palmed her cheek. “I do not know why you were sent to us, but I do not regret a moment of it.”

“You might change your mind,” she said, sardonically raising an eyebrow at him.

“Never. I want you to be certain of that fact.” His fingers twitched. “I do not intend to let you go so easily.”

“What would you have me do?”

He smiled at her, something akin to honest desire, or love, or pride. She couldn’t be sure.

“You will be living with Darcy, leaving my brother and I without such attentions, for the foreseeable future.”

Heidi winced. She didn’t want to go, despite everything.

“You will learn much under Darcy’s care, as Georgiana’s governess. I hope that when you return to me you will have the knowledge to comport yourself as a member of society.”

She swallowed.

“If you truly wish to stay with us in this manner, you must be beyond reproach.”

“Of course,” she said, averting her eyes.

His fingers tangled in her hair and yanked her head back. “Did I say you could speak?”

She shook her head, unable to stop the flood of moisture between her legs.

“You will do this for us, for when you return, I hope to place you within the company my brother and I intend to create.”

Heidi bit back her words, not wanting to upset or disappoint him.

“Tonight, though, we have other plans.”

His hand trailed down her neck and toyed with the ties of her shift. “You will sneak into the dining room as you are, hair down, and undressed, where you will wait for our arrival to supper.”

Heidi nodded.

“Then, you will feast on our flesh. You will bring myself, my brother, and my cousin to completion, our seed your supper.”

She squeezed her legs.

“If you please us, then perhaps we will treat you with food from our plates. If not, do not expect to have anything else in your stomach until breakfast.”

Her mouth watered and Heidi swallowed.

Percival narrowed his eyes at her. “You will do this?”

She nodded again.

“You may speak.”

“Yes, my lord,” she said, breathier than she expected. “I look forward to bringing you pleasure.”

He bent then and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. “Go on,” he said.

She stood and felt his hand smack her ass as she headed for the door.

With her hand covering her mouth, trying not to get caught, Heidi waited under the table. She watched as the final touches were made to the settings from her spot. She was glad for once that they did not have modern lighting in these houses. The candles filled the room but did not light the underside of the table where she’d been hiding for almost an hour.

She was about to give up on them ever coming down to dinner when the door at the front of the room opened and their voices filtered in.

“I thought Mrs Schulte would be joining us for supper,” Ewan said, sounding put out at the fact that she wasn’t waiting for them.

“She made other plans,” Percival said. He was calm and nonchalant as if he had no idea what was going to happen.

Heidi waited silently while they took their seats at the end of the table and silverware clinked, food being placed on the table.

“Thank you, Whitaker,” Percival said. “We will tend to things from here. I will ring should we require your services.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes and Heidi bit her lip, waiting for some sign that she should do what was asked of her.

Percival’s hand appeared under the table and he crooked a finger to her. Heidi crawled and settled at his feet, her hands running up his legs.

He shifted.

“I cannot believe you are permitting Heidi to go to Pemberley,” Ewan said. “With him!”

Percival’s hand found her face and he caressed her cheek.

“I lost the wager. I must stand by my word.”

His thumb ran over her lower lip before delving into her mouth. Heidi sucked it.

Mr Darcy chuckled. “I look forward to having feminine influence at Pemberley again, even if she must masquerade as a governess.”

Percival thumbed over toward his brother and Heidi grinned. She hadn’t been able to please Ewan so far today and despite the fact that she thought he’d rather be at her feet, Heidi was glad to be of service.

“I daresay she is a better looking governess than the last one,” Ewan said.

“I am not yet sure I should pursue her while she is under my employ.”

She moved to the brother and spread his feet.

Glass clattered over her head and Heidi grinned.

But, the expected surprised reaction did not happen. She frowned. Ewan spread his legs, giving her room and Heidi was happy to settle between them.

She undid his buttons with practiced ease and reached into his beeches. Already the man was half-hard and while she pumped him a couple of times, making sure she had a good angle, he rolled his hips. Ewan was just as eager to please her, it seemed.

With a swipe of her tongue, Heidi concentrated on the first of her dinner _courses_.

Drowning out the sound of the conversation above her, Heidi set to her task. She couldn’t take his balls in hand, but that was okay, she thought, wrapping her lips around his head.

Her tongue teased the hole, and she pulled away, allowing her lips to suck away from the head before she took him deeper.

Ewan grunted and her hand wrapped around his shaft. She worked him, sucking him down until he hit the back of her throat. He grew harder and Heidi allowed herself a quiet moan.

He thrust up into her mouth, the vibration setting him on edge. Heidi gagged, but held herself in place. Her eyes watered.

Fingers speared through her hair and he rocked his hips, slowly and carefully but Heidi knew he was just as eager to spill himself down her throat as the other two.

She pulled away and licked him along the pulsing vein and swirled her tongue around the head, licking up the few droplets of precum leaking from him.

It didn’t take much longer before Heidi felt his balls draw up under the fabric of his breeches as she tended to his length.

Just before his cock twitched, Heidi took him into her mouth again and sucked.

His cum shot into her mouth and she swallowed his seed desperately. Her throat worked around him as she drew him into her. His fingers digging into her scalp.

Ewan groaned, his body trembling in the seat.

“I take it that you found the first course as delicious as expected, brother?”

Heidi snorted under the table as Ewan gave him an emphatic ‘Yes’.

Percival cleared his throat. “I suppose it is time to ring for the second course.”

Heidi’s throat bobbed, feeling her throat dry. She’d grown thirsty, but knew better than to make herself known to the table, even if all the inhabitants of the room were aware of her.

The next course arrived and Heidi waited beneath the table watching feet move around the room, removing plates and placing platters of food in the appropriate position. The smells of pork and spices and apples filled the air and her mouth watered.

Even if she wasn’t eating any of it, Heidi was grateful since the smells kicked her salivary glands into gear.

Percival shifted in his seat and Heidi watched the signal for her to take Mr Darcy next. She trailed her hands up his legs, grasping his calves and spreading him to accommodate her.

Mr Darcy sniffed and cleared his throat.

There were still a couple of servants in the room, but she’d been ordered to take care of him and she did not intend to fail at her task.

She rubbed him through his pants, stroking him to hardness, grasping his balls. She’d learned her mistake with Ewan; if she wanted to play with the heavy orbs she couldn’t take them out. At least not from this angle.

Rolling them as best she could, Heidi reveled and watched his shaft reveal itself to her, tenting the leather. She leaned forward and mouthed him through his pants and was pleased that his cock jumped, even with the layers between them.

Once the room was empty of staff once more, she opened the panel and rolled her tongue along the underside of his cock. From root to tip she made him wet, sucking and teasing the pulse that hammered beneath her tongue.

She scraped her teeth at that small spot where the head met the shaft and it had him lifting out of his chair at the contact.

Suppressing a laugh, Heidi took Mr Darcy in hand, stroking his cock and watching as a bead of liquid pooled at his slit. It was mesmerizing.

Her tongue darted out and lapped it up just as it rolled down the smooth head. It made it almost to the lip, ready to drip onto her hand before the flavor exploded on her tongue.

She shivered, watching his cock pulse. Her channel ached with need and Heidi’s skirts were damp. It was such a turn on to watch them lose themselves to her ministrations.

She’d never been a sex fiend before, though she’d had her share of experience in the 21st century, but the Fitzwilliam men were a drug that she could not get enough of. Each fueled something within her.

Stroking, sucking, and licking Mr Darcy had her body on fire, her head bobbing over him. Her toes tingled with anticipation and she wanted to reach between her legs and set herself off, but worried that he would sense her split attention.

Pulling away, Heidi took a breath, her hand moving over him. She worried her bottom lip, thinking about the ramifications if Mr Darcy were to tell Percival—

He thrust up into her hand, bringing her attention back to her task and Heidi swallowed him down, to the back of her throat. She worked him deeper, taking a deep breath to take all of him.

Mr Darcy’s hand gripped her shoulder, holding her in place and within a few seconds, he was emptying herself down her throat with such force that Heidi began to squirm.

Just when she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen, his grip released and he allowed her to pull away.

She’d barely had to swallow his load and with the tension gone, Heidi was beginning to feel a little light headed. She’d heard of edging before, but she didn’t think she’d ever come so close to orgasm herself without actually being touched.

Breathing heavily, her ears rung and Heidi settled back on her ass. Her legs ached from the position she’d had to hold, but she wouldn’t change it for the world.

There was shuffling and Heidi realized that the third and final course was coming. She glanced at Percival, her eyes watering.

Mr Darcy’s hand gripped her hair just as she began heading toward her last task. Her eyes wide, Heidi turned to see his wine glass at his knee.

She drank greedily, thankful for the reprieve, though he didn’t give her enough time to take as much as she wanted.

The men chatted for a few minutes, and Heidi sighed, the edge of her orgasm beginning to melt away.

Then she saw Percival shift in his seat, almost as if he were stretching. His legs parted and he slipped lower into his chair. She could imagine his arms going overhead as he worked the tension out of his body.

Heidi rolled her neck, crouching as she was, Heidi knew she’d be sore once she tended to her duty, the room under the table far less now than it had originally seemed.

She knelt between the widespread legs. Percival took her hand and placed it at the bib to his breeches. Heidi began undoing the buttons.

She took his head in her mouth, it had only been a few hours since she’d last feasted upon him and he was just as delectable now.

Inspiration striking, Heidi dipped her free hand between her legs and gathered her dripping juices. Her scent filled the air beneath the table and Heidi absentmindedly wondered if he would be able to smell her.

She chuckled and took her newly moistened hand to cup and stroke Percival’s hardening cock.

He growled, his legs trembling around her and Heidi knew she had him. Bending over her task, Heidi licked his shaft, spreading her juices with her tongue. The taste was heady and intoxicating, her scent and his mixing to mouthwatering aroma.

Heidi took him into her mouth. She moved on him, mimicking her movements as if she were riding him. She slowly allowed him to enter her more, moving her body so he could feel the smoothness of her palate against his head, so her tongue rubbed along the underside of his shaft, and moaned around him so the vibrations went straight to his spine.

It surprised her, realizing she was hungry for his seed. She wanted to taste him, to savor him, and to lose herself in the sensation that she was bringing him pleasure.

She moaned and he shuddered beneath her. Heidi palmed at his balls through his pants.

Percival’s hand gripped the back of her neck and Heidi relaxed her throat. He thrust up into her, fucking her mouth and Heidi closed her eyes, moaning. He used her mouth and Heidi reveled in it. She knew it couldn’t be comfortable, taking her under the table as he was, but she gripped his thighs and tried to meet him.

Her head crashed onto the table and Percival stuttered, pulling out of her.

“I’m alright,” she said, not knowing what else to do.

He was so close that he never answered, instead guiding his cock back into her mouth and thrusting up into her.

She could feel the tension in his body cresting and relaxed again, just in time for Percival to force himself down her throat and come.

Percival threaded his fingers through her hair and tugged her head down to rest on his knee when she swallowed the last of his seed. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of her neck and Heidi pulled herself into a ball at his feet when she heard the door open one last time.

“We’ll take cigars I think,” he said to Whitaker. “Have the drawing room fires lit. “

“Yes, my lord,” Whitaker said, his voice roughed from years of smoking. “Mrs Weatherby wished to inform you that Mrs Schulte was not in her chambers when she brought up a tray for her supper.”

Percival scoffed. “She’s likely fallen asleep in the library,” he said. “I will find her and send her to her chambers.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Heidi felt her body relaxing in the wake of her duties, her cheek on Percival’s knee, and waited to hear them light their cigars.

“You may come out from under the table, gem,” he said, scooting his chair back.

Percival held out his hand and Heidi took it as she crawled out from her hiding place.

“You look positively ravished,” Ewan said, awe in his voice.

Heidi demurred, standing next to Percival.

“Sit on my knee,” he said, and Heidi sank onto him, feeling drowsy. “You did well, little one.”

“Thank you, my lord.” A flush colored her cheeks at the praise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit late this week. So sorry!

The next day Heidi found herself once again in a carriage. This time though, it was only Mr Darcy and Percival in attendance. Ewan had been required to meet with his regiment and she’d likely not see him for some time.

She really hoped that this business venture kicked off soon so he could retire. With Napoleon’s forces growing stronger, she had started having dreams about losing the man. Until Waterloo, the conqueror would be unstoppable and that was not any time soon, as far as she could remember.

“You are quiet this morn,” Percival said, his hand on her thigh.

“Just thinking,” she said, tearing her eyes away from the road.

Since they’d left during a rainstorm, the roof was up on the carriage and provided them some privacy.

“You look displeased, is there something we can do to be of service?”

“I am worried for your brother.”

“Yes,” he said, pursing his lips. “But you have us related to us that you knew of my brother in the events of your ‘novel’, he will be well.”

She shifted on the cushion, her heart aching. “While those events could be a year or two from now, that does not mean he won’t get shot and then have time to recover. I just--”

“What is it?” Mr Darcy asked.

“What if my influence on your lives changes what’s to happen? What if because I’m here, Ewan will get distracted at a critical moment and get shot? Or what’s to say that you won’t be out hunting your birds and accidentally get killed by a friend?”

Percival frowned at her and then looked at Mr Darcy.

“I think, cousin, we should find a way to distract Mrs Schulte from her thoughts.”

“Do you, indeed?” Mr Darcy asked, raising an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?”

A wicked grin spread over his face and Heidi’s wrist itched in anticipation.

“Touch yourself,” he said, his aqua eyes growing dark. He licked his upper lip and heat pooled in her core.

“What?”

Percival’s brow knit. “I said,” he said, the commanding tone almost echoing in the carriage. “Touch yourself. Bring yourself to completion with Darcy and I as your audience.”

She gulped.

“Do it, or face the consequences.”

A ripple of lust or fear, she couldn’t quite decipher it, raced down her spine. He hadn’t really given her a direct order in such a manner before, but it had her on fire.

Percival cocked his head at Mr Darcy, who shifted on the cushion to put a bit of room between them.

She lifted her skirts, unsure exactly how to accomplish this for them.

“Your ankles, please.”

Her eyes locked with Percival’s and she lifted her legs. The two men took one leg each and spread her wide. Heidi slithered down the cushion to angle herself properly and then slipped her fingers over her exposed sex.

“I am certain you have touched yourself in such a manner before,” he said.

Heidi nodded.

“Show us what you like. I wish to see your flesh dripping in desire. If you please me, I will let you come. If not, you will have to wait until Darcy can find a moment in his busy life to quell the ache.”

Her hand rubbed up and down over her sex, starting with wide strokes.

Closing her eyes, Heidi focused on bring the arousal forward in her. When she was primed and ready, she knew she could watch them watching her. Now though, she’d only had the passive lust of being near them pulsing through her veins and Heidi knew it would take a few minutes for her body to catch up with her mind.

Her breathing picked up as she remembered the way she’d taken them under the dinner table last night. She could almost smell the sharp scent of their seed and taste the salty fluid.

Percival’s hand wrapped around her ankle, his thumb making circles just above the bone and her concentration focused on the light touch.

Her core clenched and Heidi swirled a finger over her entrance. She was growing damp but was nowhere near dripping like he wanted.

She teased herself, dipping the first knuckle of her middle finger inside, delving into the silken warmth. Moaning, she angled her hips and moved her digit in and out, preparing for a second finger.

Her other hand, which had been clutching her skirts, skimmed along her stomach and up to her breasts. She kneaded them through the material and pinched her nipple between her fingers.

Heidi hissed in a breath.

“Continue,” Percival said, his voice low and quiet.

Nodding, she pushed another finger inside her clenching walls, spreading the juices over her hot flesh. Her finger brushed her g-spot and if her eyes had been open, Heidi was sure her eyes would have rolled back in her head.

Her thumb brushed her clit, finally peeking out from under its hood.

She groaned, her hips rolling as the thumb moved over her. Her mouth fell open.

“More,” Percival said and Heidi’s eyes flew open. He leaned forward, staring down at the apex of her legs.

She slid her fingers out and thrust them back inside, arching as she brushed the spot again.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Heidi moved her fingers within her, spreading them for a little stretch before debating whether to add a third finger. It always felt awkward, but the look that was reflected back from both of the men spurred her on.

Her thumb worked her clit and she shifted again, pressing a third finger into her silken wall. Everything was slick and her scent filled the carriage.

She could feel her pleasure building, the heat coming off the men, both literal and figurative, had Heidi closer than she expected.

“Are you near?”

Heidi nodded.

His eyes flicked down to her hand.

“Give my cousin a taste, Mrs Schulte,” he said.

She whimpered, this close to the edge, she didn’t want to stop. Percival was being cruel.

His hand tightened on her ankle, and Heidi’s hand flew from her dripping cunt. Mr Darcy leaned forward, mouth open, and Heidi fed him her fingers. His hand wrapped around her wrist when the carriage jostled, keeping her in place.

Mr Darcy’s eyes were stormy as they locked with hers. He moaned, sucking the juices off her and Heidi’s walls pulsed around the air.

God, she wanted a cock inside her.

“It would not do to let Croft hear you, Darce,” Percival warned.

Heidi agreed, it would be quite scandalous for Percival’s red-haired valet to hear their moaning.

“No, I suppose not,” he said, voice low and growling. He continued his ministrations, even licking the palm where her nectar had smeared. “You are delectable.”

“Return to your task.”

Heidi looked over at Percival, his hand on his crotch, but the words holding a fire in them that he’d never had before.

Her fingers entered her clutch again and Heidi reveled in the feel, thankful that her nails were short.

“Kiss her,” Percival said, and Mr Darcy shot a look to his cousin. “I want her to taste herself.”

She swallowed, breathing heavy.

Mr Darcy closed the distance between them and she focused on not falling off the bench. His tongue explored her, and Heidi could taste what she’d left in his mouth.

“I did not say you could cease, Mrs Schulte.”

Heidi turned her focus back on the fingers inside her. Hoping it would help, she reached into the bib of her dress and squeezed one breast. The touch sent a zing of lust through her body and she moaned.

When he eventually pulled away from her mouth, Mr Darcy kissed his way down her jaw and to her neck.

“You are a treasure,” he muttered, nipping at the exposed skin at her collarbone.

“Come for us,” Percival said, his fingers trailing up the inside of her leg. “Let me see you keen with pleasure.”

Mr Darcy pulled away and Heidi worked her pearl, slick with her juices. She could not focus on fucking herself now, not with his order echoing through her head. She wanted to cum and not disappoint them.

Her eyes locked with Percival, her breathing ragged, and his eyes narrowed.

Her pleasure exploded through her body, her walls gripping her fingers as she let out a groan, despite herself. Her back arched, her toes curled, and all at once her clit was oversensitive as she rocked onto her fingers, trying to drag out her pleasure for them.

“Beautiful, little one,” Percival said.

She struggled to get a hold on her post-orgasmic body, flutters rolling through her as Mr Darcy settled back on the bench beside his cousin.

“You are about to have our lady to yourself,” Percival said to Mr Darcy. “I hope you do not mind if I take one last round of pleasure from our dear.”

Mr Darcy grunted, but acquiesced. Heidi licked her lips.

At some point, Percival had freed his cock. It was hard and glistening and Heidi hoped it would soon be deep within her cunt.

“I wish for you to climb on my lap and ride me.”

Her mouth went dry, the possibility of actually pulling this off sounding rather dubious. “Are you certain?”

“I wish to remember the feel of you around my member when the nights are cold and lonely.”

“You will see me in a month or two.”

“If the weather holds. Otherwise it could be March or April until the roads are clear.”

Heidi allowed his lordship to reach out for her, his fingers slipping through the fabric.

“Oh, Darcy, I hope you enjoy the gift I am giving you,” he said, with a grin.

Though the carriage jostled, Heidi managed to straddle Percival and slid her wet petals over him. His cock throbbed, seeking her entrance.

When she felt the head brush against her pearl, Heidi shuddered.

“Are you ready for me, beautiful girl?”

Her walls rippled at the endearment and Heidi nodded.

He reached between them and angled his cock for her. Heidi slid onto him, seating herself over his lap.

Heidi moaned, biting her lip, as she wriggled into place. This is what she lived for.

Percival’s hands gripped her hips, blue eyes staring into hers.

“This is where you belong,” he said, voice barely audible over the sound of the road outside. “You are so much more than simply a woman of pleasure, but this is where I want you, always.”

She moaned again and rolled her hips, relishing in his words and the feel of him inside her.

Heidi appreciated that they thought more of her than something to pleasure themselves with, but right now, she wholeheartedly agreed with his first statement.

It would not always be this way, but she would take what she could get.

“I wish you could be naked for us, always,” he said, his hands coming up her body. His thumb brushed against her cleavage and Heidi began moving over him. She hoped his was close because she wasn’t sure how long she could hold this position, the vehicle not doing her any favors.

He brushed the hair away from her neck and nuzzled against it. Heidi could feel his moans rumbling through his chest.

She rolled and swirled her hips, her walls tight around him, trying to increase the friction.

In one way, the carriage helped with that, keeping her movements unpredictable.

Percival looked up at her, with something unreadable in his eyes.

It looked like he was worshipping her, but Heidi knew that couldn’t be.

She reached behind him, using the cushion for balance and pressing her covered chest against his face. She could not be naked right now, but she could present herself to him, in a manner of speaking.

His tongue dipped between her breasts. She was sure he would taste the sweat that was beginning to warm her, his cock jumping in her walls; but he didn’t seem to mind, pressing his nose between them.

Percival’s fingers dug into her ass and he began thrusting up into her. It appeared that he’d finally lost hold of his finely managed control.

She held herself still as he fucked up into her cunt, his grunts growing louder.

To silence him, Heidi leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue slipped inside his mouth and she matched his aggression. He acted like a man crazed, trying to get as deep inside her as possible. As if he wanted to lose track of whose body parts belonged to whom.

He breathed shudderingly into her mouth and pressed himself into her. Without warning, Heidi could feel the man emptying himself deep into her womb and her walls milked him, her release washing over her in that moment.

Her foot, keeping her steady against the seat, gave out, and she collapsed onto him with a grunt.

“Oh, Percival,” she said, gasping for breath. Her pleasure rolled through her and Heidi wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of his cock deep within her.

She did not know how long it would be before she felt this way again. With her promise to Darcy, that she would not act the wanton while in his home, and the fact that the other two men would be far from her for the foreseeable future, Heidi already mourned the loss of their touch.

She would survive, of course, but Heidi had a feeling she’d need to find some way to supplement the loss of a man’s arousal in her.

Maybe that was something else their company could make. Dildos and butt plugs.

Heidi laughed at herself.

“What is it?” Percival asked, his hands on her ribcage moving her away from his neck.

“Just another idea for a product,” she said, telling them of the sex toys she had in mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Heidi settled easily into life at Pemberley as fall faded to winter. She loved Georgiana like the sister she never had, and though many of the household seemed wary of her, for the most part, Heidi was accepted as the widow of an old friend of the colonel’s.

Mr Darcy had explained to her the dichotomy, as far as he could tell, between the staff and her position within the household and she was glad to be prepared. As the governess, she was something of an oddity, not quite a member of the family and not quite a live-in staff member, and she’d done her best to toe the line despite the friendship between herself and the master of Pemberley.

Fog blanketed the fields outside the window as Heidi leaned out to test the weather. She’d wanted to take Georgiana to the pond, where Mr Darcy had kept a stock of fish. The plan had been to test her charge on the types of plants that grew in and around the waterline; but when she’d woken to find the estate blanketed in fog, Heidi considered a change in plan.

Vaguely Heidi remembered a trip to the zoo she’d taken with her class in fifth grade where they’d identified the leaves of the trees and various wildlife. Even if Georgiana never used it, the exercise would prove a worthy test.

The dark-haired girl traipsed into the nursery, pulling Heidi from her thoughts as she frowned at the sky.

“Mrs Schulte?” Georgiana asked. “We have a guest this morning at the estate. Would it be amenable to you if we postponed our excursion?”

Heidi smiled at the honey the girl had added to her voice, like she wouldn’t know Georgiana was trying to pull the wool over her eyes.

“Who is this guest?” she asked, not remembering Mr Darcy mentioning it last night when they’d been in the withdrawing room after supper.

Some nights, though she ate most meals alone as was proper, Mr Darcy would allow her to join him after his cigar, in quiet contemplation. He’d invited her to the parlor-like room from the first, which had annoyed the staff; but Heidi supposed that as the colonel’s friend, such things were if not proper, at least polite.

Occasionally they’d talk about whatever reading material she was devouring, but for the most part, they sat quietly across from one another on separate couches in front of a lit fire. Usually a maid or one of the footmen was in attendance, to ensure that propriety was kept and Heidi was surprised at how reassuring it was. She knew one day that Lizzy would come into his life, and it was better to not grow too attached.

Mr Darcy had not taken her up on the offer to warm his bed yet, and she was beginning to grow certain that he never would. It would not do for the master of Pemberley to engage in such trysts. It was also probably for the best as her thoughts of sex were usually entangled in thoughts of Percival. The man had yet to visit the estate in the weeks since her arrival and she was beginning to grow wary.

Georgiana’s voice cut through her musings.

“The son of my father’s steward, Mr George Wickham.”

Her hackles went up and her throat went dry at the man’s name. “The steward’s son?” she asked, the words squeaking out of her.

Georgiana cocked her head at Heidi, and she cleared her throat hoping to cover her nervousness.

“Yes,” she said, with a grin. “I am certain we have spoken of him in the past. He was once my brother’s dearest friend, though we have not seen him at Pemberley for quite some time.”

“Of course.”

Mind racing, Heidi tried to come up with something to say.

“May we postpone the excursion?” Georgiana asked, prompting her after a long silence.

“Yes,” she managed to say, nodding her head and remembering that had been the topic of conversation initially. Heidi felt like she’d been dragged through mud or inhaled something that made her high as she stared at her charge.

“Oh” Georgiana said, tilting her head and taking her measure, deep green eyes sliding over Heidi. ”But you desire to be introduced to him, I think.”

Heidi’s eyes went wide. How, in all her time with the Darcys had this very situation not come up in conversation?

“I do not think it would be appropriate to—“

“Nonsense.” Georgiana beamed at her, interrupting her word vomit. “You are my governess, and it would only be natural for you to come in contact with some of the eligible bachelors of the county. Unless… has my brother forbidden you followers, as a member of the staff?”

“No. He has not.” Her heart leapt to her throat at the prospect that Georgiana thought her in need of a match

Pursing her lips, knowing more protestations would only bring up questions, Heidi nodded. “Very well, you may introduce me to this Wickham character, and we can go on our excursion later this morning. The fog is rather soupy today.”

“Come on then,” she said, waving toward Heidi.

She thought that, had Miss Darcy been any less of the picture of propriety, the girl would have gripped her wrist and dragged her down the corridor.

Heidi followed dutifully behind her charge, as the girl led the way to the more intimate family rooms.

Running a shaking hand over the tight French twist she’d looped her hair into this morning, wanting to make sure everything was proper and in place, Heidi chewed on her bottom lip. This was going to end in disaster.

The footman standing outside the door to the breakfast room opened for Miss Darcy, while his eyes narrowed at her.

“Do not be afeared, Mrs Schulte,” Georgiana said, when Heidi stopped at the entrance, uncertain this was wise. “Mr Wickham is not a monster.”

“Brother,” she said, when Heidi finally stepped into the room. “I trust you do not mind that I thought to bring Mrs Schulte with me to break my fast.”

“Please pardon my appearance in your breakfast chamber, Mr Darcy,” Heidi said, doing her best to avoid looking at the newcomer while apologizing for her charge. “Miss Darcy was insistent.”

He chuckled. “I daresay there is little you or I could do to persuade my sister to alter her course once set.”

Heidi averted her eyes demurely. “I am certain she will take to her lessons with far more alacrity than she did yesterday, thanks to your indulgence this morning.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Heidi could see Georgiana give her brother a firm nod.

“Yes,” Mr Darcy said, and then cleared his throat. “My apologies. Mrs Schulte, might I present to you my lifelong friend, Mr George Wickham.”

Heidi curtseyed, inclining her head as the man bowed to her.

“George, Mrs Schulte, my sister’s governess.”

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance,” Heidi said,

“Enchanté,” Mr Wickham said, bowing in her direction and baiting her with his strange salutation.

“A French greeting?” she asked, taking the bait because she knew she was supposed to. “How quaint.”

“I have been on the continent these last months,” he said, flirting at her with his smile. “I fear some of their more endearing turns of phrase have slipped into my vernacular.”

“I recently made the journey from the continent myself,” she said, dredging up the story they’d concocted.

“Indeed? Have you spent much time in Paris?”

She shook her head. “I am afraid my situation was quite different. I traveled from the lowlands in Germany.”

“I have not yet had the pleasure of journeying to the countryside.”

“The journey was a perilous one, I would not recommend it at this time.” She gave him a grin, hoping to lighten the mood. She knew she was playing on the fact that she was escaping a war, but didn’t want to scare Georgiana into asking too many questions.

“Yes, of course,” he said, picking up on her reluctance. “It is a shame you did not travel through Paris, perhaps we would have already been known to one another by now.”

She glanced at Georgiana pointedly, who smiled at her in a dazed way of a girl watching her friend flirt with a cute boy. “I would ask that we refrain from such talk at the breakfast table, if I may.”

“Naturally,” he said, inclining his head as if her were apologetic. “I would not wish to upset the young Miss Darcy with such talk.”

Mr Darcy cleared his throat. When she looked at him, her host and employer was staring at her, eyes softening gratefully as he waved his hand toward the table set on the other side of the parlor.

She followed them over and was surprised to see that the table was set for four. For the briefest of moments, Heidi made eye contact with Mr Darcy, whose answering twitch seemed to say that this was the plan all along, for her to get the chance to take the measure of Mr Wickham while she was in residence at the estate.

Mr Darcy pulled out the chair for his sister and Mr Wickham tugged back her chair and let it slip under her in a practiced move. She’d spent plenty of evenings with the Fitzwilliam cousins by now to have mastered many of the manners of the time.

“My friend speaks quite highly of your skills, Mrs Schulte,” George said, after placing a roll on his plate. “You have quite transformed Miss Darcy into a lovely young woman since you have arrived. I daresay I would hardly recognize her.”

“Miss Darcy is an excellent pupil, eager to learn, if not a bit distracted by her imagination,” she said, looking fondly over at the girl. “Most of her education has already been mastered, but I am happy to round out her studies with my own lessons.”

“You have been a governess in the past?”

Heidi demurred and stirred her tea. “No, but I had a thorough education. It is a rewarding thing to have the opportunity to share my knowledge with such a bright pupil.”

She caught the warm smile on Mr Darcy’s face and her heart skipped a beat. The man truly did love his sister, not that it had ever been in question, but it was nice to be reassured of his affection.

“I trust you have plans beyond that of your duty to Miss Darcy?” he asked, rather forwardly.

“Nothing as of yet,” she said, doing her best to clamp down on her roiling emotions. “I am happy enough serving the family in my capacity. I am not sure what Mr Darcy has told you of my past; but I am happy to have some way of repaying the family for their generosity.”

“You would not intend to stay in the cold north for all your life, I think,” he said, slathering his roll with fresh marmalade.

“Miss Darcy will require my services for some time still, as long as Mr Darcy remains amenable to my presence on his staff. I do not intend to make plans for my future quite yet.”

He leaned back in his seat, as if he were taking her measure. “That is good to hear, Mrs Schulte.”

Heidi felt her face heat at the light that danced in his eyes and took a sip of her tea.

_Boy howdy, was Wickham a smooth talker._

Mr Darcy managed to turn the conversation away from Heidi then, and for that she was relieved. Heidi watched the chatter back and forth for some time, content to have the time to consider this new player. He did not appear to be taken with Miss Darcy, but perhaps he had not yet spoken to Mr Darcy about the living. Or, maybe, she thought, finishing up the last few bites of her breakfast, he still had money to live off of.

She wasn’t entirely sure anymore what the exact details of the fight had been, only that Mr Darcy refused and that’s what set Wickham on his scheme of going after Miss Darcy’s inheritance.

Rapping her fingers on her knee, Heidi wondered how to bring up such a thing in conversation. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could waylay the conspiracy from the get-go. If Mr Wickham knew there was no money to be had from marrying Miss Darcy, maybe he’d never go after her to begin with.

“Pardon me for saying so,” Mr Wickham said, interrupting her thoughts. “But you appear to me as though you were Atlas at this moment.”

Heidi furrowed her brow at him, blinking and trying to center herself. “Excuse me?”

He chortled. “I meant no disrespect, of course. Only that the crinkle between your eyes has me concerned, as if you had the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

She fumbled with the napkin on her lap. “I have much to do today,” she said, ready to stand and excuse herself.

“That is a shame,” he said, staying her hand. “I had hoped dearly that I might persuade you to join me on a tour of the grounds.”

“I—“

“Do say you will join him,” Georgiana said, eyes wide and eager.

Heidi gave her a reproving look and Georgiana pursed her lips.

“I am afraid I have duties to attend to in Miss Darcy’s education—“

“Nonsense, she will be perfectly capable of handling a delay,” Mr Wickham said. “Do say you will join me.”

She cast her eyes over at Mr Darcy, who did not even react.

_The bastard._

“I—“ she started.

“If you would begin at the ruins,” Georgiana said. “I could be waiting at the pond for my lessons when you are finished.”

“It is settled then,” Mr Wickham said, grinning at her.

“I do not suppose I have a choice.”

“You always have the choice,” Mr Wickham said. “I only hope you would wish to spend some time in my company.”

Getting no help at all from Mr Darcy, Heidi accepted the offer. “I will join you,” she said. “If Miss Darcy will accompany us so that her lessons may continue, despite the distraction.”

She wasn’t sure if this was a good idea, but having a chaperone, even one younger, might be a good idea. As long as she didn’t thrust the girl directly into the man’s path.

An hour later, Heidi found herself on Mr Wickham’s arm, a shawl over her shoulders for warmth. Georgiana trailed behind them and Heidi was growing annoyed with the girl, who was obviously trying to play matchmaker.

Unfortunately, Heidi was too distracted to appreciate the girl’s work. Not that Wickham had been on her list of possible lovers to begin with.

“And that, Miss Darcy?”

“Sycamore.”

“Incorrect,” she said, coming to a standstill.

Mr Wickham’s hand over hers radiated warmth. “Alder,” he said, leaning over and whispering in her ear.

Heidi pulled away, not at all surprised by the gumption of him, but she also had a part to play.

“Miss Darcy,” she said, ignoring him, but impressed he’d known.

Georgiana pursed her lips, looking up at the tree.

“Take into account the cones, the shape of the leaves that remain?”

“Oh! It is an alder!”

“Very good, Miss Darcy. What else can you tell me about it?”

“They have both male and female flowers,” she said. “And the wood does not rot under water, and my brother sells some of the wood to make charcoal.”

Heidi grinned at that small fact. She’d had the gardener help with a lesson in botany a few days back and was surprised that Georgiana had been listening.

“I am impressed,” Wickham said, grinning at the young girl who came sidling up to them.

“Mrs Schulte has been most diligent in my learning,” she said, eyes wide and rather Puss-in-boots-like, all round and pleading.

“Her needlepoint needs some work,” Heidi said, raising an eyebrow. “And she is quite perplexed by German conjugation.”

“Lessons in needlework and German?” he asked, a teasing smile on his lips. “Quite enchanting.”

“Mrs Schulte knows ever so much about the world.”

“Does she indeed?” he asked, obviously prompting Georgiana once again. His fingers gripped Heidi’s, though she wasn’t sure if it was taunting or flirtation.

“I am not quite so worldly as all that, Miss Darcy, despite what you may think. It is only that I come from the Continent that makes you believe that I have done and seen all.”

“It is only correct that Mrs Schulte says such things, little rabbit. One would not wish to give oneself undeserved airs.”

“But—“

“Mr Wickham is right,” Heidi said. “Besides, you must also take into account that if Mr Darcy had not been kind enough to grant me the position as your governess, who knows where I might have ended up.”

Georgiana’s eyes grew wide. “The workhouse?”

“Or worse.”

Georgiana swallowed.

“The workhouse?” Mr Wickham interjected. “I would hardly think a woman of Mrs Schulte’s rank would have allowed such a thing to occur.”

“It could have been a near thing, had I not taken the risk of sending the letter to Wych Elm in the hopes that Colonel Fitzwilliam could respond.”

His eyes flicked over to hers, like he could hear the lie in it.

“Had the good colonel not had a friendship with my dearly departed husband,” she said, girding herself into the best acting of her life, “I likely would have ended up destitute, with not even a groat to my name.”

Heidi took a deep breath. “Let us find some other topic of conversation. I do not wish to dwell on the horrors of what might have been.”


	15. Interlude 5

“Are you absolutely certain about this, Miss Darcy?” Heidi asked, raising an eyebrow at her charge.

“I would never lie to you, Mrs Schulte,” she replied, a twinkle in her eye.

Heidi shook her head, certain that Georgiana was up to some nefarious deed as they wound ivy and holly and fir around the hoops that the housekeeper had provided to them.

“I have never heard of this particular tradition.” 

“It is not something my brother has done before,” she said, a flush in her cheeks.

“Miss Darcy, it is not polite to tease your brother.”

“It is not my brother who will be teased. I saw it once in a tavern and I wished to replicate it at Pemberley.”

“When were you in a tavern?” Heidi narrowed her eyes playfully toward the girl.

“I spent last Christmas with my aunt, Mrs Winslow. We shared a chamber in an inn on the journey back and I saw the boughs. I thought them to be precious.”

“That they are, but we will not disrupt any plans that Mrs Reynolds might have in regards to the decoration of the house.”

Cleaning up the mess they’d made, putting the leftover clippings into a basket, Heidi took stock of their afternoon’s work.

“I cannot say I’ve seen such things before, but I think the boughs look quite lovely. Will we be placing them in your chamber?”

Georgiana looked around the room. “Perhaps you would like one for your chamber,” she said, grinning. “And we could keep the other in the nursery. I can ring for Henry to bring a ladder.”

Heidi reached out, stopping Georgiana. “Miss Darcy, we do not need Henry. I can climb on the chair and put it in place quickly enough.”

Georgiana’s eyes slid over to the clock over the mantle. “That would do very well,” she said.

More than ever, Heidi was certain that the girl was up to something.

She grabbed the simple wooden chair she’d been using and carried it over to the doorway, where she’d spotted a hook earlier. There was no way she was going to put more holes in the walls of the estate.

“Will you hand me the bough, Miss Darcy?” Heidi asked, perched on the chair.

Georgiana nodded, walking over with the bough in her hand, the five hoops making a globe of the greenery.

Balanced on the cushion, Heidi reached up to hook the ribbon over the doorway when Mr Wickham called out her name “Mrs Schulte!”

She teetered, surprised at the man’s sudden shout, and her hand shot out to catch herself on the doorframe.

Mr Wickham, dressed in a fine navy velvet overcoat, visited the estate at least once a week . He’d taken to living in the empty rectory adjacent to the property in the last few months, and Heidi was beginning to think that perhaps George Wickham wasn’t the opportunistic man that he’d appeared to be in the novel . She didn’t think he was headed to the cloth any time soon, but his manner was much more reserved than she’d expected.

His hand shot out to keep her steady on the chair, resting on her hip. “What in the devil’s name is going on here?” he asked, a smile on his face as he looked past her at Georgiana.

“Mrs Schulte is assisting me in decorating for Christmas,” the girl said, beaming.

Mr Wickham pulled his hand from her hip and held it out to help her back down to the ground. She’d seen him last night after supper when she’d joined the gentlemen after dinner in the withdrawing room, as was their wont, and Heidi had enjoyed her time getting to know him despite her lingering misgivings. 

“Do you not think she has done remarkably well with her kissing bough , Mr Wickham?”

Heidi felt her stomach lurch, realization setting in, her hand still in Mr Wickham’s.

“Miss Darcy!” she said, protesting, stealing her hand away from a man who was rapidly becoming a friend. “You told me these were luck boughs!”

Georgiana flashed a smile at her. “It has already worked,” she said. “Mr Wickham has found you beneath the bough, you must grant him a kiss.”

Heidi rolled her eyes. “Miss Darcy,” she started, admonishing the girl. Maybe she’d let this match making thing go too far. “This is not mistletoe.”

“I am afraid that Miss Darcy is correct, Mrs Schulte. I believe that members of the staff have taken to granting favors to young gentlemen when the lady in question is found beneath such boughs.” There was a glimmer of teasing in his eyes and Heidi hesitated.

“Yes, Mrs Schulte.”

Her heart stopped, hearing Mr Darcy’s confirmation . She looked around Wickham toward the master of Pemberley, a muscle jumping at his temple.

“I have heard of such practices, though I believe it is usually put into practice under mistletoe.”

She flushed under the scrutiny of his blue eyes, so like Percy’s that she felt guilt rise in her chest.

Mr Wickham grinned and Heidi braced herself. “Very well, if I must.”

“You need not act so reluctant, Mrs Schulte,” Georgiana said.

Her eyes darted over to the girl, warning her to say nothing else. Miss Darcy flushed.

“Mr Wickham,” she said, retuning her attentions to the man.

He looked at her expectantly.

On her tiptoes, Heidi moved to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Her eyes closed but when her lips made contact, it was on his cheek that they rested and Heidi quickly pulled away.

“Thank you, it is a favor I shall treasure,” Mr Wickham said, his gloved fingers brushing the spot her lips had brushed.

“But—“

“That is enough,” Mr Darcy said, and cleared his throat.

Heidi stepped back, her heart racing at the tone in his voice. 

Mr Darcy turned his attention back to his sister. “We had hoped to invite you to ride with us to the rectory, however after this display—“

“I am aware that it is none of my business, Mr Darcy,” Heidi said, interrupting. “Do not punish Miss Darcy. I am not offended by her gaiety. It is a sad thing indeed to see laughter snuffed out of one so young.” 

His eyes narrowed on Heidi’s for a second or two before he nodded. “Very well. If it is amenable with Mrs Schulte and your studies, as the weather is fine, perhaps you would both be willing to join us.”

Heidi glanced at Georgiana, who wore a cherubic expression. “I daresay Miss Darcy’s studies will not suffer with the delay.”

An hour later the two women were sitting stop two lovely mares from the Pemberley stables and Heidi had never been gladder that she’d spent a few weeks in middle school at various summer camps learning how to ride horses. Sure, the side-saddle thing took a little getting used to, but she felt comfortable on the beast and knew that Mr Darcy would not steer her wrong.

“Come, Miss Darcy,” Mr Wickham said. “Let us away.” He snapped the whip in his hand and while Georgiana glanced back, Heidi was glad for the reprieve as Mr Darcy guided his horse to her side.

“I am sorry,” she said, when they’d cleared the stables. “Your sister, I should have realized—“

“It is of little significance,” Mr Darcy said , frowning as his eyes watched the retreating forms of their companions. “I had hoped to catch you in conversation myself.”

“Mr—“

“You have passed some time with Mr Wickham in the weeks since his return to Pemberley. What is your assessment of my friend?”

Heidi stared at the backs of their companions, letting the mare saunter behind as she considered her answer.

“Knowing what his future might hold—considering how he’s acted. I am uncertain. He comports himself as an absolute gentleman, and I see no hint of the mischief Miss Austen accused him of.”

Her eyes slid over to Mr Darcy, who was considering her words.

“You have told him of your sister’s financial situation?”

“I have made a few passing comments, he is aware.”

Heidi nodded. “I do not know what his future holds. If something in the next year is what sets him onto the course that would or could ruin reputations; but I see little of that man here.”

“And his desire for Georgie?”

“Purely platonic, from what I can have observed.”

Mr Darcy sighed, sounding relieved.

“And his desire for you?”

Heidi surprised herself with a laugh. “Oh, please, Mr Darcy. He’s playing your sister’s game, he does not think of me in such a manner, nor do I reciprocate those feelings that your sister seems so intent on nuturing.”

“No? I would have thought you open to such things…” Mr Darcy trailed off and Heidi felt a flash of anger at his words, knowing what he was leaning toward.

“I had an immediate connection with your cousin, Mr Darcy,” she said, not allowing him to elaborate on his intimation. “Though it may not appear so, I do not jump into bed with just anyone.”

“I did not intend to insult you.”

She raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“This situation is vexing.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “ I find myself at a loss.”

“Do you?”

“I do.”

“Let me make it easy for you to understand,” she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. “I believe I may have feelings for your cousin. Strong feelings that I know better than to act on as I would never be a woman suited to the life of an earl’s mistress, and I am certainly not dumb enough to have stars in my eyes over someday becoming a countess. That would be silly and arrogant.

His mouth gaped open.

“Sure, I miss toilet paper, and basic sanitation , but we’re working on that, aren’t we? I am trying to balance what I know with what I _know_,” she said, putting stress on the second word. “You cannot imagine what sort of irreparable damage I could create if I said or did the wrong thing.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

Heidi tipped her head back and stared at the sky, groaning.

“I know the outcome of the Napoleonic campaign,” she said. “Can you imagine what could happen if I told the colonel when and where something might occur? More could die, I could change the course of history, and I could bring about a man a thousand times worse than Napoleon. I do not wish to tempt fate.”

He raised an incredulous eyebrow at her. “And yet you have inserted yourself into my sister’s future.”

“You’re right, I did,” she said, conceding his point. “But I am seeking to ensure the future that I know to take place, takes place.”

“And what of my future? What of the Wickham situation?”

Her mouth went dry at the question. There were so many things she could say, so many things she’d avoided over the past months about his future. Heidi had no idea where to even begin.

“What do you think they are discussing so intently, Miss Darcy,” Mr Wickham asked, and Heidi realized that they’d arrived at the rectory.

“I have no idea,” Miss Darcy said, sounding completely intrigued.

“Only how much schooling still needs to be completed before the end of the month,” she said, quickly covering her _faux pas_. She’d gotten so fired up she hadn’t recognized the familiar clearing that opened to the red-bricked cottage. 


	16. Interlude 5

February dawned gray and uninviting and Heidi resigned herself to another month of gross weather and still no visit from his lordship to Pemberley. She was beginning to grow despondent, but what else was she to do?  
  
Rubbing her eyes and leaning over the desk, Heidi groaned. She’d been trying to come up with a good lesson plan for the next few weeks for Georgiana to no avail. They were going to need to get some books from London at the rate the girl was absorbing knowledge, or she was going to have to pass the torch to proper masters of language and music.

“You are looking wary this morn,” Mr Wickham said.

She turned to face the man, who’d come into the library through the side door.

Heidi smiled at him . “I did not hear you come in, I apologize,” she said, pulling herself to stand so she could greet him.

“There is no need to make a fuss,” he said, waving away her curtsey. “It is I who have intruded on a quiet moment.”

“I have many things on my mind. Was there something you required?” she asked, closing the journal she’d been writing in and turning her attention fully to him.

“Only to apprise you of my departure later this afternoon.”

“You’re leaving?”

He smiled at her, a cross between warm and wicked. “I am. I have received communications from my commanding officer to join the regiment in Brighton.” 

Her heart leapt into her throat. She was sure they’d successfully evaded the whole elopement issue. 

“I am certain your presence will be missed at the estate.” 

He chuckled, stepping into the room and ensuring the door was closed behind him. “Miss Darcy will be at a loss as to whom she should turn her attentions to next. I fear she has failed in her attempt to bring us closer.”

Her eyes went wide before the mischievous grin crossed his features and she laughed.

“Despite what she may wish, I would like to say that we part as friends,” he said, crossing the room.

“I think you may count on it, Mr Wickham,” Heidi said, having genuinely enjoyed her time getting to know the man.

“Forgive me if it is too forward, but you may consider me to be the utmost of discretion when it comes to the relationship you share with Mr Darcy.”

Heidi’s stomach flipped. 

“I—don’t -- -whatever could you mean?” she managed to ask, knowing she’d failed in remaining cool, calm, and collected. She hadn’t even shared a longing look with the master of Pemberley since she’d arrived.

“I am not so blind as to be able to ignore the fact that you have both been intent on averting my gaze from the young Miss Darcy. You need not concern yourself in the matter.”

She gaped at him.

“You act as much as a guardian angel to that girl as her brother acts as a guard dog. You need not have any fear of me.”

“You do not seek to ingratiate yourself to Miss Darcy’s kind heart?”

“I have a greater sense of survival than such. I would not wish to harm the indomitable girl in any way.”

“But surely you will need funds eventually?” she asked, getting as close to the truth as she had since he’d arrived at the estate.

He balked. “I might, that is true, however, Mr Darcy has been quite generous with my allowance.”

At her reaction, which was likely comically large eyes and a gaping fish-mouth, Mr Wickham laughed. “Yes, he and I have come to an arrangement in regards to an income.”

She took a step back, shock racing through her. Not in a million years had she expected Mr Darcy to give Wickham an allowance. “I can hardly believe it.”

“Ask him, when next you enjoy a tête-à-tête with that proud man.”

She gave him a knowing look. “I daresay there will be little conversing about your state of affairs, rather we will discuss and debate the merits of Plato’s philosophies over that of Socrates. What will you do now that you have this gift?”

“I will return to the army, perhaps purchase a commission rather than remaining in the militia. The future is bright, Mrs Schulte, and I intend on enjoying it.”

She shook her head at his antics.

“You will be well, of course,” he said. “For me? For Miss Darcy?”

“Yes, I think everything will be fine.”

“And your concerns?” he asked, eyes sliding to the journal.

“I must find a way to purchase a few new schoolbooks for Miss Darcy. She is quickly surpassing my own knowledge.”

“Should I find something worthy, I shall send the books to the estate.”

“You don’t—“

He gave Heidi a look that had her snapping her mouth shut.

“You will allow me to do this for you, for a friend.”

“Naturally,” she said, her gaze on him suspicious.

“I am gladdened,” he said, a smile beaming toward her. “I must take my leave, but will you permit me to kiss your hand?”

“You are a romantic,” she said, rolling her eyes and holding out her hand.

Mr Wickham pressed a kiss to her knuckle.

“I have seen the pain in your eyes when you remember your husband,” he said, sadness in his voice. “I hope one day your heart mends and that you find one who deserves you,” he said. Mr Wickham took the tri-cornered military hat from under his arm and fluttered it about with a flourish as he bowed in her direction.

“Be well, Mr Wickham,” she said, feeling wistful. “Do stay out of the way of bullets.” 

He winked at her and disappeared out of the library.


	17. Chapter 17

“Good night, Mrs Schulte,” Georgiana said, pulling Heidi from her daydreams a few days after Easter.

  
Heidi looked at the girl, hovering over her in the armchair. 

  
“Sleep well, Miss Darcy,” she said, reaching out and taking her hand. “I see you have finished practicing the piano forte.”

  
“For tonight,” she said, grinning over her shoulder in Mr Darcy’s direction.

  
The man was engrossed in a book in his normal chair near the fire.

  
Heidi called out to the chamber maid that would no doubt one day serve as Georgiana’s lady’s maid. “Please see that Miss Darcy is settled for the night and then you are dismissed.”

  
The girl bobbed a curtsey and then followed Georgiana out of the room. As usual the footman remained at the door. 

  
Their after-supper discussions had continued after Mr Wickham’s departure with the added benefit of bringing Miss Darcy into the fold. Mr Darcy had thought it a good exercise for the girl, in order to learn how adults comported themselves in more informal settings. In honesty, Heidi knew the girl was bored out of her mind on those nights.

  
The Baron had yet to visit the estate, even though spring had sprung and Heidi couldn’t help the pain of betrayal from rising in her gut now and then when she remembered his broken promise. 

  
The lack of a man in her bed was slowly driving her mad.

  
She’d taken to pleasing herself with her hands at night, when she needed it, and had quickly come up with ideas on toys she could have their elusive company creating. She only hoped that Percival came up with the staff, scientists and foreman and accountants, they’d need, whether or not their physical relationship continued when he finally showed back up.

  
Oh, she fully intended on inventing rubber bands and toothpaste and the modern toothbrush and other things once the company got up and running. But sex toys were high on her list.

  
“Did you finish reading the Plato?” Mr Darcy asked. Heidi drew her eyes to the man who’d settled onto the settee nearby.

  
“I did,” she said, smiling and pulling herself up to a seated position. If she remained slumped in the armchair, Heidi was certain she’d fall asleep. “Though I beg your indulgence for a few more days. I wish to reread a few of the passages now that I have finished the whole.”

  
“Naturally,” he said, nodding toward her. 

  
Heidi reached out and took her teacup, feeling the china for temperature and then bringing it to her lips to take a sip. 

  
“I thought perhaps, if you are amiable, you would wish to cover Fordyce’s Sermons next.”

  
Her mind flashed to the scene from the miniseries and the grip on her teacup faltered. It slipped from her hand and clattered onto the floor, tea spilling all over her skirts.

  
Heidi cried out trying to get out of the way of the hot liquid; but it was too late as the china clattered onto the rug.

  
“Oh my goodness,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

  
Before she could do anything else, Mr Darcy sent the footman out of the room to get some towels for Miss Schulte.

  
He knelt at her feet, picking up the cup. 

  
“Are you unwell, Heidi?” 

  
She swallowed at the look he gave her.

  
“I’m quite alright,” she said, muttering and still trying to get over the shock of the memory of Mr Collins reading the sermon and Lydia yawning.

  
“Meet me in the study at half past midnight?”

  
Before she could respond, the footman had reentered the room, with the towels and Heidi gaped.

  
She looked at Mr Darcy and nodded once, indicating that she’d heard his request.

  
“I fear a towel will do little to help my situation,” she said, thanking the footman. “Please excuse me, Mr Darcy. I will retire for the night and tend to this stain.”

  
He picked himself up off the floor, where he still knelt, the cup in hand. 

  
“Of course, Mrs Schulte.”

  
She curtseyed to her employer and then swept from the room, gathering her skirts and climbing the stairs to the nursery beside Georgiana’s room where she had been living since she arrived.

  
When she reached her room, Heidi rang the bell for one of the chambermaids to help her with her gown and as per her usual routine, the girl brought up a bucket of hot water. It had been boiling, but by the time it came up was lukewarm at best. 

  
The bucket was placed in the pothook to bring up to temperature once more, and Heidi allowed the girl to help her out of her gown and stays and asked her to get the linen and wool into the wash as soon as possible. 

  
“I do not wish for it to stain.”

  
“Yes, ma’am,” she said. 

  
Once she was dressed in only her pantaloons and shift, Heidi dismissed the girl. “I can handle things from here,” she said. “Perhaps you will pour a glass of madeira for me, before you leave? The spill was quite the shock .”

  
“Does the Missus require smelling salts?”

  
“Oh, nothing of the sort, just a little something to calm my frazzled nerves. Thank you.”

  
Heidi waited for her to pour the finger or two of the wine and once she was alone, Heidi got to cleaning herself as best she could. There was something in the way that he’d made the request that had her blood simmering with lust, not to mention that she’d had no action for six, seven months. It had her mind racing and she hoped she hadn’t read him wrong.

  
She tried not to get her hopes up too much. This could, after all, be a completely innocent check in after her scare. There was no telling what he thought her incident meant.

  
Once she was clean, Heidi donned her nightdress and wrapper and then sat on her chaise, watching the clock for the appointed hour.

  
Not that she had much time to waste as it had taken forty-five minutes for her to prepare for bed . 

  
When she had five minutes left, Heidi realized that if she were caught out of her room, she’d need an excuse. 

  
She grabbed the warm water bottle from the foot of her bed, turning up her covers to cool the air, and then hid it in the chest, should she be required to prove that she had no water bottle. 

  
Then she took the candlestick from her bedside and slipped out of her room. Better to have a convincing lie, if she were caught, than to be accused of sneaking through the corridors at night without a light and in her nightgown.

  
Not bothering to knock when she reached the study at the end of the hall, Heidi listened for footsteps or doors opening and once she was sure things were clear, she turned the handle and slipped into the room.

  
Mr Darcy looked up from the desk, where he had been writing some correspondence, and put down his quill.

  
“You came,” he said, the relief evident in his voice.

  
“You requested an audience,” she whispered, crossing the room and putting her candlestick on the table near the fire. He fiddled with his paperwork, tucking his quill and ink into a drawer and dusting the ink with sand and blowing it away.

  
“You are always allowed to refuse such requests,” he said, her name a low lusty sound. “You are not my servant or subject.”

  
“The sentiment is appreciated, Mr Darcy; but I do not think I would refuse anything you asked of me.”

  
“Those are big words, Heidi,” he said, standing from his chair and walking around the desk. 

  
He looked her over, stepping close, and taking her by the arms, drawing her close.

  
His pupils were wide and Heidi swallowed against the heat in his eyes. 

  
“It has been torture, these last months, not being allowed to touch you, to take you, to worship at your feet, to have you worship at mine.”

  
The blood in her veins boiled at the needy tone in his voice.

  
“It has not been easy,” she admitted.

  
“Dealing with Wickham was a trying experience, but ignoring my lust for you has tormented my mind and body.”

  
He picked her up, and before she could wrap her legs around him, her gown getting in the way, Mr Darcy dropped her on his desk.

  
“What is this?” she asked, grinning at him.

  
He dropped to his knees and his hands slipped under the skirt of her nightgown.

  
She caught her breath at the intense look on his face and watched him part her legs. 

  
“Long have I dreamt of tasting you, pure and clean and wet,” he said, his fingers trailing up her thighs. “I do not have Percival’s way with words, but I hope you will let me taste of your nectar. Properly this time.”

  
“Such honeyed words, Mr Darcy. Do not sell yourself short, I beg you,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. “You may have what you wish, but please let me grab a pillow so that I do not have bruises in the morning that I cannot explain away to my maid.”

  
He started to get up, but Heidi reached back behind her to the chair where a small pillow rested for his back.

  
She wriggled to the edge of the desk and placed the pillow where she’d need it and nodded at Mr Darcy. 

  
His fingers were warm as they began their explorations, parting her lips.

  
He gasped at the sight and his fingers collected her juices. 

  
Heidi’s walls pulsed already as she watched him. It was clear that he’d never had the chance to spend time like this and Heidi was going to let him explore.

  
His thumb, wet, brushed her pearl and Heidi winced. “Too soon,” she said, the word hissing through her teeth. 

  
He looked at her, looking sad that he’d done something wrong.

  
“It’s alright, you just need to warm me up a bit before you go for that spot.”

  
Mr Darcy’s brow furrowed.

  
“Not all women are the same, Mr Darcy. I need to be further along before such actions feel good rather than painful.”

  
“It hurts?”

  
“Not in that sense,” she said, pursing her lips. She never thought she’d be giving a how-to on women’s arousal to Mr Freaking Darcy.

  
“You can touch me,” she continued. “Just not my pearl, not quite yet.”

  
He nodded. His fingers explored her, parting her lips again and he pressed a finger slowly into her entrance, just up to the first knuckle before he pulled out.

  
“More,” she said, leaning back, determined to enjoy this.

  
He pushed the finger in again, sliding it in partway, pressing it deeper, then pulling out.

  
“Yes.” She arched her back as he began thrusting that first finger in. She could feel herself growing wetter, with the thought that the Mr Darcy was on his knees pleasuring her.

  
“Add another finger,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. 

  
He scooted forward and added a second finger into her, moving it and relishing the feel of her satin walls. 

  
She watched him, a man who looked to be on the edge already, swallowing as he tended to her.

  
Heidi moaned. “Like that,” she said. “If you wish, you may touch the spot now, but lightly.”

  
A thumb brushed past it and Heidi’s legs quivered. “Beautiful,” she said. “Turn your hand,” she said, when his nailbed brushed against her g-spot and she winced.

  
“I am sorry?”

  
She guided his hand and brought the pad of his finger to the spot. “You feel that?” she asked.

  
He nodded.

  
“That is the spot that makes my toes curl when your cock brushes against it.”

  
His eyes went wide. “Does it indeed?” he asked, slowly pulling his fingers out of her. She pulsed around his retreating digits and keened when he shoved three fingers into her, hitting that spot.

  
She brought her arm up and bit into it, stifling her cries.

  
“Mr Darcy,” she said, rewarding him with a low rumbling tone.

  
“You wish for more?”

  
She nodded, eagerly, biting her bottom lip.

  
He continued his assault, testing speed and angle and number of fingers until she was nearly weeping. 

  
Mr Darcy grunted, sounding as if he were in pain and Heidi sat up a bit. 

  
“Grab a pillow for your knees,” she said, pointing over toward his armchair near the hearth.

  
He was gone and back in an instant, his fingers glistening in the firelight.

  
“Bring those up here,” she said, indicating to his hand. 

  
The fingers hovered near her face and Mr Darcy looked at her in confusion. She reached out, and took his fingers into her mouth, sucking her juices off of him, relishing her taste.

  
“Heidi,” he said, breathlessly. “If you continue that, I will not wish to continue my education.”

  
“I suppose I must then,” she said, teasingly, and let go of his wrist. “I would not wish to have my pupil fail his examination.”

  
Mr Darcy coughed at the innuendo and Heidi giggled. She’d never before been so flirty with him, but she was enjoying it.

  
He dropped to his knees and pulled her forward, so her legs hung completely off the desk. 

  
Settling himself between her legs, he placed them on his shoulders and set himself to task.

  
His tongue swiped at her swollen lips, collecting her juices. He moaned, the sound rumbling through her core. 

  
The man then smelled her, honest to God smelled her, breathing in her scent, lingering for what Heidi could only guess was anywhere from ten seconds to a full minute.

  
His nose brushed against her pearl and Heidi’s legs squeezed around him, trapping him between her.

  
“Too much?” he asked, dark blue eyes making contact with hers.

  
“No,” she said, “keep going.”

  
He kissed her pearl, sucking the bundle of nerves into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. 

  
Everything from her toes to her fingers tingled in anticipation of his skill, despite whatever he had to say about it.

  
“More,” she begged and soon felt his tongue dip into her passage.

  
Heidi grunted, pressing her heels into his back, begging him to go deeper.

  
His tongue was indecent as it mimicked a cock, thrusting in and out of her channel. Now and then he’d lap at the nectar spilling from her entrance. His breath was hot on her lower lips, making her need so much more than his tongue. 

  
Her hands fell from his head and gripped his shoulders, wanting more, needing more.

  
Fireworks exploded behind her eyes when he reached up and he touched her clit, while his tongue explored her inner workings.

  
Breath leaving her in a stuttered moan, Heidi allowed herself to enjoy her first assisted climax since before Halloween. 

  
Worlds beyond what she could manage on her own, she whimpered when Mr Darcy pulled away from her.

  
“Keep thrusting,” she said. “With your fingers, please.”  
His fingers entered her without protest and her walls pulsed around him.

  
She was still close and needed more. “Touch my pearl again, rub it.” Her legs were shaking, and she knew his knees had to be burning, but he rolled it between his fingers and his other hand twisted inside her, bumping into the spot inside her. 

  
Her second climax ripped through her, hips jerking in the air.

  
“Mr Darcy,” she said, growling.

  
He chuckled and Heidi’s eyes snapped open as she tried to catch her breath.

  
“What?” she asked, feeling embarrassment rather than lust coloring her cheeks.

  
“You are angelic,” he said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her sex.

  
She whimpered, overwhelmed and he pulled away, looking at her intently.

  
“Just give me moment,” she said, chest heaving.

  
He pulled himself to his feet and, with his eyes locked with hers, Mr Darcy licked his fingers clean, sucking them into his mouth, and growled.

  
Her head rolled back, smacking into the desk.

  
The man was pure sex and he had trapped her just like the other two. 

  
He pulled her into his arms, hugging her to his chest and settling his cheek on the crown of her head, giving her some time to come down. 

  
Returning his embrace, she wrapped her arms around his waist and worked to calm her breathing.

  
Once she was relatively back to normal, Mr Darcy pulled away.

  
“I wish to take you,” he said, “Are you able to—“

  
Heidi tugged at his tunic and pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue demanding entrance as she slid off the desk. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her flush against his chest, and Heidi could feel his hard cock pressing against her stomach.   
Oh, he wanted her. 

  
“Take me,” she said, pulling away. “Take me on this desk,” she said, jumping back up and spreading her legs. “I want you to think of me every time you’re working at it.”

Before she could even get her hands on his waistband, the man had pulled his drawers down.

  
Erect as she’d ever seen him, Mr Darcy pushed her down to the desk, lined their bodies and slid into her in one full stroke. 

  
Once she’d wriggled into a comfortable position, he lifted her legs over his arms and began thrusting into her. He set a punishing pace, his cock hitting bottom almost every time he pushed into her.

  
He was like a wild man, finally losing himself to the sensation being inside a woman, someone who accepted everything he had to give.

  
Her breasts bounced in the candlelight, his eyes watching them through the thin material of her shift.

  
It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak, and Heidi couldn’t blame him after the show he’d been witness to. He was already coming when she fell over the edge with him, holding her to him, and pulsing around his shaft.

  
His breathing heavy as he came down, his cock throbbing within her, Mr Darcy leaned over her, partially collapsing onto her torso. 

  
She wished she had a mirror or camera or something to watch his length pulse.

  
“My God, Mr Darcy,” she giggled, feeling him already drip out of her. The man had to have been saving up for tonight, she thought.

  
Heidi felt his heartrate calm against her stomach as he leaned over her. Eventually, he softened enough to slip out of her and Heidi missed it as soon as he was gone.

  
He pulled off his tunic and set to cleaning their combined juices from between her legs, caring for her with such reverence that it broke her heart to know that he would not always be hers.

  
“I have been summoned to Leeds for business,” he said, breaking the silence some minutes later. “I will be away for a fortnight, maybe a month. I leave my sister in your care.”

  
“Of course,” she said.

  
“I hope to return no later than mid-May.”

  
She nodded.

  
“Georgiana has expressed interest in going on a tour through the lower counties.”

  
Heidi stiffened.

  
“I have an Aunt in Essex. I thought perhaps if the weather warms, you might take my sister to visit her. 

  
“In Essex?”

“My father’s sister,” he said.

  
“Is this the famous aunt with whom Miss Darcy spent Christmas?”

  
“It is. In the after math of Mr Wickham’s departure, I thought it safe enough for the visit.”

  
“I wished to speak with you on that matter, actually.”

  
Mr Darcy quirked an eyebrow at her.

  
“It was incredibly generous, and a wise move, like in chess,” she said. “I think she will be safe from his advances now.”

  
“That is all that matters,” he said, leaning over and kissing her temple.

  
“Best to stay away from Kent if you wish to avoid Lady Catherine. Though I will leave you with a sum of money in order to purchase whatever Georgiana may require. I imagine she is in need of new dresses and other such fripperies. She has had little female influence these last few years.”

  
Again, she nodded. Some of him leaked out of her and Heidi knew she needed to return to her room and set her shift to soaking lest the maid discover what she’d done.

  
“I would not dare. She is intimidating in the books. I fear she would find me out in an instant.”

  
His hand ran down her arm, his eyes searching hers as if it pained him to hear such things.

  
“Good.”

  
He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Then, pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers. “I fear I may be growing attached to you.”

  
She reached down and pulled his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckle.

  
“I feel the same way. But you are not for me,” she said, smiling at him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Part 11

Heidi and Georgiana returned to Pemberley in late August, exhausted from their travels but much improved in their knowledge of England and its history. Mrs Winslow, married to a stately gentleman and the loving aunt of Georgiana and Darcy, had been the consummate hostess while they stayed in the estate at in Essex.

Of course, Heidi played the governess and had spent most of her days tending to Georgiana’s needs.

Heidi took her meals alone and was used as a chaperone rather than any sort of guest within the house. It had been disappointing but not entirely unexpected.

Heidi wondered if the woman had any clue to her actual role with the men of the Fitzwilliam/Darcy family.

She stepped out of the carriage and was unsurprised to see that Mr Darcy was not at the door to greet them. She’d missed him in the last months, more than she’d ever admit as he was destined for Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

With the ease of someone who’d had plenty of practice, Heidi directed the servants to taking their things back to their rooms.

She’d locked her journals in a chest, the key on a chain around her neck, and she tapped it, making sure it was in place against her sternum as they headed into the estate.

Though she’d sent a letter ahead to let Mrs Reynolds and Mr Darcy know of their return, she was feeling nervous about their reunion.

She only hoped Mr Darcy wouldn’t keep her locked away like his aunt had. Four months had passed without any word from him or Percival or Ewan , though she had received a package from Wickham in early May that had been sent through Pemberley with books for Georgiana. It had been a nice surprise, but it couldn’t detract from the idea that maybe she’d been cast aside. If Percival hadn’t needed her for their business plans, she wondered if he’d finally found his future countess and had even less need of her than before.

“When does the Master return?” she asked the maid, when she entered her rooms an hour after arriving.

“We received a letter this morning that he will be returning to the estate with a few guests by Wednesday.”

“How many guests?” she asked, knowing better than to ask for names.

“I have been asked to prepare four guest chambers,” she said, with a shrug.

“Thank you, Susan,” Heidi said, dismissing the girl. “I will unpack my things.”

“Yes, Missus.”

Once alone, Heidi laid out her belongings and took stock of the items she’d purchased. Mr Darcy had given her a generous allowance to purchase items for Georgiana, but the girl had gone through most of it. The lack of funds was partly what prompted her to call the journey short.

Of course, Heidi had the salary that he’d advanced her, which was far more generous than she probably deserved.

Laying out the coins, Heidi poured over the ledger she’d been keeping of every pence, shilling, groat, and sovereign she’d spent, making sure that she had every coin accounted for. He’d given her 30 pounds and Heidi could hardly believe it. She knew, from murmurings she’d heard, that the 30 pounds was a very generous salary for anyone of the staff members and far more than she’d ever make working at the Thompsons’.

One pound and change in six months had turned into something much better. A true position in a household with one of the most famous fictional characters in British history.

Once she’d learned about the generosity of the Master, Heidi was tightlipped about her finances around everyone. Not that she’d taken to bragging, but Heidi knew better than to make herself a target.

Glad to be home, Heidi set herself to the task of unpacking. It not entirely surprising that she considered Pemberley home after the months she’d spent in the estate, she mused with a smile as she went about setting her things to rights. She stored her new set of quills and ink on the desk.

Heidi pulled her hair free of its pins and ribbons and yawned, ready to collapse into bed, when a knock sounded on the door.

Wrapping her shoulders in a shawl, she opened the door to find Mrs Reynolds holding out a letter.

“This came by express, for you, Mrs Schulte,” she said.

Heidi thanked the woman and took the letter. She’d never had mail before, unless she counted Percival’s note from Sir Abney’s estate and the gifted books from Wickham, and did not recognize the seal on the back.

She looked at the door, hoping no one had tried to sneak a peek at the contents.

Bringing it to the desk, she checked the wafer. Georgiana had had plenty of correspondence with her brother while they’d been away, and she knew what the seal should look like.

It didn’t look tampered with, but Heidi knew she would never be certain.

She was surprised when she found the contents had been written in German.

A sure sign of some mischief.

“_Kleines Schätzchen_,” it said as a greeting and Heidi snorted, wondering where the hell they’d had found someone to translate such a letter into German.

_Wir haben in Milton ein Grundstück für unsere Fabrik gefunden. Ich werde Dir am Montag eine Kutsche schicken, die Dich abholen wird, wenn Du dem zustimmst. Bitte sage ja. Ich freue mich, Dich endlich wieder zu zehen. _

_Alles Liebe[](https://d.docs.live.net/07fd8ed24b94d565/Documents/2018%20Fanfic/Pride%20and%20Prejudice%20Stories/Heidi%20AU/Heidi%20AU%20-%20Part%2018%20beta'd.docx#_ftn1)_

Her heart leapt into her chest. She did not need him to sign the letter to know it was Percival who had written her.

Maybe, just maybe, he still wanted her as much as she desired him.

She noticed he didn’t go so far as to call her _his_ treasure, something like that was probably tantamount to a marriage proposal, but the sentiment was clear. If someone were to find the letter and read it, the letter was proper enough, but Heidi could see past the words to the intent.

The town Milton sounded familiar, but Heidi couldn’t place it. She wasn’t sure if it was something she’d heard in conversation this past year and a half or if it was something she’d heard in her past. She’d have to look it up in one of the English geography books Georgiana had purchased.

She wasn’t sure how she’d explain her sudden departure to the girl, tomorrow being Monday; but maybe the express would be enough. Since she wasn’t a member of the staff, technically, it meant she had more freedoms than others.

Heidi frowned, looking down at her letter. If she left tomorrow it meant that she would miss Mr Darcy’s return. She wasn’t sure how long he would be home and hoped the trip wouldn’t take her so long that she would miss him.

It was just about time for him to meet Lizzy and she knew that the moment he did, her relationship with him would be over.

Part of her wished to stay on as Georgiana’s governess, but she wasn’t sure Lizzy would allow such a thing and she didn’t relish being demoted. Maybe it was better that Percival was giving her the chance to become a businesswoman. It would get her out of the way of the relationship that would be forming.

It all would be for the best.

After she arranged for Susan to wake her in time to prepare for Percival’s carriage and asked her to pass along the message to Miss Darcy that she had been called away, she dressed herself for bed and piled all the extra pillows beside her, wrapping it in a blanket and cuddled up next to it, hoping that she’d soon be able to snuggle with one of her loved ones.

The next morning Heidi dressed and had her breakfast brought up. If there was one thing she learned about her stay in Essex, it was that propriety must be upheld.

She would figure out the relationship between herself and the others eventually; but in the meantime, she was going to act with the manners she should have had since the beginning.

Later that morning, halfway through a lesson on Schiller’s _Die Raüber_, they were interrupted. Heidi wasn’t entirely sure Georgiana could handle such dark learning material; but when she’d had seen the book in a shop, she couldn’t help herself. Studying the play in college helped her remember enough of the themes once she started re-reading it to make a passable study of it.

In the middle of the lesson, Susan entered the nursery, letting her know about the carriage’s arrival. Heidi told Georgiana that she would be gone for a couple days but would return as soon as possible.

“It appears my escort has arrived,” Heidi said to Georgiana, closing her book. “I’m afraid our excursion to the ruins will be postponed.”

The girl pouted. “But you promised to take me and Rover when we returned.”

“Mr Turner will be available to go with you, I am sure.”

“Very well,” she said, begrudgingly.

“If your brother inquires, please let him know I have been asked to meet with my solicitor,” she said, hoping that would be enough for him to know where she actually was visiting. “I presume to be back tomorrow if I cannot finish my business today.”

“I will miss you, Mrs Schulte,” Georgiana said.

“I will not be gone long.” She hugged Georgiana, hoping she wasn’t lying.

It took most of the day for the carriage to take her to Milton. She hadn’t expected that; but in the end, driven by Croft, Percival’s red-haired valet of all people, Heidi found herself being dropped off in the courtyard of a warehouse.

With Croft’s help, she stepped out and looked around.

It was already growing dark, but the courtyard was lit with torches. There was a barnyard door leading into what she assumed to be a warehouse and what looked to be a residence off to the side.

A door opened and Percival appeared, looking every bit the baron he was and the earl he would be, his arms outspread.

Her heart leapt in her throat, her feelings for him unchanged, despite the time apart; but she knew better than to run into his open arms.

“Mrs Schulte,” he said, taking the steps down to meet her. “You have arrived.”

She curtseyed properly, which had Percival stopping short. 

“Good evening, your lordship.”

His brow furrowed and he cleared his throat. “Yes, good evening. Please come inside.”

“I am afraid I arrived unprepared for an overnight excursion. I brought some things; but I did not expect the journey to take an entire day. Do you happen to have a room at a nearby tavern already rented for me?”

“I should have provided more details. I apologize. Can I escort you inside? Supper is waiting.”

She rested her hand on his arm and allowed him to bring her through the house while Croft tended to the carriage.

“What is this place?”

“This is the location I sought out for our needs.”

She looked around as he took her through the foyer and into a small dining hall near the back of the house.

“I thought you said you found a plot. I assumed it meant we needed to build a factory.”

He grimaced. “I should have known better than to trust Heinrich with the translation,” he said.

“It is quite alright,” she said, waving away his concerns. “I had not expected to see a full-fledged factory and the prospect is much better than anticipated.”

Percival helped her into the seat across from his at a small table.

Dinner was brought in and Percival dismissed the maid. And for the first time since she’d last slept with Darcy in the spring, she was completely alone with a man.

“You have changed in the months since we last saw one another.” His eyes drank her in, now that there were no witnesses.

Heidi nodded. “It has been nearly a year, though I hope not for ill,” she said, averting her eyes. “I have learned much about society and propriety as Miss Darcy’s governess. More than I expected to.”

“Does—” he paused, trying to find his words. “Your ideas, your plans, have you decided on a new course of action?”

She stared at him, wanting to melt into his arms, and wanting to cry, and she wasn’t entirely sure why.

“I have had much time to think on the prospect of the joint business, if we can find the right scientists to work on the items I wish to invent and sell. I brought a journal that is filled with ideas, if that is what you mean.”

“So you do intend still to aid in this venture?”

She searched his features, hoping his own plans had not changed. “I do, if that is amenable to all parties.”

“You believe it would not be?”

“It has been some time since we last spoke and I would not wish...”

He reached across the small table, hesitated, but then put his hand over hers.

“What is it, little one? Tell me.”

“I appreciate everything that you and Darcy and the colonel have done for me. I never expected to have this almost year with Miss Georgiana, but things are about to change and my position within them…”

“If my cousin has insulted you—”

“No,” she said, pulling her hand away and wringing them together under the table. “Your cousin has been the perfect gentleman.”

“I hope not _perfect_,” he said, trying for a joke.

“Aside from one small indiscretion, he has been the truest of gentlemen,” she said. Then looking down at her plate, Heidi confessed, “I’m afraid.”

“Afraid? But why?

She licked her lips. “At Wych Elm, and even Pemberley, I was treated as an equal.” She shrugged, changing her mind about her wording. “Not exactly an equal, but at least a human being. When I was in Essex with the Winslow family, I was ignored, abandoned, and some days I felt worse than I did when I worked at the tavern.”

Percival sucked in a breath and Heidi found the courage to look up at him.

“Did Mrs Winslow mistreat you?”

“No,” she said, sighing. “I believe your aunt believed me to be a fortune hunter.”

“Oh, Heidi,” he said, pity coloring his voice.

She smiled and took a breath. “I will be well soon enough,” she said. “I just need to shake this fog from my heart. In any case,” she said, steeling herself.

She patted the top of his hand, still lying on the tabletop near her plate. “We have dinner to eat and you have a factory to show me.”

He watched her for a few silent moments and Heidi tore into her meal, hungrier than she’d expected.

When the meal was over, Percival rang for the staff and soon dinner was removed from the table. He asked for tea to be brought to the parlor in half an hour and then asked Heidi to accompany him.

With her on his arm, he walked them through the house to a side door that opened into an office.

“The Master’s office,” he said. “It is small but comfortable enough.”

“You will be the Master?” she asked, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

“No, I cannot possibly hold such a position.” He sounded wistful, maybe a little sad.

She pulled her hand from him, as realization dawned. “Of course. I forget sometimes that you will be earl someday.”

“Do you indeed?”

“To me you will always be the man that came into the tavern that night, soaked in rain, and wishing for a place to stay the night.” 

“That is all?” he asked, a grin sliding over his lips.

“Well, there are a few other things I will remember,” she said, feeling saucy and more like herself again.

“Good,” he said, leaning over and pressing kiss to her knuckles. “I would not wish to be forgotten. I am sorry that it took so long for us to reunite, I had thought it better to make plans for the future while you were being cared for by Darcy. I am sorry your time was so abominable.”

She smiled, squeezing his arm. “It was not entirely abominable. I made an unexpected friend in Mr Wickham.”

At his gasp, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. “It was not like that, though Miss Darcy certainly tried her hand at matchmaking. Rather, my eyes were opened to the way of the world in this decade. I daresay I am something of a proper lady now, rather than the ragamuffin you found in the tavern all those months ago.”

Heidi breathed, smiling politely until her insecurities got the best of her.

“Can I tell you something, honestly?” she asked, blurting the words before she could stop them.

“I pray we are always honest with each other,” he said, inviting her to take a seat in the old desk chair and sliding onto the stool beside it.

“I fear I have put too much hope in our relationship. I have known from the beginning that I could never truly be yours; but these past months…” She paused, worrying her lip and wondering if it was wise to say the next bit. “I miss what we had, despite knowing that I should not. It’s not that the submission to you was wrong, that felt incredibly right; but I know that you will marry someday, and I will be cast aside. I understand it, but it hurts.” Heidi grimaced, hoping he understood what she said.

“I would never begrudge you your feelings, Heidi,” he said, taking her hand in his. “The time we have spent together I will always cherish, no matter what you decide.”

“I am stuck here, that much seems certain; but I know that one day I will need to say goodbye.”

“You sound rather dispirited.”

“What we’ve shared I will never forget, but all three of you have a duty that I do not fit into. I wonder if I should step back now and let you live it. My presence will only bring scandal, even if I am a widow of an acquaintance of your brother’s.”

His hand tightened over hers.

“The factory is a good idea,” she said, swallowing back her tears. “We will need someone to run it. Someone you trust, once we get it up and running. If you are willing, I can rent one of the bedrooms in the residence and find some sort of purpose, Master’s clerk perhaps. I should be far enough away to prevent any scandal from falling on you, or Darcy, or Ewan.”

“You have a purpose, Mrs Schulte.” He scooted forward, his eyes dark.

“For a few more months, maybe.” She shrugged.

“This has to do with what you know of Darcy’s future?”

She winced, hating how he always knew the root cause of her distress. “He will be meeting the woman he is to marry soon.”

He sighed sadly.

“I knew this was all temporary, and I promised myself that I would take what I could get, and damn the consequences; but now…” she shrugged.

“You are in love with him?”

“Darcy? No,” she said, shrugging. “I love all three of you, in your own ways; but I have grown complacent. I do not wish to be a burden and my presence is an encumbrance to Mr Darcy and yourself. One day your wife will ask what my purpose is and you will have to tell her, for I know you would not lie, and where would that get you? I would not wish to – what would the female version of a cuckhold be I wonder?”

“You would never be such a person,” he said, his utter solemnity enough to make her pause before speaking.

“I would. I would never wish to be the other woman in a relationship.” Her brows knitted together. “I do not mean that I do not like the sharing, our time together has been beautiful; but I would never allow myself to be used as a mistress.”

“I believe I take your meaning.” His jaw clenched, a muscle in his temple jumping. “You wish to end our association?”

Heidi wrung her hands, feeling desperate fear chill her heart. “No, not yet, I don’t know.”

She certainly did not expect to be having this conversation in the middle of the factory office.

“I think you and your brother and Mr Darcy should focus on finding appropriate wives. I can work with whomever you decide to run this place, guide the research teams, or cook for them or whatever is necessary.”

“Why?”

Licking her lips, trying to find the right words, she avoided his eyes. “If we resume our interludes, I am afraid it would break my heart even now, and should we continue further… I do not know how I will handle it. I should pull away now, so the wound is not so great, I think.”

“You have made your decision?”

“It is for the best,” she said, shaking her head. “Despite the warnings I have given myself, I have come to care for you deeply. More than I ever should have allowed myself to. I thought that distance between us would lessen what I feel, but I am afraid my feelings for you have only grown. Perhaps with me tucked away here in Milton, it will give you the space you need to do what is necessary. I have taken up too much of your time as it is.”

“If that is what you wish,” he said, swallowing loudly enough for her to hear.

“It is not what I wish, Percy.” She took his hand in hers, afraid she would scream if she didn’t stay calm. Tears stung her eyes.

“Do not cry, my girl,” he said, reaching up and swiping at a traitorous tear with his thumb. His hand was warm on her cheek. “It troubles me to see you in such pain.”

She looked up into his eyes, wanting to melt into the warm pools that reflected back at her. She knew he cared, but their relationship was doomed to failure. It was better that she faced facts and threw herself into this business. She only hoped he’d find someone good to run the business in his name. She would hate to have to fight with someone every day.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to turn this into a miserable reunion. I cannot seem to control myself tonight.”

“Come,” he said. “Let me take you to the bedroom. I will sleep at the club.”

“Please don’t go,” she said. “If this is to be our last night together, I would like to sleep in your arms. If you are willing to do such a thing.”

“You need not even ask, Heidi,” he said, pulling her into an embrace. She was too tall to snuggle against his chest, but instead rested her head on his shoulder, allowing a few tears to fall.

“Thank you,” she said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Little Treasure,
> 
> We have found a location in Milton for our factory. I will send a carriage to pick you up on Monday, if you will be amenable to it. Please say yes. I look forward to seeing you again.
> 
> All my love


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, dearest readers! I fully expected to post this last week and then on Tuesday, and I only just got to it. So sorry!  
Enjoy!

Percival released his hold on Heidi when she sniffed, unable to hide her warring emotions from the baron for any longer.

She turned, the door shutting behind his back, and looked up at Percival. “You would put that much faith in me?”

“I would do anything for you, Heidi. I hope you know this.” He took her hand.

His words curled heat in her core. “You are not making this very easy for me,” she said.

He looked as if he had something to say, but held his tongue.

Eventually, he spoke, the toe of his boot drawing a line haphazardly in the maple flooring. “Will you allow me the honor of laying with you this eve?”

“I shouldn’t,” she said. Then sighing, she shook her head. “I should not, but I will, damn it. I wish to feel your touch, have you within me. If this is all I am destined to have, I wish to have it all.”

“All of it?” he asked, a smirk on his lips. 

Heidi returned his grin. “If all includes what I know about you, then yes. I fear it may break me, but I would like to feel you touch one last time, damn the consequences.”

His chuckle was dark, and a shiver raced down her spine as he stepped toward her.

“I wish to confess, I have not lain with a woman since last I saw you, and even then it was a shared event. Long have I wished to have you to myself again. And this time, you need not contain your pleasure.”

His eyes held heat that promised dark and wonderful things.

“What?”

“We are alone,” he said, waving his hand as if it were a forgone conclusion. “If you wish to be. I can send Croft away. You need not hold yourself back.”

His fingers brushed lightly over her arms, the hair standing on end as she shivered.

“I wish to hear every noise you wish to make tonight, Miss Watson.” 

She swallowed at the promise in his voice and the use of her old name.

His hand came up, caressed her shoulder and along her neck, and Percival leaned in. She closed her eyes, wanting to memorize his touch. Every moment they shared needed to be stored in her memory so she would have something to hold on to on the cold lonely nights she saw in her future.

She would be happy for him when he married the noblewoman she was sure he was destined to marry and she would never tell him just how much these thoughts truly pained her.

The scruff of his five-o’clock shadow against her neck surprised her and Heidi gasped, eyes flying open.

His other hand wrapped around her back and pulled her to him and Heidi rolled her head to the side, granting him access as he kissed a trail to her collar bone and down between her breasts.

“Shall I send Croft to the club, Heidi?”

She nodded, eager to finally have this man alone.

He walked to the wall, where the pull chain for the bell hung, and pulled three times before turning back to her.

“We have skirted around the issue, playing with the idea of ownership, of surrendering your control to me; but tonight, I wonder if you will allow me complete control of you, of your body, of your pleasure.”

She stared at him, wondering if the phrase even existed yet. “You wish to dominate me?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She didn’t see him as sadist, but one could never be sure. Not that she wasn’t opposed to a little whipping or spanking now and then.

“Yes, I suppose that would be the term to use.” He smiled.

“A few things first,” she said, knowing a little about the practice and unsure of his own history. “If I need you to slow down, I’ll say the word…” Heidi looked around the room and laughed when she noted the wallpaper. “Pineapple.”

He nodded, repeating the word.

“If I need you to stop, without question, then I will say ‘banana’.”

“Yes,” he agreed.

“And, if I cannot speak,” she said, glancing down at his covered sex. “Two taps for pause, three for stop.”

“You have done this before?” he asked, closing the distance between them.

“Not in practice,” she said. “But I have read things.”

He chortled, running his fingers through his hair. “You surprise me with each new conversation we have.”

“I hope I do not disappoint you.” She averted her eyes.

He grinned and pulled her into an embrace, his arms wrapped around her waist, searching her face. “You could never disappoint me.”

Her knees went weak and Heidi was sure that if he weren’t holding onto her so tightly, she would have stumbled.

Mouth dry, she could only nod. Percival closed the distance between them and kissed her, his tongue probing gently, seeking her permission to enter and Heidi allowed it. She melted against his chest and when his grip loosened, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let him consume her.

“This is an exercise in trust,” she said, pulling away from his kiss.

“I would never betray it. Your trust is a gift that I will treasure always.”

She nodded and averted her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart. “Then you may do as you wish.”

His finger cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “While we may play at this, Miss Watson, you need never shirk away from me.”

Again she nodded, heat and lust swirling through her.

Honestly, she’d sort of figured out his predilections a long time ago and hoped she’d been right.

His hand rested on her shoulder and suddenly he was pushing her down.

“Take me in your mouth,” he said. The first command had her gasping for air as Heidi dropped to her knees and with an expert hand undid his buckskins.

“Make me hard.”

She reached inside, taking his semi-hard shaft in her hand, and pulled him free.

“Go on, girl.”

She licked her lips and pumped him a few times, relishing the feel of that velvety soft skin in her hands.

He jumped in her hand and Heidi leaned over him, circling the head with her tongue.

Above her, Percival groaned. She looked at him and smiled and then encompassed the bulb of him with her lips.

His fingers carded through her hair, pulling pins out and shaking some of her bun loose. Her head tingled and Heidi turned back to her task.

Sucking him into her, Heidi felt the pulse along the underside against her tongue and she squeezed the base of him in her hand. She dragged her tongue away, lingering over him, and Percival grunted.

She pumped him, spreading her saliva over his shaft and the man grew harder. Her free hand reached into his pants and though it was tight, she cupped his balls, massaging them. She loved the weight of them, proof of how virile he might be if she let him.

Taking him deeper into her, Heidi sucked, mimicking the act of sex, and her eyes flew up to his face when his fingers dug into her scalp.

He wasn’t taking charge yet, wasn’t forcing her down on his cock, though she wanted to. His grip was still loose enough to let her do as she wished.

She pulled away, feeling him shiver at the loss of her touch, and likely, she thought, because of the cool air in the room. There was a fire in the small hearth, but it was lit more for light than heat.

She tongued the slit at the tip of him, exploring his head and spreading those first few droplets of precum over him.

Feeling mischievious, Heidi concentrated on his head, and though her hands held him, they were still.

Percival growled.

She pulled away. “You wished to tell me what to do?”

“I wish to use your mouth as I would your silken clutch.” His voice was low and graveled and Heidi reveled in it.

“Then do it, your lordship,” she said, baiting him. 

His fingers tangled in her hair and he pushed her down on him, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She cried out in surprise, but pumped him, eager to show him that this had been what she wanted all along.

He guided her head as he took his pleasure, fucking her mouth.

Heidi moaned around him, breathing through her nose.

He had not yet forced himself down her throat, but she knew it was coming. Hoped it was coming.

Her toes curled in her shoes, her hand squeezed his balls, her fingers tightening around the base of him.

Percival told her to breathe and she pulled in a breath just before he shoved himself into her throat. Her nose brushed the curled hair between his thighs .

She tried to swallow him, wanted him as deep as he could get, and she felt his balls draw up into his body.

“Heidi,” he shouted, his climax washing over him, as he shot his seed down her throat.

Tears sprung to her eyes and Heidi gagged and he loosened his hold just enough for her to breathe, but she continued to swallow him down.

Pumping the base of him, now that it was exposed, she wanted to milk every last drop of him.

He spurted again, this time Heidi allowed it to pool on her tongue. She savored the taste, surprised that it was not quite as bitter as it usually was, and looked up at him.

Percival’s eyes were hooded as he tried to catch his own breath.

She pulled away, opening her mouth so he could see the proof of his release.

His eyes sparkled and she smiled at him, swallowing it down.

Percival fell to his knees. “You are a treasure,” he said, sounding as if he were in awe. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing away the teardrop that had spilled from her eye.

Heidi knew it was likely just post-orgasm bliss, but she would take it.

“I am happy to serve,” she said, letting her eyes sparkle.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his tongue explored her mouth fully and Heidi knew he’d be tasting himself but he didn’t seem to care. His hands pulled her flush against him and she reached around, digging her nails into his waistcoat, searching for purchase.

He was all that was right in a man and she intended on enjoying it.

“I had hoped to paint your face in my release,” he said, pulling away. “But you felt entirely too good.”

Heidi giggled and rolled her eyes. Of course he did.

And she’d have let him.

Part of her knew she too was riding the effects of his release. But, she wanted it. Wanted to feel it making her sticky, drying on her skin and in her hair, and marking her as his, even for the night.

Her face flushed.

“What is it, girl?”

“Perhaps another time, later tonight?”

“I have plans for you,” he said, nipping at her collar bone. “I have plans and I intend on seeing them through.”

It was an oath; she was almost positive.

His teeth bit into her neck and he sucked. Heidi knew she’d have a mark there tomorrow, and she did not care. She reveled in the feeling of him doing what he wished.

His fingers fumbled with the ties of her dress then, pulling at them and loosening the bib.

This gown he pulled over her head in a frenzy and Heidi was still on her knees in her shift when the material fell to the floor.

Percival’s eyes roamed over her form. She wasn’t even naked yet and the man acted as if he were possessed.

The pride in herself flared. It wasn’t every day she had a good-looking noble raking his eyes over her body as if he wished to devour her.

“Come to the bed,” he said, picking himself off the floor and offering her his hand.

She took it and allowed him to pull her up, but before she could walk over, he swept her into his arms and laid her on the bed, making sure she was comfortably on the center of the mattress.

She gasped at the suddenness of it, a laugh in her voice.

“What has gotten into you?” she said.

“I believe you should be concerned about what is to get into you, Miss Watson.” 

She snorted. “Oh Lord.”

He grinned down at her.

“That second night, when you met the others, I asked if you were in want of a partner . Are you still in want of such?”

“I have you,” she said, biting back any talk of the future. “And that is all I wish for.”

He flipped her over onto her stomach, Heidi crying out in surprise. She looked over her shoulder as he pulled off her slippers. His hands slipped under her shift and trailed up her legs until they found her garters. He undid the belts easily and soon divested her of the stockings.

“What are you doing?” she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

“I am doing as I wish,” he said. “If you continue to ask stupid questions, I will bind your mouth, Miss Watson.”

She snapped her lips shut, but her heart skipped a beat at the idea of being gagged.

His hands parted her legs and his fingers trailed up her thighs. Moisture pooled between her lower lips and Heidi was sure she’d be leaking by the time he made his way to her intimate parts.

She whimpered when he parted her folds, his fingers dipping within and collecting her juices, spreading them on her lower lips and teasing her.

“Oh, Percival,” she said.

His hands pulled away and the bed shifted.

Heidi felt him settle on her thighs, straddling just below her ass, as he leaned over her.

He took her earlobe between his teeth, pulling on the skin and growling.

She shuddered.

“Call me your Lord,” he said.

The words sent a shiver down her spine, and she clenched her legs.

“Yes, my Lord,” she said, trying to mimic his tone.

She felt his cock pulse at her words, his shaft nestled against her ass.

“As you wish, my Lord,” she said, continuing to tease him.

He thrust against her, humping her through their clothes once or twice.

“You will call me that for the rest of the eve.”

Heidi murmured her assent.

He slid down her legs and pulled her shift up, exposing her ass to the air.

His hands traveled over her globes. She winced, knowing they must be pocked with cellulite, and hoped she did not disappoint. Now that he had time to take a proper look…

Percival moaned, squeezing her flesh, and Heidi tried to relax into his touch.

He did not seem upset, so she would try not to let her own insecurities ruin the rest of the evening.

He spread her cheeks and ran a finger down her crease.

She let out a shuddered breath.

“This is mine,” he said, his thumb circling her muscled ring.

“Yes, my Lord.”

He growled, and the man jumped off the bed.

“Stay where you are.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

From across the room, she could hear his breath stuttering at the sound of her acquiescence and Heidi rolled her tongue across the back of her teeth. She would enjoy this sort of play with him.

When he returned, Heidi could see a swatch of silk in his hands.

“I wish to cover your eyes. Like you wished to do to my brother.”

She nodded. It didn’t look to be a scarf, maybe part of a cravat or something, and Heidi swallowed as he stepped over to the side of the bed.

“If you do not wish it—”

Heidi raised herself to her elbow and reached out for the cloth, pulling it from him.

“Blindfold me,” she said, giving him express permission and looking into his blue eyes, darkened by lust to the color of the deep ocean.

Percival rewarded her with a smile.

She pulled her hair free of its pins, loose and haphazard after his earlier actions, and ran her fingers through her hair to settle it. “Go ahead,” she said.

He leaned over her, his arms wrapping around her shoulder as he tied the cloth. Surrounded by the scent of wood and ink, Heidi wondered what he’d been doing all day waiting for her arrival. He must have been bored, she thought, smiling to herself.

“Can you see?”

She shook her head, not even bothering to attempt to open her eyes. She would do what he wanted, she would let herself be guided through tonight. She could cry her heart out later. 

“Use your words, Heidi,” he said.

“No, I cannot.”

“Address me properly, girl.”

“I cannot see, my Lord.”

“Good,” he said, sounding pleased with her. She felt his lips on her cheek, a small reward then.

“You are not alone, Heidi,” he said, murmuring against her skin. “You are never alone, and you are mine.”

She nodded, unable to form words at the reassuring tone he’d used. It made her want to cry in relief.

His hand cupped her cheek.

“Lie back down,” he said, and Heidi did as he asked, making herself comfortable on the pillow.

She felt him climb onto the bed and again he spread her legs, moving the fabric out of the way.

Again, he caressed her ass, his fingers exploring her, and circling the ring.

“This is amenable to you?”

“Do what you wish, my Lord.”

“No pineapple or banana?”

“No,” she said, and then even though she knew he’d have no idea what a traffic light was, she sighed. She could no longer remember if pineapple was stop or slow down. “If you must confirm with me, I will say Green. It will mean go ahead.” She wished she’d gone with the traffic light from the beginning.

“Very well.”

His hands drew away and Heidi heard a noise she couldn’t place, but then felt cool liquid running down her crack.

She gasped and it stopped.

“Green,” she said, her voice taking on a husky, smoky tone. “Very, very green.”

Percival chuckled, the bed moving with his laughter, and more cool liquid was added.

He spread what she could only guess was oil over her ass and into the crease. She could feel it spill between her folds, mixing with her own lubrication, and drip off her pearl into the sheets.

Heidi shuddered.

Percival pressed a digit into her hole and she moaned, hoping it would be enough to invite him to continue.

His finger moved inside her, stretching her awkwardly. The man was a master as he worked to stretch her.

She could feel her own moisture pooling between her legs as he worked his finger into her.

“Green” she said. “My Lord.”

She’d forgotten how much she’d loved a little butt play. Besides, he’d already been deep inside her with his cock.

Heidi moaned as one digit pressed inside her, filling her pleasantly. She moved her hips and Percival pumped it into her a few times.

Then a second finger joined the first, and she moaned as he stretched her.

“You are beautiful, my little treasure,” he said, leaning over her and whispering in her ear.

He gripped her hips, fingers coming out of her hole, and flipped her over. He loosened her stays and pulled the device off her.

“Take off your shift.”

It took some maneuvering, but eventually she managed to pull the fabric over her head without doing too much damage to the placement of the blindfold.

He pushed her back onto the pillow.

“Green?”

“Yes, my Lord,” she said.

Lips surrounded one of her nipples and Percival suckled at her tit. His knees forced her to part her legs as he scooted toward her.

Heidi moaned, her head rolling back to the headboard. Though she was blindfolded, she reached up and carded her fingers through his hair.

Percival pulled away. “Did I grant you permission to touch me?”

“No, my Lord,” she said, dropping her hand, feeling heat on her cheeks at being caught. Not that she’d disobeyed him; but the chastisement was there, nonetheless.

“Your arms, Miss Watson,” he demanded, and Heidi held them out to him.

He bound them with some cloth and lifted them over her head.

She felt him hook it onto the headboard.

“Your arms will stay in place,” he said, warning her.

“Yes, my Lord.”

His hand cupped her cheek and Heidi leaned into it. “Good girl.”

She licked her lips, the endearment sounded better each time he praised her.

His lips closed around her other breast, while his hand trailed between her legs.

He traveled down her body, his tongue leaving cool lines along her ribs and down to her curls. His fingers dipped between her silken petals and spread her juices before she felt his tongue flick over her pearl.

Heidi whimpered.

“Green,” she said, almost crying. He’d barely touched her and she was ready to come for him.

Percival sucked at the small bundle of nerves, her legs quaking around him as he settled between her legs. Two fingers pushed inside her wet channel and Heidi cried out, surprised at the stretch.

“Keep going,” she begged.

He stopped. “What do you call me?”

“My Lord, please.”

He took her clit in his mouth again and hummed, his fingers shoved deep into her, and she screamed as her climax crashed into her. She bucked her hips, trying to ride his fingers, wishing that his cock was deep within her instead.

“Shhh,” he said, his hand caressing her cheeks. “There’s a good girl. You did beautifully.”

She gasped for air, her legs and toes tingling.

“Oh, Lord Percival.” Her head fell back on to the pillow and she rolled her hips, his fingers still deep within her.

“My name on your lips is an answered prayer,” he said, pressing kisses along her sternum and up to her collar bone.

Beginning to lose feeling in her arms, Heidi asked if she could lower them.

“Naturally, my little gem,” he said, releasing her from all of her bindings, including the blindfold.

She squinted with the light, though it was blessedly low and looked at him. Percival’s body seemed to glow, the smile on his lips so content, her heart couldn’t take it.

She wanted to reach out and kiss him, but before she could ask, he was on top of her. He pressed her body into the bed and devoured her, his kisses hungry and his fingers digging into her hips as he aligned their bodies.

His cock pressed between her legs and Heidi realized he’d divested himself of his clothing at some point.

The head of him spread her wet petals wide, seeking her entrance and Heidi lifted her hips to aid in its pursuit.

He began to push in, and Heidi whimpered, the head of him lighting her nerves aflame.

He grinned salaciously. Her eyes followed the movement of his cock as it sought her hot embrace.

“Look at me,” he ordered, and Heidi snapped her eyes up at him

He took a breath, she took a breath, and then he pushed into her. As slowly as he could manage Percival’s shaft entered her, filling her as it moved. She could almost feel his pulse through his cock as he pulled out and pushed back into her.

Their breathing was heavy as he took his time. She reveled in the feel of him at the look in his eyes and the strength of his arms as he held himself over her.

Heidi rolled her hips, wanting more.

His breath skimmed across her breasts as he moved within her until he was fully seated. He held himself still and a noise escaped his lips. It was a cross between pain and pleasure and Heidi wasn’t sure how to react.

If she could keep him in her like this forever, she would.

Her hands reached up and gripped his arms, nails digging into the skin.

“Dear, dear girl,” he said, voice reverent.

“Take me, your Lordship,” she said, tears stinging her eyes. “Fill me with your seed, make me yours. Please. I beg you.” The last few words tumbled out of her like a prayer, quivering with need.

He dragged himself out of her, even more slowly than before.

“You are mine.” He thrust into her hard, his control finally breaking as he pounded into her cunt. He fucked her then, no more words of endearment or praise on his lips, only a savage desire to mark her as his.

Heidi cried out in joy, her legs wrapping around his hips as she pressed back against him, doing her best to move with him, to fuck him too.

He moved hard and fast within her, his cock bottoming out with every thrust.

“Please, Percy ,” she begged. “I am yours.”

Percival growled. He pulled himself up to his knees and yanked her down the bed, lifting her hips. Her legs splayed wide as he took her. His cock grazed that spot within her and she bellowed.

His hips swirled and rolled and Heidi felt her climax coming quickly.

She was on the brink ready to fall when his hand moved between them and captured her pearl.

Heidi screwed her eyes shut as pleasure exploded out of her.

“Percy!” 

He gripped her hips, fucking her as she rode out her climax. A second wave of pleasure washed over her, the nerves endings in her legs and even her teeth came alive.

He shouted as his own climax washed over him, he pumped into her, releasing his cum into her womb. She could feel it splashing within her, filling her, marking her as his lover and she cried out again.

In that moment she wanted to tattoo his name all over her body.

Her walls squeezed around him, milking his cock, demanding he not leave any of his seed within him. It was hers, damn it, and she intended to have it all.

Trying to calm his breathing, Percival laid himself gently over her, his body pressing her into the bed. She lost herself in his eyes, their breath mingling as she enjoyed the weight of him. Her eyes burned with unshed tears

He was comforting, and warm, and safe, and Heidi closed her eyes, allowing herself for just a few blessed minutes to pretend that this was how it would be for always.

It was silly, and stupid.

Very, very stupid.

_But she couldn’t help it_

His hand brushed up against her cheek, moving her long bangs out of her face. His touch was gentle and Heidi sighed into the caress.

If only—

She swallowed, stopping the thought from even forming. It would do no good to imagine what the future might bring. It was futile and would only disappoint her.

She should enjoy what she had.

Percival slipped from her inner sanctum and she bit her lip, determined not to let him know how close to losing herself she was.

“Stay with me, tonight.” His voice was a husky whisper when he rested a hand on her shoulder and Heidi nodded.

He moved about the room, blowing out the candles in the sconces.

Then he slipped under the covers and pulled her to him, spooning her body against his.

Wrapping an arm around her, he took her hand and entwined their fingers over her chest. Her heart still beat rapidly as he snuggled his nose into her hair, breathing her in.

Tears rolled down her face, awkward on the pillows as she was, and she cried silent tears. She waited until his breathing had settled and she was sure that he was sleeping.

“I love you, Percy,” she said. 

His hand stiffened over hers and she held her breath, afraid that he hadn’t been as asleep as she’d thought, but he grunted and shifted behind her before settling against her again.

She let out a breath and fell to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love, comments and kudos! SHoutout to the lurkers :) sorry I got a little behind. Love to you all

Sometime in the middle of the night, Heidi woke to wandering hands on her body.

She swallowed, her mouth dry thanks to her post-orgasm cry, but she let Percival’s hands roam over her. Already she could feel his cock hard against her ass.

He was so brazen as to move against her, humping her as he teased her.

She blinked in the darkness and wondered if he was even awake or if this was some dream-state he’d found himself in.

Was he dreaming about her? About someone else? 

“What troubles you?” he asked, sounding sleepy when she’d stiffened at the thought.

“Nothing, I—“

Behind her, the bed shifted, and Heidi felt his hands on her hips, attempting to turn her around to face him.

She noticed that some light filtered in through the curtains and the low fire in the hearth glowed with their embers. It was enough to see his form, but she couldn’t make out his face with the light coming from behind him.

“You promised you would never lie to me,” he said.

“I thought perhaps,” she started, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny even if she couldn’t really see him.

His hand moved up her arm, squeezing her shoulder lightly and encouraging her.

“What?”

“If you were sleeping, dreaming, that maybe you were thinking of another woman.”

He stilled and silence washed over her, seeming to confirm her thoughts.

She was an emotional wreck.

“Let us get one thing clear, Heidi,” he said, anger tinging his voice. “I have not thought of another woman in my bed since our night in the parlor.”

Her stomach twisted. It was reassuring, but worrisome at the same time.

“You are the only woman that haunts my dreams. You and your beautiful face, your bosom, your waist, your arse.” His hand travelled down her side until it settled on her butt, and he gave it a squeeze. “You need never worry about such things.”

She swallowed, ready to placate him.

“I mean it.”

She nodded.

“Say it, girl.”

“I will not worry about it,” she said.

He cleared his throat.

“My lord.”

He crashed his lips against hers, pulling her to him. Percival captured her bottom lip, his teeth scraping along her skin, sucking it into his mouth. Heidi moaned.

Percival pulled away, his mouth sucking and nibbling its way down her neck, between the valley of her breasts.

“These are exquisite,” he said, cupping them in his hand. His teeth scraped along one nipple, his tongue swirling around it like he was tasting an ice-cream cone. “These are delectable.”

Heidi moaned and arched into his mouth.

He continued his exploration. His hands digging into her hips, Percival pressed kisses along her pelvic bone. Though she had an extra layer of bulk there, the man followed the line to her curls, as though it didn’t matter. His nose nuzzled her, breathing her in.

“This,” he said, looking up at her, as his fingers parted her lips, already dampening with his survey of her body. “This is heaven.”

She shuddered when his tongue swiped past her pearl and two fingers dipped inside her.

Heidi’s head rolled back.

“This is mine, as long as I wish it. This is mine, as long as you will have me. You are never alone, whether I am at your side or far from you. You are mine.”

He sucked on her clit and Heidi keened.

“I want you,” he said.

“Take me, my lord.”

He flipped her over, spread her knees, and before she could even understand what had happened, his cock pressed into her entrance.

Her fingers dug into the mattress as he pushed inside her. She wasn’t stretched, wasn’t ready, wasn’t prepared, even after everything they’d done just a few hours earlier.

She was wet, and still leaking him, but it didn’t matter.

Percival grunted and reached between her legs, massaging her pearl and her walls loosened, giving him deeper access to her silken passage.

His other hand on the small of her back, keeping her steady, Percival began moving within her.

The head of his cock rubbed against her g-spot with every push and pull past it.

Already she was seeing stars, forgetting her worries as he plundered her.

Her throat was dry.

He picked up speed, her breasts bouncing lewdly in the dim light, hanging from her body.

Percival rolled his hips and Heidi cried out, his balls brushing her clit and sending pleasure straight through her core. Her walls tightened around him.

“You may not find your pleasure, girl,” he ordered and Heidi swallowed.

_What?_

“You may not find your pleasure, until I give you permission.” He answered her question as if she’d said the word aloud.

His fingers pinched her clit and Heidi cried out.

“What is your color?”

“Green,” she very nearly shouted.

He picked up speed, his balls hitting her with each thrust, light exploding behind her eyes.

“What is my name?”

“Percival,” she said, her walls clenching around him as if he were the only thing keeping her anchored to the ground.

“What is my name?”

“Percy, My lord,”

“And who are you?”

She was right on the edge, her hands scrabbling for purchase, needing something more solid to hold onto as he asserted himself over her.

“Heidi,” she said, struggling to find her words.

He stopped, pulling himself out of her, and Heidi whimpered. She’d been so close… 

So goddamned close.

“Who are you, Heidi?”

“I am yours,” she cried out.

He growled and then, without warning, he thrust back into her. He pounded into her. Then he lifted her face from the bed, holding her back against his chest.

One hand gripped a breast, the other pressed against her core, holding her as close to him as she could get as he moved inside her. The movement was smaller but no less effective as his hips moved, his cock rubbing her in all the right places.

Percival’s mouth dropped on her shoulder, laving kisses on her skin.

“Yes, you are,” he said, grunting with effort. “You are mine.”

Her walls quivered over him and Heidi knew she could not last much longer. The man was doing things to her that she couldn’t control.

“I will suffer no more inane chatter of your desire to leave me. You are mine, we will not be parted, no matter what society says.”

Heidi’s mind went fuzzy with need, she tried to tell him she couldn’t wait, she couldn’t stop what was about to happen, she wanted to tell him she was sorry; but just before her release, she heard those blessed words.

“Come for me,” he said, his lips brushing the well of her ear. “Come for me.” 

The second time he spoke the words, rather than the rush of the first time, he spaced them out, demanding something of her that she would not, could not deny him.

She let herself go, crying out when her climax crashed into her, her body quaking in his arms. She couldn’t catch her breath, but he held her to him.

Dimly she was aware of the man coming inside her again, his cock pulsing and her greedy cunt taking every drop of him.

If she could spend the rest of her life like this, life would indeed be worth it.

“There’s my girl,” he said, struggling to catch his own breath. His hands explored her body, as if trying to remind himself that she was real and Heidi almost giggled at the strangeness of it.

Her walls pulsed and he moaned in her ear.

“You are a saucy wench,” he said.

She chuckled, riding the high of one of the best orgasms of her life.

He laid them down, still connected in the most primal of ways, and arranged their bodies to sleep once more.

Percival’s hand rubbed her arm, his thumb drawing circles on her skin as he kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

She fell asleep with his voice in her ear.

“You will always be mine, my little gem.” 


	21. Chapter 21

The morning dawned far sooner than she’d wished for, and Heidi slipped from the bed, the urgency to use the bathroom overruling anything else. She pulled her shift over her head to keep warm and spotted her trunk near the door. As quietly as she could, Heidi unlocked the trunk and found her journal, the one with all her business ideas in it, and placed it on the dresser. If they were to meet with Ambrose, she wanted the chance to share her ideas. In it she’d written about everything from anal plugs to modern currency.

She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form on the bed and then walked out of the room to take care of her morning ablutions. She slipped into the water closet down the hall, grateful that the building was so equipped. So much better than chamber pots and other things. Relieving herself also came with the side effect of feeling Percival’s seed leaving her body. She couldn’t help but feel the loss.

She wanted to plug herself up, keep him within her; but it was a silly notion.

Her damned birth control would prevent his sperm from doing its duty, no matter how long his come stayed within her.

She couldn’t help the traitorous thought that she wanted to be pregnant with his baby, no matter what was right, what was best. Her heart told her that it was the only way she could keep him. When he did marry some other woman, she at least would always have a piece of him.

The errant thought that he might take their child and leave her behind had a sob bubbling up between her lips and she quickly covered her mouth.

There was a knock on the door and Heidi gasped.

“Are you well, Heidi?”

She heard concern in his voice and told herself it wasn’t because he loved her, it was because they’d been together and maybe it was residual feelings of their combined pleasure.

“I am well,” she said, trying to keep her voice even.

“I cannot promise it will be comparable to what you ate at Pemberley, but Croft has made us breakfast if you find yourself hungry.”

“I’ll,” she said, swallowing. “I’ll be finished in a moment.”

“When you are finished, I will help you dress.”

Heidi looked down at herself, having realized she’d run almost naked through the corridors of this house and flushed.

“Of course,” she said.

Wasting as much time as she could hiding in the water closet, Heidi eventually talked herself into leaving. If she spent too long, it was possible Percival would break in to find out if something really was wrong.

She only hoped that if she acted normal, he would not notice her blood-shot eyes.

Steeling herself, Heidi left the room and walked back to the bedchamber as if this were her home, without shame.

She walked in to find that Percival was dressed, his hands on his jacket as he buttoned the last of them.

He growled, biting his lip. “You look well and ravished, little treasure,” he said, coming up alongside her. His fingers brushed through her hair and she looked up at him. She would never be able to hide the red of her eyes but maybe he would attribute it to their late night of lovema—_sex_ .

She knew his reassuring words last night were likely due to his lust-addled mind and wasn’t quite ready to ask if he’d truly meant them.

He helped her dress, pulling the ties of her stays until it was in place and then helped wrap her gown around her body.

His fingers trailed over her neck and he winced.

“There is little I can do about that,” he said, running his thumb over the bruise.

“I suppose my reputation will be in ruins by the time I return to Pemberley this evening.” 

“You need not return so soon,” he said. “We must meet with a few others before I return to Wych Elm. It will give you time to heal if you will permit me to escort you back to Pemberley.”

“And if you decide to leave your mark on me again?”

“I will sleep at the club if I must,” he said. “But I hope it will not be necessary.”

She ran her hand over the mark. “What will Ambrose say?”

“Client privilege,” he said. “He will not be able to say anything.”

“But he will know that we have dallied together.”

“My dear, he knows as much already.”

Her cheeks flamed. “You told him?”

“He deduced it himself.”

She groaned, hiding her hands in her face.

“It does not signify,” he said, reaching up and pulling her hands away. “He is quite jealous, I daresay. But is happy for me.”

“You?” she frowned at him.

“Us, Ewan, Darcy and myself,” he said, correcting his statement.

She swallowed against the lump at her throat.

Of course.

Oh, she loved all three of them, but she couldn’t help her traitorous heart for falling _in_ love with him. This man who’d shown her so much love in their few encounters was everything to her. Heidi did not dare deny it to herself now.

Heidi wondered if he knew what he’d done. Not that she’d ever blame him, or tell him how she’d broken her own rule.

They went down to breakfast a few minutes later and Heidi avoided Croft’s eye, not wanting to see the reproach she expected. She wasn’t sure how many times Percival had had a mistress or how many times Croft had been forced to cook breakfast for his licentious boss and did not intend to find out.

It was clear to anyone who knew him, she was sure, that this is what she was, some hanger-on woman of low birth and ill-repute. Even his cousin who had spent only a few scant hours with them at dinner one night knew the truth.

She wondered if his father knew about Percival’s predilections and what he would say when he found out that such a nobody had lived as a guest in his home.

A simple yet elegant breakfast was laid out on the dining room table for the two of them and Heidi grinned at Percy, pushing her dark thoughts away. Heidi placed her journal full of notes on her lap, not wanting to draw attention to it if he did not intend on bringing her into the important conversations. She wasn’t really sure how to broach the topic.

“Your valet is a chef?”

“He has picked up a few skills in the decades he has spent in my service.”

She poked at the scrambled eggs. “Oh, you have your valet serve all your overnight guests?”

She was joking, kind of, but when he stiffened at her side Heidi looked up at him. “I am sorry,” she said. “It’s none of my business.”

Percival reached for her hand, running his thumb over the top of it, squeezing her hand in his.

“I may have a past, many men do; but it does not signify. None of my previous dalliances have eaten at my table and certainly none of them have enjoyed the intimacy of being a guest in my home.”

She swallowed at the serious tone in his voice, and nodded. Heidi felt sheepish under the watchful gaze of the .

She pulled her hand away and scooped a chunk of egg onto her fork. Heidi was determined not to sound like a jealous bitch and to enjoy the friendship he was providing to her, free of any expectations.

Glancing at him over her breakfast, Heidi was certain that if she wanted to go to a platonic friendship, he would respect her wishes. And she should do the same.

Croft was just clearing the breakfast things away when there was a knock on the dining room door and Ambrose swept in.

“I knew you were low on staff, cousin, but I never expected to have to let myself in.”

Percival jumped from his seat and greeted the attorney with a jovial hug. “We will need to install a heartier door. Keep out the riff-raff.”

Heidi stood, waiting to be addressed, and Percival continued speaking. “I am glad to see you found the place.”

Ambrose grimaced. “I knew Milton was famous for their manufacturing, but I never expected such a sight when I arrived. It is filthier than London.”

“We cannot all afford such a distance travelled.”

“I suppose not.”

Ambrose turned then and bowed his head at Heidi. She curtseyed deeply, having learned plenty about her role in the months since they’d last seen him.

“Mrs Schulte, it is a pleasure to see you again,” he said, grinning at her.

Heidi demurred, but allowed herself a smile. “It is a wondrous thing to see you in good health, Mr de Bourgh.”

“What have you done to her?” Ambrose asked, looking at his cousin.

“Mrs Schulte has spent the better part of the summer with Darcy’s aunt Winslow.”

Ambrose winced. “Oh, that stubborn woman?”

Percival nodded. “Indeed.”

“My apologies, Mrs Schulte. I trust you know we are not all so po-faced.”

Heidi shook her head tolerantly .

“You wished to speak to me on business matters?”

“Indeed. Perhaps we should adjourn to the study.” Percival clapped his hand over Ambrose’s shoulder and Heidi watched them head for the door.

“Will you join us?” Percy asked, looking at her. “This concerns you as well, if you wish it.”

He dropped his hand from Ambrose and held his elbow out for her.

“Only if you truly wish for my opinion.”

The man pursed his lips. “I will always wish for your honest opinion.”

She swallowed under the implication of it all and then slipped her hand under his arm.

When they settled into the armchairs near the fireplace of the study, her stomach fluttered with nerves. She’d had a journal full of ideas and her fingers itched to tell them what she’d come up with, if they’d allow her to speak.

“I have done some looking into the rubber industry, speaking with a few different companies,” Ambrose started, sounding serious. “I fear that your plans may take some time before you will be able to gain a profit from this venture.”

Heidi pursed her lips.

“There are a few scientists who would be willing to work for your lordship, leaving their current posts, but I warn you now, cousin, things do not look so good for you.”

“You would have us stop this project?”

“It will take time, and a lot of capital to get the company you wish to have running.”

“I was afraid of that,” Heidi said, speaking up. “I have no idea where innovations are at the moment.” She looked at Percival, pointedly.

Ambrose broke in. “Perhaps you should consider another venture. Rubber is not—“

“I have been thinking about that,” she said, opening the journal on her lap. “I have some ideas. You cannot just get into a business without some sort of failsafe.”

“You have been busy,” Percival said, sounding pleasantly surprised as she rifled through the pages of the journal.

She looked up at him. “I had a lot of free time these last months, what else was I supposed to do?” she asked, grinning.

He gave her a conciliatory glance and Heidi was glad that she’d explained that in her time women found ways to keep busy and even ran countries. Though the cousins thought it initially shocking, at least it seemed he’d thought about it.

“Hear me out,” she said, running her hand over the page with her ideas.

“Please,” he said, waving his hand for her to continue.

“Women, despite our diminished importance, consist of half the population, if not more, so I thought perhaps while we got the other side of our business running, we would cater to their needs.”

“Like ribbons and things?” Ambrose asked.

Percival held his hand up at the attorney. “What are your ideas?”

“Cotton should be an easier resource to purchase, should it not?”

He nodded.

“Then I have a line of women’s items that we can create.”

“Such as?”

Heidi cleared her throat. “Be patient. I am sure your delicate male sensibilities will be able to handle this speech.” 

They smirked at each other.

“First, we look into hygiene. Women walking around in diapers when they are indisposed is simply atrocious. That blood is proof that the woman is able to have children, it should not be shamed.”

She looked at Ambrose, his face a little pale. “So, it is my proposal that we begin research and production, in a small setting at first, of course, to make sanitary napkins and tampons for women. So they need not be confined to the house during their monthlies.”

“What are these things?” Ambrose asked, pointing at the page.

“We would need to invent underthings for women so the napkins can sit properly between their legs, but they would collect the blood and could be washed out at a later time without having to worry about the mess of it all. Better for the women who already use the thick swaddling and for those who cannot afford such niceties and must live with their monthlies being collected in their very gowns.”

Ambrose’s eyebrows knit together.

“And this is your idea?”

“One of them,” she said. “Tampons is the other. It would be a piece of cotton inserted within the body.”

Percival blanched and Heidi chuckled.

“You men,” she said, rolling her eyes. Heidi leaned over to whisper to Percy. “Perhaps we should tell your cousin the truth of my past, for if I explain how I came up with these things…” 

He looked at her dubiously. 

Heidi sniffed. “Look, they,” she said, pointing down at the drawing of the tampon, “started out being used in the war when a doctor created cotton patches to be used on gunshot wounds. Heck, we could go around marketing them to the regiment if we wished. It would get the ball rolling, so to speak.”

“An invention to be used at the front?”

“Anything to prevent infection. It would save lives. And if we get the rubber issue figured out, we could send those along to the front as well.”

The two men looked at each other, as if shocked.

“I am aware of what happens in war camps at night.”

“How is this possible?” Ambrose asked. 

She rolled her eyes, deciding to hang discretion and tell the man point blank what she was. “I am a visitor to the 19th Century, Mr de Bourgh.”

Hs brow furrowed.

“The proof resides in the trunks in my chamber in Pemberley; but your cousin can certainly attest to my true nature. I was born in the year 1992 and in the February of 2019 was sent back into time, arriving in the wilds of Cornwall.”

She launched into an explanation of who she was, the truth this time. All of it, and by the time she’d finished her story, Ambrose completely in shock, Heidi was exhausted. 

The attorney stared at his cousin, blinking as her words settled around them. “Naturally,” he said to Percival, “you would select the most intriguing of women to be your partner.”

Percy smirked.

There was a knock on the door, preventing him from answering and Heidi pursed her lips.

“You must say nothing of this to anyone else,” Percival said. He waited for Ambrose to nod and then granted Croft entry. When Croft came into the room, the valet announced the arrival of Mr Malloy, the owner of the building.

“Show him into the drawing room, we will join him shortly.”

Croft disappeared and the two men turned to her.

“He will ask if you are willing to rent the factory and home,” Ambrose said.

“What do you think?” Percival asked, reaching out for her hand.

“I don’t know anything about running a business.”

“Your _inventions_ seem sound,” Ambrose said, his mystification at her presence clear in his voice. 

“We will need investors and some way to spread the word. I doubt you will wish to advertise in the gossip rags.”

Percival chuckled. “Perhaps one day.”

“Spreading the word will be tough.”

“We will find a way,” he said. “And your idea to sell these… tampons to the militia might be helpful.”

“I have ideas about that too,” she said, eyes alighting. Because screw timelines, she wanted to help people now.

“What sort of ideas?”

“Ideas revolving around hygiene,” she said, snapping the journal shut. “If we can find ways to encourage it, we could save countless lives from injuries and infections that would otherwise kill them.”

“It will take some time to gather such resources.”

“Yes,” she said. “And you, your lordship, will need to find the capital for such things, but I would think your brother might help, he has contacts in the militia, younger brothers that entered the army but might be looking for a good place to invest?”

Percival grinned. “You have been thinking on this for some time.”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Like I said, I have had plenty of downtime these past months.”

She tapped the leather-bound journal. Besides invention ideas, she had pages of brainstorming about fair wages and her own version of OSHA to protect the workers, and other things, they’d likely find undesirable, but if they were giving her as much control as she hoped they would, she thought maybe she could get a jump on the industrial revolution. Maybe she could even get laws passed about child labor and things.

She just had to bide her time.

Percival stood and she followed, but he turned to her with a pitying look, his hand resting on hers, clasped together over her book.

“I should stay,” she said, the giddy feeling in her chest melting in a moment’s look.

“I hope one day that you will be able to do as you wish, Heidi; but Mr Malloy will not understand your presence.”

She nodded, completely understanding. She knew that most people were like the Thompsons and the Winslows in this world. Just because she’d gotten so incredibly lucky with finding the Fitzwilliam/Darcy younger generation did not mean that others thought the same way.

Then again, she smirked to herself, she’d lured them into a sense of complacency thanks to what was hidden under her skirts.

She full on chuckled at that thought and before the door closed, Percival gave her an odd look and she waved goodbye to him innocently, her fingers raised to her cheek. 


	22. Chapter 22

Heidi watched Mr. Malloy depart the factory, as he climbed into his carriage, from a first floor, really the second floor, window.

With the coast clear, Heidi returned to the parlor in time to say her farewells to Ambrose. Moments before he’d taken his leave, the de Bourgh cousin had asked if they might speak again some time of her history.

His lordship swept into the small solar just as she curtseyed to his cousin, promising to one day tell him the full story.

Once Ambrose said his own farewells, Heidi turned to Percival.

He closed the distance between them in only three steps, and pulled her into an embrace. “I have missed you.”

“Despite the fact that I would have loved to attend, I was aware that you had business to attend to and my presence was unwanted.”

“I will forever wish you at my side, but you are correct. Mr. Malloy would not have understood your attendance..”

Heidi snorted, taking a seat on a nearby couch. “So, what’s happened?”

Percival sat beside her and launched into a long and winding exposition on what occurred behind closed doors. But in the end, Heidi was able to get the following facts straight: Ambrose would go over the contract that Mr Malloy’s attorney provided, and the six men, Percy, Darcy, Ewan, Ambrose, Mr Malloy, and his attorney, would set a date to sign the contract when next Ewan was in the county. As he was in the militia, it was nearly impossible to get a hold of him and as such their hands were tied.

In the meantime, Percival had given the man a good faith payment and Mr Malloy had signed a contract promising to consult with them if another offer to rent the factory came to him.

She grinned, squeezing his hands. “You have accomplished much today.”

“And we have far to go, if we wish to continue this project.”

“I do not know how I can help, but my aid is offered, officially.”

“And it is taken, wholeheartedly.”

“What,” she said, clearing her throat at the dark look he’d given her. “Will your father say? Or Lady Catherine? Nobles going into business? Will it not get you disowned?”

“Would that be a problem?” His eyes met hers, cool in the light from the window. 

“I would not have you lose your position just so you can find a way for me to have some money.”

He searched her features and Heidi almost shirked back; but his thumb rubbed her knuckle, giving her strength.

“My father would not allow his titles to go to someone not of his own loins.”

“Do you have any illegitimate siblings?” she asked.

He laughed. “Mayhap I do, but I would not know.”

She shook her head. “I am being serious.”

“Do not worry.”

“I cannot help it.”

He pulled her forward andwrapped his hand around her neck, dragging her to him. Percival kissed her then, her hands gripping the armrests so she didn’t crash into him.

His tongue swiped over her lips and, unable to deny his wishes, Heidi’s lips parted and Percival deepened the kiss.

It was slow and sensual as he explored her.

When he pulled away, Heidi’s breathing was heavy.

“Your concern for me, for us, is overwhelming, Heidi. But you need not worry. My brother has long expressed an interest in leaving the militia. He has done his duty as a second son should, but he was never happy in his position.”

She swallowed at the intensity in his eyes, his hand still on her shoulder.

“I had long hoped to find something for my brother, to keep him occupied and away from Napoleon’s forces. I believe you came to us with some Divine Providence.”

“I was not sent by God.”

“Then why are you here, in this time? Why did I find you in that depressing tavern? Why did you consent to friendship with a stranger? I have thought long on this. You have provided us with answers I never sought or thought to have, and yet, you are changing all of us.”

“I did not mean to—“

“It is for the best, Heidi,” he said, his hand squeezing her shoulder. “You have given me a chance to help my brother. I believe this factory will be the making of him. It will give him something stable and a purpose that he needs.”

Heidi relaxed a little. “And your brother does not mind me at his side?”

“I do not think you will always be at his side. I would hope you spend your time with me as well.” He grinned lasciviously at her, but before she could do more than roll her eyes, he continued. “I think your help will be irreplaceable.”

He tapped the top of the journal on the nearby end table. “This book is filled with writing. I daresay you have many ideas to share.”

“I have one or two.”

“Your knowledge—“

“That I have taken from other sources,” she said, interrupting him.

“That you will use to make the world a better place,” he corrected.

“One can only hope,” she said, trying to be realistic about this and hoping she didn’t completely fuck over the future with this venture. One thing she was adamant about, that though they were going to create these things, she would not patent anything she brought to the past. She would not make those records.

He released a breath and Heidi realized that he was still basically at her feet, a flush colored her cheeks.

“If you wish it, I can have Croft bring the carriage around and take you back to Pemberley tonight; however, I would dearly love to be able to escort you back myself in the morning. If you are amenable.”

Her heart warmed. The man really did care about her consent in everything he did.

“I would not wish to prevent you from returning home,” she said.

“As you well know, I have some business to attend to with my cousin. I would be but a day or two behind your arrival.”

“I also worry about propriety, your lordship,” she said. “What will the servants think if they see me, a member of the staff, arriving at Pemberley in the company of yourself?”

“Hang what they think,” he said, his fingers digging into her thigh in a way that indicated that he did not realize it.

“I would not bring scandal to any of you.”

“You worry too much, Mrs Schulte.” 

“You are a Lord and a man,” she said. “You can afford to be flippant about such things, but a woman’s reputation, as little as I matter… the wrong word to the wrong person and you and Darcy would be forced to throw me to the streets and then I would be far worse off than I was with the Thompsons.”

“You will never be thrown out,” he said. “And damn the Thompsons. You will never go back there.”

“No. But I could easily end up in the poor house without your aid.”

“Do not even suggest such a thing.”

“I am being realistic.”

He growled. “What did I demand you tell me last night, while you were in my arms?”

She swallowed, trying to remember. “That I am yours?”

“You are mine, you will never be alone,” he said. “I will take care of you, for as long as you remain with us, with me.”

She thought she heard his voice quiver with some unnamed emotion.

He let out a breath and his eyes met with hers. “If you do not wish this, if you wanted to walk away from all of it, I would still ensure that you were taken care of. I would not abandon you to the wilds without some protection. My aid does not come with conditions.”

Her throat closed at the gravity in his tone.

“If you no longer wished any of this, you need only ask. Ambrose is in possession of a sum of money that you would receive as a gift from the three of us.”

Heidi pursed her lips_, pay off money_.

“It is not payment for our… intimacies,” he said, able to read her thoughts. “But rather a fund to ensure our friend has the freedom to do as she wishes.”

Rather than protesting, Heidi’s eyes burned as she smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said, feeling relief. 

He looked away from her then and Heidi felt her heartstrings pull. He appeared to be completely worn down.

“If there are groceries in the kitchen, let me go make some supper for you,” she said, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I cannot have you going hungry, my lord.”

He chuckled and smiled at her. “Croft has made some supper. It is being kept warm as he tends to other duties. If you wish to eat, we will have to serve ourselves as though we were barbarians.”

Heidi laughed. “You might be a barbarian, but I am a civilized American, sir.”

Percival laughed and then took her hand, leading her down to the kitchens in the basement of the house and she grimaced.

“If your brother is to live here with any sort of regularity,” she said, wiping her hands on her skirts, “We will need to modernize.”

“I would hate to think what you have in mind should you see the kitchens at Wych Elm.”

“That is not my concern,” she said, crouching to open the stove to poke at the fire. “If I’m to help get this place in working order, I’m guessing I will be moving in here soon enough. And I will not work under such conditions.”

She lifted the lid on the pot and stirred the stew that had been prepared. It bubbled a little and steam rose from the top. It was simple fare, something she’d make at the Prancing Puppy. But if she could get her hands on some good ingredients, _trademarked Ina Garten_, she’d awaken all their palates to the wonders of herbs and spices.

“I do not intend for you to work in the kitchen at all,” he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“And how else would you suggest I spend my time? I doubt the workers will allow me to lord over them or your foreman would allow me to sit in the office pouring over the accounts.”

“My brother will run the factory, but under your guidance, until you feel he is ready.”

“But I’ve never—“

He cut her off, spinning her around, and kissing her . Heidi melted into his embrace, letting her protest die on her lips. Her arms wrapped around his back and she moaned into it. She would never tire of this.

“We will find a way, Heidi,” he said, murmuring over her lips. “I have faith in you.”

Her knees went weak at his confession, heat pooling between her legs and she looked at him, knowing lust shone in her eyes.

She pulled away from him and cleared her throat. “We have supper to--- sup on,” she said, rolling her eyes at her phrasing.

They found some dishes and Heidi served them two heaping bowls of the stew. Rather than go up to the dining room, she convinced him to eat at the servants’ table mere feet away from the stove. He giggled like a schoolboy, saying he felt incredibly wicked, and Heidi only shook her head at him.

Here he was, going to be an earl someday, and he was excited about eating dinner in a kitchen.

“You are the epitome of ridiculousness, my lord,” she said.

“You have seen nothing yet, little one.”

Her mouth went dry at the promise in his words, but she ignored him and ate her dinner.

When they finished, Heidi cleaned their bowls in the sink, glad to see that they had water pumped into the kitchens and then put the lid on the pot tightly.

“I doubt the stew will still be good in the morning. But if you find yourself needing a midnight repast,” she said, eyeing him conspiratorially. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

A noise rumbled out of him and Percival picked her off the floor and into his arms, swirling her around and Heidi laughed.

“Put me down, you brute.”

He did as she wished, but nuzzled into her neck, his teeth scraping along the bruise he’d left last night.

She put her hand to his chest. “Watch yourself, my lord. I am to return to Pemberley tomorrow. You would not wish me shamed.”

His hands tightened on her waist. “I wish you shamed and sated in my bed,” he said. “For now and always.”

Heidi ran her fingers through his hair. “As would I, if it were possible,” she said, thinking this was the only way she could be sure that he knew that she loved him. Saying those words to his face would be like a death knell she thought. If he had any idea of her true feelings, Heidi was certain he’d pull away, not wishing to ruin their business prospects or her friendship.

His body twitched under her ministrations and Heidi smiled.

“I wish to tell you, no matter how all this ends up, how much I appreciate your friendship and the kindness you have bestowed upon me. Though I hardly deserve it.”

He frowned at her. “I wish you would not say such things.”

Her throat tightened.

“You deserve the world, Heidi. You deserve it all, and I would not have you disparage yourself.”

His hand came up and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing under her eye. She didn’t think she’d shed a tear, but the gesture was clear.

“I do not know what I should do if I lost your companionship,” she said, the sentence slipping from her mouth before she could stop it.

“Then let us not think of such things,” he said, kissing her forehead.

Heidi looked up at him, the intimacy of the moment surprising her.

Then he kissed her temple, his whiskers scratchy against her cheek.

He paused then, searching her eyes, and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Come,” he said taking her hand. “Let us go upstairs. I would not deign to waste any of our private time in pointless chatter.”

Heat pooled in her core, the promise of another wonderful evening distracting her. 


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Heidi and Percival travelled back to Pemberley. As the weather was fine, they did not have the privacy of the roof to continue their explorations into the world of domination, but Heidi kept a blanket over her lap. 

Rather than sit across from her, his lordship had sat next to her, and under the cover had brought her to completion twice as they bounced along the road from Milton to Pemberley . She’d lifted her one leg over his to give him more room to explore and they’d ended with their legs entwined under the quilt.

Croft was sure to have known something was up, but he betrayed nothing when he helped her down from the carriage. 

“Mrs Schulte,” Georgiana said, running up and greeting the carriage. “I thought you were to meet with your solicitor?”

“That is right, cousin of mine,” Percival said, stepping forward to distract her.

Percival grinned down at her, teasing. “You are Georgiana, are you not? I seem to remember girl of so high,” he said, holding out his hand to about hip height. “But you appear to be a young lady, despite the fact that you have not even greeted me yet.”

She giggled, “Cousin,” she said, pulling out of his embrace and curtseying. “It is good to see you. But I am surprised to learn that you are acquainted with my governess.”

“We are acquainted with each other,” he said, looking at her. “We have known each other for years.”

Heidi smiled politely, hoping the heat in his eyes was not seen by anyone else.

“I happened upon her as she left her solicitor’s office and when she said she was returning to Pemberley, I offered her my services.”

“Oh, that is kind of you,” Georgiana said.

“I am kind when it suits me.” He grinned, pulling her into a sideways hug. “Now, where is your brother? We have business to discuss.”

“He is tending to a dispute,” she replied, whispering up at him.

Heidi fell into step behind them as Georgiana led the way inside.

She knew better than to dawdle and when Miss Darcy and her cousin went toward the parlor, Heidi climbed the stairs to her room.

She opened the door, ready to collapse into bed, and cried out in shock at the state of the room. Someone had come in and completely trashed it, her trunks were turned over and her few belongings tossed haphazardly, like a tornado hit.

Her hand shook as she gripped the doorframe, the betrayal of it all doubling Heidi over. She fell to her knees.

Someone had come in here and violated her space.

_What were they looking for?_

Tears sprung to her eyes. 

“Mrs Schulte?”

She turned her head to see Percival hurrying down the corridor.

“What has happened?”

Heidi’s mouth gaped open. She couldn’t think.

He came to a stop at her side and looked over her head into the room.

Before she could even look back up at him, he came down to his knees joining her on the hardwood flooring.

Georgiana appeared behind him. “What has occurred?”

Percival rested a hand on her shoulder. “We will find who did this,” he said.

Georgiana gasped, finally seeing the destruction.

He turned to the young girl and took her wrist. “Send someone to fetch your brother and then ring for the staff to meet in the study. Everyone. Do not speak to them, only give the order and sit at your brother’s desk.”

“Yes,” she said, steeling herself thanks to her cousin’s calm demeanor.

Once they were alone, Heidi held back a sob.

“Heidi,” he murmured.

She pulled away, afraid he was going to embrace her. If the servants were already suspicious about their relationship, any glimpsed displays of affection would not help her case.

“Now is not the time,” she said, pulling herself up to her feet, ignoring his offered hand.

“You did not leave your bed chamber in this state when you left?”

She glared at him.

“I must ask,” he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

“No, I did not. The room was set to rights when I left.”

“Did you lock your doors?”

“Why should I? I am a member of the staff, and Mrs Reynolds is allowed access at all times.”

He nodded.

Heidi stepped inside and then remembered the money.

She raced across the room to the small desk and reached for the handle.

At the last second, Heidi stopped.

“What is it?”

“Fingerprints,” she said, looking down at her hands, gloved as they were. The staff did not wear gloves when working.

“Pardon?”

“Everyone’s fingerprints are unique,” she said. “I would not compromise evidence because I was unsure if someone had stolen Mr Darcy’s money.”

“His money?”

“I had the remainder of the allowance for Georgiana’s trip in my desk. I hadn’t the chance to return it.”

“How much was left? I am aware of your penchant for keeping your accounts.”

Heidi turned around, glancing at the torn shreds of one of her journals.

She was grateful she’d been writing in German and that her business ideas had been with her, but the leather-bound book was flipped open, revealing the jagged edges of pages that had been torn out.

“I will never be able to prove it,” she said, exasperatedly pointing at the journal. “But it came to seventy-six pounds, 12/6.”

“That is quite a sum,” he said.

“I still had my salary as well.” Heidi slumped. “Twenty pounds and change I had saved. I daresay that is gone as well.”

“We will find who did this.”

“It could have been any of them.” Heidi sat on the edge of her bed, looking out at the disaster of her room. Her heart ached.

“I should go,” she said.

“Yes, perhaps you should. I will make your excuses to Mr Darcy and let him know what has occurred. There is no reason why you should be forced to accuse one of your fellow staff members.”

“No, your lordship,” she said, staring at the floor. “I should _go_.”

He looked at her, a frown marring his beautiful face. “What do you mean?”

“I keep a couple of sovereigns sewn into the hem of my dress. I can find a room at the inn in Lambton for a night or two. I could see if Mr Darcy would be willing to have my things sent to me and –“

“I will not hear of it,” Percival said, the demand in his voice brooking no argument. “You will stay and discover who did this.”

“Does it matter? It is obvious I am not wanted here,” she said, waving her hand out at the room. “Why should I stay? What harm would it do if I departed early?”

There was a knock on the doorway and Heidi looked over to see Mr Darcy, with a knuckle still resting on the wood.

“What happened here?”

“Georgiana’s governess was robbed, both of the remaining allowance you advanced to her for Miss Darcy’s requirements and the salary you had paid her.”

“You know this for certain?” Darcy’s eyes fell on Heidi’s.

“Not yet, we have not begun taking stock of what occurred. But my journal where I kept the records has been defiled,” she said.

Mr Darcy followed her eyes and entered the room, picking up the book.

“Your records do appear to have been destroyed. I will speak with Mrs Reynolds and Mr Turner.”

“I had Georgiana summon the staff to the study.”

“Poorly done,” Mr Darcy said, his eyes on his cousin. “But I will begin questioning them. Mrs Schulte, will you tell my cousin if you are missing any other items from your belongings?”

“Yes,” she said.

Without another word, Mr Darcy swept out of the room and down the corridor.

“How might I be of service?” The concern in Percival’s voice as he asked the question had Heidi looking over at him. Her eyes brimmed with tears. This was not what she wanted to happen. She wasn’t supposed to bring scandal down on these houses and yet, now, someone had thought badly enough of her that they’d gone through her things and likely stolen every shilling she’d earned over the past eight or nine months.

She sighed. “There is nothing for you to do, my lord. I can handle it from here.”

“Mrs Wat—“ 

She glared at him and Percival halted his speech.

“Go,” she said. “You would not be in this chamber if it were any other member of the staff. Just—“ She clenched her jaw. “Just go.”

“If that is what you wish.”

She nodded her head. “It is.”

He crossed the room toward her, and Heidi turned her head away.

Percival pulled her to him and pressed a kiss to her crown. “You are not alone. You are mine. Remember that if you decide to leave the safety of Pemberley.”

Without another word, the baron left the room, and Heidi collapsed into sobs.

She let herself cry. With the staff and the family disposed, she let go of the grief she felt, every sad thing that had happened to her these last months washing over her in a pitiful attempt to self-sabotage. But she couldn’t help herself.

The last couple of days, she’d begun to feel as if this had been her purpose, to come and help and make a difference. Instead, the fates had conspired to show her once again that she did not belong here. Not in this time, not in this estate, and certainly not finding peace with the men who’d taken her into their homes.

Closing the door, should anyone come by the room after Mr Darcy spoke to them, Heidi began taking inventory ofn what she had.

Her journals were stacked on the desk and she took a quill, using it to nudge the drawers open fully. As expected, none of the money remained, save a half crown piece.

She threw it on the bed.

She could not stay here. 

Kneeling at the foot of the bed, she sorted through the trunk, with her puffy modern jacket gone, as well as one of her pleather slippers and the pair of jeans she’d had with her the night she stole away from the Prancing Puppy. Apparently, her things would be used against her too, to prove she didn’t fit in.

Even her mother’s watch was gone. 

She slammed the trunk shut and wrote down on a page torn from her journal:

76 £ 12/6  
21 £ 7/4

Pink jacket  
Shoe  
Jeans (blue cotton pants)  
Watch

Then she overturned the pillows. Out of habit she kept her night gown in the bed, and she was not surprised to see it shredded over the sheets.

In its place, sat a string of pearls.

Her stomach dropped.

As carefully as possible, Heidi took a shred of the night gown, not wanting to touch the necklace, and wrapped the strand in linen. She took it to the desk and dropped it there.

They were trying to frame her for stealing.

She would not stay, she thought, a traitorous tear rolling down her cheek.

_Maybe Percival_—No. She would not put him in a position where he needed to prove his affection for her. 

They could keep it, they could keep it all, she thought.

She wanted to run, and if she did this right, she could manage it. As long as nobody caught her.

Heidi snuck from her room and down the corridor. Mr Darcy’s angry tone echoed through the hall. She did not envy the staff for having to put up with it, even if it was at her expense.

This was not her fault, but she would not stay and cause more grief.

With the staff in the study, the way was clear, and Heidi left the estate through the front door. She knew by now that the most direct way to Lambton was to cut through the plot to the west, where the steward’s home was.

She did not look back as she jumped the fence.

She reached Lambton quickly, maybe within half an hour of her escape, but Heidi knew it would not be long before someone came for her, and the inn would be the first place they would look. So, she went to the smithy instead and hid in the dark, ashy place until she heard the shouts of Mr Darcy and Percival as they came into town.

They would see she was not at the inn and then move on and she would be safe to book a room for the night, or get directions to the next town.

She would not bring down ruin on either of them, and that was precisely what she’d already done.

After ten minutes or so, the horses ran off, Mr Darcy heading for the estate and Percival continuing down the lane. Heidi relaxed.

She waited a few more minutes and then slipped out the back door.

A hand grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth, pressing her against the wall.

Her knee went up to meet her attacker’s groin and Percival yelped, barely dodging her attack.

“What are you doing?”

She growled but he removed his hand.

“I asked you to stay at Pemberley and at the very first moment you are alone, you leave us?”

“I do not belong here,” Heidi said, looking past his shoulder for the other gentleman.

“You are right on that matter,” he said, his words poisoned with vitriol. He shook his head, looking disappointed.

“Then let me go,” she begged.

“You do not belong at Pemberley, you belong with me.” 

She whimpered, collapsing back against the wall.

“Can’t you see, I will not fit in with any class? I am too different. I am a burden.”

“You will make your own class,” he said, gripping her hand. “Come back to the estate.”

“I cannot.”

“You need only stay until the morrow. Please, come back. It is too late to return to Milton or Wych Elm this eve.”

“I cannot.”

He sighed. “This is not the place for this conversation, Mrs Schulte. Do not insist upon me punishing you in public.”

A shiver raced down her spine at the innuendo infused in his voice. Heidi rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Come, Darce,” Percival said, calling over his shoulder. And Heidi watched Mr Darcy materialize out of a dark corner.

“You are wicked,” she said, looking at them both. “Leading me on like that, pretending to continue searching for me.”

“You had to be in the village,” Mr Darcy said, shrugging at her. “I knew if we feigned a return to the estate, you would reveal yourself.

He whistled and within moments one of the townsfolk was leading two horses behind the building.

“You will ride with me,” Percival said.

Before she could protest, he’d lifted her onto the horse in front of him. It was awkward and tight, sitting on the horse sideways, without so much as a blanket to sit on, but Percival held her as close as possible as they rode to the estate.

“You cannot let me go back there in such a state. It will shame you even more,” she said, shouting over the sound of the horses’ hooves at both Mr Darcy and Percival.

“I am not ashamed,” he responded, whispering in her ear. His tongue swiped over her earlobe, as they rode past the gatehouse at the edge of the estate.

“Come now, Percy,” Mr Darcy said, sidling beside them. “Let Mrs Schulte have some dignity.”

Percival harrumphed and jumped off the saddle and then helped Heidi down.

“You need not worry about the staff,” Mr Darcy said. “I have spoken to them and have let the girl go.”

“Who did it?” she asked.

“Susan.”

Heidi grimaced.

“But I do not believe she was acting alone.” Mr Darcy said, looking down at her. “We found the remainder of the money and the scraps of paper in her chamber and I have set Mrs Reynolds and Mr Turner to questioning the rest of the staff. I will not tolerate such behavior toward any who live on the estate grounds, servants or guests.”

Mr Darcy sounded ready to whip someone, his words so dark.

“You do not think Mrs Reynolds or Mr Turner knew of this indiscretion or allowed it?”

“I do not.”

Heidi nodded silently.

“You are not at fault,” he said, stopping them. “I wish you to know that.”

“I trust you see that I cannot stay at Pemberley now.”

“I do not wish to deprive my sister of the companionship you provide,” he said.

Heidi turned to face him fully. “Have you heard from Bingley yet?”

He started. “Yes,” he said, frowning. “I had a letter this afternoon, in fact.”

“You will not need to worry about Georgiana’s lack of female companionship for long.” She nodded. “You will be married by this time next year for certain.”

His eyes alighted, but then darkened when they fell on hers.

“Join me this eve? Charles is due to arrive in the next few days and if you are truly leaving Pemberley…”

“If I can arrange it,” she said, looking at Percival.

“You will tend to Mr Darcy tonight, little one,” he said. “I may yet join you.”

“And what of your sister?”

The man balked and Heidi rolled her eyes at the misunderstanding. “I mean that once I am gone, you will keep an eye on her, right? Keep an eye on Wickham, should he decide to return.”

“I have thought on that. I will send Georgiana to Lady Catherine while I help Charles with his house hunt. She will be safe there.”

“Yes,” she said. “Better not bring your sister with you, Wickham is due to return to the story at any moment.”

“Sometimes I wish you would tell me more.” He looked her over. “And other times, I am happy to be left in ignorant bliss.”

They walked the quarter mile to the estate, with the sun dipping below the horizon.

Georgiana ran out to greet them before the men had the chance to hand over the reins to the groom.

“Heidi,” she said, foregoing all propriety and wrapping her arms around Heidi in a surprise embrace. “I thought we had lost you.”

“Your brother did a fine job fetching me,” she said, unable to keep the smile from her lips. She knew that the girl loved her but hadn’t expected so much emotion at their reunion. She was only gone an hour or two.

“My brother, did he tell you? He gave Susan the sack!” she said, the words spilling forth.

“Yes, he told me.” Heidi tried not to look too pleased about it. She didn’t really want to endanger anyone’s future, but at the same time, she couldn’t help but revel in the fact that they’d drawn their line in the sand. 

“What an awful thing for her to do! She tried to make it appear as though you had stolen my mother’s pearls. Can you imagine?”

Heidi nodded; she could imagine it very well indeed.

“You will not leave us, will you? Not really.”

She halted her steps at the utter disappointment in Georgiana’s voice.

“I’m afraid I must.”

“But—“

“You have nearly exhausted my own education,” she said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “There is little else I can teach you from here on out. Your brother will need to hire masters or take you to London.”

“Where will you go?”

“I have a few opportunities,” she said, glancing at Percival. “I thought I might help a friend with a business.”

“You would work in a seamstress’ shop?”

“Nothing like that, I assure you.”

“What then?”

“A dirty, filthy factory,” she said, grinning.

Georgiana gasped. “You are funning me.” 

“I’m afraid not,” she said, sighing wistfully. “But I believe I will enjoy myself there.”

“But—” she started, then looked at her brother and whispered. “How will you find a husband?”

Heidi’s heart ached at that. She knew one way to find a husband, a few ways really, but the only men she wanted were the two beside her and the other down on the coast with his regiment.

“I do not expect marriage to be in my cards,” she said, trying not to let her emotions show.

“You are not romantic?”

“I am very romantic, but I fear all the good men are taken.”

“My brother is not.”

Heidi laughed.

“You are a gentleman’s daughter, he is a gentleman .” Georgiana gave her a scheming look.

Heidi stood to her full height and wrapped an arm around Georgiana’s waist. “There is a better woman out there for your brother,” she said. “One with very fine eyes.” 

She turned her back on the men, offered Georgiana her arm, and escorted her into the estate.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to put a warning up about strangling/airway restriction during smut. So, be warned. Thank you to the reader that pointed it out. It's not a full choking/constriction, but it's close enough that I put this in for those that need it. - Please practice with caution
> 
> Thank you all for your patience. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to finish Hunsford Tale, and then when I did, I wanted to get the epilogue done, but it's still percolating. In the meantime I promised one reader one or two chapters before the end of the month, so here's the first one.  
And golly gee... I'd forgotten how hot this chapter was.  
Enjoy!

They stayed up late that night in the drawing room with Georgiana. The girl sat on the settee with Heidi and eventually, quite unbecomingly, fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Heidi’s heart ached, knowing that she was leaving in the morning. She tried to be strong for Georgiana, telling her that she would see her again soon; but in all honestly, she wasn’t sure. Mr Darcy was due to leave for Meryton within the week, and she hoped that her guidance had set him on the path to _not _fuck up with Lizzy. She’d told him, over the weeks and months living with him, to watch his temper and to relax a little, and to not be so prideful for it would be his downfall. She hoped that she’d given him enough warnings that he would not look down upon the Bennets and their station.

“_You will marry the girl, not the family_,” she’d said, hoping she’d made her point. “_And should Bingley set his sights on someone, let him. Remember, not all women feel free to show their true feelings even to their own relations, much less to the whole of society_.”

He'd considered her words, at least she hoped he had, and she’d gone back to Plato or Aristotle, or whomever it was that they had been studying that particular night.

Georgiana snorted in her sleep, pulling Heidi from her prophetic thoughts, and she giggled, unable to contain herself. The girl’s head bounced on Heidi’s shoulder as she tried not to wake her.

“She is getting far too big to be carrying up to bed, Darcy,” Percival said, eyeing his cousin.

“I will take her,” Heidi said, knowing it would be easy enough to guide her half-asleep ward to her bedroom.

“I have had my mother’s old chamber prepared for you tonight,” Mr Darcy said as she attempted to wake Georgiana up, gently.

“Mr Darcy?” she asked, not understanding.

“I did not believe you wished to sleep in a room that had been violated by my own staff. And you may lock it,” he said, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to her.

“Oh, thank you, sir,” Heidi said, feeling color blossom on her cheeks. He was right about that and she had dreaded having to go to the room after their interlude, but she never expected to be given his mother’s rooms so out of hand like that.

“It is a sturdy lock. I would not wish you to be afeared in my home for even one night.”

“Thank you, Mr Darcy,” she said, inclining her head.

By the time she’d finished thanking him, Heidi had managed to coax Georgiana awake. Once the girl was leaning on her shoulder, Heidi took leave of the men and led Georgiana through the back corridors to her chambers. She was grateful that they had intimate dining rooms and such in this part of the house, because should she be required to drag Georgiana all the way from the grand hall, she’d have collapsed halfway up the stairs.

Mrs Reynolds was already waiting for Heidi when she walked into the mistress’ room. A fire blazed in the hearth and Heidi braced herself for whatever was to come.

“I wish to apologize for the treatment you received while you were in residence at Pemberley.”

Heidi started to wave her hand away, not to dismiss the apology, because she DID deserve it, but not from the housekeeper.

“It is my responsibility to keep the peace among the female staff and I am afraid I neglected my duty. For that, I am sorry.”

“I thank you for the apology, Mrs Reynolds, but it is the girl and prejudice that I require an apology from. I only hope that when Mr Darcy marries, you will take the lessons learned from this experiment and apply them appropriately. No woman, no person, should have her civil rights to privacy shattered in such a way simply because they are close to the master and mistress of the house. No matter their station.”

“If you’ll beg my pardon, but I believe the girl had a point.”

Heidi stiffened.

“You are a stranger, a foreigner. Perhaps you do not understand, but we keep to our station in England. It appeared that you were trying to rise yourself above your peers.”

Heidi glared at her. “Perhaps you are right, but I believe the social construct of stations are outdated and it would behoove you, and your staff, to consider that we are all people, no matter the accident of birth. I may be staff, not suitable as a companion to Miss Darcy, but I am also a gentleman’s daughter, even if he was a foreigner.”

A flush colored the woman’s cheeks and Heidi decided it would be better to dismiss her now than to have this discussion blow up into a full argument.

“I will prepare myself for bed, thank you. You may go.”

Mrs Reynolds stormed out of the room and Heidi made sure to insert the key and throw the lock loudly enough that the woman on the other side could hear it.

She was incensed.

Heidi was sitting at the vanity, brushing her hair out half an hour later, her temper cooled, when she heard the murmuring timbres of both Mr Darcy and Percival on the other side of the wall. .

Glancing in the mirror, she saw them standing in the doorway that led to the dressing room. It appeared there was a secret door somewhere in the chamber that she hadn’t found. . She put the comb down and stared at their reflections, taking note that they’d dressed for the night.

“May we enter?” Mr Darcy asked, looking at her dubiously.

Heidi nodded, her mouth going dry. She licked her lips as she turned around to face them.

“My cousin and I have spoken about our plans for the future,” he said, stepping deeper into the room.

Her heart skipped a beat, terrified of what he might say.

“We do not know what the future holds, not in the sense you do. I wish to make clear to you my feelings once and for all before we part in the morning.”

Clearing her throat, Heidi nodded. She couldn’t think of anything to say, so she kept her mouth shut.

“You are unlike any woman I have ever known. You have touched our lives in ways we never expected. Your influence has changed us all,” he said, glancing at Percival. “I believe for the better.”

Heidi crossed her ankles, anxiety rising in her chest.

“No matter what comes ahead, I wish you to know… My feelings for you…” Darcy pursed his lips and Heidi sighed.

“You need not say—“

“Please, allow me to finish?” He raised an eyebrow and Heidi pursed her lips. She would hold her tongue as he’d asked.

“You have bewitched me, body and soul. The woman I hope to marry will have quite a standard to overcome.”

She swallowed. This felt so much like that failed proposal to Lizzy that her heart ached. Not only in sympathy, but also in embarrassment for him.

“The woman to whom you are destined is a fine woman indeed.”

He smiled, almost sadly, and crossed the room. Mr Darcy cupped her chin with his finger and guided her to stand.

“She will be. I have faith in your predictions.”

Heidi grinned and before she could say anything else, Mr Darcy swept her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing him back.

She knew that this was goodbye, and she was going to make the most of it. Mr Darcy was an honorable man and would not seek out her company again and part of her ached for the loss.

He turned them and Heidi’s foot kicked something on the vanity, the crash pulling them apart. Percival laughed.

“You look ravished already, Heidi.”

She blushed and still holding onto Mr Darcy’s neck beckoned him over.

“I would not wish to have you left out, Percy,” she said, before tugging on his tunic and kissing him as heartily as she’d been kissing Mr Darcy.

His fingers entangled in her hair and Percy moaned into it. But before they could go much farther, Mr Darcy pulled her away.

Her eyes went wide.

“I wish to have you,” he said.

She leaned into his ear. “Then take me, Mr Darcy.” A shiver ran down her spine at her own words.

He carried her to the bed and laid her out before him. His eyes were dark as Mr Darcy climbed over her, his tunic transparent with the glow of the hearth behind him.

“You’re not wearing any drawers,” she said, laughing at the realization.

He hovered over her, his tunic hanging off his body. From this angle she could see straight down through his neckline to his dick, growing hard already.

His tongue snaked over the shell of her ear. “All the better to find my pleasure within you, Mrs Watson.”

Heidi shuddered, heat curling within her. She rolled her hips, eager to feel him.

To her surprise, Heidi felt Percy take her hand in his and she gasped to see him holding a silk scarf.

“Color, dearest,” he said.

“Green,” she replied, grinning.

He wrapped the scarf around her wrist and then tied her to the headboard.

She was so caught up in his work that when Mr Darcy’s fingers reached between them and spread the moisture that had begun to leak from her, Heidi gasped.

Mr Darcy chortled, his fingers dipping within her.

“Yes,” she said, arching into his touch.

Percy took her ankle in his hand and kissed the bone, his eyes on hers when she glanced down at him.

“Green,” she said, and then, guessing where he was going with this, decided to dispense with any other questions. “Green through everything unless I say otherwise.”

Darcy worked his fingers into her sex, his touch slow and tender as he warmed her up. Heidi, knowing she couldn’t be quite as loud as she wished, moaned as he explored her in ways he hadn’t yet had the chance.

Oh, he’d eaten her out and fucked her, but he hadn’t spent much time discovering her while she’d instructed him. She wanted to see how much he’d retained, and how much he’d improvise.

Her toes curled when his fingers brushed her g-spot and Heidi arched into him. Mr Darcy’s fingers picked up speed.

When she was tied to the bed, her shift bunched over her breasts, Percival latched onto one of her nipples. His tongue swirled around it, pebbling it to hardness and Heidi groaned.

Mr Darcy’s lips encircled her bundle of nerves and he sucked.

Heidi gritted her teeth. She couldn’t believe how quickly her first orgasm was coming at her.

“Come for me,” Mr Darcy said, eyes on hers. His tongue darted out and brushed her pearl.

She screwed her eyes shut and cried out as her climax hit her. Tied down as she was, Heidi could only thrust against Mr Darcy’s hand. Percy held her still, and Mr Darcy’s tongue continued lapping at her.

“Oh, Darcy,” she said, whimpering.

Percy captured her mouth with his, his tongue entering hers with a force that would have knocked her over had she not been lying on one of the most comfortable beds she’d ever been on.

He pulled away and Mr Darcy crawled up her body, his hand around his cock, pumping it.

She licked her lips at the sight.

He pressed the head of himself between her legs, wetting it on her juices, and probing her entrance.

“Do you want this?” he asked.

Her eyes flew up to his.

“Do you wish for my cock to plunder you?”

She nodded.

“Use your words, angel.” His free hand caressed her cheek. “You will not have them for long.”

Her eyes went wide. Maybe he intended her to give him a blowjob then.

“Yes, yes I do. I wish to feel you deep within me.”

Mr Darcy leaned over her, kissing her deeply, the head of his cock entering her tight warmth with ease and Heidi arched into it, her hands pulling at the bindings.

Disappointment trickled in at the realization that she would not get to give him a blowjob yet,

He thrust into her, slowly preparing her and Heidi groaned.

He pulled at her bottom lip and then, once he was seated within her, he sat up on his knees and looked at Percy.

“Gag her.”

She’d expected Percy to climb onto the bed and feed her his cock. But instead he held out yet another scarf.

“I will be here, dearest,” he said, his hand on the bedpost near her hand. “Tap twice to stop. Tap once to continue.”

“Yes, my lord,” she said, eyes burning with anticipation.

He moaned at his title and Heidi let her eyes wander to his member. It twitched against the fabric and she could see a small wet spot on the linen of his tunic.

Mr Darcy moved within her, drawing her attention away from Percy, and Heidi lifted her head from the pillow so he could cover her mouth.

The muslin scarf had more substance than the others.

“You may attempt to cry out, but I doubt anyone outside of this room will hear you,” Mr Darcy said. “The walls are thick in this part of the estate.” He shoved himself deep into her, bottoming out and Heidi shouted into the scarf. Even to her own ears the sound was barely audible.

He gripped her hips and thrust into her, his cock twitching inside her.

Heidi pulled at her bindings, wanting to move, to wrap her legs around his hips and help, but Mr Darcy would not release her.

She glanced over at Percy, his eyes on her form, watching her, it seemed, for any signs of distress. There was something in his eyes that made her core even wetter than Mr Darcy could.

Her legs quaked and her walls squeezed Mr Darcy’s shaft as he bottomed out again.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moved her hips in time with her thrusts.

She knew that in the morning she’d have bruises on her hips the shape of Mr Darcy’s hands and she reveled in it. One temporary mark that she’d been his.

He leaned over her and kissed her neck. Rather than thrusting into her with intensity, he rolled his hips and worked himself into her, stretching her as he nipped at her collar bone, and inhaled her scent.

Heidi groaned into the scarf, trying to angle herself so that he’d continue.

She felt him shudder, unexpectedly, and Heidi relished that she’d soon feel his seed within her.

“Oh, angel,” he said, murmuring in her ear.

And then, he pulled out of her, his come roping onto her stomach, onto her tits, and even her chin.

She cried out in anguish of its loss, but the wonderful heat of him spilling onto her skin couldn’t be denied.

Mr Darcy huffed, trying to catch his breath.

If she’d been able to, Heidi would have gathered his release and swallowed it, but that was not on their agenda.

Being deprived of her second orgasm, Heidi whimpered, rolling her hips trying to entice Mr Darcy to enter her again.

“My God, she is an eager little thing,” Percy said.

Heat flushed on her neck and spread.

“To think, you could have been finding your release on her skin rather than within her. You’ve painted her beautifully.”

Mr Darcy reached out, releasing his cock, and spread his seed over her breast before leaning over and suckling it.

Heidi arched into his mouth, her fingers beginning to lose feeling from the hard grip she had on the scarf.

This was torture, pure and honest torture.

_Well, maybe not pure_.

Heidi snorted at the thought.

“Are you well?” Percival asked, hearing the noise. Heidi nodded and tapped his hand once.

She writhed under Mr Darcy’s hands as they explored her, working his release into her skin. There was only so much she could do, but Heidi wanted him to know how much she was enjoying it and hoped he understood her moans and grunts.

Percival released her arm from its binding and Heidi sighed as she regained feeling, threading her fingers through Mr Darcy’s hair as he licked and nibbled her body.

She yanked his head away from her breast and he looked at her in shock. Heidi jerked her head up in a motion that she hoped he understood. When her left leg dropped to the bed, free, Mr Darcy crawled up to her, collecting a cooling spot of his seed.

He released her mouth from the scarf and kissed her, passing his seed to her, and though it was cool, Heidi savored it. Savored the act of Mr Darcy doing something so completely out of character to what she knew that she felt blessed to have witnessed it.

She swallowed him down and melted into him, his hands running over her body and finally freeing her of the shift that had bunched around her neck.

“Mr Darcy,” she said. “Fitzwilliam,” she continued, pronouncing each syllable like a prayer.

He moaned.

She rolled her body against his and when he pulled her earlobe into his mouth, Heidi stared at Percy.

His eyes were dark with lust and he’d yet to have any real fun, but she was enjoying the warm body that writhed over her.

Heidi was torn.

Without speaking, Darcy moved off her body and Percival replaced him between her legs.

“You will do something for me,” Percy said, pulling his tunic off his body, and presenting himself to her.

“Whatever you wish, my lord,” she said.

Percy looked over at Darcy in silent communication, and Heidi wondered if there would be a repeat performance of the first time they were together. Or maybe, a repeat of the time at the pond.

A shiver raced through her.

Percy ran his hands over her body, grazing her nipples and seeming to take stock. He leaned over and pressed kisses along her shoulder. His teeth grazed the skin.

Already, the head of him was pressing against her opening.

She spread her legs.

“What can I do? How can I serve you, my lord?’ she said, playing on her dialogue, wanting him to lose control.

He entered her without preamble and Heidi rolled her hips, her legs tightening around him.

“Yes,” she said, hissing. “Percy.”

His fingers squeezed her breasts and he rolled her nipple between his teeth.

“More,” she begged. “More.”

He thrust into her and Heidi was thankful for the work that Mr Darcy had done for her in preparing her for Percy.

Her eyes flew open to find him, and she was surprised to see Mr Darcy kneeling at the foot of the bed, preparing himself for a second round.

She must have frowned at him, but rather than answer, he merely put his finger to his lips, shushing her.

Heidi turned back to Percival, his thrusts hard and deep within her. His fingers trailed down and he teased her pearl and just like that Heidi was near the edge again.

Percy leaned over her, his eyes on hers, as he moved within her silken passage. She gripped him tightly, rolling with him.

Fingers trailed along her collar bone and, to her surprise, Percy wrapped his hand around her neck, their breaths mingling.

“Color, my little treasure.”

Her eyes alighted. “Green.”

He squeezed lightly, his cock sliding out of her slowly.

“Green.”

His grip tightened, his cock slamming into her so deeply Heidi imagined she could taste him.

“Green,” she managed to get out, her fingers digging into the mattress so she wouldn’t attempt to pull him away and have him misunderstand that she wanted this.

Tightening just a little more, Percival began to thrust into her.

She grunted and moaned at the violence of it, the pain whispering pleasure in her limbs.

“Green, green,” she said when her skull connected with the headboard.

His hand relaxed around her neck and Heidi drew in a breath. “Keep going,” she said, “please.”

Her eyes stung with tears, her body screaming at her for release. She wanted him to—

The hand tightened again, and he moved vigorously within her, hitting bottom and causing her to keen.

She wrapped her hands around his wrist, needing something solid to hold on to, her grip on his hips slipping as he moved. The lack of oxygen had her toes tingling and Heidi knew it would be glorious.

For only a split second did she allow her gaze to fall on Mr Darcy, who still worked his member. She licked her lips and dragged her eyes up to Percy.

His eyes locked with hers and Heidi’s release exploded through her body. She arched and cried out, thought it was muffled.

Percy’s grip on her neck fell away and Heidi continued to come, her heels pressing into his ass.

“Come, please,” she said, whimpering and needing him. “Please my lord.”

Rather than answer, Percy flipped them over so she was seated on him.

“Make me come,” he said, voice low. “Ride me, girl.”

She shuddered at the command and began moving over him, slower than he had been moving, but the angle was just too different for her to be able to thrust like he had.

For it, though, she was grateful. If he intended to come within her, trapped as he was beneath her, at least he wouldn’t pull out like Mr Darcy had.

She touched her body, her hands trailing over her torso as she swirled her hips over him. Her cunt clenched, eager to feel him spill within her.

Percy’s eyes were dark and Heidi leaned over, kissing him, and letting her nipples trail over his chest.

He thrust up into her.

The bed shifted, but Heidi ignored it. Mr Darcy’s grunts only fed her desire to feel Percy lose himself.

Cool, wet fingers slid along her ass and down the crease.

Heidi shuddered.

“Will Mr Darcy be using my arse tonight,” Heidi asked, looking at her lord.

“He will indeed.”

Heidi grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth, swirling over him.

As she leaned forward, Mr Darcy pressed a finger inside her and Heidi cried out into Percival’s mouth. His fingers, hands on her hips, dug into her skin.

She’d have two sets of bruises, she thought, pressing her ass toward Mr Darcy’s probing fingers.

Moving slowly on Percy’s cock, reveling in the feel of him hot and hard within her, Heidi gave Mr Darcy time to prepare her. He pressed a second finger into her, causing her to grip the sheets and throw her head back. She did her best to stay quiet.

“This is heaven,” Percival said, his voice in awe. “Darce, I understand now why you spoke of this with such praise.”

“I have not even entered her yet, cousin,” Mr Darcy said, his voice low and husky.

Percival moaned, his hips rolling at his cousin’s admission. “You mean she’s to grow even tighter?”

Mr Darcy chuckled.

She heard him spit into his hand and prepare himself and Heidi stilled over Percy and waited for the pressure of Mr Darcy’s head at her backside.

“Relax, my love,” Percy said, his hand cupping her cheek and pulling her face over to look at him.

She swallowed, trying to ignore his words but honor his command.

Mr Darcy’s cock entered her, slowly at first, and Heidi tried to relax at the invasion, though it pulled at her concentration, when Percival moved under her, slowly distracting her.

They worked in silence for a few minutes, Mr Darcy moving in and out of her, preparing her for when he took her in earnest.

Had Percival not worked his fingers into her (was it last night?) she might not have been able to handle the invasion.

She moaned and keened, salivating at the thought.

“What are you thinking, Heidi?” Percival asked, his hand cupping her cheek. “Tell me.”

“About Darcy’s cock,” she said. “Feeling him come, having his seed in my backside, while you cum within me, filling me with your seed.”

His cock twitched at her admission.

“You are so tight, so good for me,” he said. “I cannot wait to find my release, deep within you.”

“Please, please,” she said, as his hand traveled back to her neck.

Mr Darcy began fucking her with intent then, his cock pushing in and out of her. He reached between them, gathered her juices and spread them over him before he pushed inside.

It wasn’t enough and Heidi groaned. She clenched around Percy.

“Where is that damnable oil?” he asked.

“I left it in my chamber,” Mr Darcy grunted.

Heidi shuddered.

“Go to your chambers and get it,” Percival said, his voice low.

He wrapped his arms around Heidi and embraced her as Mr. Darcy pulled from her and hurried out of the room.

“How do you feel,” Percy asked, his cock hard within her.

Her hole burned, but it was tolerable.

“I’m okay,” she said, panting.

He raised an eyebrow.

“Still green,” she said, rolling her eyes. “But it was close.”

Within another moment or two, Mr Darcy had returned.

Slick flingers slid between her cheeks and Heidi relaxed at the feel of Mr Darcy stretching her once more.

Next time, she was keeping a jar of oil-lube in her freaking nightstand.

He pushed his way inside, trading his fingers for his cock.

She gripped Percy’s shoulders, fingers biting into the skin, the other man seated himself deep within her ass.

“Fuck her,” Percy said.

Heidi’s walls clenched around Percy, her ass squeezing Mr Darcy, as the man began moving within her.

She moaned and swept her hair away from her face, wanting to watch.

Mr Darcy’s face was tight and screwed up, concentrating on his movements.

It didn’t take long for her to begin moving with him. His thrusts made her roll and stutter over Percy.

The stretch was amazing, and a naughty part of her wondered if they’d ever both take her hot cunt at once.

“Oh God,” Percival growled out, his hands on her hips. He bucked up to meet the thrust of his cousin and Heidi lost herself to their movements.

Mr Darcy’s hands roamed her back, his words of encouragement falling from his lips like a prayer and soon he picked up the pace.

Percy pulled her face to his, his lips crashing to hers and he pinned her hips in place as his orgasm exploded through him. His hips thrust up, the base of his cock rubbing against her pearl and Heidi’s pleasure washed over her. She gripped him in her walls, rippling around him, urging him to keep going.

Within the span of a second or two, Mr Darcy shouted as his own release came. His cock thrust and pulsed within her, emptying his balls of his second load for the night.

To be so filled with them, Heidi’s heart soared.

She loved them with everything she had.

He thrust into a few more times from behind, as if making sure his cum was as deep within her as possible, before he eased himself out of her.

Heidi shuddered and Mr Darcy and Percy both ran their hands over her back, murmuring words of contentment.

“You did so well, my dear,” Mr Darcy said, in a rare moment. “How well you please us, Angel.”

He kissed her shoulder reverently and then collapsed onto his back.

She was surprised when his hand clasped hers on the bed, as if he still wished for her touch.

Already, she could feel his release drip from her and roll down between her lower lips. Heidi wondered if Percival could feel it.

If he did, he didn’t care, because he kept her on his chest as he kissed her forehead. His hand trailed along her hairline and down her neck. Their breathing was still heavy, and Heidi realized the man was still hard within her.

Heidi was about to say something, but he winked at her, shushing her as his cock pulsed.

If he wished merely to stay within her for now, that was more than okay with Heidi. She took his cue and rested her head on his shoulder.

When she woke up, sometime later, Percival was gone, and Heidi mourned the loss of him.

She turned on the bed to see Mr Darcy sitting up on the edge and she crawled to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“You are preparing to go back to your rooms?”

He nodded and took her hand, holding it against his chest. “I owe you thanks, for tonight,” he said.

“You owe me nothing,” she replied, honestly. “I have enjoyed every minute of our time together.”

Squeezing her hand, he continued. “The help you have provided my sister alone has been invaluable. I cannot thank you enough for protecting her. That you would do such a thing with no expectation of reward…”

Her heart lurched and Heidi kissed his shoulder, thankful that he had not yet put his tunic back on.

“If you come back from your trip with Mr Bingley, and have questions, I might be persuaded to answer them. Or, should you come across something you think of importance, write to his lordship. He will be able to pass the letter to me, should I be in Gariton or in Milton, and I will answer as best I might.”

“If it were but acceptable for you to journey with us…”

“As much as I would love to witness the next few weeks, it would be best if I am not within earshot. My presence might distract from your purpose.”

She felt him stiffen and Heidi sighed. “You will do brilliantly, I am sure. Just remember, the family does not make the person and do not let yourself be blinded by your own prejudices or by the thoughts of others. Try to see every situation from the other side, if a girl seems insincere of her feelings, it may be only because she is shy and private, not that she does not feel the same.”

“I will remember,” he said, and kissed the top of her hand. “I should go. Turner will be bringing morning tea shortly.”

He stood and reached for his tunic.

“Mr Darcy,” she said, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

He turned around and Heidi pulled him into a kiss, soft and yielding, His hands come up along her spine, and she let him explore.

Pulling away, Heidi rested her head against his.

“I wish you all the luck in the world,” she said. _I love you._

He kissed her sweetly then and without another word, he slipped from the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump here. Just so you're aware :)

“Get the door for me please, Violet. I cannot believe we lost track of time.”

Heidi had heard the doorbell from the basement kitchens and dropped the curtain. Water sluiced down her arms and she grunted in annoyance.

“Yes, ma’am,” Violet said and grabbing a towel to dry her hands with, raced up the stairs.

Quickly as Heidi could, knowing the extra soaking time wouldn’t harm the material, Heidi put the prepared kettle of water on the stove, kicked up the fire within, and took the back set of stairs to her room on first floor, above the parlou. She’d moved into the smaller of the two main bedrooms almost three weeks ago and was proud of the little sitting area she’d cobbled together with bits and pieces.

She tore off her apron, throwing it over the back of a chair, and pulled at the strings of her day dress.

“Damn, damn, damn,” she said, hauling the fabric over her head when it was loose enough, and tossing it to the floor. Heidi skittered over to her armoire and flung the doors open. At least she knew which dress she wanted to wear.

She slipped it over her head and settled the fabric. Violet could manage the buttons when she came to get her in a few minutes. Until then, she would spend the time putting her hair to rights.

Knocking over the small jar with her hairpins, not having the patience nor time to pick them out one at a time, Heidi tended to her hair. She ran a comb through the nest and piled it on top of her head, pinning it in place.

The bedroom door swung open, Violet in a panic and Heidi pulled the curlers from the bangs that framed her face.

“How do they look?” she asked, nervous excitement coursing through her veins.

“I have never met them before, ma’am” Violet said, crossing the room. Her fingers quickly passed over Heidi’s back, closing the buttons.

Heidi pursed her lips and pinched her cheeks, not that they needed much reddening to liven them up.

“Are they exhausted from travel?”

“Perhaps,” Violet said, swiping her hand across Heidi’s shoulder. “There you go, ma’am.”

Heidi stood and grabbed Violet’s hand. “Thank you, Violet.”

A blush colored the girl’s cheeks.

The two of them had been preparing for this day for weeks and now it had finally come.

Heidi walked down the stairs at a quick pace, careful not to have her feet pound the wood like a bowling ball, but wanting to greet her first official guests with grace.

Standing in front of the door to the parlor, Heidi took a breath. She’d worked hard these last few months, renting the house off the factory from Mr Malloy while they waited for the colonel to be free of the regiment.

She’d received the letter from Percy two weeks ago saying that the colonel had some time to visit at Christmas and would be returning to the north to sign the final paperwork. She’d spent the last fortnight preparing the house for guests, opening up the extra bedrooms to the expected three men. She intended to show them that she’d done well for herself so far and that they’d placed their trust in someone worthy.

And the possibility of debauched sex didn’t hurt, either.

She and Violet had worked non-stop on a menu for an early Christmas dinner, which would happen tomorrow after they met with Mr Malloy, and she would show them the prototypes and samples that she’d created with the staff of four workers that she’d hired to get some of their products developed.

Once the contract was signed, Heidi expected that Percival would bring in his contacts from London and they could actually get started on everything rubber related soon enough.

She shook her hands at her sides trying to rid herself of her nerves and then opened the door.

“I am so sorry to keep you –“ Heidi said, walking into the room with a grin on her face, until she spotted a woman at Mr Darcy’s side.

Clearing her throat, Heidi examined her. The stranger wasn’t immediately recognizable.

Knowing she had to say something, Heidi turned to the colonel, the only other person in the room, and greeted him.

“Excuse me,” she said, apologizing. “Colonel Fitzwilliam. It is a pleasure to see you again.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mrs Schulte,” he said, using her public persona rather than Watson, sounding as if they’d run into each other at the market.

Knowing she had to greet her other guests, and wondering why Percy was delayed, Heidi turned to the other man. “Mr Darcy.” She curtseyed. “It is good to see you. I am sorry, I was not prepared for a female guest.”

Mr Darcy cleared his throat.

“Yes, I had hoped my letter would arrive before us,” he said, looking at the woman.

Heidi examined her. The woman was pale and skinny, and rather slight, as if she might faint away without a moment’s notice.

His lips pursed for the briefest of moments before continuing on. “I am sorry for the inconvenience. I hope it will not trouble you.”

“Trouble me? No, not at all,” she said, her mind racing.

There went all her plans for fun, right down the drain.

She considered the situation though, ignoring her disappointment. She could easily move out of her rooms and give them to this woman since it would only be a few nights. Perhaps she could bunk with Violet. It would be a tight squeeze, but they could make it work. The only other space was reserved for whatever help the men had brought with them, though she had reserved one or two rooms at the inn, if they brought more than a groom and Percy’s valet.

“Mrs Schulte,” Mr Darcy said, catching her attention.

She blinked up at him.

“Might I present to you my fiancée, Miss Anne de Bourgh.”

Her knees buckled under her and Heidi collapsed to the floor. She could hear the shouts of her name, but her world went dark for a moment or two, the edges of her vision spotting.

The colonel was at her side, holding her to his chest when Heidi blinked her eyes open. The world was fuzzy, and she tried to clear her vision, her stomach roiling with acid.

She swiped the bottle of smelling salts away from her nose and a part of her was not surprised that it was Mr Darcy’s hand she’d swiped at. It was likely that this wilting flower needed them constantly.

“Mrs Schulte,” Ewan said, his eyes level with hers as he placed her in the armchair at the edge of the small sitting area. “Shall I have the girl fetch the doctor?”

“No,” she said, gasping in a breath, sharper than she expected.

_What the hell happened in Meryton_

“No.” This time the word was softer as she looked at Anne de Bourgh.

Heidi pulled herself upright and took a breath, wondering what the hell she was going to do about this little conundrum.

“Miss de Bourgh, my sincere apologies,” she said. “I fear I missed breakfast and lunch today. I must be hungrier than I thought.”

Violet appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide at the sight of them.

“Fetch your mistress some brandy and a slice of ham or some such,” Ewan said, taking command.

Heidi waved at him. “No, really I will be okay,” she said, hating the fuss. “Please bring up the tea when it is prepared, Violet.”

“Yes, Mrs Schulte,” she said, curtseying and leaving the room again.

She realized then that Ewan had his hand over hers and Heidi snatched it free. She would not take for granted any touch if Anne were in the room.

Heidi licked her lips and stood, crossing the room to properly meet Anne de Bourgh.

Darcy’s fiancée.

It made her sick.

“It is pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said.

“And mine as well, Mrs Schulte. I have heard much about you from my cousin,” she said, smiling at Mr Darcy and patting his hand.

Her stomach churned and Heidi wished she were sitting again.

“You shall have my room,” she said, trying to be a gracious host. “I am afraid I did not anticipate your arrival. Mr Darcy was to have one of the bedrooms and the colonel and his lordship were to have the other. I fear I am a little out of sorts.”

Anne smiled, warmly. “Do not trouble yourself, Mrs Schulte. I am aware of the situation in Milton. I do not expect to be received at a grand estate. I am not entirely unaware.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. You came with Mr Darcy to specifically seek out Milton?”

“He has told me of your plans to help women, and I find myself intrigued by the idea. I wished the chance to speak to you of your plans.”

Heidi gaped at him but quickly schooled her features.

“When Mr Darcy announced that he was departing to the north to consult with my cousin over details of the contract, I thought I might join them and make your acquaintance, if it would not be a presumption of the most ill-mannered kind.”

The mischievous grin Anne gave her had Heidi floored.

“Of course not,” she said, flustered. “I am sorry, I thought Mr Darcy was spending the season in London,” she said, pulling on the memories she had of the novel. They gone to Meryton at some point, and after the Netherfield ball, Bingley had business to attend to and they went to London. _Didn’t they_?

Her head throbbed.

“Oh no,” Miss de Bourgh said, grinning up at Mr Darcy. “After his friend, Mr Bingley, married, Mr Darcy returned to Kent and made his plans known to visit Milton before joining his sister at Pemberley for the winter. Miss Darcy had, of course, been in residence at Rosings for nearly the whole of the autumn and was eager to return home.”

She tried not to wince at the mention of Georgiana. Heidi had missed the young girl’s enthusiasm these past months and would have loved her help in choosing papers and decorations for the rather large on-property house that Heidi had been in charge of. Especially, she thought wryly, if Lady Catherine’s daughter had come to visit.

Heidi’s hand reached out for something to hold onto and Ewan was at her side in a flash. He held her elbow and guided her to a seat.

There was a knock on the door and Violet entered with the tea things.

This was not how everything was supposed to happen.

But how could she say anything with Anne de Bourgh sitting _right there_?

Violet served the tea and Heidi excused herself for a few minutes to speak to Violet under the guise of having the girl prepare her rooms for a guest.

“Your chamber?”

Heidi nodded. “You and I will have to bunk together for a few nights,” she said. “I hope you do not mind?”

“Not at all, ma’am,” she said, grinning. “It will be like at home, when I would share the bed with my wee sister.”

Heidi grinned, trying to hide the fact that she felt like she’d sucked on lemon. “Yes, exactly.”

She dismissed the girl and stood in the hall, rubbing her arms and wishing she’d brought a shawl down. The parlor was warmed for their guests and the dining room fire would be lit soon for dinner, but the corridor was freezing.

She wished she’d hired Violet’s younger sister to help, but at only eleven years old, Heidi was afraid the girl would slow things down. Instead, the extra hands would have been a help when considering the impressions she must be making to the future Mrs Darcy.

Spotting the trunks still by the door, Heidi winced. She would be forced to ask for Ewan’s help in carrying them upstairs, if Percy and his valet didn’t show up soon.

Violet’s arms were not built for such things, but Heidi had lifted some heavy things in her day, not only in the Thompsons’ tavern but also when she’d been techie on the stage crew back in her modern-day life. She’d picked up a muscle or two and she could handle a couple mid-heavy trunks, she was sure.

She hoped.

She rubbed the back of her neck with her hands, taking a deep breath.

She could do this, she would HAVE to do this.

Darcy was marrying his cousin.

Not Lizzie.

So, now she had an unanticipated task while he was here: figure out where the hell everything had gone wrong.

Brushing her hand down the bib of her gown, though it technically didn’t have one, Heidi rolled her eyes. Counting to ten, she reached for the door handle and rejoined her guests.

She managed to steer the conversation to pleasanter topics, keeping to the weather and gossip and other things. She tried not to ignore Miss de Bourgh; the woman would be married to one of her men soon enough, and she couldn’t be outright rude.

Though it was tempting.

Yet as the night went on, she couldn’t help but be drawn into conversation when Miss de Bourgh spoke, and Heidi wondered what else Jane Austen had gotten wrong. She thought she had adjusted to the idea that Mr Darcy was not as prideful as he seemed to be, nor as sexually repressed; but this had her mind reeling, and she could not even talk to him about it.

The clatter of horse hooves on the cobbles outside alerted Heidi to Percival’s arrival, an hour after she’d set herself to the task of playing the consummate hostess. She wasn’t sure what time he’d arrive, but the carriage was in the yard often enough for her to recognize the sound.

“If you will excuse me,” she said, “I will greet his lordship, so that Violet might continue with her duties and dinner will not be delayed. Please, remain seated,” she said, when the colonel moved to stand.

Relieved at the distraction, Heidi swung the door open, just as Percival was taking the steps up to the house.

She held her hand out to stop him and Percival looked up at her, confused, but followed her direction.

“Croft,” she said, inspiration striking at the sight of the man at the back of the coach. “Will you do me a favor after you’ve brought in his lordship’s trunks, and carry up the colonel’s as well as Mr Darcy’s? I’m afraid they will be too heavy for me to take up the stairs.”

“Yes, Mrs Schulte,” he said, and then continued with his duties.

Heidi pulled Percival into the small mudroom between the main door and the entrance to the foyer and pushed him to the wall.

“What sort of devilry is this?” she asked, allowing him to see her full anger. “Mr Darcy is marrying Anne? What the freaking hell?!”

His eyes went wide at her outburst.

“How could you allow this? And why, in damnation, did you not warn me, you louse!”

Her anger spiked and Heidi took a step back, clenching her fists and trying to control herself.

“Mrs Schulte,” Percival said, advancing on her, his hands wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him. “I have never seen you quite so delectable as you appear now. Your cheeks flushed, eyes aflame, and such naughty words on your lips.”

She shoved him away. “I don’t have time for this,” she said, and he looked wounded.

“What has happened?”

Heidi rubbed her face. “We can’t talk about it now,” she said, sighing. “Let’s just get through dinner. I can explain later.”

He pulled her to him and lifted her chin. “I expect to hear the whole of it,” he said, his tone changing. “And an apology for your outburst had best be your first words.”

Embarrassment flushed her features and Heidi pulled away.

“Come on,” she said, opening the door to the foyer. “Your family awaits.”

He followed her through the door, his hand on the small of her back.

“I am sorry,” she said, whispering over her shoulder. “This was not what was supposed to happen. I’m afraid I lost my nerve.”

With her hand on the handle, Heidi was pulled away and Percival pressed a kiss to her temple. “Do not worry yourself overmuch. My cousin, Anne, is a most agreeable creature.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Runs and hides like a coward


End file.
